Growing Pains
by DanH2010
Summary: Alice is the new girl at school. she gets off 2 bad start with people when they underestimate her. better than it sounds, just give it a chance please. R&R u guys r great thanx x
1. Hello Alice

**This is very AU. It is set in Bristol. Danny and Alice are both 15 and in high school together (Depending on how this one writes I've got another one planned. If this one turns out totally crap am gonna write the other.) There isn't really a clear plot, just lots of Danice :)**

**Basically Alice is the new girl at school. She's a bit sarky and defo had a attitude. She's based loosely on me in high school so God help her lol. She has a poor relationship with her father and is a bit of a loner at school coz she winds up the popular kids constantly. Ok that's all ya getting ya have 2 read if u want anymore lol. This one is not really important I'll just update when I can think of decent chapters. This one will (Hopefully) be a happy Danice coz my other stories are all angsty. (Ya never know with me coz my imagination starts runnin a bit wild :)**

**Please R&R everyone. Enjoy ;)**

Alice walked through the gate of her new school and slung her back pack over her shoulder. God why did her dad force her to move here! That fact was beyond her. She much rather be back in her beloved Glasgow with Terry and her friends but no he forced her to up and leave with no clear reason. It's not like he got a job or anything. Since her mother died all her father did was drink himself into a stupor and then take out his frustrations on his teenage daughter! Well she wasn't putting up with his crap anymore. New school new start new Alice and this Alice takes crap from no-one!

She starts wondering whether any good looking boys come here. She had Terry but she knew that as soon as he realised she wasn't coming back he'd be straight on with Ashley. Not that she was bothered about that slutty cow anyway! She did feel a twinge of jealousy although she hid it well. She hated Bristol, they'd been here a while and the first ting she'd checked was the football team. God they didn't have a proper one, well not a decent one anyway.

She walked down past the car park and through the double glass doors, she walked towards the reception. There was just a pane of glass with a hatch behind. She knocked and waited. She twiddled her thumbs, when nothing happened she grabbed her ipod. The hatch opened and a face appeared.

"Hello, How can I help you?" a voice asked.

"Jesus Christ! Make a noise next time eh?"

The face looked annoyed. "You can't talk to me like that young lady!" the voice said irritated.

"Yeah and who made you God?" Alice said annoyed.

"Well, not God exactly just the deputy head!" the voice replied.

Alice winced. Oh God she hadn't just said that to th deputy head. "What's your name!" the deputy head asked.

"Alice Collins." Alice replied

She scribbled her name down. "And your form tutor please!" she asked.

"I don't know!" Alice answered.

"Don't lie to me girl! Of course you know your form tutor!" the deputy boomed.

"Erm no I don't!" Alice shouted back. She hated being called a liar. "I'm new it's my first day." she said smugly.

"Oh great start Alice, I want 5 codes of conduct for tomorrow!" the deputy told her. "Make sure you get them to me. My name is Mrs Pinnock!"

She walked away.

"Screw you!" Alice muttered.

"Mrs Pinnock reappeared. "Just for that make it 10 Codes of conduct."

Alice exhaled and shook her head. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

The receptionist appeared.

"I'm Alice Collins, a new starter today." Alice said. She restrained herself. Knowing her luck this is the head and if she started she'd get herself expelled on the first day!

"Ok One minute." the receptionist said and disappeared. She quickly reappeared. She handed Alice a yellow diary and a sheet of A4 paper. All your old school records have been transferred. Your form tutor is Mrs Hedley (**My old form tutor lovely person btw) **we have a house system here. You are in Cuthbert house also known as Yellow house." Alice waved her diary at her. "I never guessed!" She said dryly.

The receptionist looked annoyed. "Your head of house is Mrs Craig. She'll come to speak to you soon." (**My old head of house. We had many a run in at school, she was glad 2 be rid of me when I finished my GCSE's) **

Alice sniffed. "Wonderful!" she muttered. All she'd say is all that crap about this being a great school and for her to be a good little girl. It's all complete bullshit!

The receptionist glared at her and shut the hatch.

"What no welcome mat?" Alice asked.

Alice knew she was being a bitch but this was the new her. She wasn't letting anyone walk all over her. God but she hated this place already!. She looked at the A4 paper. She had English first. She checked the map on the back of her diary, she followed it and was soon stood next to the library which was opposite the English block

A football suddenly came flying through the air. She swivelled and jumped and headed it, she then chested it down, then with ease controlled the football till it lay at her feet.

"Sorry about that!" a young man ran to her, he was tall at least 6 foot to her 5. "It didn't hit you did it?" he asked worriedly.

"No it's ok, I handled it!" she said and grinned. Wow cute or what! She thought. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. "Here's your ball" she said and effortlessly flicked it up so it landed in his hands.

"Thanks!" he said and grinned. "What's your name by the way?" he asked.

"Alice, I'm new here!" she said.

"Well I'm Danny!" he said.

A blond girl pushed passed her and sniffed.

"Saddo!" she said loud enough for Alice to hear. "Girls don't play football, all the kicking and sweating!" she said with disgust.

"That's not all I kick!" Alice retorted. "And guess what else, I punch too!" she said and took a step towards the girl.

"Hey Sarah!" Danny said. He walked over and spun her around and placed a kiss on her cheek.

The teacher appeared from the building Sarah then sneaked away. "Mr Trevanion, if you spent as much time on your English as you did Sarah, you'd pass with flying colours as it is your failing now get in line!" Miss McKenna said.

All the pupils were stood in their queues waiting to be led inside. They all stared at her as she didn't know where to stand. As they started filing into the building she hung on till the end and went to speak to the head of department.

"I'm new here and my planner here say's I'm in E1." Alice said.

"Top Group!" he said. "Miss McKenna's group. Go to room 3." he said.

She left his room and walked down to room 3. She knocked briefly then entered.

"Hi, I'm Alice Collins." she said.

"Your new here?" the teacher asked.

"Obviously!" Alice retorted and grinned a sarcastic grin.

The class laughed at her and she resisted the urge to bow. The teacher glared at her. "I want 2 codes of conduct from you for next lesson!" she said menacingly.

"Oh God not more!" Alice muttered. She checked the length of them 2 pages of tiny words and now she had 12. Maybe she should quit while she'd behind!

Sarah entered the classroom and pushed passed Alice. "I'm warning you do that once more!" Alice warned.

Before Alice could finished the teacher turned to Sarah, "Well since you insist on being late you've lost your seat. Alice here will sit next to Danny. You can sit next to Sean."

Alice looked over to the boy Sarah had to sit next to. He was picking his nose. Alice grinned at her. "I'll just take my seat shall I!" she said sweetly.

She went over and Danny smiled at her. "You well put Sarah in her place. It was great! I like you, you make me laugh!" he whispered. "Your also quite good with a football, not as good as me though!" he added. "Anyway, just ignore Sarah she's my girlfriend and can be quite possessive about me!" he said. "But if I was her I'd be possessive about me too!" he said in a mock serious tone.

Alice smiled. "God nothing wrong with your self esteem." she whispered.

"Nope!" he replied.

"I like football, actually any sport which keeps me active!" she said. And out of the house although she didn't day that. "And warn you Girlfriend Sarah that if she doesn't leave me alone I'll rearrange her face!" she said seriously.

Danny laughed. Sarah looked over and glared then looked at Sean and looked a bit sick. Alice smiled back at her smugly. Bitch she mouths. Sarah looks shocked for a second.

Alice got started on her work. They were interpreting poetry today. This work was nothing to her. She could do it standing on her head. She finished quickly. She noticed Danny staring at the page intently. A frown marred his handsome face.

"You want some help?" she asked.

"No I'm fine!" he said. Alice knew he was lying.

His eyes were the most amazing shade of green. Not that she cared of course. He was Sarah's boyfriend. She decided to flirt with him just to wind her up. She snuggled closer "You sure?" she whispered in his ear. She glanced over at Sarah, her eyes were shooting daggers and you could see how hard she had to restrain herself to not run over and grab Danny.

"Ok." he said. They started to work.

The lesson ended quickly and the teacher stopped to talk to Danny, "That work was much better than anything you have ever produced working next to Sarah. Sarah will be next to Sean and your new desk mate will be Alice!" she said. Sarah was absolutely furious. Sarah decided there and then that it was war!

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Alice was lonely. It was halfway through the school year so friendships had already been established. She was alone. Her only friend was Danny, and his girlfriend already hated her guts! Her final lesson of the day was PE. She loved this lesson. The male teacher was absent today. So the boys and girls had had a joint game of football. Much to the other girls annoyance. Alice was ecstatic. The problem was she was shafted onto a team who didn't want her and she didn't touch the ball at all. no one would pass to her! To say she was pissed was an understatement. They had 10 minutes until the end of the lesson. One of the girls had went down and was rolling in pain. She gathered the ball and was kicking it off the wall. She flicked it up and was doing a few tricks when a few boys walked over. Danny was with them.

"Give us the ball!" one of them demanded.

Alice didn't do well with orders.

"Maybe if you ask nicely." she said.

"How bout I just take it?" he told her.

She raised her arms in a come and get it gesture. "Hey you can try!" she said.

He grinned at his friends, "This is gonna be so easy!" he said. He walked over slowly. "You still got time to give it to me you know!" he said cockily.

He went to take the ball and quick as lightning she turned. His face fell and jaw dropped. He tried 4 times each time she turned him easily. Danny was laughing his head off. "Ha Josh can't even take the ball off a girl!" he laughed.

"Hey hotshot if you think this is easy you come and have a go!" she goaded.

"No sweat!" Danny said. "Hey Josh mate watch and learn yeah! And Alice your going down. Just give me the ball now, I'd hate to embarrass you!" he said.

She grinned and flicked her eyebrows up and down cockily. "C'mon then big boy!" she said. "or you scared."

Danny ran to her. She turned him. Granted he was much better than Josh but she was ready for him. Each tackle slide and turn was countered by her easily. All she did was tap the ball over him or turned him. She flicked the ball up and kicked it into the goal which was 15 yards away. Danny was red faced and panting, she wasn't even out of breath. "Hey." she said. "Everyone's went in to change. See ya boys!" she said. And walked away. They all wore shocked faces as she walked away.

She heard a yell, "Danny got kippered by a girl!" his friends laughed and goaded him. She looked back and shrugged, they'd started it, she'd just finished it. She had a knack for annoying people today though!

At the gates Danny stops her and talks to her. She carries on walking and he follows her. He'd never admit it but her blue eyes captivated him and the way she looked before she beat him at football. She'd be so self assured so confident. So sexy! God he wanted her!

"So how was your first day?" he asked.

She shrugged, she'd never admit it but the nonchalance was only a act. All she wanted was to fit in.

"Your really good at football, I'll admit to you I did try to show off a bit!" he admitted.

Confusion marred her brow.

"Why - apparently you're the best on the team!" she said.

"Well I wanted to impress you coz your g…" he had about to say gorgeous when she interrupted him.

"Have you got the time?" she asked.

He checked his phone. "3:30. Why?" he asked.

"God terry's phoning me in 15 minutes and I'm still a while from my house. See you later danny!" she said and hurried away.

"Terry?" he scoffed. Then again why wasn't he surprised she had a boyfriend! She's stunning of course someone has her. Then again, he mused long distance relationships don't always work. He'd noticed her Scottish accent. Maybe after a week, she dump this terry and then he'd have a chance. He realised where his thoughts were going! What was he thinking he had Sarah! And he cared about her didn't he?

**A/N well how was that? Just a few things, all the teachers are actually my old teachers names. Just easier 4 me to remember them :) I haven't been to secondary school in a few years so forgive a few mistakes ect. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I would appreciate any reviews and advice if something about school is wrong! You guys r great x.**

***Probably not the best idea to start a new story 2 weeks before my maths test. Aw well. **

**Anyone who actually wants to see a real Code of conduct just drop me a line. I can upload one 4 ya's they exist and trust me I got a lot and they r horrible 2 write!* **


	2. Alice Vs Sarah

Alice ran home, she opened the front door and crept inside.

"Who's there?" a slurred voice asked.

"Just me dad, it's Alice." she shouted. Shit he was awake. She was hoping he'd be asleep. She knew not to ignore him. The last time she'd did that he went mad at her shouting in her face.

"Oh it's just you!" he said in a bored voice.

"Yep just me." she echoed.

"Where you bin all day anyway?" he asked.

"School dad!" she said. She dropped her bag by the front door and took her blazer off, she hung it on the coat rack.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a pile of dishes. She best get started he wasn't going to do it. She piled them into the sink and squirted washing up liquid in the sink. It soon began to fill with warm water and suds.

"Why you bother goin there?" he asked. "You'll never amount to anything anyway!" he said meanly.

The words meant nothing to Alice, she heard this more often since her mother died 18 months ago. They used to upset her at first but now they didn't bother her. They'd lost the ability to hurt her long ago.

"Yeah whatever dad!" she murmured.

He walked over and grabbed her by the neck of her shirt. "Don't answer me back in that tone girl!" he snarled. His putrid breath washed over her.

"Ok dad sorry!" she said. This worried her, this was the first time he'd ever went to hit her. He released her and pushed her away. With nothing to grab onto to steady herself she went down and hit her head off the corner of the bench. Her dad walked out of the kitchen and didn't look back. One day she was kill him in his sleep, she vowed. He was a bastard and she hated him! Blood trickled down her forehead. She got up and walked to a cupboard for a clean tea towel. Her father hadn't always been like this! When her mother had been alive he'd been a good dad. He knew he resented being stuck looking after her by himself! He'd lost it when her mother had died and unfortunately she was left to bear the brunt of his anger. He'd never went to hit her though. The first time he laid a hand on her she was leaving. She wasn't putting up with that! She dabbed her head with the tea towel and winced. Luckily the cut was in her hair, it should hide it. She didn't want to try and explain it to anyone.

Once her head had stopped bleeding she gathered the dirty clothes and put the washer on. She had to do it. If she wanted clean stuff for school. God she hated her life, she felt a little depressed at the moment. She wished she could go home! She missed Glasgow. She walked into her room and looked at the unpacked boxes. Maybe she 'd feel better if she unpacked her stuff. She sat on her bed and opened the first box, a picture of her mother smiled at her from above her folded quilt covers. She picked it up and caressed her mothers face. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine her voice. After a minute she could. It worried her she had to think about it now. Tears filled her eyes and trickled down her cheeks one by one. "Oh mum why did you leave me? I loved you so much and I begged you to stay and you still left me!" she whispered. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I still love you mum, I miss you more everyday!" she told the picture. She placed the photograph under her pillow. Her dad didn't like having the stuff on show. He was fine when he was sober but when he was drunk he turned nasty! She hid a box full of her mothers jewellery and pictures and perfume under her bed. This picture, her favourite picture stayed under her pillow. She unpacked the rest of her boxes quickly then decided to make a start on her codes of conduct. She sat at her wooden desk and set to work. Her thoughts strayed to Danny. He was so cute! She thought. His green eyes twinkled with natural good humour. His grin god it almost stopped her heart! She liked him but that was all. There was no way she was getting close to him. But she could have a good time with him and of course she could wind up Sarah with him, that's a definite bonus.

Alice had fell asleep on her desk. No one cared enough to come and check on her to tell her to go to bed. She stretched and moved her aching muscles. They protested the movement. She then jumped in the shower. After her shower she braided her black hair and went into the kitchen. She placed a slice of bread in the toaster. Her dad sat at the kitchen table.

"Look Alice about last night…your head…" his voice trailed off.

"Dad I don't really wanna talk about it ok!" she said. She still felt like she did last night. She just wasnt happy! "Your gonna have to pick up some shopping today!" she mentioned. This is how her life was she was 15 and having to tell her father to pick up shopping. God what had happened to her childhood?

He handed her her dinner money, "See ya dad." she said.

She grabbed her toast and left.

She walked into her form tutor the next morning. Sarah was in it, but Danny wasn't.

Mrs Hedley came over and smiled kindly.

"Hello you must be Alice, I'm afraid I missed you yesterday!" she said.

"Hello Mrs Hedley." she said softly.

"If you need anything advice, guidance or someone to confide in I'm here ok!" she said.

"Thanks but I'm fine." Alice said. The only chair free was one next to Sarah she walked over and sat down.

Although Mrs Hedley didn't know this girl she knew something was wrong. Her eyes looked dull and lifeless and she looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She looked unhappy, borderline depressed . She was gonna keep an eye on her! She vowed.

Alice didn't want to deal with Sarah today. She just didn't the way she was feeling at the minute she either out her fist in her face or the wall. The first option being preferable! She was about to sit on her chair when Sarah kicked it hoping to see her fall.

"I swear to God Sarah leave me alone or I'm gonna have you!" she said in warning.

"Ooooo I'm scared!" Sarah replied.

"yeah well you should be!" she retorted. "You don't know why I left my old school!" she said and grinned cockily.

Sarah's eyes widened for a second. "Your lying!" she said.

"Go ahead Sarah! Try me!" Alice said.

Sarah quieted but soon after she started muttering to her. Throughout PSE she did that. She was just being stupid. Alice ignored her. She wasn't happy today and didn't want what Sarah was saying to get to her. All she wanted was to be left alone! Sarah unhappy that she hadn't elicited a response from Alice started to get mean. she'd heard her mother tell her father that Alice's mother was dead. She grinned meanly and said loud enough for Alice to hear

"I heard Alice's mother was a whore and ran away with someone. Just up and left!" Sarah said.

It was that comment that Alice finally snapped. She dropped her pen to the table and turned slowly.

The look in her eyes was deadly and she was breathing heavily.

" Oh no you didn't just say that!"

Sarah just grinned meanly.

"What you need me to repeat it?" she asked. "Your mother is a W….." she didn't get to finish her sentence.

She jumped out of her seat and grabbed Sarah's head and pounded it off the table. She then pushed her off her chair onto the floor. She punched her face her nose exploded and blood poured down her face. Alice went to hit her again and Sarah moved her head so she hit the floor, pain streaked through her hand.

"You never talk about my mother in that manner!" Alice yelled. "NEVER!"

She went to hit her again when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away.

"Get off me!" she yelled. "I'm gonna kill her! You hear me Sarah I'm gonna get you!" she yelled Alice's arms flailed. She was dragged down to the French block office.

When in the office Mrs Hedley tried to calm her down.

"Calm down Alice!" she said softly.

Alice was pacing too agitated to sit still. She heard Sarah.

"She's a psycho! I didn't do anything!" she complained.

Alice charged towards the door. "Lying Bitch!" she yelled determined for Round 2.

Mrs Hedley stopped her. "Calm down Alice C'mon here's some water." She sat her at a table and chair. Alice sipped the water and felt the anger ebb slowly from her body. She laid her arms on the table and rested her head on her arms still breathing heavily.

"You ok now Alice?" Mrs Hedley asked.

"No!" Alice replied. Her head still on her hands so the reply was muffled.

"Look Alice you've got to try to ignore whoever provokes you! I've seen your test scores from your previous school. Your extremely clever!" she said.

"I don't care Alice said." Still muffled. "I'm gonna get her!" she vowed.

Someone new walked into the room.

"No-one is getting anyone! Do I make myself clear?" she said firmly.

Alice's head shot off the table. "You can't stop me!" After what Sarah said it was the least she deserved.

The teacher looked at her clearly annoyed at being talked back to.

"Go back to your tutor group Mrs Hedley, I'll sort this out!" the other teacher said.

Mrs Hedley patted Alice's hand. "Keep calm!" she murmured and left the room.

A minute after Mrs Hedley left the other teacher said, "I don't believe we've met!"

"Yeah well it's a big world - there's a lot of people I haven't met yet!" she said sarcastically.

The teacher was quickly losing patience. "You've got one minute before I go to the headmaster and recommend he expel you!" she warned.

Alice considered it for a second. She reluctantly said "Alice Collins. I started yesterday!" she said.

"Well it seems we have a trouble maker in our midst. Only your second day and your already fighting!" the teacher said angrily.

"If you think today was good you should see what I've got planned for tomorrow!" Alice said dryly.

"Maybe we should just get rid of you now, save ourselves the trouble later we don't want trouble makers in our school."

Alice hated being labelled anything.

"Yeah well you'll have to get rid of half the school then won't you!" Alice retorted. "Who are you anyway, I don't believe we've met!" she echoed.

"You can cut the cheek! For one. I am Mrs Craig your head of house!" she said. They were both silent for a minute.

"If your waiting for applause you'll be waiting along time!" Alice said.

"Do you realise what your doing, do you realise how close I am to expelling you?" Mrs Craig asked.

"I'm pretty sure you can expel me but me sucking up to you isn't gonna change that. I don't think you will though

A I've only been here 2 days. I think you'll give me a longer chance than that.

B isn't there a procedure you've got to follow, like detentions or something and

C she deserved it after what she said to me!

But even so go ahead expel me to be honest I'm not exactly bothered!"

"We can bypass that stuff after what you just did, you assaulted another pupil you were swearing and offensive. You disrupted not only your own lesson but the neighbouring classrooms too and after what you said to Miss Pinnock yesterday.

Alice frowned.

"yes I heard about that!" she said.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Alice said angrily.

"Have you got her Codes?" she asked.

"You make it sound like I had a choice!" Alice retorted.

Mrs Craig couldn't take anymore sarcasm. "ALICE! Your obviously clever but your doing yourself no favours here!" she said angrily.

Alice opened her mouth to reply but decided against it.

The teacher saw it. "That's the smartest thing you've done all day! You can stay in isolation with me for the rest of the day then your suspended for the rest of the week. When you come back on Monday we'll discuss whether or not to expel you." Mrs Craig said.

"Big Whoop!" Alice muttered.

Well Alice's morning had been eventful. She was now sat in a classroom with the year sevens as Mrs Craig taught them Spanish. They were all sitting quietly completing work. She unfortunately had nothing to do. She'd completed 5 lessons worth of work in 1 hour. She swung on her chair.

Mrs Craig walked over, "Don't you have work to do?" she asked.

"Nope, Done it!" Alice said.

"Well complete the next piece." Mrs Craig replied.

"Done that too!" she retorted. "Along with all the rest too."

"Your supposed to complete it to an acceptable standard." Mrs Craig told her.

Alice was offended. "Read it!" she said and pushed the books towards her.

She saw Mrs Craig's eyes widen.

"Is that acceptable to you?" Alice asked.

"How long it take you to complete this?" Mrs Craig asked.

"That one bout 10 minutes." Alice said.

Mrs Craig was shocked. By the looks of this work Alice was very clever. She decided against telling Mr Zaraga to expel her. She would be keeping an eye on her though. She walked back to her desk and grabbed out a file. It had all the test scores of all the children in her house. She flicked to the C's and checked Alice's. God this child was clever, she averaged 90% in her tests.

She walked back over to her desk.

"I want to speak to you when this lesson is over." Mrs Craig told her. She then walked back to her class.

"Oh god what have I done now?" Alice muttered under her breath.

The bell rang 15 minutes later. Mrs Craig's next lesson was free.

"Come over here please Alice." Mrs Craig said. Alice saw Mr Hedley enter the room too.

"Was there something wrong with my work?" Alice said defensively. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"No Alice, by the looks of your work your extremely gifted or cheating!" Mrs Craig said.

Mrs Hedley looked at the work. "An hour for all of it!" Mrs Craig said.

"Wow." Mrs Hedley breathed.

"I don't cheat!" Alice said angrily.

"Were you like this in your old school?" Mrs Craig asked.

"You've read my file, you tell me!" Alice said.

"Why do you insist on making trouble for yourself!" Mrs Hedley asked. Her brown eyes radiated with kindness.

Alice didn't look at Mrs Hedley's eyes. They reminded her too much of her mothers. She looked down at her crossed arms.

"No I wasn't. I was their A* pupil. Everyone expected me to do well!" she answered quietly.

"What happened, what's changed?" Mrs Craig asked.

"My mother died when I was 13!" she answered her voice still cracked when she mentioned her mothers death.

"O Alice I'm so sorry about that!" Mrs Craig said softly.

Alice's temper flared. "Why! You didn't know her!" she said angrily.

She saw a look pass over Mrs Hedley's face. "I heard the word mother mentioned about 5 seconds before you lost it. You hit Sarah because she mentioned your mother didn't you?"

Alice kept quiet and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"If you don't tell us we cant help you!" Mrs Hedley said.

Still Alice stayed quiet,

"Well Alice if you can't give us a reason your suspension still stands!" Mrs Craig said.

"What is this good cop bad cop? If I want anyone's help I'll ask for it ok!" all I want is to be left alone!" Alice yelled. She jumped from her chair. the chair fell over from the force of the movement. Alice paced back and forth.

Both women watched her. "You pace when your angry. Why?" Mrs Hedley asked.

Alice picked her chair up and sat on it. "When I'm angry I get like a burst of unwanted energy. If it's left unresolved it build and manifests itself as cheek among other things." Alice said. "I pace because it releases it."

"So maybe we find a way to deal with your excess energy then we deal with the other stuff." Mrs Craig said.

"I'll sort it for Monday." Mrs Craig said and walked away.

Alice was left alone with Mrs Hedley. "We just want to help you, you've got all this potential. We won't allow it to go to waste."

Alice nodded.

"How'd your mother die?" Mrs Hedley asked.

Alice cleared her throat. "Cancer!" she said softly. She inhaled deeply trying to contain her emotions. "I miss her a lot. Even after 18 months it still upsets me!" she admitted.

"Did Sarah mention her?" Mrs Hedley asked.

Alice looked at her "Off the record?" Alice asked.

Mrs Hedley didn't like it but she agreed.

"Yes she did. She told everyone my mum was a whore who ran away and left me for some random man!" she said. Her voice laced with anger as she remembered.

Mrs Hedley gasped.

"I couldn't let her say that!. Remember you promised me this was off the record!" Alice said.

Mrs Hedley could see that Alice was upset. She got up and let her compose herself. Alice was obviously a extremely gifted but mixed up young girl. She had to learn to deal with her resentment otherwise it would just consume her.

It was the fifth lesson of the day. Spanish with Mrs Craig. Danny was bored. Alice was sat on the right to him. He scribbled her a note and passed it over. Alice opened it.

_Where you been all day?_

It asked. Alice scribbled a reply.

_Isolation with Mrs Craig. She's my head of house as well as my jailer!_

She passed the note back to Danny.

_Lol I was hoping for more help in English! :)__ I'll talk to you later meet you at the gates!_

He passed it over. Mrs Craig seen them. "You passing notes Daniel. Do you mind if I read it?"

Alice shoved the note in her blazer pocket.

"Give me the note Alice!" Mrs Craig demanded.

"Ninguna Manera!" Alice replied in a perfect Spanish accent and grinned.

"Your in enough trouble Alice, give me the note!" she said.

Danny piped up trying to deflect blame from Alice.

"I wrote the notes in Spanish. Does that not count as school work?" he said grinning.

"I don't find anything funny Daniel. I'll have 3 codes from you tomorrow! Alice I'll talk to you later." she walked away.

"Thanks!" Alice murmured to him.

"No problem!" he replied, they both got back to work.

The end of the school day came quickly. Alice was walking towards the gates and saw Danny. He waved to her.

"Hi " he said.

"Hello! Look I just want to thank you for taking the flack for me from Mrs Craig. You didn't have to but I appreciate it!" she said.

"Like I said no problem. I'm sorry about Sarah too. Everyone knows what she said to you, I must say you did a number on her face!" he said.

"My hand too!" she said.

He grabbed her hand and looked. "Wow you did too. You split 3 of your knuckles!"

"That wasn't Sarah that was the floor." she said

He looked confused.

"She moved." Alice elaborated.

"I see!" he said laughing. "Damn her eh?"

They both grabbed a donut from Greggs. "Hey snap!" he said. When he noticed they'd got the same thing. "Great minds think alike!" he said.

"At least I showed her anyway!" Alice said.

"You sure did!" he replied grinning.

"Unfortunately I'm suspended for the rest of the week." she told him.

"O are you?" he asked sadly.

"Why you gonna miss me?" she asked.

"Yeah I am actually. Whose gonna kick my ass at football? And help me with my English. And pass notes to me in Spanish?" he asked.

"well I can come to yours and do all that now!" she told him.

"you sure?" he asked.

She nodded they jumped up from the seat. "Wait a minute." he brushed his thumb against her lip. "bit of icing, couldn't resist it!" he said.

They walked to his house. "Mum I'm home!" he shouted. His mother appeared. His mother was really small about the same size as Alice. Danny shared her green eyes but she was blond while Danny's hair was brown.

"Hello Mrs Trevanion!" Alice said and shook her hand.

"Call me Amanda dear and you are?"

"I'm Alice." she told her.

"Oh the infamous Alice, Danny couldn't stop talking about you last night!" she said.

"Muuuuum!" Danny groaned.

Alice blushed.

"Alice is helping me with my English work!" he said.

He smiled at her, Alice smiled back. Alice and Danny just looked at each other for a minute. They just stared. They were too lost in each others eyes to realise what was happening but Amanda seen it. Her little boy was in love for the first time and by the looks of things Alice felt the same way.

"Go on then kids, do you need anything?" Amanda asked.

"I'll just grab us some coke from the fridge. They went over to the dining room and sat at the table.

"We'll have to sit here, I'm not allowed girls in my bedroom alone!" he said.

"Like I'd accompany you to your room! You wish!" she said.

They laughed and set to work.

"I don't get it!" Danny said. They were looking at the poem "Before you were mine" by carol Ann Duffy "How do you know it's a kid talking to her mother?" he asked.

"Coz it's obvious!" She told him "And it tells you on the second last line!"

Danny read it "Oh god am gonna fail!" he said.

"No your not, you just need to think."

"I am thinking!" he said.

"Tell me what you think then!" she said.

He leaned in close, "I think, you think I'm cute. Which is why you volunteered to help me!" he said seriously. Alice blushed scarlet.

"No I don't!" she said seriously.

"Aw my poor heart! Shot down in my prime!" Danny said dramatically.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Not even a little?" He asked.

"Ok then you're a little bit cute!" she admitted.

"That's good to know coz I think your stunningly gorgeous!" he told her.

All the breath left Alice's lungs and all she couldn't form a coherent thought. He was about to kiss her when his mother shouted that tea was almost done.

Alice blinked and regained her senses. "I've gotta go!" she stammered.

"Look Alice…" Danny tried but she left the room.

Danny's mother walked in. "Oh is Alice not staying for tea?" she asked.

"No mum she's not" he said sadly Danny was gutted!

**A/N abit of a bad chapter for Alice but she and danny got close at the end. dnt worry alice's life gets better :) heep reading and review please x**


	3. Falling hard

Alice walked out of Danny's house, her mind in turmoil. She didn't want to get close to him and he'd nearly kissed her. The face she'd wanted him to kiss her too. She'd wanted it with everything inside her. That scared her coz it meant they were getting close. She couldn't fall for him, he had Sarah and she'd only end up heartbroken!

"Hey Alice, wait up!" Danny shouted. "Mum wants to know if your staying for tea?" he asked. What Danny didn't tell Alice was that his mum had encouraged him to come after her.

"Danny, I should really go home!" Alice said.

He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her split knuckles. She felt tingles running up her arm. "This isn't about our little near miss kiss is it?" he whispered and grinned.

Alice looked at him, he'd been right before he was soooooooooooo cute!

"NO!" she said too quickly. "Can you not do that to me Danny!" Alice asked struggling to think.

"Why?" he grinned cockily. "Do I make you nervous?" he whispered into her ear.

"No I'm fine!" she said breathlessly. Why was he torturing her in this way? She wondered.

"C'mon it's just tea!" Danny said.

"I can't!" she said her voice held a hint of panic.

He grinned at her, before she realised his intent he swooped down and pressed his lips to hers. Their lips fit together - like they were made specifically for each other. She felt her arms rest on his shoulders under their own volition.

Danny pulled away. They both smiled then giggled a little. "There nothing to be nervous about anymore!" he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towars the house, before she knew it she was sat next to Danny at his dining table.

They chatted amicably.

"So Alice what do your parents do?" Amanda asked.

"My father doesn't have to work, he was left a large inheritance when his uncle died." he also inherited a life insurance policy when her mother died. She found the paperwork. No wonder her dad didn't have to work her mother had been insured for £250000.

"My mother passes away 18 months ago!" Alice said sadly, her head dropped and she studied her plate for a moment.

"Aw Alice, Have you been ok I'm here if you need to talk!" Danny said. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. Alice looked at his hand upon hers. She then squeezed it back.

"Thanks." she said.

Amanda saw this and smiled. Aw they were so cute. young love! She thought wistfully, it was so innocent that touch of hands, she thought. Her little boy was growing to be a fine man!

"I'm sorry to bring up a sore subject!" Amanda said.

"Don't worry about it!" Alice said. She and Danny still held hands.

"My dad is away on business at the minute, he spends more time away then he does at home!" Danny said with a touch of bitterness.

Amanda looked at her son with sympathy. "When I get married I'll never spend this time away from wife and kids!" Danny said determinedly.

"So have you decided what career you'd like to focus on?" Amanda asked them both.

"Vet!" they both said in unison. They looked at each other and grinned.

"No way!" Danny said.

"What's wrong with that?" Alice asked.

"All that blood and gore, most girls can't take it!" he said.

"Danny I'm not most girls - me I'm one of a kind!" she said.

"You sure are!" he murmured.

Everyone chatted happily over dinner. Danny and Alice told each other why they wanted to be vets. It was soon apparent that they were both passionate about animals.

"Hey Danny why don't we do the dishes while your mum puts her feet up!" Alice suggested.

"Yeah go on mum, this won't take long!" he said.

Amanda grinned at Alice. "I knew there was a reason I liked you! Danny never willingly does dishes. Can you come over every night?" She asked.

Alice blushed. She walked into the kitchen.

"She's a lovely girl Danny!" Amanda murmured. She was too, so polite, well spoken. Her parents should be proud! Amanda thought.

Alice and Danny stood at the sink. Alice was washing and Danny was drying.

"We make a good team eh Danny?" Alice asked.

"We sure do!" Danny replied.

"To bad your not as fast as me!" she said. "Hurry up slow coach lagging behind."

"Hey!" he said and whipped her bum with his towel.

"Ahhhhh!" she squealed with laughter. "I'm gonna get you!" she yelled.

She grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink and piled them on his head. He replied by picking up a handful and blowing them into her face.

They were both laughing. "I give up!" she yelled "You win!" she was nearly doubled over with laughing.

"Ah ha! Victorious at last!" he crowed and did a victory dance across the room. Alice just laughed harder.

"C'mere!" she shouted. She stood in front of him and took a picture of him with her phone. He placed his arms around her waist.

When the picture was taken they both laughed. "We look like drowned rats!" Alice said.

"Hey speak for yourself!" he said in mock horror.

"Look at you covered in bubbles!" she told him.

Danny's mother had seen the bubble fight. This girl was so good for Danny, she hoped that she and Danny stayed together. She'd met that Sarah and to be honest she hadn't thought much of her. All fluff and no substance. But this girl she had potential. She walked away and left them to it.

"I'm gonna miss you at school tomorrow!" Danny said.

"You'll have Sarah!" she said with a tone of voice.

"OOOO is that jealousy I hear?" he asked playfully.

"I don't care!" she said nonchalantly.

"Well you won't be bothered that I broke up with her!" Danny told her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I had feelings for someone else to be honest I don't know why I went out with her in the first place we have nothing in common. This other person though she's something special!" he said and nudged her shoulders. "Plus Sarah was being a bitch to her and I wasn't having that, Sarah can't hold a candle to you er her!" he said. "Does this other person like me too?" he hinted.

Alice grinned widely. "I think she does, A LOT!" she said.

"Good I'd hate to think this thing was one sided!" he said and laughed.

Alice checked her phone. "Sorry Danny, I've got to get home." Alice said.

"I'll walk you home!" he said.

"You don't have to." Alice told him.

"Yes I do!" he insisted. "It's getting dark and your not familiar with this area!" he said. "So humour me, I'd hate it if anything happened to you!" he said.

They walked along the darkened streets.

"Here's my phone number, I meant what I said earlier, if you need to talk at anytime day or night I'm here for you ok!" he said. "My facebook is Danny Trevanion, NOT Daniel!" he said.

She told him her number and he saved it to his phone.

"I meant what I said, at the sink I mean, the moment we met I felt this…" he struggled to find a appropriate word. He wasn't good at expressing himself. "I dunno, a connexion or something! Your not fake! When I look at you, talk to you, I see you. Not Alice trying to be someone else. My feelings didn't become clear till you beat me at football. I've never been put so neatly in my place before! You were NO you are amazing. You looked so self confident, so stunning! You took my breath away if I'm being honest. I tried all my best moves to try and take that ball and you countered each one. I was trying to impress you but you were the one who impressed the hell out of me. I fell for you in that instant!" he said. "I want to spend more time with you, can we?" he asked.

Alice was overcome with emotions swirling around her. No one had ever been that nice to her before!

"Can we take things slowly Danny? Just get to know each other first!" she said.

"Yeah definitely!" he said. They reached her house. "You'd better be getting inside!" he said. He gently cupped her face and kissed her once, tenderly. "I'll see you after school tomorrow! Meet me at the gates when I'm finished."

She walked towards her front door. "By the way I was showing off for you too!" Alice said as she turned to him.

He grinned at her and blew her a kiss. "Later!" he shouted.

Oh god she was falling fast, she had to find a way to slow this down. He was just too perfect! She thought. She walked into her house. Her dad lay on the floor. She was relieved that he was asleep. She looked at the bench in the kitchen and noticed the piles of dishes. She remembered an hour ago doing the dishes in Danny's, she smiled. She decided to leave them. She walked to her room and pulled on her shorts and t-shirt for bed. Well she had the next 3 days off school, what to do? She wondered. She lay on her bed and grabbed her phone. She looked at the picture of her and Danny covered in suds. They looked so happy. She set it as her wallpaper. She placed her phone back on her bedside cabinet. She was just musing when a angry man walked into her bedroom.

"Where have you been?" Alice's father asked menacingly.

"Round my friends!" Alice said sitting up on her mattress. Her feet dangled over the edge of the bed.

"Next time you come straight home from school got that!" he said.

"Ok dad!" she said. She had no intention of honouring this he wouldn't even remember in the morning.

"I saw you with that boy!" he said. "He's only using you!" he father said. "What he'd want with you is beyond me your worthless!" he told her.

Alice jumped onto her feet. "No he's not!" she yelled. Her father pushed her and she fell back onto her bed.

"Your good for nothing!" he spat and stomped out of her room.

Alice's eyes filled with tears - her wonderful night with Danny was ruined. NO she wasn't letting anything ruin it. Especially not that bastard! She made a decision. She packed a bag with all her essentials and placed it in her wardrobe. She set her alarm for 4:30. She was outta here! She lay on her bed planning - her mind mulling over her options. She closed her eyes.

**A/N ooo whats alice up 2 i wonder? please keep readin + reviewin. i'm likin this story (not her dad though he's an prick) thanks 4 all ya lovely reviews they're great :) **


	4. leaving

_The sun was shining, she and Danny lay in the shade of a tree. They were talking - laughing. He kissed her. She kissed him. Suddenly the sky turned black and the heavens opened. The rain poured down, she went to run for cover but Danny grabbed her and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately. She responded, uncaring that rain was pouring down her face and back. Suddenly she was jerked backwards, she looked and noticed it was her father who had grabbed her. She tried to free herself but was unable to move her arms and legs._

"_What do you see in her?" her father asked Danny._

"_Danny looked at her, "NOTHING!" he yelled. _

_Alice was shocked and upset. "But Danny..." _

_"She's worthless!" his green eyes held a mean light. he disregarded the look on her face. "C'mon Sarah!" Danny said and walked away._

"_You'll never be anything Alice!" her father said and raise his fist._

Alice was woken by her alarm beeping insistently. She shot up in bed.

"Oh God it was only a dream!" she whispered and exhaled. She looked at her clock 4:33.

Her blankets were all tangled around her body. She fought with them trying to loosen them. Her body was soaked with sweat. God that dream had seemed too real. She could feel Danny's lips upon hers! The words had felt like blades through her heart. She climbed from her bed and placed her phone charger in her bag. She then decided to shower. She knew it was risky her dad might hear her. She had too though she was sticky and minging. She had the quickest shower ever and quickly towelled off. She held her breath listening for any noises coming from her dads room. Nothing she exhaled her breath. She went into the living room and went into the little red safe her father kept the money in. she knew the combination. She took £500, then shut it. She figured if her mum was here she wouldn't be here anyway so she didn't feel bad about taking the moeny. He'd pushed her into doing this. She wouldn't have to leave if he wasn't such a bastard! She then opened the front door and closed it softly. She said a quick prayer to her mum to watch over her and wish her luck. She checked her watch. 6:00. She began to walk to the metro station.

She'd caught her metro and now she was walking to the ticket office in the train station it was 7:30. "One ticket to Glasgow Central please." Alice asked.

The worker looked at her, as if to say c'mon how old are you.

"Look are you gonna give me my tickets or look at me like I'm stupid. Do I really look under 16 to you, c'mon if I was 16 I'd probably still be bed and my mum would be trying to get me up!"

She narrowed her eyes, and tapped her keyboard - that's £120 please!" **(I checked that's how much it would actually cost :O)**

Alice's mouth dropped open, next time she was going by coach! She handed over the money. Your train leaves at 10:00 and you'll arrive by 12:30.

Alice walked over to McDonalds and order a breakfast. She sat as people chatted and bustled around her. She was finally going home. She was going to ring her friend Shauna. She had promised to help Alice if she needed it. Shauna was the only one who knew what Alice's father was truly like. She checked her watch 8:20. Close enough hopefully Shauna would be on her way to school now.

She pressed ring.

"Hello Alice - you haven't rang me in a while what's up?" Shauna asked.

"I need your help, promise me you'll help before I tell you though!" Alice said.

"Ok I will help you!" Shauna said. She was worried Alice was usually so calm but she sounded nigh on hysterical.

"I'm coming to Glasgow!" Alice said.

"What with your dad?" she replied.

"No by myself!" Alice told her. "He's gotten worse Shauna I've got to get away!" Alice said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Shauna asked. "Your just gonna hop on a train?" she asked incredulous.

"Yeah, why not I've got my ticket and I'm just waiting to board my train!" Alice told her. "Please Shauna I need to come home!" she said.

"Ok Alice as long as you now what your doing!" Shauna said. "It's gonna be good to see you I've missed you!"

"Yeah, I've got stuff to tell you too, about my school and the people. Especially Danny!" Alice said.

"ooo my interest is piqued!" Shauna said. "Meet me at the gates when school finishes ok!" Shauna said.

"Ok Shauna I'll see you later"

Alice put the phone down. She checked the time. Nearly 9:00. Looks like she has to window shop until her train was due. She considered phoning Danny then decided against it. She'd phone him after school.

Danny was in maths. Sarah kept looking over at him. He was doodling on his paper. He kept writing Danny, then he wrote Alice. Then he wrote Danice. That was cute. He put a love heart around it. He wished she was here, he missed her loads especially her smile. He'd already texted her 3 times this morning. He was having withdrawal symptoms already. He smiled.

"You ok Danny?" Mrs heslop asked.

"Yes Miss!" he answered.

"He's busy day dreaming about me!" Sarah piped up.

Danny looked at her. She has a purple bruise over her nose and her forehead was green where Alice had pounded it off the table. He glared at her. "Didn't you go overboard with the make up this morning Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah frowned at him, "That was mean Danny! She attacked me!" she said - trying to sound innocent, she hadn't been innocent since the day she was born! He thought.

"I'm sure you deserved it!" he said dryly and turned away from her.

"Since when did you take HER side?" Sarah asked in a wounded voice. "Your supposed to be MY boyfriend!"

"Erm no I'm not - I thought I made that patently clear yesterday!" he told her.

"So your breaking up with me because of that bitch!" Sarah hissed at him.

"No Sarah I'm breaking up with you because you're a bitch!" he said his eyes flashing fire.

"Right Danny Sarah that's enough I want both of you outside now! You've both disrupted the class enough!" Mrs Heslop told them angrily.

Danny looked around and noticed everyone looking at them.

They walked outside and Sarah started saying she didn't care that Danny had broken up with her and that she was 100% better than both him and Alice anyway.

"No Sarah your wrong there, Alice is 100 million times better than you. You don't even come close to her! Leave me alone Sarah I don't want to talk to you!" he started to think about Alice, her gorgeous blue eyes and her flowing black hair.

"I suppose the only reason you agreed to dump me is because she said she would sleep with you!" Sarah told him. "She's probably a dirty little slag!"

Danny's fists clenched his green eyes turned black in anger. "get away from me Sarah or I swear to God I'll do something I regret!" Danny warned.

Sarah took a step away, Danny then turned to face the wall and breathed deeply trying to calm himself. He wasn't a violent person but he really wanted to vent this anger coursing through him. How dare Sarah talk in that manner about Alice!

"What are you two doing out here!" a voice boomed.

"Mrs Heslop asked us outside to calm down Mr Addison!" Sarah said. "He's unable to do that, he started threatening me!" Sarah said.

"Don't mess with me Sarah!" he warned anger flowing freely through him, he didn't care that the teacher heard him, he was beside himself with anger. The slag comment was still pounding in his brain.

"Right Sarah you go back inside what's your name boy?" Mr Addison asked.

Sarah grinned at Danny in triumph as she walked back into the classroom.

Danny crossed his arms, "So your going to take her word for it. All she does is lie!" Danny said angrily.

"You going to give me your name or not?" Mr Addison asked.

"Not!" Danny replied insolently. He looked the teacher square in the eye.

The teacher flushed red. "Ok if that's how it's going to be!"

He disappeared into Mrs Heslop's classroom and reappeared with Danny's coat and bag.

"Lets go see your head of house Daniel. I assume that's Mrs Craig by the colour of your diary."

Danny didn't respond in anyway at all, she pulled his coat on and slung his bag on his back. "Lets go shall we?" he asked sarcastically. He followed the teacher to the French block.

_**Meanwhile in Glasgow**_

Alice left the train station and took a deep breath of Glasgow air. She was so happy to be home. She wasn't going back to Bristol. She hated it there. The only good feature was Danny. She only known him 2 days but she was going to miss him. She checked her phone, 12:30, dinnertime. She went scrolled down her phone book to Danny, she put a heart by his name. how sad was she? She sat on a seat by the road. The phone was ringing. He picked up,

"Hi." he said. Alice heard Mrs Craig's voice booming in the background. "Daniel give me the phone!" she yelled.

"Did you get my texts?" Danny asked.

"yeah I did, I loved the million kisses you put on the last one!" she said.

"I wish I could give them to you in person!" he murmured.

"I'm warning you Daniel!" Mrs Craig warned.

"Danny this might sound daft but whys Mrs Craig asking for your phone, it's lunch time!" Alice asked.

"I'm in isolation with her today. But there was no way I was missing a phone call off my favourite person!" he said.

She heard chair clanging and screech across the floor.

"She's chasing me round the classroom trying to get my phone!" he giggled. "You bring out the worst in me!" he said playfully.

"Yeah right like you need me to do that, admit it your just a little rebel!" she said laughing. "tell you what I'll let you go, don't want you in too much trouble!" she said. "I'll phone you back at 4:00, actually better make that 4:30, your bound to be on detention for your misdemeanours!"

"Probably, don't bother meeting me tonight at the gates like I say I don't know if I'll get out on time!" Danny said.

Shit! She'd forgot that she promised to meet him. "Look Danny I gotta talk to you later it's important." She heard Mrs Craig's voice get louder and more irate

"Ok talk to you it was nice hearing your voice though. He said.

She agreed then the phone disconnected suddenly. Mrs Craig must of caught him. Alice laughed softly, he was in for it now!

Alice walked along the Glasgow streets. The air was warm. Quite warm for late February actually, it was still a little bit cold though. She jumped on a bus and went to visit a house.


	5. back home

Alice dismounted the bus and walked down the street towards a house. A for sale sign hung sadly. So they hadn't sold her mothers house yet! Weeds littered the flower bed. Her mother would not have been amused. She knelt down on the grass and pulled at the weeds but it didn't help. She didn't have her mothers flair for gardening. She walked through the back gate into her back garden. She sat on the back step and looked at a pink stain on it. He and her mother had used to paint each others nails here. She smiled at the memory. She'd tried so hard to make her mums nails perfect. Her mother joked about how her tongue stuck out of her mouth when she concentrated. Of course Alice had spilt the nail varnish and when she went to grab it got herself and her mother covered in the sticky liquid. Then as they washed it off they both giggled like children.

She pulled out her old key and let herself in the back door, thankfully the alarm wasn't on! She walked into the kitchen slowly, her footsteps echoed through the lonely house. Memories flew through her mind. She stopped at a bench and laid her hand on it. Her mother and her had made a cake one time here, they'd both been covered in flour, both their floury footprints littered the floor. Her mothers dwarfed her little ones. They'd been wearing more flour that had went into the cake. She walked on through the hallway, her mother sitting patching her knee after she'd fell on her skates. She bit her lip to stop tears falling as she remembered her mothers gentle touch. God she missed her!

Into the living room she walked, there were lots of memories here. Watching TV, sitting talking. Birthdays and Christmases long passed. Family and friends crowded round the tree, love and laughter flowing between them. She then walked into her bedroom, her mother had discussed boys with her in here when she'd turned 12. Alice remembered the birds and bees talk she'd given her. It hadn't been uncomfortable for her, her mother had been uncomfortable though! Alice just thought it was hilarious. Her mother had tried to keep a straight face but her grin kept slipping through. Alice thought she described the act like a horror movie, at the end her mother had scared herself Alice thought. She patted her mothers hand and told her it would be ok! Not so happy memories after that, just lots of tears, her parents hadn't told her about the cancer when it was diagnosed they'd waited till it was terminal. She'd had 5 months 2 weeks and 6 days with her mother before she'd succumbed. She was grateful for every one, it just hadn't been enough!

She walked towards her parents bedroom and hesitated at the door. This had been the last place she'd seen her mother alive. She refused to go to hospital, wanted to be with her family she said. She stood and held the handle for a moment took a deep breath and turned it , the door creaked open. An image of her mother filled her brain. She was suddenly 13 again, her frail and gaunt mother lay on the bed. Her pale face tried to smile even though it hurt. Alice walked in and sat on the bed by her. She grasped her mothers hand.

"You be good for your father ok. I know your gonna do great things one day!" her other told her.

"Yeah, and your gonna be here to help me!" Alice had told her. She'd always believed that her mother would beat this. She never believed it would take her away!

He mother gave her a small smile.

"I love you baby girl! You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Everyday I had you was a blessing." her mother said.

Alice was scared, tears were streaming down her face.

"Mummy." she said. She hadn't called her mother that in years. "Why does it sound like your saying goodbye?" Alice had asked.

"Aw darling, I'm not saying goodbye - just see ya. As you like to say. We'll see each other again one day. I promise. Plus I'll watch over you and see you everyday!" her mother had said.

Her mother had known the end was near.

Her mother had pulled herself somehow into a sitting position and had smothered her daughters face with kisses. "For very time I won't be able to give you one." She'd said.

"I love you mum! I'll make you proud!" I'd said

"You already have baby. Love you too!" her mother had said. Alice walked out of the room to let her mum rest.

She'd then lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. 2 hours later the nurse came to tell Alice that her mother had passed away. She'd been 37. Alice held her face in her hands and cried.

After she'd finished sobbing she lifted her head and noticed a white piece of paper on the floor of the room. She walked over and saw it was an square envelope with her name on it. She tore it open and looked inside. 5 photographs slid out into her hand. The first picture was one of her mother with a huge bump, obviously heavily pregnant. She looked on the back and there was writing on the back.

_I loved you from the second I found out I was carrying you. From that moment you became the most important person in my life_

The second picture was on of her mother holding her while she was newborn. Alice's face was red and her arms were in the air. Her mother looked at the camera, exhaustion on her face clear to see but her eyes sparkled with happiness. She turned it over

_The day you were born. 14 hour labour, you were hard work from the beginning, but none of that mattered when I looked into your blue eyes, identical to my own. My first thought was my god she's gorgeous and you are baby your beautiful!_

The third picture was one of Alice by herself. she was 4 and was wearing her school uniform and scowling. She sat on the sofa with her arms crossed. She turned it over eager to read what her mum had said.

_Your first day of nursery. You didn't want to go, didn't understand why you had to leave me. You clung to my leg and begged me not to leave you. I kissed you and said to show 'em your Collins spirit! You never looked back. I was so proud of you!_

The fourth picture was a month before she started secondary school.

_We'd been shopping for your uniform today._

Alice remembered they went out and bought bundles of stuff. She'd had so much fun with her mother. This picture had been taken when they'd gotten home. She was trying on all her stuff and her mother had ran in with the camera. On the picture you could clearly see Alice shouting NO and her hands were in the air trying to ward off the pictures.

_You were so nervous about starting secondary school. I was too. It seemed that the years were flying over and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I thought that in 5 minutes time you'd be leaving for college._

The final picture had been taken 2 weeks before her parents had told her of the diagnosis. It was mid-march and they were sat outside in the back garden. Alice and her mother had sat in the swing hammock. Alice was getting over a virus and was still a little ill, her head rested on her mothers shoulder. She studied the picture. Now that she looked closely she noticed sadness in her eyes as her mother looked at her. She was pressing a kiss to Alice's hair. She turned over and read the last message.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_I chose these 5 pictures because they encapsulate the special moments in your life. I could have went over and picked hundreds but I felt these pictures said what I wanted to say most clearly. _

_Obviously if your reading this it means I'm gone. I'm so sorry for leaving you, I know you need me and you have no idea how I wish I could still be there with you. Watch you grow into a beautiful enchanting woman I know you can be! How I wish I could have one more day - one more smile - one more hug. I hope you know that I'm proud of you and love you more each and every day! This thing invading my body hasn't taken all of me - I live on in you. You're the best part of me Alice. Grow up strong. Have a career - a life. A man who loves you above all else. And one day, in about 70 or 80 years after your life has been full we'll see each other again. Until then baby girl I love you so much!_

_This isn't goodbye darling_

_Love from_

_Mum_

__

Alice wiped the tears from her eyes and clutched the photographs to her chest a CD clattered to the floor. A song for my baby girl it said.

_Darius Rucker - It won't be like this for long._

Alice placed the CD in her player she used when her ipod ran put and pressed play. Soft music began to play.

**She didn't have to wake up**

**She'd been up all night**

**Layin' there in bed listenin'**

**To her new born baby cry**

**She makes a pot of coffee**

**She splashes water on her face**

**Her husband gives her a kiss and says**

**It's gonna be OK**

**It won't be like this for long**

**One day we'll look back laughin'**

**At the week we brought her home**

**This phase is gonna fly by**

**So baby just hold on**

**'****Cause it won't be like this for long**

**Four years later 'bout 4:30**

**She's crawling in their bed**

**And when she drops her off at preschool**

**She's clinging to her leg**

**The teacher peels her off of her**

**She says what can I do**

**She says now don't you worry**

**This'll only last a week or two**

**It won't be like this for long**

**One day soon you'll drop her of****f**

**And she won't even know you're gone**

**This phase is gonna fly by**

**If you can just hold on**

**It won't be like this for long**

**Some day soon she'll be a teenager**

**And at times she'll think she hates them**

**Then she'll walk down the aisle**

**And raise her veil**

**But right now she's up and cryin'**

**And the truth is that she don't mind**

**As she kisses her good night**

**And she says her prayers**

**She lays down there beside her**

**'Til her eyes are finally closed**

**And just watchin' her it breaks her heart**

**Cause she already knows**

**I****t won't be like this for long**

**One day soon that little girl is gonna be**

**All grown up and gone**

**Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by**

**So, she's tryin' to hold on**

**'Cause it won't be like this for long**

The music stopped playing and she smiled. "Thanks mum!" she whispered. She took one last look at her mothers bedroom and closed the door. She walked slowly through the house. So many memories everywhere she looked. She walked out of the back door and locked it.

"Goodbye mum! Make sure someone nice lives here!" Alice said softly. She walked out of the back garden and out of the front gate. She stood at the fence and gave the house one last look. She then walked down the road towards the bus stop.

**A/N Well there's that chapter a sort of closure for Alice. I know I've sorted of romanticised her mother as being perfect but things always look better when you remember them. Any feedback is greatly appreciated thankx x I thought this chapter was really quite sad :(**** poor Alice**

**Also the darius rucker song was actaully a man singing to his daughter but i changed it coz it's the most beautiful song!**


	6. Missy and Shauna Madness

Alice sat looking out of the window of the bus she was on. She was deep in thought. It hurt to admit it but Glasgow wasn't home anymore. But Bristol isn't home either. She just felt like she didn't belong anywhere anymore! She hadn't belonged anywhere since her mother died. Her father made it obvious he didn't want her and she was stuck with him till she was 18. She could move out at 16 but she'd never be able to get a house. She was going to have a talk with her mum at the cemetery tomorrow. This will be the last time she sees her in a long time probably. Her father won't bring her up to visit she knows that! She was going back to Bristol tomorrow night. When she'd boarded the train she'd made a conscious decision that she was never going back. Unfortunately she had to go back. She could get her friends parents in trouble if she stayed up here without her fathers permission. Technically it's kidnapping. At least Danny was in Bristol, that was the one redeeming feature. God she had it bad!

The visit to her family home had been good. It had reminded her of all the good memories she had with her mother. Before the cancer had ravaged her body. She'd been taken too young but like they say, God only takes the best. It's why her bastard of a father was still alive and her mum was taken from her! The pictures and CD off her mum had meant a lot. No matter where she went she knows her mother watches over her and loves her. She felt the tightness in her chest as she thought of her mother. Would there ever be a time where the tears wouldn't come when she thought of her mother? She thought she'd cried all the tears she had in her old home but there were still a few left obviously. She sat and took deep breaths and the moment passed. She hated crying it showed weakness and she didn't want anyone to know she had any, she had to be strong. No-one else was going to be strong for her.

Alice started to wonder whether her mother would of approved of Danny? "Hmmmm" she said softly.

She then felt a bit ashamed because her mother would not have approved of the way she'd been in school. The attitude and cheek just weren't her.

"_You finally realised huh?" her mothers voice echoed in her head_

I know I've been daft she answered silently.

All this attitude, it just was a front! so people didn't treat her like glass, like she was gonna shatter any minute. when her mother had died people were scared to say anything to her incase she burst into tears! The attitude had just been a way of showing them she was fine. well no more! She decided just then to get her head down and concentrate on her work. Get the grades she knew she could accomplish and get out of there. She had one problem, Sarah! How was she supposed to ignore her, now especially since she knew how to rile her.

_Beat her with your head - not your fists! Her mother told her._

Easier said than done mum! She answered mentally.

She was going to try, that was all she could do. She just couldn't cope with any disparaging remarks about her mother. She was the best mother anyone could ask for and through no fault of her own she was gone. No-one disrespected her! Not when Alice was there anyway!

Alice stepped off the bus and checked the time. 3:05. School finished in 5 minutes. She was eager to see her friends. She missed them. She needed to see some friendly faces. She'd been friends with Shauna since they'd been 4 and she dunked her head in the water tray for taking her doll off her. Her mother had told her to show em the Collins spirit and she had that day! Of course her mother had told her off, 5 minutes later she'd said she was proud of Alice for sticking up for herself. She sat on the wall and swung her legs softly. She heard the familiar bell ring. The zoo has released it's occupants she thought! Within 2 minutes children of all ages walked out of the gates all chatting and happy. A girl same height as Alice walked out of the gates. She had short brown hair and kind brown eyes. When she saw Alice she squealed. Alice squealed too. They both dropped their bags and ran over and embraced.

"I thought you were having me on!" Shauna said as they embraced. She pulled away and shouted "Hey Missy! Look who's back!"

Missy seen her and screamed. She ran over and hugged her. She pulled away and looked at her "God standards are slipping if they let you back in!" she said playfully.

Alice hugged both her friends tight.

"How long you back for?" Shauna asked.

"Just tonight, I was going to hide out here but I've got to go back. So I'm gonna have some time with my bezzie friends and then go back tomorrow." Alice told them.

They started walking a familiar route.

"Can't you just convince your dad to move back here. I hate that in all my lessons the seat beside me is empty. The place isn't the same without you!" Missy said.

"Don't tell lies Missy, the seat isn't empty, the teachers have sat a new kid next to you!" Shauna said and laughed.

"Don't remind me! He really scares me he sits and mutters to himself in polish! I spoke to him once and he started rambling. I thought he was putting a curse on me or something! I've started putting garlic in my bag to ward off evil spirits!" Missy said.

"The sad thing is, that's actually true!" Shauna said seriously. The 3 girls all laughed.

Alice hated that life seemed to going on without her. She knew it was stupid she hadn't expected it to stop but she should be here with them!

"My dad will never move back here! I came up to get away from him. I ended up getting a new perspective. I went to my old house too and got some closure. You know, say a proper goodbye to my mum. I never got that before coz the day before we were due to move dad told me to get my stuff together! I'm just lucky you guys live so close. At least now I can say a proper goodbye to you too! I'm going to my mums grave tomorrow." Alice said.

The 3 friends lapsed into silence as Alice thought on her loss. The friends knew that Alice would only talk when she was ready. This always happened when she spoke of her mum.

Alice was thinking - They couldn't imagine what it was like to watch your mother waste away like that, to have your mother ripped away from you when you just start to realise you need her more than ever. The only family you have left is a father who couldn't care if you lived or died. Or more like wished that you would just disappear so he could have his old life back! She was glad they kept their silence now. At first they tried to get her to talk about it, they'd thought they were helping but it didn't! they just made her angry.

Shauna's voice broke through her thoughts. "Ok, I've waited long enough. I want all the details on the boys - boys - boys!"

Alice smiled, her previous thoughts forgotten. "I wondered how long it was going to take you!" Alice said. "Took you 6 minutes. Definitely a record for you. Usually takes you 30 seconds."

"Hey Alice not that quick, I'd say 35 seconds." Missy said.

"Excuse me I'm actually here you know!" Shauna said.

They all laughed. Alice had missed this!

"Well most of the boys are freaks and geeks, as we used to say!" Alice said.

"Aw I feel your pain." Shauna said seriously.

"But there's one boy!" Alice said. She got dreamy eyed as she thought of Danny.

"We're at mine, but when we get inside I want all the gory details!" Shauna said.

"Look Missy Shauna can you sort of sneak me into the house!" Alice asked.

"Why?" Missy asked.

"Coz they might send me home tonight and I need to see my mum!" Alice said.

"Sure no probs - I do stuff like that all the time!" Shauna said.

"Sneaking in Eminem cd's and detention slips are different from sneaking in actual people!" Alice said.

"Oh ye of little faith, how hard can it be?" Shauna said.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Just follow my lead!" Shauna said. She and Missy walked to the front door while Alice hid behind a bush.

"Oh God let the fun begin!" Alice muttered.

Shauna opened her front door. "Mum!" she shouted.

When no one appeared she motioned for Alice to come inside. "See piece of cake!" she said as they walked into the kitchen. She grabbed 3 drinks out of the fridge, the front door suddenly opened.

"Mum's home! Hurry up hide!" Shauna told her.

Alice looked around. "Where?" Alice hissed.

"Shauna!" a voice shouted.

"Get under the table!" Missy whispered.

Alice scrambled under. The dining cover partially hid her but she was sure that her feet were showing. Not your best idea Missy! Alice thought.

"Shauna!" the voice shouted again. "I'm in the kitchen mum!" Shauna replied.

Alice saw 2 pairs of feet stand in front of where she was.

"O hello Melissa." Shauna's mum said.

"Hi Mrs Carr." Missy replied.

"We're going up to my room soon mum!" Shauna said.

Alice felt dust tickle her nose. She put her hand over her mouth and nose. O no! the urge to sneeze was overwhelming.

"I'll be starting tea in 20 minutes ok dear!" Mrs Carr said.

"Ok mum!" said Shauna.

"Why have you got 3 drinks Shauna?" her mother asked.

She looked down at her hands.

"I was really thirsty!" Shauna said. "But I'm fine now, I'm gonna put it back in the fridge.

Mrs Carr turned to walk out of the room and she heard a big sneeze.

She looked back and Missy started coughing, "I've been ill recently but getting better now!" Missy said.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, these girls were up to something. She frowned and walked away

Shauna ran over and peeped round the corner. Her mum was gone. She gave Missy the thumbs up to let Alice out from under the table.

"C'mon lets go upstairs!" Shauna said. "I'm in my room mum!" Shauna shouted.

They heard a muffled "Ok."

They went into her room and closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Shauna asked Alice.

"It was dusty under there ok!" Alice replied.

"Your mum definitely suspects something, you see the look she gave me when I coughed?" Missy said.

"No probs you said!" Alice said and smiled at Shauna.

"We'd have been fine if you hadn't of sneezed!" Shauna said.

"We'd be even better if you weren't such a bad liar!" Missy said.

The 3 girls sat on Shauna's bed. "Aw I've missed this! You know! Why have I got to go back!" Alice said sadly.

"We've missed it too, it seems like theirs a piece missing of our little group. The insane one is gone!" Missy said.

"And I was the insane one why?" Alice asked. "Personally I thought Shauna was the insane one!" Alice said laughing.

"We don't have as much fun without you, you were the one who thought of all the schemes and games and general madness!" Shauna said.

"Why don't you 2 move down to Bristol with me!" Alice said hopefully.

"The place couldn't handle the 3 of us!" Missy said.

"Yeah your right, would be good though!" Alice told her.

"Ok lets have the gossip on this wonderful boy!" Shauna said.

Alice smiled and pulled her phone from her pocket and showed them the picture of her and Danny after their bubble fight. "His name is Danny and he's 15 and as you can see absolutely gorgeous!"

"Aw you both look so cute!" Shauna said.

"You do, such a cute couple!" Missy said.

She showed them another photo she'd taken on the sly. It showed Danny laughing with his friends.

"OOOOO I see what you mean, he is defo VERY good looking! Those laughing green eyes and his wee quirky grin! Your lucky he's down there or I'd have to steal him off you! Shauna said.

"Hands off!" Alice said in a mock serious tone.

"So you just friends, a couple?" Missy asked.

Alice flopped back onto the bed. "How long do you have to know someone before you know you love them?" Alice asked and covered her face with her hands.

Shauna and Missy looked at each other and smiled.

"Dunno," Missy said. "For some it's instant, but for others it can take a while you know? Why? Do you love Danny?" Missy asked.

"I don't know to be honest. He's just so cute and perfect and amazing. I think about him all the time. When he kissed me I swear my heart stopped beating and the world stood still!"

"He kissed you?" Shauna asked. "Well how did you feel when he kissed you?"

"I don't know, his lips were so firm but tender too. O GOD I just don't know! " Alice sat up again. "I've never been in love before. How do you know if it is love or just some stupid deep and big crush? I just need to know how you know when you love someone!" Alice said in frustration.

"Well your defo crushing on him, that's a given. We've never seen you so mixed up over a boy either!" Shauna said.

"You just know when you love someone!" Missy said. "Don't question it or stress. Just enjoy yourself. The more you think about it the less likely the answer will come to you!"

"Well you two were no help!" Alice said playfully.

Suddenly Shauna pushed Alice off the bed and onto the floor. Alice went down with a small squeal.

The door opened and Shauna's mother entered. Missy and Shauna wore identical smiles which were too large and definitely too innocent.

"Does Missy want to stay for tea?" Mrs Carr asked.

"Yeah sure!" Shauna answered.

"is it just the two of you in here?" Mrs Carr asked.

"Yeah why?" Shauna asked.

"Just thought I heard more than 2 voices that's all!" Mrs Carr said.

"We had the radio on before!" Missy said.

Mrs Carr nodded and went to walk out of the room.

"O and tell Alice she can stay for dinner too. It's not nice to throw your friends off the bed Shauna!" Mrs Carr said and left the room.

Alice's head appeared from the floor. Shauna looked at her and smiled wryly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to throw you off the bed. It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"O really! Thanks for the warning mate!" she said and hit her on the head with her pillow.

"God nothing ever gets passed your mother! Remember when we played tea parties in the garden with your mothers good china and broke one the expensive cups?" Alice asked. "You made us sneak the pieces into your room!"

"it wasn't my fault I didn't have pockets!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Yeah but you rolled them up in your jacket. Of course your mum asked you to do something and you didn't want to put your jacket down so it fell. The pieces broke it were in even more pieces when they hit the floor. You tried to hard to evade your mother! She knew something was up. Have you ever heard of act normal?" Alice said laughing.

"Hey normal is a relative term around here!" Missy said.

"Aw Alice can't we just adopt you so you could stay?" Shauna asked.

"What have you as my mum? God help us all!" Alice said laughing.

"Fine!" Shauna said indignant. "I retract my very generous offer!"

"But seriously I wish you could adopt me, i don't wanna go back!" Alice said.

"Oh no!" Shauna said playfully. "Don't try to save yourself now!"

"Have we missed anything else while you been down there?" Missy asked.

"Well, get comfy ladies this could take a while. There's this girl Sarah right. She was Danny's girlfriend before I got there. She took a instant dislike to me coz me and Danny hit it off instantly. She was so jealous. Well in my next lesson she came in late so I sat next to Danny and she had to sit next to this minging boy. I helped Danny with his work and the teacher said it was the best he'd ever done so I got moved next to Danny permanently. The next day she griefed me then called my mum a whore."

"Oh my god the BITCH!" Shauna said.

"I hope you broke he jaw." Missy said.

"Yeah, I smashed her head off the table and then bust her nose! I'm currently suspended so decided to come up here and visit you guys. As I knew you missed me so much and cried everyday over my absence!"

The two girls sniffed at her and grinned.

"So when did all this happen then." Missy asked.

"Monday and Tuesday." Alice replied.

"No way, you mean you met and fell for Danny in 2 days. Stole him from his girlfriend and beat her up?" Shauna asked incredulous.

"You know me, I'm a fast worker!" Alice said.

"Girls tea's ready!" Mrs Carr shouted.

The 3 jumped off the bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Well hello Alice nice to SEE you!" Mrs Carr said. The emphasis on the word see.

"Hi Mrs Carr, I'm just here for a little visit." Alice said.

"So where's your dad staying while you're here?" She asked.

Alice hadn't been prepared for that question and stuttered. "Ummmmm."

"Oh Alice you didn't!" Mrs Carr said. "You came all this way alone!" she asked.

Alice nodded.

"When we're finished tea I'm going to ring your father."

Shauna opened her voice to tell her no but Alice put her hand on her arm and shook her head slightly.

"You can stay here tonight, I can use my rail card to get you a cheap ticket home."

"It's ok, I can get my own ticket!" Alice said.

Mrs Carr shook her head. "I still owe your mum a favour from a while back. I'm happy I can finally repay her!" Mrs Carr said.

"Can you get me a evening train. I need to see my mum before I go!" Alice said

Mrs Carr nodded her head.

They all sat down to eat.

_**Elsewhere**_

4:30 came and no phone call from Alice. She's busy Danny thought. 5:00 came and still no phone call. Her phones dead and she's out. Then he realised why didn't he just phone her? He went to Alice and pressed ring eager to hear her voice. Hopefully they still had time to meet up. Just for 5 minutes. Her phone just rang off. Danny felt deflated. Had she seen it was him and ignored him? Right so her phones not dead but she could be doing anything and not heard her phone! He decided to give her till 6 then he was walking over to her house. He just wanted to know that she was ok! 5:45 rolled around. "Close enough he left his house and started to walk over to hers. He reached her front door and knocked.

A man answered the front door, he was tall but not as tall as Danny. He had a angry look on his face.

"Hello Sir I'm a friend of Alice's. is she in?" Danny asked.

"No!" the man answered.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Danny asked.

"No!" was the reply.

"Will you ask her to ring Danny when she returns?" He asked.

"No!" the man said and closed the door.

Who the hell was that prick? If that's Alice's father how the hell did he end up with a girl like Alice. He heard his phone ringing in his pocket, Eminem's new song Not Afraid played.

He picked up.

"Hi Danny!" Alice said. He heard 2 girls giggling in the background. They started making kissy noises.

"Shauna Missy go jump out of that window!" he heard Alice tell them. He then heard laughter.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at home with 2 girls who are gonna be murdered if they don't fuck off!" she said and laughed. He'd never heard Alice like this before. She seemed happier, more relaxed.

"I've just come from yours and some man said you weren't there!" Danny said.

"I'm not in that place Danny! It's not my home." she paused. "I'm back in Glasgow."

"O" he said sadly. "You up there for good?" he asked.

"I had come back with that in mind but I will be back. I arrive back in Bristol at 6:00 tomorrow. I'll explain it to you all tomorrow. I'll be saying a proper goodbye to my friends before I go ok. I'm going to go and murder these two people now!" she said "See ya Danny!"

"Ok I'll meet you at the train station at 6:00 sharp!" "I'm happy your coming home to me!" he said.

Before he disconnected he heard Alice shout you'd better run! He disconnected and walked home.

Later on as Alice lay in be she thought about her conversation with Danny. He said _Coming home to him! _

_W_as her home with Danny? She wondered. That thought kept sleep at bay.

**A/N hope u enjoyed this chapter. will be updating face of deception next coz i sort of neglected it. got so much 2 do and not enough time to do it! :)**


	7. Back to Bristol

_**The Next Morning**_

Alice hugged Shauna tight. Tears were streaming down both their faces.

"I'll try to visit again!" Alice said.

"You'd better, I'll try and see you too!" Shauna replied.

"Dunno why we're crying we've got face book and our mobies!" Alice said.

"Yeah I know!" Shauna said.

"I'm gonna miss you Shauna, you're the sister I never had!" Alice told her.

"Same here, I'm going to have to leave for school or Mr Bamborough will have my guts for garters, you remember what he's like don't you!"

Alice smiled, "Yeah! Give him hell for me yeah!"

"I will, I'll give them all hell for ya, then tell them your asking after them. I bet no-one in Bristol can handle you!" Shauna said.

"Too right!" Alice replied. "Goodbye Shauna!" Alice added.

"Bye Alice take care of yourself, and that gorgeous Danny too. I'll be waiting for my invitation by the way." Shauna said.

"For what?" Alice asked.

"The wedding." Shauna replied grinning.

Alice smiled, "You're a divvy but I love you mate! I'll ring you when I get home!" Alice said.

"You'd better or I'll send out a search party down there and the first place I'll get them to check is Danny's bedroom!" Shauna said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You've got a dirty mind!" Alice told her

"The best way, now I really gotta go. Take care!" Shauna said and walked off.

Alice walked back into the house and sat at the dining table. She was soon joined by Mrs Carr.

"Shauna told me about your father!" Mrs Carr said.

"She shouldn't have done that, I told her that in confidence!" Alice said.

"She's worried about you, she said that he'd got worse since you moved to Bristol!" Mrs Carr said softly.

"I can handle it!" Alice said.

"Your welcome to stay here as long as you want!" Mrs Carr told her.

The urge to accept the offer overwhelmed Alice.

Alice straightened her back and shook her head. "I've got to go back. It's not just my dad. I've got to face my problems, all of them!" she said determinedly.

Mrs Carr cocked her head and smiled. "God you look so much like your mum at the minute!" she said.

Alice looked shocked then whispered, "Really?"

"wait here a minute." Mrs Carr said and hurried out of the room. She returned with a small photo album. She handed it to Alice she opened it and looked at her mother as a young girl.

"Oh God" Alice said. "Where did you get all these?" she asked.

"I got in contact with all our old friends. I had planned to give you this but your father just up and moved you before I could." Mrs Carr said.

Alice looked through the pictures silently. Mrs Carr stopped her at one picture, it was one of her mother with her arm around a young girl. It took Alice a moment to realise it was Mrs Carr. She then pulled out a picture of Alice and Shauna and placed them side by side.

God the pictures was identical!

"Look!" Mrs Carr said.

Alice did, it was like looking into a mirror. The same laughing blue eyes and little half grin. Even the pose they adopted. The only difference was Alice's jet black hair which she'd inherited from her father.

"Alice you are your mothers daughter in every way, no more so when your determination is shining through! I'm proud to call your mum my friend and if you need anything remember I'm here for you. You have family right here ok! Your never alone!" Mrs Carr said.

She pulled her close for a hug. "If your dad ever gets out of hand ring me and me or Steve will be straight down to come and get you ok. Don't suffer though it, you don't have too!"

Alice smiled. "Thank you" she went to hand her back the photo album

"It's yours." Mrs Carr said.

"I'll treasure it!" Alice said.

"I know you will. Stay safe Alice!" Mrs Carr said and left.

Alice grabbed her bag and departed too.

The first place Alice went too was Glasgow city centre. She'd had an idea of a present to get Danny. She walked into a shop and picked up 2 shirts. She took them and got some writing printed on the back. She grinned as she paid for them. Danny was gonna love it! She thought. She bundled them into her bag and went to the bus stop to the cemetery. She didn't necessary want to take this final trip but she needed too. She was technically going to say goodbye to her mum for what could be the final time. She didn't know when she'd next be up in Glasgow, if ever! This was going to be so hard, but her mum had told her to face your challenges. Not to hide from them. Plus she'd never forgive herself if she never got the chance to say a proper goodbye to her mum!

Alice walked through the cemetery gates and into the church grounds. All was quiet and peaceful. She walked to the little florists at the gates. She picked up the biggest bunch of flowers she could see and a single red rose. She then walked up to her mothers final resting place. It was only 12:30 so she still had plenty of time with her mum. Her mother lay below a tree, she was shaded by rain and the sun. A single ray from the sun split across her headstone. The writing gleamed.

_Here Lies Charlotte Collins_

_Fell Asleep 15th__ August 2009_

_Beloved Wife and Mother._

_She lives on in every life she touched._

_X_

Alice placed the flowers in the vase by her gravestone, she wiped the gravestone too.

"Hey mum. It's been a while since I was last up. I hope you know that I wish I could come up more often - but Bristol's along way away you know!" she laughed nervously.

She sat on the grass opposite her mothers gravestone at her mothers feet.

"I wish you were here mum, I need your advice so badly! There's a boy involved, of course. There always is these days! His names Danny, I don't know what to do. I think I love him, but how do I know. I asked Missy and Shauna but they were no help!"

A slight breeze blew.

"I like to think you'd like him. He's so cute and funny and smart and we have so much fun together! Did I mention he's gorgeous too." Alice asked. "If you wanna give me a sign you like him I won't say no!" she said and laughed, like that was ever gonna happen.

A small breeze blew again and a conker fell on her head, Alice jumped then laughed. "Is that me getting your approval. You always said you had to hit me on the head to get something to penetrate my skull!

I've been thinking about school and things. I swear I'm not gonna let people get to me anymore, I just don't know what to do when they badmouth you! You're the best mum anyone could ever ask for! I will try to hold my temper through, that's all I can do. You always said if I set my mind to something I succeed."

Alice stayed at her mums grave and chatted with her for a while. They just talked about inconsequential stuff. Her new school. The weather. Her new house. Stuff like that. The stuff other people just mention in passing. She told her mother every single tiny detail she could think of.

She checked her phone. "I've got to go now mum, got a train to catch. I love you, you know and think you're the best mum ever!" she went I her bag and pulled out a laminated piece of paper. There were punch holes at each side. She pulled a piece of ribbon through the holes at each side. She tied it around her mums gravestone. Now there's always someone here with you!" Alice said. The picture she had tied around had been a collage of pictures of her and her mother throughout the years. She pressed a kiss to her hand and placed it on her mums gravestone.

"I know what your going to say, stay safe baby girl!" Alice said.

"I will - keep me on the right path mum I love you so much." she looked at the collage of pictures she tied around the gravestone. "No matter where I go or where I live, your forever in my heart!" Alice told her.

reluctantly she walked away. Then turned back. "Goodbye mum, or should I say see ya." Echoing one of the last things her mother ever said to her. Alice then walked away.

_**Later**_

Well Glasgow stayed true to form! She almost missed her train she couldn't believe it had took her 45 minutes to get from the cemetery to Glasgow central! Alice though it was fate telling her not to go back! Mrs Carr had told Alice she could stay here if she wanted. She sat at the window and watched the miles pass by. Well she was on her way back there. To her bastard father and the bitch Sarah! To a school she couldn't stand. Miles away from friends and family who actually loved her and thought she mattered. As she edged closer to Bristol she felt a cloud of depression fall over her. Would anyone notice if she didn't go home? Would anyone notice if she had enough of this life and decided to join her mother? Would anyone notice if she died? Probably not! Life would just carry on like normal. She had no doubt that Missy and Shauna and Mrs Carr would grieve her but eventually they would forget about her. Then she would be happy with her mother again. The train came into the station and interrupted her thoughts. She grabbed her bags from the shelf and walked towards the doors.

She stepped off the train and walked towards the exit. She then seen Danny waving like a idiot. She smiled and ran over to him. He pressed his lips to hers. It was a while before they came up for air. They stood facing each other holding each others hands.

"Now that was definitely worth coming home for!" Alice said.

He grinned, "I'm glad your back too, did you do everything that you needed too?" he asked.

"Everything that matters." she said.

"Well everything that matters to me is stood here with me holding me hands." he said.

Alice realised at that moment she loved him. She knew because if she hadn't loved him before she would have fell head over heels right that second.

"I've missed you!" Alice said.

"Me too, lets go home!" he said.

She grasped his hand and walked with him. She knew that she would follow him anywhere!


	8. A Living Nightmare

Alice and Danny sat on the metro on the way home.

"So can you tell me why you went to Glasgow?" Danny asked.

Alice averted her eyes. "I just needed to go home. Go somewhere I felt loved. My dad drives me crazy, and that bitch Sarah is doing my head in. My friends helped me gain a little perspective. Then of course there's you!" she said softly.

Danny looked worried. "Me?" he asked. "Have I done anything wrong?" his face was creased with concern.

"Aw no Danny, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm was just really confused about you!" she said. "I am a bit clearer about you now though!" he said.

"Well, I could always clear up any other doubts you have about me!" he said and wiggled his eyebrows, Alice blushed crimson.

"What were you confused about?" he asked.

She looked at him, "It doesn't matter!" she said.

"C'mon tell me." his soft voice hypnotised her.

"Well." she paused. Oh God do I have to? She thought. "I was confused about what I felt about you. I had only known you 2 days and I had all these feelings rushing around me! Your like the ultimate distraction. It all seemed a little surreal if I'm being honest, I mean one minute you've got a girlfriend and the next I'm kissing you at my house! The emotions I feel for you, they have such depth you know! Your gorgeous green eyes, they mesmerise me. And that smile. I swear you smile at me and I melt!" Alice saw him grinning and stopped her rambling. She felt embarrassed now.

"And what conclusion did you come to about me?" he asked.

Alice smiled at him. There was no way she was telling him about her little revelation. "That you're a good kisser and your kisses dazzled me!" she said seriously.

Danny didn't look convinced. "I have a good partner!" he said to her.

Alice looked out the window. "Oh god we've missed our stop!" she exclaimed.

"That's all your fault!" he said teasing.

"How do you work that one out Daniel?" she asked.

The climbed off the train and he pulled her close. Your ivory skin, endless blue eyes and heart stopping grin distracted me, Not to mention your waves of black hair. I just want to plunge my hands into it to see if its as soft as it looks!" he then kissed her cheek. "See all your fault!"

They checked the board at the station. "3 stops too far!" he said. "Ok then what else did you do at Glasgow except for think about me."

"Well I went to my old house and confronted a few demons. There were some memories there I had to make my peace with!" she said. Danny put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close.

"I wish I'd been there to help you through it!" he said.

"I survived." she told him and snuggled in. she inhaled his scent. His cool waters aftershave and the other scent of laundry detergent and Danny.

I then spent some time with Missy and Shauna, God they are both daft as brushes!" she said laughing. She proceeded to tell him the story of how they tried to sneak her into the house. Danny was in stitches. They're metro pulled into the station. They didn't sit down this time, just stood at the doors, her back to his chest he had his arms around her waist. "So this is what you got up to when you lived up there all the time." he asked.

"Pretty much, they tried to say I was the insane one!" she scoffed and laughed.

Danny didn't say a word. "I plead the fifth" he said and laughed.

"Hey! Why is it that I'm the only one who thinks I'm sane?" she asked no one in particular.

"I still cant believe she pushed you off the bed like!" he said getting back to their previous discussion.

"Yeah!" she said in a fake upset voice. "Look there's a bump on my head."

"Aw poor baby!" he said and kissed the spot she touched. "I'm guessing you didn't do it then!" he added.

She crinkled her forehead. "What?" she asked.

"Murder them, I assume this is the Missy and Shauna you were gonna kill. I heard you shout you'd better run as you put the phone down." Alice heard his laughter rumble in his chest.

"Haha no I didn't murder them, but I did get them back. I iced them when they weren't looking!" she remembered her friends screams.

"Ooooo I like your thinking!" he replied.

Their stop came and they climbed off the metro and walked up the ramp towards her house. Her voice turned solemn. "the next day I went up to my mums grave. I spent some time with her up there, talking you know!" she stopped talking and he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"I miss her so much - she feels so far away here!" she said. A few stray tears slid down her cheeks. "I had convinced myself I'd be fine when I got here but I'm not." she told him.

Danny seen her tears and pulled her into his embrace. "Aw Alice, don't cry. I've never seen you cry before. Your tears tear at my heart!"

Alice sniffed and looked at him. "Sorry." she said.

"Don't apologise for feeling Alice! Your mum will never leave you honey. She lives forever right here" he tapped her chest above her heart. "And no I wasn't copping a feel there!" he said grinning.

She grinned at him. "Course you were!" she said playfully.

"Welllllllllllllllllllll. Your just to God darn sexy!" he said and kissed her.

"And to think she approved of you!" she laughed.

Danny eyebrows crinkled, "Huh?"

"When I was talking to her about you I asked if she wanted to send me a sign that she liked you if she could. I didn't actually expect anything to happen but then a conker fell on my head! It was a joke between us that she had to hit me on the head before I'd understand. She said I was stubborn!"

Danny's grin was wide. "Wise woman your mother!"

They approached her house. "I got you a prezzie too!" she said excitedly.

"Ooooo what you got me?" he asked eagerly.

She grinned wickedly. "You'll have to wait till tomorrow." she told him.

"Oh" he said and folded his arms. "I'm in a huff now!"

"I bet this will change your mood!" Alice pulled him close for a scorching kiss. Her tongue danced with his.

"Wow!" he said as they came up for air. "Have I died and gone to heaven?" he asked. "I must have coz you Alice are truly an angel!"

"All this sweet talking isn't working. You can have your present tomorrow after school. Ok!" she said sternly.

"Mean!" he said and laughed. "Even though I've only known you 4 days I missed you like crazy when you were gone!" he said.

"Me too!" Alice told him. "I care about you more than anyone I've ever known!"

"Same here!" Danny said and kissed her "Since your not at school tomorrow I'll see you after, and if you don't bring my prezzie I will expect something in lieu of it!" he said with a devilish grin.

"Promises promises!" she said to him and gave him her own devilish grin.

"Goodbye sexy." he said and walked towards his house. Danny was lost in thought as he walked, when she was gone it was like the laughter was gone from his life. They'd laughed so much in the last hour they'd been together. They fit so well! The last day and half without her had been so dull, he'd missed her so much. I'm so happy she'd back, with me where she belongs!

Alice stood at her front door anticipating her fathers anger. She took a deep breath, placed the key in the lock and let herself in. the place was strangely quiet. She went upstairs and placed her bag and coat into her room. She then went back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She was shocked by what she saw. She'd expected to see piles of dirty dishes and cutlery, not only was the dishes done but they were also dried and put away. She frowned and walked into the living room and noticed it had been tidied and hoovered to!

"Am I living in the twilight zone?" she whispered.

The front door opened and her father walked in, he was wearing a clean shirt and jeans which had obviously been ironed. He walked into the living room and seen her.

"O so your back." he said slightly slurred. He hadn't had much to drink. Alice could still understand him.

"Yeah dad I am." she answered.

He looked at her. "I'm guessing you went to your mums grave then. How was it?" he asked.

Alice pondered her answer for a moment. She debated whether or not to tell him. If he wanted to know so bad he should go up himself! She relented, "It's nice dad. She's in the shade of a big tree, keeps the sun off her on hot days!" she said. "Not that you'd remember, you were drunk at her funeral!" Alice told him bitterly.

Her dad disregarded the disparaging remark and just walked into the kitchen. "What was going on with him? A remark like that before she left would have caused a blistering argument! Her father retuned into the living room with a bottle of cider in his hand. He sat on the sofa and opened it, he took a long drink.

"Alice, there's something I have to tell you!" he said. "I've met someone, I really like her, she's nice!" he said.

"So - What's that got to do with me?" Alice asked.

"They're moving in tonight, she needs a place to stay. Her son will be staying too in the spare bedroom. He won't bother you, you might even get along!" he told her and took another drink. Realising he'd emptied the bottle he walked into the kitchen to get another. He walked back in.

"To be honest dad I don't care as long as they stay out of my way!" she said.

The front door opened and a woman walked in. she had squeezed herself into a tank top which was 3 sizes too small. All her flesh was straining at the edges. The material was stretched to the limit. Her blond hair was straggly and greasy. She wore a tight skirt which redefined the term short. It would probably be better classified as a skelt! A boy walked in beside her. Alice recognised him immediately. He had short spiked brown hair and pale blue eyes which were cold. He was quite tall about 5 and a half foot. Oh no! Alice thought. Not him!

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the little football hotshot!" the boy said. Alice gaped as she looked at Josh. He walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. As he did so his hand brushed her breast. He grinned. "Hey there sis!" Although he said sis the look on his face proved the thoughts he were having were anything but brotherly. She expertly swivelled out of his hold and ran upstairs to her room. This was her only sanctuary now since Josh had moved in!

She closed the door to her room and turned on her laptop to log on to facebook. She messaged both Shauna and Missy and told them she were home safe and sound. Then told them about her unwelcome guests.

A chat box popped up, it was Danny.

_Hi Beautiful, I was just thinking about you! (Like I don't all the time!) I miss u already darling!_

Alice smiled and replied.

**Hi Handsome, I miss u 2 desperately! I wish you were with me right now!**

_OOO and if I was wot wood we b doin? :)_

**We wood b talkin and laffin and there wood definitely b kissin involved! **

_Hold that thought I'm on my way over! LOL then I cn gt my prezzie 2 :)_

**Ya obsessed m8, bt I love ya x**

_Me 2 xxxxxxxxxxxx love u I mean_

Alice had just been about to tell Danny about tell Danny about Josh when he walked into her room.

**g2g ly x**

She typed and logged off.

"Do you mind?" she yelled. "This is my room! You never come in here, are you clear on that?" she asked.

"O but Alice I'm your brother." he said with false sweetness. He shut the door. He walked towards her and she backed away. Her back hit the wall and he was stood against her pressing his body against hers. His face was right in hers. "I bet I could show you a better time that Danny!" he whispered in her ear.

Alice felt sick. His erection was pressed against her leg. "Get away from me!" she tried to sound hard but her voice shook with fear.

"O do I make you nervous Alice?" he mistook fear for something else. Alice felt like she was going to throw up! "I bet you're a little firecracker in bed, all that passion!" he said and she shuddered.

"I'm warning you!" she said.

"Like I'm scared!" he said.

He pressed his mouth to hers and grabbed her breast.

Alice, quick as lightning lifted her knee and hit him in the crotch full force. Josh slid to the fall holding himself. Alice ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She was shaking and tears streamed down her face. She looked at her hands and they ere shaking. O god she nearly been… she didn't dare finish the sentence. God she was living with a sexual predator in training!

After a few moments she splashed water onto her face and took a few deep breaths. She tried to calm her nerves but they were shot! She stood up straight and unlocked the bathroom door. She walked to her room and peeked inside. When she noticed it empty she ran inside and pushed the bedside cabinet in front of it. She then went and sat with her back against the door and watched. It was going to be a long night.

Alice left her bedroom only once. It had been 9 o'clock. She'd had nothing to eat all day. She went downstairs and saw Josh at the kitchen table. While she was at the fridge he came up behind her and said

"I'll get you for what you done you little slut!" he then pressed his body against hers.

Alice didn't look at what she grabbed she just grabbed a handful of things and ran to her room. She looked through her drawers for the key to her room. Her dad had given it to her she'd just thrown it down not thinking she'd need it. She took the key and placed it into the lock. It was only when a click resounded that she relaxed. She returned to her vigil on the bed. Later that night about one o'clock she wasn't sure. She had her head rested against the wall dozing, she'd heard her door handle rattle. She grabbed her hair spray. The handle was tried again. A voice floated across the air.

"Doesn't matter Alice I'll get you eventually. If only for the embarrassment you caused me! The waiting will make it better for both of us anyway!"

The handle stopped rattling and she heard footsteps across the floor. She heard a door open and close across the hall. Her hairspray clattered to the floor.

"O my god, my life can't get any worse!" She whispered.

Sleep remained elusive that night, she waited until Josh had left for school the next morning and then went to shower. It was Friday today. God help her over the weekend! The red hot spray helped clear her head. She quickly thought of a plan she quickly dressed and went to the library. She had to apply for a new card. She then stayed there for 2 hours looking through the self defence book. That bastard wasn't getting near her again! She'd also decided to keep a knife in her bedroom. Lets see if he still wants to play when she cuts the little fucker off! She picked up her books and began to read.

_**Meanwhile At St Edmund Campion School (My old School :))**_

Danny was sat in IT bored out of his skull! He was supposed to be designing a website he was sat 2 seats down from Josh. He was bragging about some girl he had slept with last night. Danny wasn't listening, he didn't care. The only girl he cared about was Alice! His perfect Alice. He'd come up with a plan as a present for her 16, it was 6 weeks away. He just hoped he could pull it off!

Josh's smug voice broke his musings.

"What do you think then Danny?" Josh asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"About Alice, she'd really something. Red HOT if you know what I mean!" Josh told him. "Not that I'd have to tell you that, she's been hot for you since day 1"

"Huh, what you on about?" Danny asked gaping. He couldn't be talking about his Alice.

"My mum and I moved in with her last night." he grinned "We had the BEST time last night if you know what I mean. I'm hoping for a repeat tonight!"

All Josh's friends laughed and called him lucky.

Danny's fists clenched. "You're a fucking liar Josh. Shut you fucking mouth!" he said through clenched teeth.

Josh leaned across and whispered. "I know she was talking to you 5 seconds before I screwed her brains out!"

Danny couldn't take any more!

"I'll fucking kill you!" he shouted.

He launched out of his chair at the same time as Josh did. He got the first punch in and Josh's head whipped back. Danny saw a red mist he just kept hitting him. After a minute his friend got up and pulled him away. The female teacher didn't want to intervene. Danny looked down at his hands, smeared with blood, Josh's lip had been burst and his nose was bleeding too. His eye was turning a funny shade too. Mr Sinclair walked in, Mrs Dickinson had sent a child to go get him. He was head of department. He rushed over to Josh who was sitting dazed on the floor. Danny grabbed his coat and bag. He had to go and see Alice.

**A/N josh is a little prick but danny showed him, alice and dannys convo up next!**


	9. support

_**Library**_

Alice heard her phone ring. It was Danny, at 11 o'clock. Now that was weird.

"Where are you?" he asked coldly.

"I'm at the library." she replied.

"Stay there!" he said and disconnected.

10 minutes later he walked into the library. Alice checked out her books. Her face lit up when she seen him.

"Hello I'm so happy to see you! I thought you were in school!" she said.

"I was - come outside with me." he said his voice devoid of any emotion.

Alice was apprehensive. Danny had never spoke to her like that before. They went to the park opposite the library. They each sat on a swing. Alice placed her book in a baby swing.

"I heard today that you've got a new houseguest." Danny said.

Alice was relieved. He was upset that she hadn't told him she thought.

"Yeah!" she said. "Not by choice though!" she had already decided not to tell Danny about what Josh had tried to do. She didn't want Danny to get in trouble and he would if he found out what Josh tried!

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"They moved in last night I was going to tell you on chat last night but something came up. I was going to tell you later today." she told him.

"Was he in your room last night?" Danny asked.

He saw Alice face stiffen.

"I'll take that as a yes then shall I?" Danny asked angrily.

"I don't get it Danny what's wrong." Alice asked.

"The FUN you had with Josh in your room last night." he said bitterly.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" she asked.

"HIM. Bragging all over school!" Danny yelled.

It was then she noticed his right hand smeared with blood. She jumped from her swing. "Danny what you do to your hand?" she asked worriedly.

He snatched his hand away. "You should be more worried about your boyfriend! It's his blood not mine."

Alice was suddenly angry. "So just coz he says it happened makes it true eh?" she asked. "You know what I love you so much but you obviously couldn't care a less about me! How could you even think I would so that to you?" she asked him.

Danny was in shock, Alice loved him?

"For your information nothing happened. He did try though. It's a good thing I've got good reflexes and aim or it WOULD have happened. Not that I would have been a willing participant." Her blue eyes were awash with tears. "God Danny I thought you were different." she said her heart breaking. She then turned and ran. Presumably home. Danny didn't follow her he was still in shock.

He looked and noticed Alice's books. He shoved them into his bag and decided to go home. He walked through his front door and his mother was waiting for him.

"Where have you been young man? The school have been on the phone saying you assaulted another pupil and then walked out. I thought to myself no not my Daniel but yet here you are!" she then noticed her sons face. He looked crushed.

"Danny, are you ok son?" she asked. He dropped his bag to the floor.

He shook his head, his eyes glittering. She opened her arms and he walked into his mothers embrace. He stood and cried.

"She broke my heart mum!" he hiccupped. "I love her so much and she…" he didn't finish. He didn't even want to think about it. He had all these thoughts rushing through his head. His heart was breaking.

"C'mon son." she said softly and pulled him upstairs to the bathroom. She moistened a flannel and gave it to him to wipe his face. "Tell me what happened while I sort your hand."

Danny hesitated, it wasn't that he didn't love and trust his mother. He did. He just didn't know if she'd understand. He decided to tell her anyway. As she wiped his hand the story tumbled out of him. Of how Josh had goaded him by saying he'd slept with Alice. How he'd been desperate for Alice just to deny it. By the time she had he'd been to angry to even acknowledge it. He said how Alice told him that Josh had tried and she'd somehow fought him off.

"O my god that boy wants locked up!" she said.

"Alice said she loves me mum, how do I know if she does?" he asked.

Amanda nodded. "Alice does love you baby, and I know you love her too."

Danny didn't bother to deny it. That little bit of information had came to him when his fist had pounded Josh's face.

"You need to talk to her! Imagine what she's going through. New town, barely any friends. She meets a boy and grows to care for him. Then this little monster forces himself on her, she by the grace of god gets away. Then the boy she loves not only says she did it but willingly!"

Danny nodded.

"There you go. Good as new!" she said. "Go and talk to Alice. She needs you!" Amanda said. "We'll sort out your punishment later. You shouldn't have hit him! Fair enough he shouldn't have goaded you but I brought you up better than that Daniel!" she said.

Danny hugged his mum, "You're the best!" he said. She nodded.

Danny waked into his room and changed into his regular clothes of jeans and a shirt. He the walked downstairs and remembered Alice's books in his bag. She pulled them out and looked at them.

"Self defence for beginners." and "Easy moves to defend yourself".

"O Alice I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

He ran over to Alice' house. He had to apologise. God no wonder she had left him. He was the biggest asshole going! He knocked on the door. A man opened the door.

"Is Alice here?" Danny asked.

"Yes." the man replied.

"Can I talk to her?" Danny asked. "She left her books at mine." he said.

"NO" the ,man replied and slammed the door.

Danny wasn't deterred. We went round to the back garden and noticed a open window. He saw a ladder by the shed. He carried it over and placed it far enough away so you couldn't see it from the kitchen window. He hoped this was Alice's room or he was screwed. He climbed up the ladder and leaned over to the look through the window. The window gave and swung open he tumbled through it.

_**45 Minutes Earlier**_

Alice ran home. Her heart breaking. God she was stupid. Stupid Stupid STUPID! She opened the door to her room, she then locked it and lay on her bed. She placed her ipod headphone in her ear. The chorus of secondhand serenade's Maybe was playing. It reminded her of Danny.

_Maybe it's just me_

_Couldn't you believe __that _

_everything I said and did_

_wasn't just deceiving?_

_And the tear in your eye,_

_and your calm, hard face_

_makes me wish that _

_I was never brought into this place._

She yanked out the headphone and threw her ipod across the room. Tears streamed down her face. She noticed her cd player flashing, she pressed play with her remote. Taylor Swift's White horse came on. Alice listened.

_So you're sorry _

_That face of an angel_

_ Comes out just when you need it to_

_ And I paced back and forth all this time _

_Cause I honestly believed in you _

_Holding on __And days drag on Stupid girl,_

_ I should have known, __I should have known _

_I'm not a princess,_

_ this ain't a fairy tal__e_

_ I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,_

_ Lead her up the stairwell_

_ This ain't Hollywood, __this is a small town,_

_ I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you_

_ And your white horse to come around_

_ Baby I was naive,_

_ Got lost in your eyes _

_And never really had a chance _

_I had so many dreams _

_About you and me __Happy endings_

_ Now I know I'm not a princess, _

_this ain't a fairy tale_

_ I'm not the one to sweep off her feet, _

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_ This ain't Hollywood, __this is a small town, _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you And your white horse,_

_ to come around _

_Here you are your sitting there_

_ Begging for forgiveness, __begging for me _

_Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry_

_ Cause I'm not your princess,__this ain't a fairytale_

_ I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me well _

_This is a big world, that was a small town _

_There in my rearview mirror disappears now_

_ Now its too late for you and your white horse,_

_ to catch me now _

The lyrics just depressed even more. She turned it off. Why couldn't Danny have believed her? He owned her heart and soul. How could he believe that about her? That she would jeopardise everything they have together. Alice had a headache, all the lack of sleep and her sobbing had caught up with her. She closed her eyes. She was asleep for 5 minutes before the nightmare claimed her.

"OW!" Danny hissed and looked at what he landed on, her brush. Hopefully the bristles hadn't damaged his ability to produce children! He then stood up and noticed Alice curled up in a little ball on her bed whimpering. She was mumbling. He walked over and went on his knees.

"Alice?, Alice honey come on wake up! It's a bad dream" he said softly.

She suddenly flung her arm out and was lying on her back. Her arms and legs were thrashing. "Get off me!" she spoke aloud in panic.

Danny tenderly placed his hand on her cheek. "Alice baby! C'mon darling."

Her eyes flew open at the touch. They were unfocused. She screamed and thrust out her hand and hit him in the head. Danny grabbed his head and bent over double. Ouch that had hurt! He thought.

"Stay away from me Josh!" She yelled and backed into the corner of her bed. Danny straightened up and met her eyes.

"Danny?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. The only sound in the room was her uneven breathing. He climbed across the bed and pulled her into his arms. She was stiff for a minute, she then melted and sobbed.

"My dream was so awful!" she said through tears. "He did…He tried… I didn't get away this time!" she told him.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I know you'd never do that to me honey. I was just so upset. My head kicked in after I spoke to my mum. I love you Alice. that's why I was so upset. I had fell for you so hard! I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

Alice looked at him. Her blue eyes watery. His green eyes were pleading with hers and there was doubting the sincerity in his voice. She nodded.

"I bought your books over!" he said. They were on the floor by the window which was wide open.

Alice looked at the window then Danny. "How did you get in here, my doors locked."

He pointed to the window. "You could have fell and killed yourself!" she said stunned.

"I had to see you. I had to tell you that I was sorry. Your dad wouldn't let me in!" he said.

He wrapped his arms around her again. "I'm never letting you go!" he said.

"I'm so scared Danny, what if he tries again and I don't get away!" she said softly.

"We're going to phone the police and tell them what he did to you ok!" Danny said.

"No Danny, they won't believe me!" she pleaded.

"I'll be there the whole time and if anyone tries to call you a liar I'll sort them!" he told her. She smiled at him.

He pulled out his phone. It was 12:30. He phoned the police. "I'd like to report a attempted rape please. He then proceeded to give Alice's name as the victim. Josh's name as the perpetrator and the address it happened. He put the phone down.

"We've got to go and make a statement." he said. He squeezed her hand. "I'm not leaving you - promise!"

An hour and a half later Josh was brought into the station on suspicion of attempted rape. His lip was puffy and he had a black eye. He was cuffed. He walked past Alice and winked at her. Danny was furious and stood up. Alice put his hand on her arm and stopped him. He looked at her.

"He wants you to lose it at a police station!" she said. He nodded but didn't like it!

Josh's mother turned up, an hour later he was released without charge. His mother had backed his story that he hadn't went near her all night. Alice had no witnesses so it was her word against his. Alice and Danny were stood outside, Danny had his arm around Alice. Josh walked out and said to Alice as he passed,

"See you tonight. I'm looking forward to it!" he laughed.

"Right I'm gonna kill him!" Danny said and walked after him to follow Josh.

"No Danny come on. I need to collect something at mine then we can go to yours." she said.

Danny nodded. He wanted to pound his face into the dirt!

They caught a bus to her house and she went in her room and grabbed a white carrier bag. They then walked to his. They walked in and she saw Danny's mother. Alice looked at the floor.

"Alice. Don't be ashamed here love. Danny told me. That thing is a monster after what he tried to do. You didn't do anything!" Amanda said. Alice nodded and looked at Danny.

"Can we go in my room and listen to music mum?" Danny asked.

Amanda looked at them. "Go-on then but don't play it too loud!"

"Go-on Alice my rooms straight ahead at the top of the stairs. I'll be up in a minute." her said. Alice walked upstairs. Danny walked into the kitchen. "I phoned the police - he was released without charge. His mum backed up his story. I'm worried about her mum!" he said. He grabbed cookies from the cupboard and 2 cartons of orange juice from the fridge.

"I'll telephone her dad later." she said.

"That won't help from what I've seen he couldn't care a less about her. He just wants to be left alone." Danny said concern in his voice.

"Your dads home tonight. I'll talk to him later. Tell her she can stay at ours tomorrow. Really Danny if we report it to NSPCC or childline she's likely to get fostered and could end up anywhere. That might be for the best Danny!" she said.

He nodded and walked upstairs.

Alice was in his room looking at a picture on the wall. It was a picture of them when they beat him at football. She had the biggest grin on her face, the sun on her face, the ball at her feet. She was turning him. On the picture he looked shocked but was smiling. He liked the challenge.

"How'd you get this?" she asked.

"My friend Riley took it. He wanted evidence to show his friends that the infamous Danny got beat by a girl!" she said. "I asked him so he bluetoothed it to me." They stood side by side and looked at the picture.

"Your stunning you know!" he said still looking at the picture.

She shook her head. "Why you with me Danny. Your perfect you could have anyone!"

Danny looked confused. "I'm with you coz I love you. You make the sun shine! When I'm not with you the only thing I think about is when I'm going to see you again. Your so beautiful Alice! You're my heart. You complete me!" he said.

She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Danny." she said quietly.

"For what?" he asked.

"Loving me!" she said.

"It was never a option. I was born to love you!" he said. He leaned in slowly. He didn't want to crowd her or make her nervous. Especially after Josh had cornered her. He pressed his lips to hers softly. As he did both he and Alice experienced a overwhelming sense of rightness - that they were both exactly where they belonged.

He pulled away. "No more of that!" he said. "Your in here on trust!" he said. "Mum would have a heart attack if she knew I was kissing you in here!" he said and smiled. "It's definitely worth it though!"

They went over and looked at his CD stackers. He had a mixed collection. Eminem, Chamillionaire Nickleback, 3 Doors Down, Avril Lavigne Blink 182, The Offspring, Plain Whites T's and p!nk.

She pulled out his secondhand serenade and looked at the case. He grinned shyly. "That's not mine!" he said. "I couldn't tell you how it got there!" he said laughing.

"We've got similar taste." Alice said. "It's a shame you haven't got any Taylor swift or Colbie Caillat." she mused.

"We'll have to remedy that!" he said. He turned his computer on and waited for it to load. "What do you want to listen to?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, I'm not fussy. I like most music, I can't stand really heavy metal or classical though!" She said.

"Hey trust me in a few weeks you'll be sick of listening to my music, so c'mon"

Alice grinned at him. He was sweet. "Colbie Caillat. Coco. Tailor Made. It's my song for you!" she said. He typed in the details into you tube and music filled the room.

_Twenty-five. _

_All of these mixed emotions,_

_Tangled up in pure confusion._

_It's hard to let go of the past,_

_But it seems easier as time is movin'._

_Well, you said he makes you laugh,_

_And he makes you happy. _

_He sees you smilin' back._

_It is everlasting._

_So, he's tailor made for you,_

_With stunning golden hues._

_And once we told us to,_

_You're persistent beating heart._

_It's just a start._

_And I see in you everyday,_

_Never been like this before._

_It's tailor made. _

_So, let go all of the mixed emotions._

_Forget all your hesitations._

_Together entwined inside this feeling._

_Your feet off the ground, head hit ceilin'._

_But, then he whispered in your ear._

_He's absolutely fallen. _

_The words he said are clear. _

_Don't insist on stallin'._

_Because he's tailor made for you,_

_With stunning golden hues._

_And once we told us to,_

_You're persistent beating heart._

_It's just a start._

_And I see in you everyday, _

_Never been like this before. _

_Tailor made. _

_Whoa, sister don't be troubled. _

_Whoa, sister please be kind,_

_'Cause this isn't what you're used to at all._

_He's tailor made for you, _

_With stunning golden hues._

_And once we told us to, _

_You're persistent beating heart._

_It's just a start. _

_And I see in you everyday, _

_Never been like this before. _

_It's tailor made. _

He grinned as the song finished. "Love you too baby." he said.

"So are you tailor made for me?" she asked.

"You bet!" he said.

Danny noticed the bag across the room. "What's in there?" he asked.

"Your prezzie!" she said giggling.

"O I'd completely forgot!" he said.

She passed him a nicely wrapped parcel and he tore the wrapping off.

He noticed a blue shirt made of soft fabric. He unfolded it. He grinned and shook his head.

"Alice, I love you I really do but there is NO way I'm wearing this!" he said.

He was sat looking at a Scotland football top.

"Look at the back!" she said.

He did and grinned. "Is that right?" he asked

On the back it read

**Danny**

**4**

**Alice**

C'mon you gotta wear it!" she said.

"Nope never, it's the world cup soon!" he said seriously.

"Why not I'm wearing mine!" she took off her coat and proudly showed him her red England top, she turned around and on the back it read

**Alice **

**4**

**Danny**

He grinned at her. "You do know this is practically treason!" he said laughing as he pulled on his Scotland top.

They looked at each other.

"A match made in heaven!" Alice said.

They sat as the music swirled around them. The love they felt for each other filled every spot in the others soul.

Later that night Danny walked Alice home. He took her to the kitchen to grab whatever she needed. Josh was sat smirking at them.

"Wipe that look off your face before I remove it for you!" Danny told him.

"Ignore him Danny!" Alice said.

He took her up to her room.

"I wish you didn't have to stay here!" he said in frustration.

"I wish we could get away somewhere too. Just the 2 of us!" she said.

"Remember ring me at any time. Even if it's 3 in the morning. I'll be straight here!" he said.

"Aw thanks Danny!" he kissed her.

"I love you, I'll be round at 8:30 sharp. Like you know I'm grounded over the weekend but mums letting you visit me." he grinned. "I can't wait a full weekend just me and you and you get to stay at mine tomorrow night. I told mum that I'll sleep on the sofa but most likely she'll be camped out on front of my bedroom door and dad will have me on a motion sensor so if I move a alarm goes off!" he said.

Alice laughed.

He left her room and waited for her to turn the lock. After it did he went downstairs. He saw Josh.

Josh smiled cockily. "She in bed waiting for me?" he asked.

Before Josh knew it Danny had him up against a wall. His arm pressed against his throat. "If you ever go near Alice again, you won't have to worry about your face coz you'll be dead!" he applied more pressure. "And don't think she won't tell me either. You lay a hand on what's mine and I'll kill you! You've been warned!"

Josh had turned bright red. Danny realised his hold and gave him a disgusted look and walked away.

As he walked home he thought of Alice. He rang her.

"You ok?" he asked when she picked up.

"Danny you've only been gone 5 minutes!" she said.

"I know! I'm not gonna be able to sleep for worrying about you!" he said.

"I'll be fine!" she said

"Take care Alice love you!" he said.

"Love you too!" she replied.

**A/N 6383 words without the songs 7059 with the songs. omg it was so long! (over 2 chapters) hpe u liked it :)**


	10. Wonderful Weekend

**A/N Ok new summary lol. i said at the beginning it didn't really have a clear plot, well it sort of took on a life of it's own and evolved into it's own plot lol. i also decided to make danny 16 in stead of 15. he just turned 16 though and thats it no mre other changes but we'll see what the future holds enjoy :)**

Alice sat in her room - it was Sunday night. Josh hadn't tried to come in her room again - yet. She was just waiting for it, he was definitely persistent. Too bad it couldn't be about leaving her alone! Her jaw hurt after what had happened earlier. It was just a dull ache whereas when it first happened she felt like her jaw had exploded! She wasn't going to think of Josh anymore, she was going to think about her weekend with Danny. It had been the best. Amazing. They had great times together, the more they talked the more they found out they had in common. every time he did something sweet she fell a little more and she could have sworn that wasn't possible! She thought back to Saturday morning.

Danny had arrived at her house dot on 8:30, they went straight over to his house. Josh was no where to be found which she was grateful for, she knew that if he started Danny was likely to plant him. Alice didn't want Danny ruining his life coz josh is a prick. When he'd knocked and she'd answered the door his eyes had nearly popped out of his head. She was wearing her skinny jeans, and her Henley's jumper.

"How the hell did you get into them? Jump from the top of your wardrobe into them?" he asked.

She just grinned, "I have my ways! I'm sewed in!" she joked.

"Your not joking either!" he said. He grabbed her hand and walked along the street with her.

"I have a few stipulations for spending a whole day with me!" he said.

"What?" Alice asked curious.

"Well, we just relax and have fun. There will be no mention of other girls/boys. And you wiggle your bum at me in those jeans!" he said jokingly.

Alice ran ahead and wiggled.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" he said seriously.

"OOO so it's for my bum!" she said.

Danny's face turned serious. "Yeah? What you think it was for like?" he asked.

"Yeah well I love you for your gorgeous grin!" she retorted.

"So we use each other for our bodies then." he asked.

"Yep!" she said. They were both laughing as they walked along.

Both Danny and Alice didn't take what the other said seriously. They knew that they loved every part of each other and nothing could ever change that! When they went inside they walked upstairs and started listening to Nickleback dark horse.

"Danny this lyrics are definitely suggestive!" she said.

"Only to a person with a dirty mind!" he said.

"They have a song called SEX!" she said.

"I'll have you know that my favourite song happens to be called just to get high, which has nothing to do with sex, So There!"

Alice looked at him, she wasn't convinced. He skipped and went to the song. "It's about a kid. His friend does anything to for drugs. It just tells you how his friend went from a nice kid to this nasty little person whole stole and was violent. Eventually he finds his friend in a alley dead." Danny told her.

"O", they listened to the song. "That song is pretty good actually!" she said.

"See and no dirty lyrics!" he said.

"Ok so you were right!" she said. "For once." she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" he said.

She grinned and batted her eyes at him.

"Don't play innocent with me missy!" he said.

So what's your favourite film?" she asked. She was lain on his stomach on his bed with her feet in the air, her legs were bent at the knees, her chin was rested on her clasped hands. He was sat on the floor playing with s strand of her hair. Twirling it round his finger.

"Well at the minute it's Die Hard 4, but that could change. I can't tell you how many favourite films I've had and it's only the beginning of march. I'm looking forward to seeing that Sherlock homes actually." he said.

"I liked die hard too, the car chase was amazing!" she said.

"OOO a girl after my own heart!" he said.

"I thought I already had it!"

"O yeah!" he said. "So what's your fave film then." he asked.

"Well my truly favourite film in the whole entire universe is, drum roll please!" She added in a serious voice.

Danny wore a serious face and patted on the bed mimicking a drum.

"Runaway bride, Not a recent film but I watched it once a few years ago and I was totally hooked."

Danny scoffed, "Chick Flick!" he said in mock disgust.

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Danny can I ask you a personal question?" she said.

He looked into her eyes.

"Yeah shoot." he said returning to twirling her hair.

"Have you ever… you know?" she asked.

His face was the picture of confusion. "You know?" he asked.

God he was making this hard, for a smart kid he was incredibly stupid sometimes! Did she really have to spell it out for him?

"Have you ever slept with anyone?" she whispered.

"O" he said. "No I haven't." he said, he obviously wasn't bothered. Other boys his age were chomping at the bit.

"Neither have I" she said. She was relieved he hadn't too. "That was one of the things I was worried about with Josh, I want my first time to be special. To be with someone who I love!"

He smiled.

"I hope we're still together when the time is right." she added. "I know it's still early days but I know that I love you and you respect me." she said.

"Yeah I hope that too, there's no hurry. I know we're gonna be together forever!" he said. There was no trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"Plus there's no way I'm ready now!" she said.

They left the subject at that but somehow stumbled on the subject of how many kids they wanted someday.

"Well I want 2, one of each hopefully!" she said.

"Well we'll end up with a dozen!" he said seriously.

"Erm no we won't!" she said.

He grinned. "Your so sexy that I won't be able to keep my hands off you! So trust me we'll end up with a dozen, at least!" he added. "No but I'd like 2 too, one of each." he said. "I hate being a only child, it's lonely." he said.

Alice blushed when he said she was sexy. God she never blushed in her life as much as she did with Danny.

They had dinner, it was corned beef and potato pie, peas chips with thick gravy.

"Mum makes all her pies home made." Danny told her. "There's no such thing as store bought in this house!"

Amanda wrinkled her nose. "Spawn of the devil store bought!" she muttered.

Alice grinned. There was so much love and laughter in this house. It reminded her of dinners when her mum had been alive. Talking to her had been easy. Now she mostly ate in her room away from her fathers rage.

When they finished that, his mum had offered her arctic roll but she'd been stuffed off the pie. She and Danny went into his room and played on the wii. They sat and played on Mario kart first to allow their dinners to settle.

"My steering wheel is broke!" she pouted.

He kissed her lower protruding lip. "Sore loser!" he whispered.

"Right it's time to change the game, I can't take any more thrashings!" she said. He'd won her at 6 races.

She put in the wii sports. "Prepare to die!" she said cockily.

They picked boxing. She beat him easily.

"Ha-ha, I boxed ya face off!" she said triumphantly. They the put on baseball. Danny laughed coz her bum wiggled as she waited to hit the ball.

"Love ya wiggle!" he said to her.

She turned. "Stop distracting me!" she said.

The ball whizzed passed her on the screen.

"Look!" she said.

Danny laughed.

This time her focus was completely on the TV. She didn't notice Danny stand up, he pressed his lips to the back of her neck. Her breath caught and her mind went blank. Another ball whizzed passed.

"Hey your cheating!" she said and laughed. "Your distracting me!" she told him.

"I'll take any advantage I can - get those jeans your wearing are distracting me" he said. "The sight of you in those tight jeans is driving me mad! You look so sexy in them!" he murmured.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her. His masterful lips moved over hers and all thoughts were wiped from her mind. The only thing she could think of was Danny. She twined her hands around his neck. She felt his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him.

Danny suddenly pulled away and left the bedroom. She heard the bathroom door open and a tap run. She was breathing hard. She felt bereft without Danny. That kiss. "Whoo" she exhaled. It was hot enough to melt the arctic. She thought they were both going to spontaneously combust!

5 minutes later Danny walked back into the bedroom. The tips of his hair was curled and damp. He had obviously splashed water onto his face. He was wearing a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I had to go and cool off. It was going too far. I shouldn't have kissed you like that!" he said.

"Why, I liked it. You did too." she said.

God he thought, she couldn't be that naïve! He thought.

"I was too - so much so I was ready to rip your clothes off and throw you onto the bed!" he said. "That's how much I was enjoying it! C'mon we'll go downstairs and spend sometime with my mum!" he said and exhaled. Calm down Danny! He thought.

Before they left the room he stopped her and said. "Whatever happens I'll never force you to do anything or coerce you. And if at anytime you tell me to stop, no matter how far gone I am and no matter if it kills me I will stop!" he said and kissed her cheek. He didn't trust himself to kiss her mouth. He had to leave the room before. What had scared him was he knew that he had no protection and it hadn't bothered him. The only thing he could think of was pushing her against his bedroom wall and…. God Danny STOP IT! He was aching truly aching!

They walked downstairs and asked his mum if she was busy. She said she wasn't. He grabbed monopoly. After 30 minutes Alice owned half the board.

"I swear mum - every game we play she wins" he said.

"It's just me - amazing." she told them.

"Oh and so modest!" he laughed.

Alice wiped both Danny and his mum out.

"This girl says she loves me - she couldn't even let stay at her hotels on a discount!" Danny grumbled.

"First rule of business dear!" Alice replied.

"What be tight fisted?" he asked.

"Too right! Every penny counts!" she said.

"Winner tidies up, it's a rule in this house!" Danny said and smirked.

When the game was put away both Danny and Alice went into the living room and sat on the sofa to watch some TV. Alice couldn't tell you what they watched coz as she sat down a wave of fatigue hit her. She placed her head onto Danny's chest and was soon sound asleep.

Danny looked down at her. Her dark lashes lay against her cheek. He kissed her head, smiled and sighed. He scooted down a bit and lay his legs onto the sofa. He closed his eyes and rested with Alice. 30 minutes later Amanda walked in and saw them. She wore a small smile. The 2 of them were cuddled up on the sofa. Alice had her back to Danny's chest and he had both arms wrapped around her waist. Both people looked completely content. She got a blanket and lain it over them gently. If she thought anything untoward was going on she would have moved them but she knew that her son hadn't had much sleep last night. He'd been up pacing at 11:30 when she'd went to bed. She'd went to the bathroom at 4:00 and he'd been awake doing homework. She took his phone and told him to go to bed. That is Alice rang she'd pick up the phone. He pleaded with her to keep his phone but she hadn't relented. She'd then went back to bed. She must of fell back asleep because when she woke up his phone was gone.

She just hoped they weren't falling too hard. Teenage romances barely went the whole way and she didn't want both of them to be destroyed when it ended. She had a feeling it was too late the way they looked at each other. she'd just have to be here to pick up the pieces when it was over.


	11. A night alone?

Danny came awake slowly. He was surrounded by Alice, inundated with her scent. He felt a small person burrowing into his side. He looked down and smiled tenderly he felt a rush of emotion so intense it nearly stopped him breathing. God he loved her, more than life. More than he ever thought possible! Did love always feel like this? He wondered. Or was this special one of a kind. Was Alice his soul mate? God he was getting soppy! A thought struck him. Had Alice been in love before? She'd been the one to say she loved him first! Had she been in love before so she knew what it was like? He felt a surge of jealousy. It didn't matter. She was here with him. Her head was rested on his chest, her arms were wrapped around his waist and her legs were intertwined with his! Everything was perfect right here on this sofa. His mother had placed a blanket over them, he was surprised he thought that if she found him like that she would have subtly woke them up. He knew his mother liked Alice but did this mean she accepted Alice? He hoped so he loved Alice so much he couldn't imagine his life without her. He'd only known her a week but she'd worked her way into his heart in such a short time. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and tightened his hold. He saw a smile flutter over her lips and her eyes opened slowly. She looked so adorable as she woke up. Her sleepy grin when she saw him looking at her. Her blues eyes half open dusted with sleep.

"Love you Alice, you'll never know how much!" he said and kissed her because he couldn't help himself.

"Mmmm I love you too Danny." she said against his lips. "This is definitely the way to be woken!" she said.

He heard footsteps approaching. "Mum." he whispered in her ear. She grinned at him.

"Oh so your both awake, tea will be done in , if you wanna come and sit in the dining table." she then walked away.

Alice stretched. "That was the best sleep I have had in ages. I didn't have a nightmare either!"

She sat up - he resisted the urge to pull her back towards him.

"My big strong arms kept you safe, they always will darling. No-one will ever hurt you when I'm close to you!" he then flexed his muscles for effect. His voice took on a serious tone. "Do you have nightmares often?" he asked.

She nodded. "I know that nothing actually happened but that didn't stop me thinking that it actually would happen you know!" she said quietly. "I have nightmares every night. I dread going to sleep!"

He sat up and put his arm around her shoulder, "It's not stupid honey. It's normal. What you went through was terrifying." he said and wrapped her into his hug. He wanted to promise that Josh wasn't going anywhere near her. He wished he could but he couldn't and he hated it. It had the biggest urge to protect her.

"Hey!" his mum said. "Can't leave you 2 alone for a minute!" she chided.

Alice blushed. Danny grabbed her hand. "Don't worry mum nothing funny was going on!" Danny said.

"Good! I'm too young to be a grandma any time soon." she muttered.

Danny and Alice didn't hear her.

"Your hair looks so cute!" Alice told Danny.

Danny frowned and lightly touched his head. He had bed hair! He ran through it and ruffled it trying to control the unruly spikes. Nothing damn! He hated his hair.

"You look so adorable!" Alice said and smiled at him.

They sat down for tea. Chicken curry with egg fried rice. Then Danny and Alice had the house to themselves. Danny's dad always took his mum out when he came back from work. Alice volunteered to do the dishes so Amanda went and sat down with Danny. " "Now look Danny I know you and Alice love each other but please don't rush into anything. Your father and I were going to stay in tonight but we decided to go out because we trust you. We trust that'll you and Alice will make the right decision and that you'll be sensible. Please don't let me down son."

"Mum you don't have to worry ok. She's not even 16 yet!" that was all he was willing to ay on the subject. He wasn't going to insult his mothers intelligence by saying he hadn't thought about it because it had. A little too frequently than he liked. Everything he kissed Alice actually. He felt like he was turning into a maniac.

"I know your dad's already given you the talk but kids don't understand. When you bring sex into a relationship it complicates it. Your too young to deal with what happens after. Just enjoy being kids. You've plenty of time for everything else when your older." she told him

"MUM! I haven't planned this. Even if there was a chance it couldn't happen because there's no protection in the house. And I know I'm far too young to be a daddy! So stop worrying go out with dad. Have a few drinks and enjoy yourself!" he said.

His mother smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You brought me up right mum!"

"Go on then go and spend some time with your girlfriend. I made some popcorn and rented a couple of movies for you. We should be back pretty early. I understand Alice is staying in your room?" she asked.

Danny nodded.

"Ok you can stay on the sofa. Remember what I said about trust Danny." she warned him for the final time. "ANY funny stuff and she won't be staying again."

Danny nodded.

Danny's parents left not long after that. He let her pick the movie and she picked the scary one, just to please him of course. She spent most of the film hid in his shoulder. Many times during the movie they'd reached into the popcorn at the same time and their fingers had brushed. Heat sizzled up their arms at the unexpected contact. Anytime that happened he would kiss her lightly. He tried not to kiss her too deeply. Firstly because he had a feeling where it would lead and second his mum had probably hid a nanny cam in here somewhere! The film hit its climax and Alice squealed when the baddie died.

"God that film scared the life outta me!" she said.

"Why you pick it then?" he asked chuckling.

"Coz I thought it was what you wanted to watch." she said.

Alice walked over to the DVD player.

Danny had see this film before and it had a little surprise at the end. He decided to be a little bit evil and not warn her. He just sat and watched waiting for it to happen.

Alice was bending down in front of the TV screen the baddie jumped out and yelled.

"Jesus Christ!" she shouted and screamed hysterically.

Danny bit his lip, bit his tongue. Thought of every unfunny thing he could think of. It didn't work, the look on Alice's face had been hilarious. He squeaked. She looked over at him.

"Daniel why do you look like your in pain?" she asked.

Her face still held a slight residue of shock. It cracked him up. He couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing. She stood up slowly.

"And what pray tell is so funny?" she asked amusement on her face.

"You should have seen your face!" he gasped still laughing.

"Re-ally" she said drawing out the word. She suddenly had an idea to wipe the smile off his face. He was sat on the sofa.

She walked over to him, swaying he hips as she did she smiled seductively at him. Danny stopped laughing.

She came over and climbed onto his lap her knees straddling his waist.

"A A Alice what are you d d doing?" he stammered. She kissed him lightly on the mouth, oh god he was melting. He didn't notice her reach into his coke glass and grab the ice. She yanked his top forward deposited the ice and pressed.

"Ohhhh Arghh!" he yelled.

"You need to cool down lover boy!" she said and laughed. "I do believe you've just been iced!" she said and climbed off his lap. She saw his face.

"I take it it's time for me to run?" she asked amused.

He nodded.

She squealed and ran. "I'm gonna get you Alice, no-one ices me and gets away with it!" he yelled.

"You gotta catch me first!" she retorted.

She ran towards the back door and ran out of it. He was hot on her heels.

She stopped on the lawn panting.

"OOOO I've got you now Alice!" he said an idea popped into his head. He decided to turn the tables on her.

"I didn't mean to ice you really!" she said playfully. "My hand fell in the cup. Through no fault of my own the ice dropped into my hand then the magnetic pull of your t-shirt dragged my hand over and dropped the ice into down your top!" she said seriously. She looked at his face, "You don't look convinced!" she said.

He grinned and shook his head. "Now Alice Alice Alice you said that I need to cool down but you were the one who instigated it, so I think you need to cool down." he walked round the side and turned the tap on. He grabbed the hose.

"On No No No No Danny!" she said giggling.

"I'm really sorry to have to do this." he said.

"No your not!" she replied.

"But it's for your own good!" he continued.

He pressed the handle and the cold spray hit her in the face. She ran and he chased her. She turned and he sprayed her in the face. She spluttered. He stopped.

"Give in?" he asked.

"Never!" she said defiantly.

"Ok then!" he said and sprayed again.

"You win!" she spluttered after a minute. He turned it off. Her hair hung in dripping tendrils around her face. There was a huge puddle on the pavement.

"Can't wait to see how you explain that." she pointed the muddy footsteps all over the garden. "To your mum."

"I'll just blame you!" he said and laughed. "C'mon I'll get you a towel."

Alice took a step and slipped onto her bum on the mud well sort of skidded. He laughed. Danny offered his hand to help her up she grabbed it but lost her footing again and ended up pulling him down onto of her.

"Now this is promising!" he said seriously. He then saw Alice's face. She'd been fine one minute, then looked panicked. He scrambled off her.

"O my God Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't plan to do that." he said

She shook her head and breathed deeply. "I just wasn't expecting it that's all, I'm abit claustrophobic. I was just abit shocked." she said.

He stood up and offered her his hand.

"Your ok!" she told him. "You saw what happened last time. You just want to cop another feel!"

"You know me so well!" he retorted.

They walked into the house and Alice went into the bathroom. He told her to put her dirty clothes in the basket then put it outside. 10 minutes later he went and changed in his room into shorts and t-shirt took the dirty stuff downstairs. He rinsed the mud off them in the utility room sink he then put them in the washer.

Alice walked downstairs. She had towel wrapped around her hair and was wearing some pyjamas. They were huge.

"They were my mums." she said when he looked. "I wear them when I wanna feel close to her. They still smell like her - smell." she said.

He did but all he could smell was Alice's fresh clean scent.

"Some people would find this weird." she said quietly.

"I don't" he said shaking his head. "You need to feel close to your mum and this is how you do it! People cope how they can."

"Aw Danny, I know I keep saying this but your unbelievably sweet! What did I do to deserve you?" she asked. She went up on tiptoes and twined her arms around his neck. Her face didn't quite reach his. "Now there's the downside. Your 6 freaking feet tall and I can't reach! Bend down so I can kiss you!"

He grinned at her. "You'll lead me astray." he said. "But my ladies wish is my command." she pulled away before things got heated.

She finally noticed Danny had changed. he was in blue checky shorts and a blue t-shirt. "You pinched my skinny jeans?" she asked.

"They'll never fit me!" he deadpanned. She burst out laughing.

"I rinsed them and put them in the washer." he said

"Wow a man who does dishes AND can work the washing machine," she said in mock amazement. "Quick I need to hide you or someone will steal you!" she said and grinned. "Or I could make money off you. I could sell you to science and they could study and clone you. I could be minted!" she said gleefully.

"I know I'm Mr Perfect. I'm now going in the shower." he said and walked away.

"Yes Mr Trevanion you are Mr Perfect for me!" she whispered.

She walked into the kitchen and looked for the stuff she needed to make hot chocolate. It was 9:00 and thanks to their little sleep she was wide awake. She found a bar of chocolate in the fridge. She filled a pan with water and turn the cooked on. She then placed a bowl in it when it boiled and melted the chocolate into it. She then poured lots of milk into the chocolate.

She then went and sat on the sofa. She was scared to try it. She'd never actually made hot chocolate this way before she usually used the powdered kind. Danny came down and sat on the sofa. He smelled like lynx click. Her favourite.

"Mmmmm - you smell good enough to eat!" she said.

"Yes honey but that's cannibalism and is frowned upon in modern society!" he said.

"That's off Willy Wonka and the chocolate Factory!"

He grinned. "I've always wanted to say that!"

She looked at him. "Your weird."

"And wonderful!" he finished.

They sat in the living room. The fire was on and the lamp in the corner. Their faces were alight in the orange glow of the fire.

He sipped the hot chocolate. "Mmmm this is good how'd you make it?" he asked.

"Loads of milk and melted chocolate, I usually add a dash of cinnamon, it tingles on your tongue as you drink it." she said.

"Who needs cinnamon when you're here!" Danny said. "You gonna be ok tonight?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'll be enveloped in your scent so hopefully!" she said.

Danny walked into the dining room and pulled out a box. He brought it to the sofa and opened it. He pulled out 2 walkie talkies. He then grabbed some sellotape and some new batteries. He put the new batteries in the walkie talkie and sellotaped the side button down. He then turned it off to save the batteries. He handed it to her.

"I'm never more than a squeak away!" he said.

They then went upstairs and started to listen to 3 doors down.

"My mum and dad will be home soon. They like you you know. If we were 5/10 years older they'd probably demand that I marry you!" he said.

"I wish I could say the same. I know my mum would like you but really my dad couldn't care a less! If he could he would have got rid of Josh!"

"Hey your sat on my bed. There's no mention of anyone else but me and you on here! There's only allowed to be me and you" he said. They then listened to the full 3 doors down album. It finished and it was 10:30. He saw Alice yawn.

"Go on climb into bed!" Alice raised her eyebrows. "I'll be good." he said.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Sure." she closed her eyes.

Her breathing turned slow and deep 10 minutes later. He placed the walkie talkie on the bedside table and ensured it was turned on.

"Sweet dreams honey!" he said softly and left the room.

He walked downstairs and settled on the settee, the only sound in the room was Alice's soft breathing on the walkie talkie. He wished he was in his room with her, not for any funny business. Just to hold her as she slept. To keep the bad dreams at bay. When he'd woke up with her earlier it had felt right. His parents walked through the front door. He heard his mother giggling softly, she shushed his dad. Then walked into the living room.

"Oh Danny, I didn't wake you up did I?" she asked.

"No mum you have a good time with dad?" he asked.

"Yeah it was good. He's going to bed. That man can't hold his drink." she said.

"And you can?" he replied. His mother was clearly half gone.

"Did you 2 have a good time?" she asked.

Danny thought of the hose fight. "Yeah it was great she's amazing mum!" Danny said with stars in his eyes.

She smiled her son wore the same face his father wore when he looked at her. Her stomach dropped, "You didn't…"

"Mum!" he hissed. "God I told you we wouldn't - I can't believe you'd even ask me that! She isn't cheap or easy and I respect her too much to even consider sleeping with her after knowing her less than a week. I mean it would exactly be special would it - a quickie before my parents came home!" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry son - it's just you looked happy and I thought…"

"Yeah well - you said sex would complicate things. We've decided to take this slow. We'll know when we're ready and it isn't now." he said angrily.

He heard whimpering come over the radio.

"Oh no!" he said and ran towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked worriedly.

"She has nightmares!" Danny said taking the stairs two by two. He ran into the room.


	12. More trouble

_Alice was having a great time. She and Danny were on a blanket in the back garden. I'm going to get a ice-cream Alice, you want one?" he asked._

"_Sure. I'll wait here for you, hurry back!" she said and winked._

_He grinned and walked inside._

_She lay back on the blanket and closed her eyes. She heard a child crying._

"_Huh?" she looked and saw a child run. The child looked like her when she was little. She decided to follow her._

"_I'll be 5 Danny." he waved at her through the window._

_She walked through the garden and got a clear look at the kid. Oh God it was her. She ran after the child. She ran into a deserted house._

_She walked into the house it smelled damp and musky. "Hey little girl!" she shouted. _

_The door slammed shut behind her. She grabbed the knob and tried to turn it but it was rusted shut and wouldn't move._

_She heard a voice mocking her. "O so we are finally alone!"_

_Alice turned around. Josh was there. "NO!" she said._

_He walked towards her, she tried to run but she was moving in slow motion. He grabbed her by the hair. "I told you you'd never escape from me bitch!" he threw her on the floor. A rat scuttled by but it didn't bother her. She was more worried about the rodent above her. She tried her self defence moves but he deflected them easily._

"_C'mon Alice, fight more. You know how it turns me on."_

_He grabbed her breast and squeezed hard. She yelped in pain before she could stop herself._

_She was lay on her back._

"_C'mon baby beg. Go-on!"_

"_Never you prick. I'll never beg!" she spat in his face._

"_He wiped it off. O I love it when your dirty!" he smiled evilly. "This is gonna be good!" he opened the button on his jeans._

Danny saw Alice hitting out at the figure in her dreams. . Danny's mother stood at the bedroom door.

"Alice." he said softly. He didn't touch her. It frightened her more when she woke up and someone was touching her.

"C'mon Alice honey. Wake up. It's a bad dream!"

The dream had her firmly in it's grip. He risked it and gently touched her shoulder.

Her eyes came open slowly. She didn't go hit him this time. She noticed Danny.

Danny?" she asked.

He nodded.

She started crying big silent tears which rolled down her face. He climbed across the bed and enveloped him in his arms. "C'mon baby!" he murmured.

His mother walked into the bathroom and fetched a cloth and a glass of water. She walked back in and saw Danny and Alice. They were sat on the bed. He had his arm around her waist and her face was rested on his chest. He was murmuring something into her hair. She saw her nod a few times.

Her son amazed her at times like this, a lot of fully gown men couldn't handle this yet he took it in his stride. Her son was growing into a amazing man.

She walked back in and Danny and Alice stopped talking. She handed Alice the glass and she sipped. Danny got up. Alice grabbed his arm and her face was terrified. "Don't leave me Danny please!" she asked her blue eyes pleading.

"I'll stay till your asleep." he answered. He couldn't stay any later.

"Danny c'mere." Amanda said. "I'll probably regret this tomorrow and too drunk to be telling you this but stay with her tonight - Please son, don't let me down!" she said. "Tomorrow we need to talk about Alice talking to someone. You know a professional." she said.

Danny nodded. "Don't worry mum - you can trust me. I wouldn't be much of a man if I took advantage of her right now would I?" he asked.

Amanda's eyes filled with tears and her chest inflated with pride. God her son amazed her. His maturity staggered her. "Danny, I'm so proud of you - I hope you know that. You're the most amazing person!"

He grinned, "I have amazing parents! Although most of the praise should go to my mum! The door will stay open."

Amanda knew something at that moment, the door could have been closed and nothing will happen. They could be alone in the house and nothing would happen.

"Goodnight son!" she said.

Danny walked into the room. He climbed onto his bed and pulled Alice close.

"What you…" Alice asked.

"Ssshhhh! Go to sleep I'll be here in the morning. I'm not leaving." he said.

Alice sighed and closed her eyes. Danny lay there for the longest time. He just lay and thought of the young woman in his arms. He loved her so much and that bastard was going get it for what he put her through.

"Danny." Alice mumbled sleepily.

"Mmmm Hmmm." he replied.

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too darling, now just relax and sleep."

They fell asleep at the same time.

Danny woke up early. Alice was wrapped around his body, he looked at the window at the light . It blinded him. He was reminded of one of his mothers favourite Rascal Flatts songs.

He lay and thought of the lyrics.

_Lying here with you_

_I watch you while you sleep_

_The dawn is closing in_

_With every breath you breathe_

_I can feel the change_

_The change you've made in me_

_But will I ever see_

_All the things you see in me_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it but you believe_

_That I'm so strong and true,_

_I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am_

_When it comes to love_

_I may not know the rules_

_But there's one thing I know_

_My heart belongs to you, just you_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it but you believe_

_That I'm so strong and true, _

_I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am_

_You show me you love me_

_With a fire that burns deep inside_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it but you believe_

_That I'm so strong and true, _

_I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am __- I am_

_I'll never understandI don't think I'll ever understand_

_Why you love meWhy you love me just like I am_

He climbed out of bed. Alice's hand reached across the bed searching in her sleep. When she couldn't find him she huffed in her sleep and settled again. He went downstairs and decided to make Alice his mum and dad breakfast. He made scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice. He placed his mum breakfast in the microwave and wrote her a little note. He placed it on the kitchen table.

**Sorry I snapped last night**

**I know your only worried about me.**

**You're the best, mum**

**Love**

**Danny**

**X**

**PS I made you brekkie, it's in the mike**

**X**

He then went upstairs to talk to his Glaswegian beauty. He walked in and saw Alice sat up awake in his bed.

"Morning gorgeous - I brought breakfast!" he said to her grinning.

"Aw thanks, my gentleman eh." she kissed his cheek as he lay the tray on her knee.

"Erm properly please." he said and pointed to his lips.

"If you say so!" she said and kissed him on the mouth. He pulled away. "Breakfast in bed, I may never leave!" she said.

"No complaints here!" he said. "Enjoy your breakfast."

She tucked in. "You not having breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm not really a huge breakfast eater. Toast usually does me fine!" he said and pinched a bite of her eggs.

"It's a good thing I'm not possessive about my food. I could have stabbed you with the fork." she said laughing. He took another bit and she raised her fork in warning. He popped it in his mouth and chewed. "It's a good thing I love you!" she said.

After that the day passed fairly quickly. She and Danny spoke to his mum about the nightmares and she agreed to go to the doctors and see about seeing a therapist. It was for the best. They would help her work through the feelings of anxiety around Josh. His mother was also unhappy about Danny spending the whole night with Alice. She said she knew she allowed it but Alice was only 15 and Danny had just turned 16 a month ago. She wanted them to cool it down and not see each other for a day or 2. Danny had said unequivocally no! that he loved Alice and that no-one, not even his mum could keep them apart. She asked them to think it over. After that his mum had relaxed her groundings rule and they spent the day on the garden. All in all it had been a nice day, but like all nice days they eventually come to a end.

Danny walked Alice home. "Do you want me to warn him, hurt him little, I will you know!" Danny said as they walked along. Although Danny said it in jest she new that if she said yes he would do it.

"No Danny, I'll be fine. I've been studying my books if he tries anything."

He grinned seductively. "You can try your moves on me anytime!" she reached the front door.

"Wait there Alice I need to fasten my lace." he said.

"What?" she said and opened the front door. She didn't know that Danny wasn't behind her. She walked into the living room. Josh and his friend was sitting there. They leered at her.

"OOO Alice, I missed you last night. We've got some catching up to do baby!" he said and walked towards her.

His friend laughed. "Can I have her when your done?" he asked.

Alice started backing away. Her self defence moves running through her brain. Danny walked in and saw Alice's terrified expression. He was filled with a all consuming rage.

"I warned you to stay away from her you son of a bitch!" he uppercut Josh then glared at his friend who quickly scurried from the house. Danny took a step towards him to carry out more hen Alice stopped him.

"Danny stop please." she told him.

"No Alice, I warned him and he didn't listen!" he said.

"I don't want you ruining your life over me!" she pleaded.

"Ok then but your coming back to mine!" he said.

Josh who had been rubbing his injured jaw recovered enough to launch at Danny. Danny moved in time, Josh swivelled and ended up hitting Alice in the cheek. The force caused her to stagger back and fall. She got up onto her knees and pressed her forehead to the floor. Both hands clutched her cheek. Josh seeing what he'd done to Alice and then looking at Danny promptly ran from the room. Danny ran over to her. "Alice you ok?" he asked.

He lifted her arms and placed her gently onto the settee. He then got the tea towel from the kitchen and looked in the freezer for ice cubes. He found a tray at the back of the freezer. He pooped a few out onto the tea towel and wrapped it. He walked back into the living room.

"C'mon Hun, move your hand for me the ice will make it better." The feeling of rage returned when he saw the red angry welt on her cheek. He placed the ice pack gently onto her cheek.

"C'mon darling. We'll go up to your room!" he said.

She held the ice pack against her cheek as they walked upstairs. They walked into her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and he was on his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have moved. If I had of stayed he would of hit me instead." he said.

Alice shook her head. "Don't think like that, he's the nutter not you." she said.

She looked and realised things had been moved in her room. Her pillows looked a bit crushed and her drawers were slightly open like they been rifled through. The though of Josh looking at her underwear made her feel sick! He'd probably came in last must of been ecsatic opening her door and finding unlocked but then to find her bed empty!

She heard beeping.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"I dunno!" she said. She heard more beeping.

Danny walked over to the source of the beeping and found himself looking at a camcorder. He pulled it down and saw that someone had been in and pressed record

"Oh God Alice! I'm sorry but when I tell my mum about this she'll phone social services. She won't let you go through this!" he said.

"No Danny, they'll take me away. I'll never see you. I could end up anywhere. I'm not parting from you, I can't. unless you promise me that you won't tell your mum I'll run away!" she said.

"Alice, I'm only doing what's best for you!" he said.

"And I won't tell you where I am!" she finished.

Danny exhaled. "Ok but one more incident and you'll allow mum to phone social services ok!" he said.

"Deal!" she agreed. Danny stayed with her for an extra hour. It didn't look like her cheek was going to bruise. He reluctantly had to leave her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said and kissed her. He walked out of the door and waited until the lock clicked. He then walked away.

So here she was 2 hours later. Missing Danny like crazy. Wishing desperately that he was here. She wondered what school would bring tomorrow. No doubt Sarah trying to be funny but Alice would sort her! Actually no she couldn't because she'd promised her mum to hold her temper and be more tolerant. But c'mon she would test the patience of the saint. She set her alarm for 6:30. She'd promised Danny that she'd call into his house so they could walk to school together. They were both in heaps of trouble tomorrow. Danny for fighting and walking out of school and she for fighting and basically being a pain in the bum. What a pair eh? A perfect pair. She thought. A match made in heaven. She heard a soft knock on her door. Oh what did her dad want. No-one else ever bothered her.

"What do you want dad?" she asked.

"It isn't your dad, it's Josh!" the voice replied.

"I'm not even going to ask what you want, get away from my door!" she said.

"Let me in please, I just want to talk to you!" he replied.

"How stupid do you think I am? That is the best you can come up with? I would rather open the door to Freddie Krueger than you!" she thought that was a good analogy coz Josh haunted her dreams.

"No I wanna apologise for hitting you." he said.

"So you don't like hitting girls just attacking them?" she said. "All you've done since you moved in 4 days ago is terrorise me, so go away we have nothing to say to each other!"

"Look." he said. "Alice I REALLY like you, your all I think about. I love everything about you and all you have to do is look at me and I'm turned on."

Alice felt her stomach turn. "Oh God Josh shut up, your making me ill!" she said.

He carried on with his tirade. "Danny doesn't deserve you. I could treat you better than he ever could. C'mon dump him and be my girlfriend. You'll never regret it!" he said and waited for her response.

Alice was in shock she was absolutely stunned. "Oh my god Josh you've lost your mind. You've truly lost it! Why would I ever break up with Danny? He adores me! Treats me like a princess and he has NEVER tried to force me to do anything! And most of all I love him with all my heart and soul. I feel less than nothing for you because that would imply that I felt something or maybe except a vehement despisement. Leave me alone!" she said and turned on her CD player. He disgusted her. She wished she could go and talk to Danny but his internet was down. He was gonna text her when it was up and running again. Danny meant the world to her. To think that he thought she would even consider it! He's definitely lost his marbles. If he had any to begin with! She lay on her bed and thought of Danny's smile, she smiled then too.

**A/N it took so long to upload coz the 3 chapters were originally 1 chapter its like 8000 words without the song and summaries! gt my next chapter dun 2 and guess wot. its another long 1! nt uploading as quik gt my maths test on mon so revision is on the list of priorites (nt by choice :) hpe u enjoyed it**


	13. Morning before school

Alice's alarm beeped at 6:30. She whacked at it trying to turn it off. All she wanted was another 30 minutes. But if she had another 30 minutes she'd no doubt run into Josh and after his little declaration lat night she didn't want that! Alice had thought about it and it seemed he was attracted to her. She wrinkled her nose. So that is how he shows that he likes someone. Through basically terrorising them. Not a way she'd want to be her life partner but there you go! There was one thing she knew for sure, that Josh was a freaking weirdo! She grabbed a large towel and ran into the bathroom. She showered quickly. The spray cleansed her of all the thoughts of Josh. She then ran back into her room. She turned the key into the lock, but didn't notice that the key was hanging out. She didn't know that the door wasn't actually locked!

Alice was humming softly as she dressed. She had her black school trousers on and her blouse. The top 3 buttons were open which exposed her throat and the top of her chest. She felt claustrophobic when they were closed. Her tie hung around her shoulders. It was black yellow and red and was absolutely minging. She swore she was gonna burn it on her last day. She was sat on her bed pulling on her socks when the door opened. Oh my god why isn't that locked! She thought. Josh walked into her room and looked her up and down almost assessing her.

"Get the fucking hell out of her now Josh before I hit you so hard you'll have to send the rest of your body a letter where to find you!" she said "And that's before I scream the place down!" she said, she knew that screaming wouldn't help. No -one cared enough to come and save her and Josh knew it! She grabbed her deodorant tin. The closet thing to hand but better to have then not!

"Alice I'm not here to…" he started but Alice cut him off.

"Look you asshole get the fuck out of here or I swear to god I'll hurt you! After what you did to me it's less than you deserve. I would be happy never to see your weasely little face again." Alice was relieved that her voice sounded firm and didn't betray the fact that she was a quivering little wreck inside and was about 5 seconds away from being hysterical.

He walked out of her room she ran to lock the door but he placed his foot between the door and the frame. She tried to close it but his foot blocked it. Josh looked into her eyes

"I'm sorry for attacking you Alice. And for hitting you yesterday and basically being a complete and utter ass to you." he said softly. He went to touch the slight bruise on her cheek but she pulled away before he could.

"Move your foot!" she told him icily.

He did and she closed the door. She pushed the key in as far as it could go and locked her door.

"Alice you idiot! Your getting sloppy. He got in here you stupid little IDIOT!" she told herself. "What could have happened eh?" she asked rhetorically.

She lay on her bed, inhaled and then exhaled slowly. Alice wasn't stupid, she knew that if Josh really tried then she couldn't stop him. But she would go down swinging! She vowed. She placed her hand over her eyes. Why hadn't he tried anything? She wondered. He was messing with her head! In a moment of weakness she phoned Danny.

"Hey Alice you ok?" he asked. Danny paused for a second. "It's Josh isn't it, he's tried something. I'll kill him!" he shouted.

She heard Amanda in the background. She couldn't make out what she said.

"No Danny - I'm fine honest! He did get into my room."

"Bastard!" Danny swore.

"But he apologised to me then left!" she finished.

"Really?" he asked incredulous.

"Yeah - look I'm going to go down to my breakfast, I'm going to have to face him at school today anyway so I may as well do it on my home turf!" she said.

"No Alice I don't like it. What if he's trying to lure you downstairs?" he asked worry clear in his voice.

"Trust me Danny I'll be next to many sharp objects! He won't get near me." she checked her watch. Quarter to 6. "I'll see you in 45 minutes ok Love ya loads."

"Alice wait…"Danny said but she disconnected this was something she had to do.

She checked how many minutes she had left. They were getting low. She had a contract which had been set up by her mum before she died. It was paid by direct debit. She had a year left on it. She walked slowly downstairs. Josh's mum and her dad were probably still in bed. Probably still drunk from their binge last night. At least her dad didn't bully her anymore. He didn't talk to her either but that was just an added bonus. She felt sick and her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. It sickened her to think she was frightened in her own home! She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

Josh was sat at the kitchen table flicking through a magazine, he was eating a slice of toast. He didn't even look at her as she entered. She placed 2 slices of toast in her toaster. All was quiet. She could hear the clock ticking in the living room and the rhythmic sound of josh turning the pages in the magazine. The toaster popped breaking her reverie. She picked the toast out and turned to butter it when she heard a loud pounding on the front door. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

Josh looked at her. "For you I presume." he said and returned to his magazine.

She walked to the front door and opened it. Danny's face looked flushed.

"For Christ's sake Danny. You were knocking like a mad man. You nearly killed me!" she told him. "But you are sweet!" she added and kissed him.

He grabbed her arms and looked at them. He then looked at her face. "O thank God he didn't do anything to you!" he breathed. "I was so worried!"

"No!" she said puzzled. "He hasn't even looked at me!" she whispered in a relieved tone.

"This is weird!" he agreed.

"Hey I'm not complaining!" she told him. "If he wants to leave me alone!" she said.

She went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Mmmm minty fresh." she said "You've just brushed ya teeth haven't ya!" she said.

He grinned his pearly whites at her. Josh flicked his eyes over and saw Alice's soft eyes rest on Danny's face. The only word he could use to describe her was besotted. Absolutely completely one hundred million percent in love! And he hated that she didn't feel that way about him! He stared at the page of his magazine but he couldn't tell you what it was about.

Danny and Alice walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the toaster and placed some bread in it.

"Hey Alice, I'll have these bits. I know you like your toast warm." he told her and took a bite of the toast on the counter. "I do prefer my toast browner though!" he said.

"No Danny you mean you like it black as in burnt!" she pulled a face. "Minger!" then smiled at him.

"Just coz your toast is pale!" he said.

"But I appreciate the warm toast." she said and kissed his cheek.

The toast popped and Alice buttered it. She loved the easy banter they had. It was like they'd known each other for years instead of the week it had been! They walked into the living room. She sat on the floor and he sat on the sofa above her head. She had her back to him. He started playing with her hair.

"You'd better not be getting crumbs in my hair. Imagine me walking outside and a swarm of birds attacks. All you'd see is Alice running and then like 60 birds swooping." she said and giggled. "Or even better walking to school with a bird on my head! I'd be blacklisted for the rest of the year!" she said.

He laughed. "I love your hair though. It's so soft and silky." he ran his fingers softly through the strands.

"So first it's my bum and now it's my hair. I'm definitely getting used for my body!" she said in mock disgust.

"Well such a nice body it is too!" he replied.

They looked at the clock at the same time. 25 to 9. "We'll have a slow walk." Danny said.

Alice quick pulled her hair into a bobble and grabbed her bag.

They were walking slowly along the road to school.

"So on a scale of 1-10 how much trouble you in?" Alice asked Danny.

"11" Danny replied.

She smiled.

"No seriously, I'll be put on yellow report or even red for walking out of school." he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well it's a yellow/red piece of paper with little boxes on. You give it to your teacher at the start of every lesson and they sign it. Depending on your behaviour you get a "S" for satisfactory and a "U" for unsatisfactory. There's a boxes on the bottom for teachers to write details of any punishments you receive and a space on the back for any misdemeanours." he said

"Your head of house looks at it every night and every morning. Although the morning check does ya head in coz ya mums not going to give you a S or U is she." he said and laughed.

"Your parents sign it too." he added.

They reached the school gates, they walked down and sat on the wall between the French block and RE block.

"I'll be on report to then!" Alice said.

Danny nodded. "Probably but we'll be on report together and I'll stop you from being too daft and getting 5 out of 6 U's a day."

"No that'll be me. You're the little rebel!" she said. "Whose your tutor?" she asked.

"Mr McCann. He's Irish."

"I hate him already!" she said and smiled.

"He's so canny and he's always got funny stories about St Patrick's day. Last year he ended up in America. (**True Story he actually did end up in America one year lol)**

"You hit lucky with Mrs Hedley. She's lovely. I had her for Spanish in first and second year."

The bell rang. "Well." he said and kissed her softly. "I'll see you in 15 minutes." he then walked towards his tutor. She walked the opposite way. She came to the building and walked up the stairs. She knocked briskly and entered her tutor group.

"Hello Alice, nice to have you back." Mrs Hedley said.

Alice saw where Sarah was sitting and walked to the opposite end of the room. She sat down. Sarah glared ay her but Alice ignored her. She sat and crossed her arms. Deep in thought.

Mrs Hedley had just finished the register when Mrs Craig entered the room. The whole class stood up.

Alice frowned and looked at the rest of classmates. Mrs Hedley motioned to her with her finger to stand up. Alice stood up lethargically.

"Good morning EHY!" she said with false cheerfulness.

"Good morning Mrs Craig." they droned back in monotone.

"Sarah lengthen your tie and fasten your top button. Everyone else can sit down. Alice a word please."

Alice had begun to believe that Mrs Craig had forgot about her. Fat chance! She weaved her way through the maze of tables. Sarah who had sat down stuck her foot out to trip her. Alice fists clenched. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth open ready to let rip. A vision of your mother filled her head. She unclenched her hands, closed her mouth and looked away. Mrs Hedley smiled at Alice. Then glared at Sarah. "2 codes of conduct for that Sarah."

Alice looked back and smiled a smug grin. She then walked into the corridor and closed the door.

"Well Alice as you know I spoke to Mr Zaraga and he wanted to give you another go. Based on your test scores and on the fact that you were not trouble at your previous school. She went into her pocket and pulled out a yellow report. "This is to monitor you during your lessons. After I saw how you ignored Sarah in there you might not need it." she said.

"Don't count your chickens yet what she did was mild. If it's something really bad the aftershocks will be off the Richter scale!" Alice said.

"Bit it's a start in the right direction Alice. You're my special project it seems. Every year there seems to be a child who pushes me. I always see something in them and try my best to stop them being expelled. And this year it seems to be you! There's also this." she said and handed her a laminated card.

Alice looked at it. "What's this?" she asked.

"This allows you to leave your lesson at any time for 2 minutes to calm down if you need too. The teacher is to write on your report whenever you use it!" she said. "This is a privilege Alice. Don't abuse it. It's the first time we've tried this so your our guinea pig so to speak. I've also informed all your teachers to make sure you are kept separated from her at all times. I was impressed with the way you ignored Sarah in there. You showed maturity."

Alice shrugged, "I made a promise to someone that I would keep my head down in school and be more tolerant of bit… people." Alice said.

"Go on join your tutor." Mrs Craig said and walked away.

Alice walked back into the room and handed her report to Mrs Hedley who signed it and handed it back. The bang rang and the tutor group walked out. She walked over to collect her coat. she folded her report and placed it in her pocket. As Alice was pulling on her coat Mrs Hedley spoke to her.

"I was proud of the way you held your temper with Sarah today." she said. She walked into the cupboard and got some French books.

"Well I needed to grow up. I did a lot of thinking while I was away I spoke to my friends in Glasgow who also gave me some perspective. See you later." as she picked up her bag and left the classroom. As she walked over to the English block she realised that her class had already went inside. She walked in and the day began.


	14. Back at school

It was dinnertime and she and Danny were sat on the wall.

"God Danny it's killing me. I just want to kill her I really do" Alice said. They got up and started walking. "I know I made the promise to my mum but it's getting harder to keep it!" she said

"You can do it Alice. I know you can, you'll never let your mum down." he said.

"But Danny my mum is dead. To be honest I don't think it makes a difference whether I break this promise to her or not.

Neither Danny or Alice noticed that Sarah had walked past. So her mother was dead! Well not that was news her parents had speculated that she was dead and now she knew for sure! And she exactly how to get a reaction from her now.

Alice saw Sarah. "I'm looking forward to our next lesson Alice. The fun we are going to have. Or shall I say I will with the information I have learned."

"Right Danny I've had enough." she dropped her bag and started to walk towards Sarah.

Danny stopped her "C'mon Alice calm down." She looked past him.

"No Danny.""Alice." he said softly. "Look at me."she did and his green eyes immediately calmed her.

"Thanks." she whispered and they walked in the opposite direction.

The bell rang and they walked towards science. Mrs Craig stopped her.

"Hello Alice how are you?" she asked. "You can go to your lesson Daniel."

Alice pulled out her report.

"OOO all "S's. I'm impressed."

"You sound surprised." Alice said cockily.

"You surprise me." Mrs Craig admitted. "You haven't used your card either."

"I don't want it." Alice said. "I'm not running from her." Alice said.

"Just keep a hold of it for the time being." She said. "You'd better be getting to your lesson.

Alice walked quickly towards science block. She hated Mr Simmons!

"Sorry I'm late." she said as she walked in.

"OO you decided to grace us with your presence then." He said dryly. "But you are late!" he said.

"By about 2 minutes and I apologised!" she said angrily.

"Why were you late?" he asked.

"I had to speak to Mrs Craig." Alice answered trying to contain the anger coursing through her.

"I don't like pupils being late to my lessons!" he said.

"OOOO I bet I've missed something important. Like watching you write the date!" she then cocked her head towards the board and saw that the date was half written.

"Take your seat!" he told her, his voce held a angry tone.

She threw her report onto his desk.

Mr Simmons flushed red. "You will come here and hand me your report or you will leave my lesson."

Alice walked over and picked up her report. She then turned and went to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

Alice's blood was pumping. She could feel the anger lodged into her chest.

"You gave me the choice and I decided to leave I'm not putting up with your crap anymore."

"Give me your report!" he said.

"No coz you told me to pick it up so I have!" and then she walked out of the room.

His followed her and tried to take her report but she put it in her pocket and smiled. "Too slow!" she said and laughed at him.

"Face the wall!" he said.

Alice pounded her head off the wall. "Great start Alice. First day back and already chucked out of physics. She thought she would have at least waited till her second lesson. You just couldn't take your seat and keep your mouth shut!"

The double doors squeaked.

And it was about to get worse. Mrs Craig was walking towards her.

"Alice tell me there's a reasonable explanation about you standing outside your physics lesson. Tell me that I won't get angry." she said

"There is a explanation." Alice replied.

"But I will get angry right?" she asked.

Alice nodded. "Probably."

"Your first day back!" she muttered.

She then walked into the lesson. The door hadn't closed so she listened.

The chairs scraped across the floor as the class stood to greet Mrs Craig. Alice hated that it was so pretentious!

She heard Mrs Craig why Alice was outside.

Mrs Simmons reply was, she was rude insolent, cheeky , disrespectful and she threw her report at me and then refused to hand it back.

"Liar!" Alice yelled and stormed into the room. "I did not throw my report AT you. I threw it ON the desk! There is a difference" she said. "And you told me to pick it up so I did!" Alice was beyond angry and breathing heavily.

"And I'd love to know what damage a piece of paper is going to do even if I did throw it at you but I didn't!"

"Alice get out of here right now!" Mrs Craig told her.

Alice went to walk out of the room.

"I refuse to teach her!" Mr Simmons said.

"Well good! Coz I refuse to learn!" she shouted and slammed the door.

Mrs Craig left the room 5 minutes later with her science book and a text book. Alice opened her mouth. "Not one word Alice." she said coldly. "Not ONE word."

She was taken to sit with Mrs Gibson, head of science.

Mrs Craig went over and they were whispering. Alice rolled her eyes. God were they scared she was going to turn these sweet little year 7's into hellions?

"Sit over there Alice!" Mrs Gibson said.

"Sorry my parents told me not to talk to strangers!" she said.

Some of the year 7's jaws dropped.

"Alice!" Mrs Craig warned. Alice did as she was told. "Your to complete these questions and if you finish them which you probably will just to keep on going." Alice pulled put her pencil case and settled. She quickly got on with her work. Within 5 minutes she'd finished the first page.

It was 5 minutes from the end of the lesson. Mrs Gibson came over to talk to her.

"How many questions did you complete?" Mrs Gibson asked.

Alice turned back 4 pages.

Mrs Gibson looked shocked that was quite a lot of work for less than an hour. "What did you do? One word answers?"

"No!" Alice said insulted. "If I'm going to do my work I may as well do it properly!" she added.

Alice really shouldn't have been cheeky. She was in enough trouble without pissing more teachers off!

"Well it seems the troublemaker is clever!" Mrs Gibson seemed to be deliberately goading her. Pushing her buttons.

"I'm not a troublemaker!" Alice hissed angrily.

"Don't back chat me girl!" Mrs Gibson told her.

"Well don't label me when you absolutely nothing about me, first impressions can be deceiving. See my first impression of you is that you're a bitch!" Alice retorted and realised what she had said. Oops she was in for it now! She heard a few year 7's behind her gasp.

Mrs Gibson was furious. "Give me your report." she said in a controlled voice which radiated anger.

"I don't have it!" Alice replied.

"Well who does?" she asked.

"I don't know Mrs Craig - the Easter bunny?" she added in defiance.

The bell rang and Alice gathered her stuff. "I'd love to say this had been fun but I'd be lying!" Alice said as she pulled on her coat.

"Don't you dare leave this classroom. I haven't finished with you!" Mrs Gibson fumed.

"OOOO I never could resist a dare! Plus I think you are finished with me. I have no desire to listen to any lectures which will last 2 hours. I'll be late for my next lesson! Can't have that." Alice stopped at the door. "Toodles." she said and grinned. Ha-ha victory! Score one for Alice

She walked towards the PE block. Her saving grace. They had tennis today.

She saw Danny stood with a group of people. She walked over and they greeted her. He handed her her report. Mrs Craig brought it back to Mr Simmons.

"Oh Great detention and codes!" she groaned.

"Can't believe you did that to him. He looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel.

"yeah well I'll be in more trouble later. Mrs Gibson was being a bitch and working me. I really didn't want to put up with her crap so I called her a bitch and walked out mid flow."

"OOOOOO your brave" nearly all of the group replied.

"She'll have you for that!" Danny told her.

"Yeah well keep your eye on the PE block coz Mrs Craig will be up here having kittens!" Alice replied.

Everyone then walked into the changing rooms.

The class was stood in the sports hall with rackets and tennis balls. The teacher was droning on and Alice tuned out. They were paired up to have a game.

"Alice you partner Sarah!"

Alice jaw dropped. She'd been told that Mrs Craig had told everyone to keep them separate. What a fucking liar! Alice walked over to the net absolutely foaming. How the fuck was she supposed to hold her temper with her as a partner. She may as well give up now. Rather than let her goad her just bat her here and now!

She breathed deeply. Keep calm! She thought. She concentrated on bouncing the ball on her racket as the teacher was pairing people off. She heard Sarah muttering but ignored her snide comments.

Sarah was smiling. She had Alice exactly where she wanted her. She was gonna get her expelled then work on Danny. He loved her and she was getting him back. All she had to do was get rid of her and she knew exactly how to do it! She'd overheard Danny and Alice talking about her mum being dead at lunch.

"I must admit I was wrong about your mum. I apologise from the bottom of my heart about that! Truly!" she said sarcasm evident in her tone.

Alice's eyes narrowed but she continued bouncing the ball pretending to ignore her but really she'd heard every word.

"Your mum isn't a whore. She's dead. Bet she's happy too. To get away from you I mean!" Sarah said evilly and then laughed.

Alice froze and looked at Sarah. She thought this was the height of amusement. Right she'd had enough of this shit!

"Let's just play tennis shall we?" she said and threw the ball high into the air. Alice was seething.

The bitch was getting it this time and she soooooo didn't care if they chucked her out for it! She was sick of this and it was ending NOW!

"Hey Sarah, insult this!" she said.

The ball was falling and she hit it with all her strength. The ball hurtled towards Sarah at top speed. She had no time to react. She didn't even have time to gasp before the ball hit her in the stomach. Sarah hit the floor with a "Oomph and was holding her stomach gasping for breath - Winded.

Mrs Nelson looked at Alice. She dropped her racket and went to walk away. She was getting out of here!

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Well DUH! She got hit with the ball." Alice said and crossed her arms.

"I can see that. Was it an accident."

Alice laughed but the sound held no humour. "The woman asks if it was a accident!" she muttered. "You got TOLD not to let us near each other so you do the only thing you can. Pair us together! Are you stupid or what?" Alice said angrily.

A crowd had gathered. Sarah was sat on the bench face flushed with Mrs Matthews.

"Come with me!" Mrs Nelson said.

"O So she separates us now the damage is already done brainiac!" she said.

They walked into the office where Mrs Nelson filled out a serious incident form and put a paragraph on her report.

"That's not just for you you know. Other teachers write there too!" Alice said sarcastically.

Mrs Nelson ignored her. They then walked to the changing rooms.

"I want 5 minutes if I'm changing!" Alice said.

"Your not changing - I'm taking you to your head of house. I refuse to teach you!"

Alice looked at her and said, "Get in line behind Mr Simmons!"

They walked to Mrs Craig's office which was empty. They then walked to the French block. They knocked on her classroom door which was also empty. She then walked into her tutors room after knocking. Mrs Hedley was sat at her desk marking books. She had a free period.

"I understand you have a Alice Collins in your tutor group." Mrs Nelson said.

She heard Mrs Hedley exhale. Mrs Nelson walked over and handed Mrs Hedley the serious incident form and the report.

"Alice come in." Mrs Hedley said. She looked at me in my tracksuit bottoms trainers and my red t-shirt. Mrs Nelson left the room.

"I wasn't allowed to change." was all I said.

Mrs Hedley read her report and serious incident form. "You just can't make life easy for yourself can you!" she said annoyed.

I sat on a chair arms crossed and just looked at her. I chose not to respond.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Alice said. "No matter what I say isn't going to make a difference so what's the point?"

Mrs Craig walked into the room - fuming.

"And now it's a party!" Alice muttered.

"And again I'm speaking to you!" she shouted. "I've had Mrs Gibson in my ear saying you swore at her and were offensive and now Mrs Nelson telling me you assaulted Sarah!" she said.

Alice stayed silent again.

"What have you not got any denials for us."

"No." Alice said simply. "What difference does it make what's done is done and let me tell you if you gave me the choice I'd do it again. It's the teachers job to help me but whenever Sarah says or does anything to me the ONLY person who has punished her is Mrs Hedley so excuse me for sticking up for myself. And let me ask you something, are you like this with all your new kids or is it just me? The kids who come here from the beginning get away with everything and can treat the new ones like crap and nothing gets done!" Alice said angrily.

"Tell us if you have a problem!" Mrs Craig said.

"God have you not listened to a word I've said?" she asked.

"I don't know if there's anything else I can do for you! You've had more leeway than I give 10 kids put together."

"I didn't ask you too." Alice said quietly. "Look - it wasn't my fault I was paired with her today. I didn't ask to be! What was I supposed to do? Nothing works. She's been on at me all day and I finally snapped. This is not my idea of fun ok. 10 hour lectures which hold no significance for me. Can you not just expel me or move me to a class lower than I'm in now because the way things are going my education will be in tatters anyway! I just can't take it anymore!"

There was only one more thing Mrs Craig could think of. "Are you friends with Daniel Trevanion?" she asked.

Alice nodded.

She was going to put them in a buddy system. Daniel was to try and keep Alice calm. He'd done it at dinnertime and she had been amazed. He had just distracted her and she calmed almost instantly.

"Ok Alice. There's one more thing for me to do. After that any more incidents and your expelled." she wrote something on the back of her report. "You can finish this lesson writing codes in here, if you don't mind Mrs Hedley.

Mrs Hedley nodded her head.

"And as of your next PE lesson you can play football with the boys!"

Mrs Craig left the room.

"Did you not use your time out card?" Mrs Hedley asked.

"No I'm giving it back. What is the point I'll leave and she'll start again when I get back and because my mum taught me to face your problems head on and show 'em the Collins spirit!" she mimicked her mums voice as she said it and smiled when she realised she sounded just like her. "Leaving when Sarah is working me constitutes running away." she started writing.

"No Alice it's not. It gives you time to calm down. Clear your head. I like you and know that you can do well but you have to learn to control your temper!" Mrs Hedley said softly.

"You may as well not waste your time on me anymore Mrs Hedley. I'll be expelled before the end of the week and Sarah will have won." Alice said sadly.

"Why doesn't she like you. It seemed to me like this thing was instantaneous!"

"Basically in a nutshell. I met her boyfriend we hit it off straight away. Then she was moved away from him in English. He did good work as I was sat next to him and I got moved there full time. She was jealous. I also worked her a little bit but not to the extent she's going with me!" Alice admitted.

"Anyway don't worry about me. Like I say I'll be gone soon. There's no way I'll be able to keep my mouth shut so bye bye Alice!" she said.

The bell for end of school rang. She pulled her coat on.

"I'll see you in tutor tomorrow Alice" Mrs Hedley said.

Alice waved and walked out of the room. A sombre mood had descended upon Alice as she remembered what Sarah had said. She hated how Sarah had made her feel at that moment when she' d said it. She saw Danny at the gates.

He grinned. "Remind me never to piss you off!" he said and kissed her cheek, his eyes twinkled.

She grabbed his hand. "I've had the worst day Danny." she murmured.

"Why'd you hit her?" Danny asked.

"She told me that my mum was happy to be dead coz she got away from me. What angered me the most was because for a second I believed her. I doubted my mothers love! Can you imagine what that felt like. that's why I hit her!" Alice said.

"Oh Alice!" he said an put his arm around hers as they walked. "You know that your mum loves you and she would never have wanted to leave you. She didn't have the choice to stay! Sarah's just a jealous bitch because your everything she isn't smart sexy great sense of humour friendly. And most of all gorgeous!"

She didn't answer him. She was imagining her mum berating her for believing she didn't love her. It was driving her mad. She just couldn't get that image out of her head!

He walked to his house. She kissed him softly at the door.

"You not coming in?" he asked.

"No Danny I need some time alone. Love you Danny!" she said. And hugged him tight.

She then walked towards her house. She let herself in and walked upstairs dejected. She walked I and lay on her bed. The lock on the door didn't matter. Who cares what happened to her? She was wrapped up in the foetal position. She looked out of her window at the clouds. She was so sick of her life! School Sarah josh! What was keeping her here? Danny she wondered. He'd move on quick enough if she was gone. I mean she wasn't special! She thought of the knives downstairs in the kitchen. No she pass out she couldn't stand the sight of her own blood. There were tablets in the bathroom. A mouthful of them and then she'd go to sleep. She'd just close her eyes and never wake up. She'd never doubt her mother again. Alice got up to walk to the bathroom. Her phone bleeped telling her a text had arrived. She debated ignoring it but her curiosity got the better of her. She walked over to her coat and looked at it.

_**Sorry abt ur bad day hun x but remember tmrws another day. I miss u wen ya nt here darling x lv u hun xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xDx **_

Alice smiled at the message and sat on her bed to text back all the bad thoughts forgotten. Danny didn't know it but he'd just saved her life.

**A/N so sorry it took so long to upload but ave been in the garden everyday with my lil boy mite b awile 4 the next upload am so nervous 4 monday :O **


	15. Happy Birthday Pt 1

_**5 Weeks Later**_

Alice's birthday was fast approaching. It was tomorrow. Danny couldn't wit till she seen her presents. His mum had got her one on behalf of her mother and he had got her a present and then there was his surprise. He was still waiting for confirmation of that. It was unlikely that he would hear anything at this late date so he just had to cross his fingers and hope that it came off. He wished he knew though! Easter had been early this year so they were off for the Easter break. Both he and Alice had said they weren't going to buy each other eggs but turned round and got one anyway. She'd got him a basket with a assortment of little eggs in a basket. He'd got her a humongous one from Thornton's with,

_Alice 'n' Danny 4eva. (Unlike this egg which will last 5 seconds when Alice sees it :) __)_

They'd then sat in his room on Easter Sunday scoffing chocolate until they felt sick. Happy times. Because it was half term Alice had been staying at his house. The nightmares had stopped. For that he was grateful, not just because she needed her rest either! Obviously the therapist she'd spoke to and the fact that Josh was leaving her alone had helped a lot. Danny still didn't trust him. He was waiting for him to show his hand! Until then he'd told Alice to keep her guard up around him. There was something else he wanted to talk to Alice about, her mother. But he was going to wait till after her birthday. He'd been reading something that had worried him. He sat on his bed. Impatient for tomorrow to come. He needed to see her!

Alice woke up early. So she was 16. If her mother had been alive she'd be rushing in her room with a cake telling her to blow out the candles and grinning like a idiot. Alice sat there and let the familiar memory wash over her. Would there ever be a time she didn't feel a deep sadness for her mothers passing? She got up and pulled on her tracksuit bottoms and brushed her hair. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She went into the cupboard and poured herself a bowl of sugar puffs with loads of milk. She sat down. Her dad came in carrying a box. He sat opposite her. No one spoke, the only sound was the soft tap of her spoon against the bowl.

"Morning Alice." her dad finally said. His voice wasn't slurred. So he decided to stay sober long enough to wish her a happy birthday. It was more than she got last year!

"Morning dad." she replied.

"So your 16 today eh?" he said.

"Yep." she said simply and proceeded to eat her sugar puffs.

"I wanna wish you a happy birthday from me and your mum." he said. "I know how much this day meant to her." he said quietly. "She asked me to give you this when you turned 16." he passed over the box.

Alice frowned. She opened it and inside sat a note and 2 envelopes. She opened the envelope on the top. It had a bank card and a pin number in. she then opened the second envelope. It had a bank statement inside. Jesus! She thought when she seen the balance. 8000 it was dated nearly 2 years ago. She knew she had a savings account but that wasn't released until she was 21. she picked up the note.

_I was going to ask your dad to keep this until you were 18 but I had the strongest feeling that you would need it at 16. Don't be daft baby. Have the best 16__th__ wish I was there with you. Xoxoxoxoxox _

Her father then walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Happy 16th Alice." he said. The affection had surprised her. All she'd had from her father in the last 2 years had been indifference and rage.

"Thanks dad." Alice replied as he walked away.

Josh walked into the kitchen with a envelope and a small box. He walked over and handed it to her.

"Happy 16th!" he said with a small grin. That grin had nothing on Danny's. Danny could make her forget her name when he smiled at her.

She opened the box and it held a small hummingbird ornament.

"Coz your small and sweet." he said.

She handed the box back to Josh.

"Josh, I can't take this. After what you did to me we can never be friends!" she said.

"I thought you'd forgave me!" he said incredulous.

"Forgave you?" she asked. "Josh you tried to force your self on me and then terrorised me. For whatever reason you decided to leave me alone but I'll never forgive you EVER!" Alice said honestly. "I appreciate the card though!" she added.

Alice walked out of the room and Josh watched her with narrowed eyes and felt his anger start to build.

Alice was walking to Danny's house. It was warm for April, she pulled her jacket off and walked then felt a surge of happiness and skipped. All was fine with the world. She was going to see the love of her life and the sun was shining. What could go wrong? She reached Danny's house but before she could even raise her hand to knock the door was open and he burst out and wrapped his arms around hers for the hottest kiss she'd ever had.

"Now I don't have to feel guilty about all the impure thoughts I've been having about you!" he whispered in her ear.

"Hey, I'm innocent!" she protested.

"The way you kiss, definitely not!" and pressed his lips to hers for another bone melting kiss. Alice clung to him for fear she would actually fall over!

"I WAS innocent till I met you and then you sent me to the dark side." he said in a Darth Vader voice.

She grabbed his hand and they walked into the house hand in hand. He took her into the dinning room. There were gifts on the table and a small cake.

"Aw Danny I told you not to bother!" she said and tapped him playfully.

"Hey your only 16 once!" he said and hit her back playfully.

This one is off my mum," Danny said.

Amanda walked in. "Actually I got it on behalf of your mum. You'll understand when you open it!" she said.

Alice tore off the wrapping paper. She held in her hands a small velvet box. She opened it and was looking at a necklace. It was a heart with sweet across the top and 16 inside. It had little gems around the heart.

"Thanks." she said choked up. "My mum will appreciate this." she walked over and wrapped her arms around Amanda's waist. Amanda returned the hug. "You're the closet thing to a daughter I've got." she said.

"Not counting Danny." Alice retorted.

"HEY!" Danny said.

He then walked over and tied the necklace for her.

She then opened his gift. Again it was a velvet box but smaller. She opened it and saw a ring. It was yellow gold with light blue gems across. In the middle was a row of white gems.

"I put a lot of thought into that. It's a eternity ring. The blue gems represent your eyes and the white is the innocent playful light I see in them." he said. "I got it engraved too, Look."

_Danny & Alice 4eva_

He slid it onto her finger, it was a perfect fit. "That won't be the last ring I buy you or slide on your finger." he said seriously, his face had an intense look. He then grinned a cocky grin. He looked so sexy with that grin.

He then turned playful. "I've got one more prezzie for you, but your going to wait till 12 o'clock."

She frowned "What's going on at 12 o'clock?" she asked.

He giggled boyishly. "It's a surprise!" he said and jumped up and down in excitement.

They walked upstairs to his room. They didn't even have to ask. His mum had had a revelation. He could actually be patient and wait! He smiled inwardly. He looked at the clock 10:12.

His mum shouted to Danny up the stairs. "Going to get some shopping with your dad. We won't be long."

"OK Mum." he replied the said to Alice. "How about I tell you the plan for today?" he asked. "My surprise is at 12:00. Then me and you are going to disappear to ton for a few hours. Just the two of us. After that we come home and go out for a meal. Unfortunately since we are under 18 my parents will be going with us!" he said in disgust. "Bummer!" he added.

"Hey we can play footsies under the table!" Alice said and smiled.

"Erm no we can't coz knowing my luck I'd end up doing it to my dad." His face looked like he was in pain. "Talk about scarred for life!" he shuddered.

Alice laughed. The clock ticked by slowly.

"Why isn't it 12 oclock yet?" he asked impatience in his tone. He face her looking serious. "you could distract me you know!" he said

Alice watched him with amusement.

"Danny your like a little boy on Christmas eve sitting awake, nothing could distract you!" she said and laughed.

"Your skinny jeans could! Where are those by the way?" he asked.

"Well I learned not to wear them because they distracted you!" she said in a high pitched singsong voice.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response!" he said. Instead he threw his pillow at her.

She threw it back.

He grabbed the 2 pillows off the bed and shrieked "Pillow fight!"

Armed with both pillows he bombarded her with blows she rolled over his bed.

"Argh!" she spluttered when he hit her in the mouth. She was laughing hard, tears streaming down her face.

"Am I to accept your unconditional surrender." he asked and climbed onto the bed above her pillows held high.

"At what time did I surrender?" she asked breathing hard.

He smiled wickedly and dropped the pillows. He then balanced his hands on either side of her head and placed his mouth close to her ear.

"Looks to me like surrender!" he breathed into her ear. His warm breath caressed her neck and she shivered.

"So yes, surrender to me your lord and master!" he said.

Alice couldn't think. The feel of his breath on her skin was scrambling her brains.

"In your dreams!" she said breathlessly.

"I'm having more impure thoughts!" he said and kissed her cheek softly.

She blushed and exhaled, She had to put a stop to this before it went too far.

He moved his mouth from her ear and brushed his lips against hers. She didn't panic or kick off so he kissed her even deeper. He felt her response. He tasted the passion on her lips. Felt her tongue run across his lips His control snapped. He was slowly losing all rational thought. The blanket on the bed was fisted in his hands. Alice's hands were twined around his neck. His tongue touched hers and he felt a shiver of electricity down his spine.

He heard a little voice in his head. Telling him to stop. That this was too soon. He desperately wanted to ignore this voice.

He rolled off her and lay face down on the bed and groaned loudly.

"We've got to stop doing that!" he said muffled. "It's killing me!" he said.

Alice was breathing hard and nodded. "You instigate it and then stop it!" she said.

"It's you I can't just kiss you, your irresistible. I'm not a maniac but you evoke all these feelings!" he said and groaned again. "Then common sense steps in and I realise that we're not ready. We've only been a couple for 6 weeks, and we've only just turned 16. And I want it to be special. Not a quick fumble while my mums out!" he said. "Good intentions don't stop us losing control though!"

They lay on the bed for 10 minutes. She thought he was trying to smother himself in the blanket.

His head suddenly popped up.

What's the time? He asked and looked at his clock.

11:00.

He got up and turned his radio on. A fast song was playing. He started dancing around his room. When the song finished he bowed.

"If my present was you dancing I am seriously disappointed!" she said playfully.

"I am going to have to make you surrender again?" he asked.

"C'mon a 80 year old granny with a zimmer frame could dance better than that!" she said grinning.

"Like you could do better." he said in a goading voice.

"We'll see!" she said. "Watch and learn!"

He sat on his bed.

A dance song came on and she grinned. Basshunter - Angel in the night. She stood in the middle of the floor. With her head down. The music started and her head came up.

_**You are my light in the dark**__**, **__**You are the beating in my heart, But that is not enough, Will I ever be by your side**_

Her head moved to the rhythm of the music, nodding her hips moved side to side. She was getting a feel for the song. Her toes tapped.

_**Your hair is dancing in the wind, Your eyes are burning off my skin, And I'm so happy when I see, That you are smiling back at me**_

Her arms were moving fluidly. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. She forgot she was in Danny's room and let go.

_**You're living burn marks on the ground, Thank you God for what I've found, I don't know how, I don't know why, That you're my angel in the night**_

She was moving quick and energetically she raised her arms above her head and spinned and her head shifted across her shoulders.

_**You are my light in the dark You are the beating in my heart Let me hold you now Just like days before you start to cry**_

She then lifted her right foot so only her toes were on the floor and the slide her right foot across the floor quickly followed by her left and repeated it the opposite way

_**I try my best to satisfy But all you do is where we make it right don't know what I'm gonna doubt I'm so crazy about you**_

she did a arm wave starting with the tips of her fingers. it slowly moved up her arms and to the rest of her body, her whole body looked like it shook.

_**Even if I don't know where to start Even if my love is tearing me apart I just know that you and me We were always meant to be**_

her body froze but then she turned from one side to the other and then spun really fast as the music got faster she went down on her arms and did a 4 arm spin. She moved her arms out of the way before she hit them with her legs. Danny's jaw dropped.

_**You are my light in the dark You are the beating in my heart But that is not enough Will I ever be by your side**_

_**You're my angel in the night**_

She raised from the floor in a wave motion them she moved from leg to the other kicking her feet out one at a time. While her arms moved over her heart robotically, like a beating heart. As it reached a crescendo she did a little spin and fluidly moved her arms and blew him a kiss. (**A/N i had this big dance in my head which was amazing an ive wrote it so crap! SORRY!)**

The music finished and she was breathing heavily.

"Better than you?" she asked.

"Not a chance!" he said laughing

"Wow you should be in a group or something your good. Was that a routine or have you just made it up?" Danny said.

"Danny it was rubbish something I literally made up. There's million of other people better than me anyway. I used to go to a dance school, it was a combo dance and drama school. I only used to go for the drama but used to join in with Shauna sometimes." She smiled wistfully. My mum used to come 10 minutes early and watch me for the last 10 minutes. It became like a weekly thing. She'd hide but I knew she was there. She used to love watching me dance. She said I looked so carefree and happy."

"Why'd you stop then?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I guess I didn't see the point. I had the lead in an adaptation of Alice in wonderland. My mum was so proud and couldn't wait to see me in it. They had some people from the west end theatre company coming. My drama teacher was sure I was going to get noticed. My mum died before the production happened. I dropped out. She was always my support. I floundered for abit when she died. I gave up on the dance and the drama. The football too actually. The boys were happy. They were happy they weren't getting their asses kicked by a girl anymore." she smiled smally.

"Then dad moved here and that's it." she said.

Danny realised Alice had so much talent. So much energy. A massive zest for life. She was very hard on herself. He'd thought that dance was amazing but she just dismissed it. She needed a boost to her self esteem..

"Tell you what if you wanted to go to a dance school around here, I'll come with you." he said.

"No Danny!" she said quietly.

"C'mon or are you scared I'll show you up?" he asked.

".I said NO Danny ok!" she yelled. She walked out of his room and into the bathroom.

10 minutes later she walked back into the room and went to grab her jacket.

"I'm going home Danny." she said icily.

"No your not!" he said.

"You can't hold me hostage here I can go where I want!" she said.

"And you can't push me away!" he said back.

Alice looked at him confused.

"You think I don't know what your doing but I do! We were fine having fun. Till you did something which reminded you of your mum and then you started distancing yourself from me!" he said.

"Oh and here comes amateur Freud!" she said. "I just want my coat."

"it's ok to be angry you know." he said.

"I'm not angry." she said.

"it's understandable, she left you!" he said.

Danny knew what he was doing was cruel. Especially since that it was her birthday but he knew he couldn't let her leave. If he stopped now and she left he knew that she'd never let him carry on anytime else. He had done some reading on bereavement and he had a feeling she had a festering resentment she didn't even know she had.

"She didn't have a choice!" Alice hissed.

"You know that, but you still blame her for not coming back don't you!" he said calmly.

"She didn't want that to happen!" she said nearly hysterical.

"Why do you get angry and lose it whenever someone mentions your mother?" he asked.

"I don't lose it!" she said pacing.

"Your yelling now!" he said calmly.

He waited for a moment then said. "I know why you get angry when people mention your mother. You yell at them because you can't yell at her." he said.

Alice looked scared suddenly. "NO! I love my mum!" she said.

"Tell me Alice!" he said softly. "Why do you want to shout at your mum!" he asked.

"Please Danny don't do this to me!" she begged.

Danny hated it but he knew that it would get worse unless she faced it.

"Your scared to admit it!" he said.

Alice crumpled to the floor. She was on her knees. "Danny I'm begging you!" she pleaded.

"Because she left you and didn't come back. And you hate yourself for letting her go!" he said.

The words were like barbs into her heart. They were both sat quietly.

"No." she finally said quietly. "Because." she hiccupped a sob. "She didn't love me enough to beat it. She didn't love me enough to overcome the disease. The only thing that runs through my head is why did she let it take her away?" her voice broke. "I wouldn't of let it take me!" she said.

Alice then cried big silent tears she held her face and her shoulders shook. She cried the tears that had been bottled up for 2 years. Danny came and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Her tears soaked his t-shirt but he didn't feel it. He felt the devastation and anguish rolling off Alice seeping into his body. His heart ached for her. They sat on the floor for a while. The radio played softly in the back ground. They sat for long after her tears were spent and she quieted.

He broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry Alice! I read this book. you had all the symptoms of this anger. Kids who lose their parents young get to the stage where they can't even hear their name without exploding. It only gets worse. I didn't want that to happen to you! I couldn't let it destroy the memory of your mother! But I didn't want to hurt you I swear I never wanted to hurt you like this!" he said tears in his eyes.

"You were right Danny." she said quietly. " All my friends used to skirt around the subject so I never had to face it, so don't feel guilty it was past time! When she first died I asked myself why she didn't love me enough to live. Looking back I realise I was deflecting blame. It wasn't her. It was the doctors. The hospital. My dad. Me." she said.

Alice felt lighter. "It wasn't anyone's fault, the child in me needed someone to blame." she said.

"I'm thankful you didn't let me push you away!" she told him.

"I'll never let that happen. You and me are going to be together forever and beyond!" he said. "I'm sorry this happened today!" he added.

"I'm not!" she said. "It sounds weird but I feel like I can fully embrace my 16th not that my mums memory isn't in the back of my head. I just miss her loads. At random times I get this feeling like she should be here!" she said quietly.

"Still!" he replied. "What I did was cruel and I hated every millisecond of it!"

"I'll find you a suitable punishment!" she said and tried to smile. Then "Hey it's 5 to 12. Where's this present you promised me?" she asked.

He ran over to his tape deck and pressed record. He then got them settled on the floor. She was sat between his legs her back cushioned against his chest .


	16. Happy Birthday Pt 2

A DJ started talking.

**Well people we received a letter a few weeks ago from a young man. He said he had a idea for his girlfriends birthday. He went into great detail about how he felt about her and how amazing she is. The DJ then man kissy noises. Well the good news is we sorted it for him. So Danny here's your message!**

The radio went quiet for a second then Danny's voice came across.

_I thought for my girlfriends birthday that I could dedicate a song to her. So I started looking for THE perfect song. As I listened to song after song I realised that there was no way that one song was good enough , the words I was listening to didn't convey the depth of emotion I feel when I look at her. So from all the songs I listened to I made a little mix tape full of verses and choruses from songs that show her how I feel. So here it is. Alice Collins I love you and this song, or collection that it is - is for you from deep within my heart! Love you always._

**My eyes are no good,**

**blind without her**

**The way she moves I'd never doubt her**

**When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams**

**She's a doll, a catch, a winner**

**I'm in love**

**And no beginner could ever grasp or understand**

**What she means**

**Baby, baby blue eyes**

**Stay with me by my side**

**Until the morning**

**Through the night**

**Well baby, stand here holding my sides**

**Close your baby blue eyes**

**Every moment feels righ****t**

**And I may feel like a fool**

**But I'm the only one dancing with you**

**(Pause)**

**Time, is going by, so much faster than **

**IAnd I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you**

**Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside**

**So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you**

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**

**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**

**If you ever feel like letting go,**

**I won't let you fall**

**You're never gonna be alone, **

**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**

**(Pause)**

**Now baby I know,**

**Your hearing things,**

**About girls I had before you,**

**But that don't change a thing,**

**Between us,Girl**

**I know we got chemistry,**

**That can't be replaced,**

**By anybody or by anything,**

**Do I think your fly?**

**Yes,But I don't wanna pressure you,**

**To do anything you don't wanna do,**

**No,Cos we gotta lotta time,**

**Yes,And I plan on being with you,**

**For the rest of my life,**

**I'll wait, its all right.**

**(Pause)**

**Baby as our lives unfold**

**There's no telling where we'll go**

**But as far as I can see, **

**it'll be you and meJ**

**ust the way it's supposed to be**

**Don't worry baby**

**I ain't no maybe**

**Rain or Shine**

**This Love of mine is for you**

**Let my arms remind you**

**I'll always be beside you**

**Holdin' on until this ride is through**

**So away we go, down that forever road**

**(Pause)**

**If you think I've second guessed it**

**Or for one minute I'd regret it**

**This life with youNo, **

**there's never been a moment**

**Not one time I haven't known it**

**What I have with you**

**You hold my heart**

**Deep inside of every single part**

**(Pause)**

**Oh no I can't let you go,**

**My little girl**

**Because you're holding up my world,**

**So I need youYour imitation of my walk**

**And the perfect way you talk**

**It's just a couple of the million things**

**That I love about you**

**So I need you**

**(Pause)**

**There'll never be minute of the day**

**I won't think of you**

**My feelings are so strong in me**

**I feel it through and through**

**There'll never be a night that's so dark that we won't shine**

**Or a dream that we've lost that we can't find**

**You'll always be, ****oh the one for me**

**I think of you from time to time**

**And in between**

**(Pause)**

**Baby, you make the sun shine down**

**You make the sun shine down**

**You can paint the darkest clouds**

**And turn them into rainbows**

**You take your secret smile**

**The one that turns me on**

**Hey girl, you've been what I've waited for**

**(Pause)**

**I wanna be somewhere so far away**

**To lie under the night at the end of another good day**

**I can't tell you how long we'll be gone**

**But as long as we're together then forever's never too**

**Where forever is never too long**

**Not with you right here by me**

**Maybe, maybe we'll just see**

**Where this road will lead for us**

**(Pause) (Full Song)**

**Turn Around**

**Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction**

**So there is a connection**

**I can't speak**

**I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention**

**I'm staring at perfection**

**Take a look at me so you can see**

**How beautiful you are**

**You call me a stranger**

**You say I'm a danger**

**But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight**

**I'm broke and abandoned**

**You are an angel**

**Making all my dreams come true tonight**

**I'm confident**

**But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you**

I **knew you could see right through me**

**I saw my life flash right before my very eyes**

**And I knew just what we'd turn into**

**I was hopeing that you could see**

**Take a look at me so you can see**

**You call me a stranger**

**You say I'm a danger**

**But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight**

**I'm broke and abandoned**

**You are an angel**

**Making all my dreams come true tonight**

**You are an angel**

**Making all my dreams come true tonight**

**Take a look at me so you can see**

**How beautiful you are**

**Your beauty seems so far away**

**I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are**

**I**** know that I can't make you stay**

**But I would give my final breathe to make you understand how beautiful you are**

**Understand how beautiful you are**

The songs finished. It should have sounded weird but Danny had put the songs in a order that they sorted flowed. The DJ said. We have been in touch with all the artists who graciously allowed Danny to use their songs after we assured them that he wasn't profiting in any way. The DJ announced the next song and Danny and Alice were left on the floor. He looked at her and tears spilled over her lashes.

"No -one has ever done anything that nice for me before!" she said.

He grinned at her,

"No really!" she insisted and then kissed him. "I'll be planning your 17th now then!" she warned.

"I look forward to it!" he said.

They went downstairs to grab a drink and realised the sun was beaming outside. "When mum gets back from shopping I'm gonna ask her if we can have a barbeque instead of a fancy dinner. We'll get the pool out and then laze!" he said grinning.

"I dunno!" Alice said "Your mums probably went to a lot of trouble."

"She won't mind!" Danny assured her.

"What won't I mind?" Amanda said walking through the front door.

Danny ran over and grabbed her bags. Alice helped.

"Well we were wondering instead of a fancy meal if we could just sort of stay home and have a barbeque?" he asked and turned on the charm "Because your such a brilliant and wonderful mother."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked at Alice. "Watch out the smile and green eyes get you every time!" she warned.

"Tell me about it!" Alice muttered.

"So that's a yes?" he asked.

"Yes Daniel that is a yes!" she agreed .

"YES I love barbeques!" he said.

Alice and Danny walked outside and he pulled 2 sun loungers out of the shed. He also pulled out the box that held the 12 foot pool.

"Jesus this is heavy!" she said straining to hold the box.

"Stop being a wimp!" he said and winked at her. "Weakling!"

"Really?" she asked. "I could have you on your knees in 5 minutes. And I wouldn't have to use any strength what so ever!" and grinned wickedly.

"Ok Ok You win!"

They dropped the box and she punched the air in victory.

Alice went and lay on one of the loungers while Danny went inside. When he returned he was wearing blue and white flowered shorts.

"Alice." he said. She opened one eye and saw the shorts.

"What the hell are those?" she asked pointed at the shorts.

"HEY! What's wrong with them?" he asked offended.

"Could they get any louder?" she asked. "You look like a florist just threw up all over you!"

"Ha Ha Aren't we funny today!" he said dryly.

"But seriously!" she said. "I thought a flower monster was coming to eat me!" she then nodded seriously then started laughing.

"I do know where the hose is!" he warned.

"Ok I will refrain from mocking Danny's ridiculous shorts." she told him.

He punched the air in victory like she did before.

Amanda came out with a pair of white cargo trousers and a t-shirt. She tossed them to Alice who caught them one handed.

"Ooooo Good catch!" Danny said.

"Those are brand new, too small for me. Me being me lost the receipt so I was stuck with 'em. I held onto them for some reason. They should be a good fit on you and you'll be cooler in them too" she said and winked.

"Thanks." Alice said. She then walked inside and upstairs into the bathroom to change. Alice didn't usually wear white. It made her look even paler then she actually was. Hopefully she would get a tan today. Fingers crossed. It took her ages to catch the sun but when she did her skin went a golden brown. She folded the pants at the knee and fastened the button which held them in place. She put her shoes in Danny's room and walked downstairs and walked outside barefoot. She saw Danny setting up the pool. He as bent over and putting pipes into a filter. She stood at the door admiring his bum as he was bent over. He really did have a nice bum! She mused. He noticed her while he was bent over. His head was bent so he was looking at her upside down.

"You looking at me?" he asked.

"Just admiring your bum!" she told him.

He grinned then slapped his hand on it. "I must admit it is rather nice!" he said in a posh voice.

She walked over and tapped his bum.

"Oooo kinky!" he whispered. She laughed.

The pool was pulled into a circle shape and he put the hose in.

"I'm going to have to go to mine for some stuff." she said.

He pulled her into his arms. "I'd tell you to skinny dip but my parents are here. I don't think they'd agree!" he said.

"Danny your mad!" she said and kissed him. When he pulled away he winked and wiggled his eyebrows. "C'mon we'll go over to your while its filling."

They walked into the house. She went upstairs to grab her trainers.

"Mum can Alice stay the night?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"God do I really have to say it again?" he asked in exasperation.

"Ask me later. Bring her stuff just in case. Your dads taking me out tonight - and she is 16 now!" she told him.

"do I have to get a chastity belt before she'll trust me?" he muttered walking away.

"That might help!" she shouted in reply.

He turned back and glared. "O Mum keep an eye on the pool will ya?" he asked.

He then grabbed Alice's hand and they made the short walk over to her house.

They walked through the front door and Alice's first thought is that it was too quiet. Her dad was sat in the living room drunk. She could smell it from over here.

"Whose there?" he said slurred.

"It's Alice dad." she replied.

"Where you been?" he asked getting up. He swayed on his feet and had a cut on his forehead. She noticed the floor was covered in broken glass and plates.

"Who's he?" her dad asking motioning to Danny.

"He's my friend dad."

He sniffed.

"Go upstairs and get me some stuff Danny." she asked him.

"I'm not leaving you with him. He's spoiling for a fight. He could do anything!" he whispered.

"My dad's never hit me before. Don't worry Danny. I'll be fine. Please you'll on make him worse!" she said.

He went to walk upstairs but when Alice walked into the sitting room, he quickly ran back down them and hid behind a wall. He wasn't giving her dad a chance to hit her.

She walked into the kitchen and picked up a clean tea towel and wet it. "For your head!" she said and tossed it to him. "So what happened dad?" she asked picking up the shards of broken glass.

"Me and Tina argued!" he said simply. He then added. "I don't like your boyfriend."

"Well you don't have too. I'm the one who is going out with him." she said.

He got up and grabbed her by the collar. "Don't back chat me girl." he hissed.

So her dad was back he had a bad time with his girlfriend so he gave her a hard time about Danny. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her tight. Danny walked in.

"Get your hands off her!" he said in warning.

"You gonna make me boy?" he asked.

"If I need too. I don't suppose you could stand up to me though. Real men don't hit or verbally abuse woman!" he said and then crossed his arms.

Alice's father pushed her away from him. She fell on the floor in a pile of glass. He roared with rage and ran at Danny. He was just about to reach Danny when he sidestepped him. Too drunk to realise and going to fast to stop he ran straight into the wall Danny had been standing in front of. He hit the wall with a thump and then lay on the floor unmoving. He went over and saw Alice picking herself off the floor. A bit of glass was embedded into her hand, she pulled it out and groaned then saw blood gush out. She pressed her uninjured hand to her stomach and felt a little light headed. Danny got another clean tea towel and pressed it to her hand. Alice looked ill.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded briskly. "I just get sick at the sight of blood."

"Your not gonna be a very good vet if blood makes you sick." he said.

"Not all blood. Just my own!" she said.

The blood wasn't flowing but it was trickling. "C'mon we're gonna have to get you x-rayed. See if there's any foreign objects in there. You might need stitches too."

"No Danny I'm not spending my 16th in A&E!" she said.

"What if you need stitches. I'm no good with a needle and thread!" he said.

"Look if it hasn't stopped in 30 minutes we'll go to hospital ok." she said.

They walked upstairs and she pulled out a first aid kit. She used a alcohol wipe to clean it.

"Ow fucking bitch!" she shouted. "Why's that stuff gotta sting!" she asked whining.

She then stuck a blue waterproof plaster onto her hand. They then went into her room and tossed some clothes in a bag along with her brush and deodorant.

"We'll get you spares to keep at my house!" he said.

They then walked out of the house, she noticed her dad sitting at the kitchen table.

Happy birthday Alice!" she thought sadly.

The day passed fairly quickly. She and Danny played in the pool splashing each other like a couple of toddlers and basically acting like toddlers instead of teenagers on the cusp of adulthood. There were a million pictures taken, Danny promised to have 2 copies made of everything. The barbeque had been great too. His dad cooked the meat just right. She'd had far too many burgers. Danny had been shocked at how much food she had actually eaten. It had been the best birthday she'd ever had.

Danny's parents had went out a hour ago and they were kicking a ball in the back garden. It was getting dark and getting chilly but they didn't notice. He only had his shorts on and she had pulled a pair of shorts on over her bikini bottoms and a t-shirt over her top.

"Today has been the best day of my life!" she told him shyly.

"Yeah." he said then remembered her hand.

She noticed his face. Ok time for a distraction. She did 15 keepy uppies and the kicked the ball up. Turned and heeled it to him.

He grinned as it landed at his feet. "Show off." he said.

He then promptly did 20 keepy uppies and then kicked the ball up, bent down so it landed on his neck and balanced it there. He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Snapped his head so the ball flew in the air and headed the ball to her.

He then looked at her smugly. She looked at him and said. "Is that the best you got?"

"Lets make this interesting then." he said.

He looked at the pool.

"If you can do better than that, I will jump in that pool right now. But if you can't you jump in the pool."

Alice shook her head. "No way Danny it's freezing."

"Well if you know you can't beat me." he said.

"Ok!" she said. "prepare to be beaten badly!" she said confidently.

Oh god she wished she could pull this off. She'd never be able to do this before. She then did a few keepy uppies and then let the ball drop of her foot. It balanced. She then did a 360 degrees turn. She squealed when she did it.

"I did it I did it!" she said jumping up and down laughing.

"I admit it then, I'm beat." he said and climbed in the pool.

"Oh God!" he said. "It's freezing!"

He then fell back in the water.

"Danny? Danny?" she said and ran over worried.

His head popped out of the water and he pulled her in. She opened her mouth to scream but her mouth filled with water. Her head surfaced and she coughed and spluttered.

"I'll get ya for that!" she vowed.

He swam over and kissed her. "You've got all night to get me back. Mum said you could stay!" he said and kissed her again.

"If you insist!" she said and kissed him back.

**A/N sorry my uploading is taking so long. i had a test yesterday i had 2 revise 4. my last test is on tues. ive got about 5 chapters ready but gt no time 2 type them up :( so if i say something u dnt understand ive probably wrote something in a later chapter. like when alice said she felt quesy at the sight of her blood in chapter 14. it was because of the cut on her hand i wrote that thinking i had sed it earlier. the bit at the end was inspired by the fact that my bf in a fit of madness threw me in my sons pool. GRRRRRR and broke my phone. id only had it a month i swear revenge will b sweet lol**

**hope u enjoyed.**

**if anyone can guess all the names of the songs danny used on the radio i will tell the first person with the right answer my ideas 4 the next chapters. jst a lil challenge :)**


	17. Worst Week Ever Pt 1

_**4 Weeks Later**_

**Diary Entry**

Have you ever had a bad day? The kind that starts off with something daft like sleeping in then evolves into something worse. Well I had this but it was more like a bad day which then turned into a bad two days which in turn turned into a bad week. If only she'd stayed in bed last Wednesday then she'd still be happy, she sooooo wished she'd stayed in bed but she hadn't. Well, here's what happened.

Alice woke up and looked at her clock. It was 9:00. SHIT! She dived out of bed and saw she had 3 missed calls off Danny. She rang him. He picked up.

"Alice where are you?"

"Really sorry Danny Hun I'm running late I should be there in time for second period! I'll see you at school. Love ya." she said and disconnected as she heard the bell ring. She then turned the shower on and screamed. Fucking hell that had been cold. She tested it with her hand after 5 minutes.

"Oh great the shower is broke." she towelled her hair off and then noticed that her uniform was creased.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" she muttered and pulled a pair of shorts on and a t-shirt to go and get the iron. There goes another 15 minutes! Well she walked along to school. She was going to walk right into the middle of Mr Simmons lesson. Now that was going to be fun. This day really couldn't get any worse!

She knocked on the door and walked into the room. She saw that Danny had saved her a seat next to him. She looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late sir." she said and went to take her seat.

"I see your making a habit of coming late to my lessons." Mr Simmons said.

"Well I wouldn't call it a habit. It's only the second time. Plus I save the honour of being late especially for you coz ya special" she answered and grinned her special grin hoping to charm him into letting her off. Fat chance!

"I don't find this funny Alice." he replied.

"Do you see me laughing?" she retorted. And walked next to Danny.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To sit down. I'm done disturbing your lesson!" she said.

"I want you to sit up here. Since you find it so amusing to disturb my lesson, that is." Mrs Simmons had pointed to one end of his desk.

"No." she said simply. "I don't see the need in you doing that."

"I'm doing it to teach you not to be late to my lessons." he told her.

"Yeah and it's completely pointless. I've been late 2 times and the first wasn't even my fault. So if you think I'm sitting up there you've got another thing coming!"

Danny was shaking his head but Alice ignored him. She'd decided that she wasn't backing down. She didn't realise that this was one fight she could never win.

"Am I going to have to inform your head of house of your refusal to follow a simple instruction?" he asked.

Alice sat down next to Danny.

"Your gonna tell her anyway so what have I got to lose? Can you please finish this lesson then. I'm so eager to see how this ends!" she said with false enthusiasm.

"Alice what are you doing?" Danny hissed.

"Making my bad day even worse!" she replied.

"Alice we're too close to exams I'm not going to let you ruin everyone's else's chances of a decent mark so I'm telling you her OUT of my classroom." he said clearly annoyed.

"I'm not stopping everyone getting a decent mark. I'm sat down waiting for the lesson to start. You're the one whose not teaching anyone!"

"That's it I'd had enough!" he said and grabbed her arm to remove her.

She pushed him away from her. "Your not allowed to put your hands on me!" she said angrily.

Mr Simmons stood in shock for a moment then stormed from the classroom. He re-entered followed by Mrs Gibson.

"Follow me now!" she said.

Alice crossed her arms showing she was staying put. Danny shook her head and said. "Alice just go." she decided to listen to Danny and followed Mrs Gibson into the office.

"You are in massive trouble young lady."

She picked up the telephone and spoke in low tones. 15 minutes later Mrs Craig walked into the room. Alice was sat in the office alone with Mrs Gibson as Mr Simmons had went back to his classroom.

"What's all this about?" Alice asked. "So I was defiant?"

"You assaulted a teacher Alice!" Mrs Craig said angrily.

"I did no such thing!" Alice retorted indignant.

The bell rang. "Yes Alice you did!" Mr Simmons said as he walked back into the office.

"No I pushed you away because you grabbed my arm!" she said.

"Your not allowed to put your hands on a teacher Alice!" Mrs Craig told her.

"And he's not allowed to put his hands on me either!" Alice replied heatedly.

"I placed my hand on her arm to escort her from the classroom." Mrs Simmons said.

"No you grabbed my arm and tried to drag me from the classroom." Alice said looking at him. "BIG DIFFERENCE!"

"I wrote out a serious incident form!" he said.

"Well I wanna make a complaint!" Alice said yelling. "I've got a classroom full of witnesses and the camera to prove that he grabbed me and I pushed him away from me.

"I don't think your in any position to start making demands." Mrs Gibson told her.

"Bite me!" she said.

"ALICE! From now on you are refused entry to any of your science lessons. You can attend your other lessons while we investigate this."

"Well can I leave then?" Alice asked.

"No actually you can stay and apologise to Mr Simmons."

"I don't think so!" Alice told them. "He should apologise to me coz he put his hands on me first!" Alice said angrily.

"Alice will you just be quiet please."

"Ok then I can't apologise then can I?" she said and wiggled her eyebrows cockily.

Mrs Craig exhaled audibly. The bell rang for next lesson.

"Bye Bye." Alice said and waved at them smugly. She walked away to attend her next lesson.

While Alice was walking up to the PE block she was lost in thought. Her day had been unbelievably shit. You just wouldn't believe it. At least now she had PE, she knew she wouldn't mess up in football. Nothing like some physical exercise to make you forget your troubles. She arrived at the PE block and dressed quickly. She ran out on the field to join her team. Someone tossed her a yellow marker. She was on the same team every time she played and played upfront. She took her place on the pitch and the whistle blew.

25 minutes later. Alice was hot. Both teams were drawn. She and Danny had both scored one each. They were on opposing sides and he was jealous that she's scored first. Danny had the ball.

"C'mon get the ball off him!" she shouted down the pitch! She loved Danny but she also very competitive and didn't like to lose.

Tom tackled Danny and took the ball. He passed the ball to Sean who then proceeded to one-two the ball between them. They were moving swiftly up the field. She was moving slowly closer to the goal. Josh was marking her. She saw Tom running down the wing. So she started jogging. She already knew how she was gonna get away from him. She made sure she was onside and pointed to a patch of grass in front of her behind Josh's back. Tom crossed the ball into the space where she pointed and she ran a circle around Josh which completely confused him. Then sprinted away and collected the ball. She was running one on one with the goalie. He looked nervous she never missed. She grinned and looked at where she was gonna shoot. She placed her foot on the ground, planted securely. Then wound her right leg back. All of a sudden she felt her left leg get taken out. She heard a snap and then she went down on the floor. "Oh God Oh God Oh God My leg!" she groaned. Fucking hell it was on fire - her bone there wasn't a word for the pain she was feeling. Danny walked over and peered down at her. When he'd seen her leg he looked pale.

"Oh God Alice your leg!" he exclaimed.

She finally popped her head up just expecting to see a massive bruise or maybe even a cut. She felt sick when she did see her leg. Her foot was lying at a awkward angle and she saw oh my god was that? She covered her mouth with her hand. Her shin bone she could see it. Her shin bone was completely snapped and was protruding through her leg. Alice started taking small shallow breaths before she hyperventilated. She lay her head back on the grass. God the pain was immense.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded quickly. "Doesn't even hurt!" she lied.

Danny noticed Josh and ran over to him. He reached him and grabbed his jumper by the neck. "You bastard Josh! You went in studs showing! Do you realise what you've done to her?" Danny asked. He raised his fist but Mr Faircloth ran over and separated them. He then looked and saw Alice's leg. She was lain on the grass with her face in her hands. Danny walked back over and sat next to her holding her hand.

"Mr Garragan phone a ambulance please." Mr Faircloth said.

Mrs Craig saw the commotion on the football pitch and walked up to see what was going on. She saw Alice with one hand covering her face. She was on the grass one of her knees was bent and the other was lain on the floor. There was blood slowly tricking from a cut and was that. She saw that Alice was breathing slowly. Danny was sat next to her and they were talking softly. She walked over to Mr Faircloth. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Well Alice was one on one with the goalie. Just about to send yellow house to the top of the goals scored competition. She wouldn't of missed, it's scary coz she never does! Josh slid her - badly. It was a high footed challenge. He didn't take out her foot, he took her leg. The thing was the leg he took out was holding all her weight so when he took her out her weight went down and the bone had no where to go but out!"

Mrs Craig winced. "How is she?"

"She says she's not but she's in a lot of pain. The ambulance is on it's way. We let Daniel stay with her because she said that she was gonna crawl after him."

She nodded and walked towards the teenagers on the grass. She heard them talking.

"Tell me the truth is my leg really bad. I saw it for a second before but I'm, scared to look!" Alice told him.

"Well it's still attached!" he said and tried to smile. It didn't work.

"What happened I think I blacked out for a second."

"Josh took your leg out from behind." was all he would say.

"It doesn't look really bad, I've seen worse." he said trying to make her feel better.

"You're a terrible liar Danny!" and squeezed his hand as another wave of pain hit her. She saw Mrs Craig walking towards them.

She looked at her and said. "Always in trouble eh? Bet as soon as you saw the crowd you knew it was me!" she said and smiled a small smile.

"It'll be best if you focus on blocking out the pain." Mrs Craig said.

"God it's not like I'm dying! So I've got a sore leg!" she moved without thinking and groaned.

The ambulance had arrived, it had parked as close as it could. The paramedics were wheeling a stretcher up.

"Ooooo, is this where I get the happy gas?" Alice asked delirious from pain.

Daniel go up to the sports hall, Alice will be fine." Mrs Craig said.

"Ba Bye Danny." Alice said. Alice was lifted onto the stretcher and they gave her a injection of morphine.

"She has no known allergies. She's new here so her records are still fresh in my mind."

The morphine kicked in immediately. Alice relaxed back on the stretcher and dozed. She had suddenly felt incredibly sleepy. She was certain at times her mother was sat beside her.

"Mum?" she asked groggily.

The vision didn't answer. She just squeezed her hand. Alice's eyes fluttered closed again. She didn't awake till later.

(X)

Alice was sat awake in hospital alone. She was plotting her escape. She hated hospitals. Ever since they couldn't help her mum. She didn't blame them, they did everything they could. But still! Her foot was elevated above the bed. She had been operated on and she'd been awake for a while. They said she could go home if someone came and picked her up. The break wasn't as bad as they first thought. She still had a pin in her leg and a cast. Stuck on crutches for a least 6 weeks, now that was going to be fun!

The door opened and Danny and his mum walked in.

"O there is a God, please save me Danny. I'm begging you!" she pleaded.

Danny grinned. "Now that is the most enthusiastic welcome I have ever had. Have you really missed me that much?"

"No I'm so bored! I'll love you forever if you save me!" she told him.

He looked at his mum and grinned. "Whaddya think mum? Shall we leave her to suffer?"

"Aw Danny we'll take pity on the poor girl!"

Alice sighed in relief.

She gave Danny a dirty look, "At least somebody loves me!" she then added. "What happened Danny?" all she remembered was being one on one with the goalie and thinking YES I'm going to win! Then her leg gave out beneath her. Then searing throbbing excruciating pain.

"Well you were one on one with the goalkeeper and it was blatant you were going to score. Even the goalie knew it, his face was mad. Josh was the last defender and he slid you. He went in studs showing. He didn't take out your foot he took your leg and you sort of half fell onto it. All your weight was on your bone." he said in way of explanation. "So I take it your allowed to go home."

"yeah, they told me that the break wasn't as bad as they thought. I've still got to take antibiotics because of the fact I was lying on grass. Did I mention I hate taking tablets!"

Danny smiled. "Aw poor baby." he said and kissed her head.

She scowled and said "Goo Goo Gaa Gaa!"

The doctor walked in.

"Ah I see some family has arrived to collect you."

"Er yes this is my," she paused for a second. "My aunt and cousin." she said grinning.

Danny looked at her and arched a brow.

"Ok Mrs?"

"Trevanion." she said.

"Ok Mrs Trevanion I need you to sign some forms then Alice go home."

She signed the forms and told them that the nurse will be in soon with some crutches. The doctor left the room.

"So I'm your cousin." Danny asked.

"Aw Danny I had to I wasn't staying here. I've been alone all day. It's like 7oclock and you're the first person I've seen!"

Amanda tossed a bag to Danny.

"Oh yeah, we brought you some clothes."

"Aw thanks. I'll give you the money for them.

Amanda shook her head. "They're nowt special. Don't worry about it."

The nurse entered the room Alice looked at the nurse and then the stirrup in a silent plea. The nurse helped her remove her foot from the stirrup and sat her up.

"It's ok I can do fine by myself from here." she said the carrier bag holding her clothes dangled from her wrist and she hobbled into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet as she pulled the baggy shorts over her cast she was grateful they had brought them. She pulled her other trainer on. For whatever reason her foot was in cast too so she had this waterproof sandal thing to wear. Apparently they didn't want her moving her foot too much or putting to much weight on it in case the bone didn't heal properly. She walked back into the room with her crutches. They left the room and bought her some painkillers.

"C'mon we'll get you home." Amanda said.

They jumped into a taxi and dropped Alice off at home.

"Cam I spend an hour with Alice before come home?" Danny asked.

"Danny it's a school night."

"Please 45 minutes then?" he asked.

She relented. "Ok then."

"Thanks mum." he said and jumped from the taxi.

Danny escorted Alice to the house and opened the door for her. Josh was sat at the table with Sarah. She pushed something under her magazine when she saw Danny and Alice. Josh got up and walked over to Alice.

"I'm so sorry Alice I sort of went to tackle you then realised what I was doing, I knew I would hurt you if I took you out from behind. So I bottled the tackle if I hadn't of pulled out I would have hurt you but I wouldn't have broke your leg!"

Alice shrugged. "Don't worry about it. The pink will go lovely with my tan in the summer."

Sarah rolled her eyes and snorted at the kitchen table. Why were boys putty in Alice's hands. God you'd think she was a super model or something!

"C'mon Danny - I wanna torture you with some Colbie Caillat." she said laughing.

"Nooooooo!" he said dramatically and followed her. They reached the stairs. She looked at them then him.

"You wanna hand?" he asked.

"I can do it!" she said. "But save me if I fall yeah!" she giggled.

She manoeuvred the crutches up the stairs with great difficulty. She was panting by the time she reached the top. They were both laughing.

"Well that was the most fun I've had in a while." she said.

They walked into her room and out her CD player on.

"I truly think this song was wrote for us."

"Pass the sick bucket!" he said and then grinned at her.

"You gonna autograph my cast?" she asked.

"Of course!" he then walked and got some highlighters and markers from her drawer.

He drew a big heart and coloured it in red. Inside he wrote Danny 4 Alice 4eva n always. Each letter had a different colour. He looked at his artwork approvingly. "There!" he said and nodded.

Alice suddenly realised something. "Have I ever showed you a picture of my mother?" she asked.

"No." Danny replied.

She plunged her hand under her pillow and felt around for a bit. She frowned.

"That's weird." she said. " I most have moved it when I changed my bedding the other day."

Instead of showing Danny her favourite picture as she intended she pulled out the album Mrs Carr had given her and flicked through it.

"There!" she said and pointed. It was a older picture. Her mother was stood at a barbeque with Mr and Mrs Carr. She was pointing and laughing at something out of the camera's frame. She then turned it over and he saw a young girl screaming her head off. He then saw a blue eyed angel with a worm chasing her. The blue eyed girl was laughing and had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Let me guess, that." he pointed the worm carrying child. "is you."

She grinned. "How can you tell?" she said laughing.

She turned the picture back to her mother. "Mrs Carr told me, that's her." she said pointing. "that Shauna and I had been making mud pies in our bathers. I of course found a worm, I showed it to Shauna who of course in typical girl fashion screamed her head off and acted like the world was coming to an end. I got up and started chasing her, she looked back at me when she was running and when she looked forward again she ran into the side of the pool." Alice giggled. "She did a back flip into the pool. It's actually a good thing her uncle was in the pool to catch her. I remember that day actually. It was good." she said quietly.

"You look like your mum." he said.

She nodded. "yeah, Mrs Carr told me. They'd been friends since they were kids." she then showed him the picture of her and Shauna and her mother and Mrs Carr.

"Wow! I must tell you this though. Even though your mother was pretty at 16 she can't hold a candle to you. Your stunning. Absolutely breath taking!"

Alice smiled at him. "Get over here for a kiss!" she told him.

"If you say so!" he said and pounced on her.

_**Meanwhile Downstairs.**_

I don't like this Sarah! I knew I should never have took you in there!" Josh said.

"Just shut up yeah!" Sarah said and looked at the picture.

Alice was also on crutches now - even better! Josh went to grab the picture but she pulled it from his grasp.

"Sarah - if you do this she'll kill you. I'm not joking she will!" Josh hissed.

"Look all I need from you is to take her crutches off her!"

"No Sarah I'm not having anything else to do with this!" he said.

"Fine Josh - your dumped!" she said and walked out of the house. He'd served his purpose anyway. She knew the person she wanted and it wasn't Josh. As she was walking along she looked at the picture of Alice's mum. Tomorrow is gonna be good! She picked up her phone and phoned the twins Ashley and Tammy.

"Hey Ash I need your help!" she said.

_**A/N ok this is actually half of a chapter but i don't know if i would have had it finished tonight and i've got revision for eng lit to do so i thought i'd get this bit up. sarahs a bitch isn't she! lol**_

**_i am going to try and write the end of face of deception i'm just struggling abit with it! the end will come just dunno wen :/ thanks 4 sticking with it anyway. :) please review thanx x_**


	18. Worst Week Ever Pt 2

**_The Next Day_**

Alice had decided to go to school. She knew she could have stayed off if she wanted. The school nor the teachers couldn't have blamed her. Her shower this morning had been a complete farce. She chuckled. The doctors had told her to try and keep her cast dry so she'd used some brown tape and a black bag and taped it to her cast, she also tucked it down so no water got inside her cast. She'd then stood, one leg hung outside of the shower curtain, it's not easy balancing in a slippery shower with 2 normal legs, with a broken leg it's nigh on impossible. She had to go in the shower though, she was minging!

So her shower was finished. "Ouch!" she yelled as he pulled the brown tape off her leg. She dressed and pulled on her trousers. She had 1 pair that flared enough to fit around her cast, what she was going to do for the rest of the week was another matter. Her getting down the stairs was another matter for amusement, she made sure that no-one was watching her. She made it downstairs after saying a few choice swear words.

Danny knocked on the door at 8:25.

"We might need a little bit more time to get to school!" he said grinning.

"No we won't we'll get there quicker!" she said indignant, then grinned at him.

She grabbed her bag and then they walked to school.

"I still can't find my picture!" she said after 5 minutes.

"Don't worry Alice, it'll turn up!" he said.

By the time they reached the school gates it was 8:55. "This gives us 10 minutes to get to the RE/French block. Do you think we can make it?"

Alice grinned at him. "Race you." she said.

They made it just before the bell rang. "Wanna hand upstairs?" he asked.

"No I'll be fine. See ya later. Love ya. Mwah!" she blew him a kiss. He grabbed her and kissed her quickly. "The real thing is much better!" he whispered and walked away.

Alice walked into the French block. It was the little things like that made her love him. He said he was no good with words, but that was nice because she knew when he did think of sweet things to say they came from his heart. O she loved him, more than anything else on this earth!

She found these stairs quite easy to walk up coz they were fairly wide. Thankfully the door was open, she walked in.

"Good morning." Mrs Hedley said. "How's your leg?"

"Pretty good, could be better!" she said and grinned. She sat in the chair nearest to the door. Alice was feeling in a upbeat mood. She was feeling so intoxicated from Danny's love!

Mrs Hedley grinned. "We weren't expecting you in. we thought you'd be off for the rest of the week. We expected you still to be in hospital actually.""Na tough as old boots me, plus the break wasn't as bad as they thought so here I am."

Sarah walked into the classroom.

"Good morning Sarah." Mrs Hedley said

"Morning Miss" she replied. As she walked passed she kicked Alice's chair, her injured leg hit of the table. She groaned involuntarily.

"Sorry Alice." Sarah said, she sounded anything but!

Alice didn't say or do anything. The last 2 months had seen a change in Alice. She was calmer and more reflective. Ever since she and Danny had that little talk about her mother and she cried she felt much better about her mum. She felt more able to handle snide comments. Sarah had lost her power over her. She knew Mrs Hedley was proud of her improved attitude. Mrs Craig had been too until yesterday. The register was taken quickly and the bell rang. History first, Alice's favourite besides PE.** (A/N I made Alice's favourite lessons the same as mine. Just again easier 4 me to remember otherwise at different points of the story she end up loving them all lol)** PE was now a complete wash out as she wouldn't even be allowed to step foot on the pitch. That was just completely crap!

The first 2 lessons passed quickly and break time had been and gone. She was sat in RE literally falling asleep when a young girl knocked on the door.

"Mrs Craig wants to talk to Alice Collins." she said to Mrs Allen and then walked away.

Alice frowned, Mrs Craig hadn't spoken to her in a while except for her accident and of course the incident with Mr Simmons. If this was about that she was gonna go wild! He'd put his hands on her first! She fumed as she walked out of the RE block. She wasn't having that if they were going to blame her she was going higher. It all just shows that teachers don't care. All they do is stick up for each other and cover each others back. Sod the pupil! She turned the corner to French and saw Sarah standing there. This was weird why wasn't she in RE with the rest of their class? It didn't matter she was going to ignore her like she had been the past 5 weeks. She tried to walk around her but Sarah wouldn't let her pass. It was hard to do with crutches in the first place. Alice looked up and glared at her.

"Excuse me." although it was a polite request her voice was deadly.

Someone suddenly ran behind her and grabbed her crutches. Alice nearly toppled backwards but regained her balance. She was left stood on one foot. Sarah pushed her back hard and she fell, her head hit off the concrete.

"Aaa." she said and clutched her head in both arms. She was seeing stars. Her vision focused and she saw Sarah above her holding her mothers picture.

Oh God she had her mothers picture. If she did anything she was fucking dead! Alice vowed.

She used the wall as leverage to pull herself up to standing.

"Sarah give me the picture!" Alice said calmly.

"Give me Danny!" she replied.

Alice went to grab it but with her left foot useless she couldn't get the leverage she needed.

Sarah waved the picture in front of her.

"I don't want any trouble so give it to me!" Alice demanded getting angry. She again went to grab it but missed.

"Hmmmm." Sarah said. "I wonder what you would do if I was to do this!" she said and ripped the picture down Alice's mums face.

Alice saw red. She felt rage build and sweep through her entire body. She forgot all about her injured leg. "I'm gonna kill you!" she said and took a step forward.

At the moment Alice's foot touched the ground Sarah hit her in her injured leg. Alice went down on her knees in pain. She heard another tear. She jumped on Sarah from her knees and head butted her face. She'd hit her in the nose. Somehow balanced on one leg she was hitting her. Sarah kicked out and hit her injured leg again. Sarah pushed her back onto the ground, she straddled her and grabbed her head and hit it off the ground once. Alice's head felt fuzzy, her eyes wanted to close but she forced them to stay open. She wasn't giving this bitch the satisfaction! Alice hit Sarah in the stomach and she groaned and climbed off her. Sarah stomped on Alice's leg hard - twice. She went to stamp again but Alice rolled and used her arms as leverage as she heaved herself off the ground in one fast movement. She again was balanced on her uninjured leg. She got clever and dodged a punch Sarah threw then hopped when she went for her leg. She threw a punch which land in Sarah's right eye. Hopefully she'd just blacked it! She got one more punch to Sarah's lip before Mrs Craig dragged Sarah back to the French block.

Mrs Craig had looked out of the French block window and saw Sarah on top of Alice. She saw her pound Alice's head off the ground. Alice then hit her in the stomach. She had sprinted out of the French block at top speed down the stairs and now saw Alice was hopping on one foot punching Sarah. She'd give this to Alice if you wanted to put her down you had to keep her down. She never gave up! She grabbed Sarah and pulled her over to the French block doors.

"Stay there!" she warned.

Sarah was holding her blazer to her lip trying to stop the flow of blood from her burst lip. Alice had hopped over and was sat bent over clutching her head. The fucking bitch had been trying to knock her out! It's a good thing she had a hard head. Doesn't stop it feeling there was a little man with a hammer and chisel in there!

"You ok Alice?" Mrs Craig asked.

Alice ignored her and tried to block the pain from her head and leg. God there wasn't a word strong enough to describe the pain in her leg. She'd be lucky if there wasn't any permanent damage done in there.

"Alice!" Mrs Craig said more sharply this time.

Alice looked up and saw the worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine." she muttered. "You'd better go and deal with her coz as soon as I'm recovered if she's still there I will kill her." there was a deadly glint in Alice's eye.

Mrs Craig handed Alice her crutches and went to deal with Sarah. If you can go up to my room, if you can't wait and I'll help you up there. Sarah will be gone."

Alice nodded. Mrs Craig took Sarah to Trinity going through the back way of the RE block. Alice went over and bent down awkwardly to pick up the ripped pieces of her mothers picture and stuffed them into her pocket. She then ignored the pain in her leg and went upstairs to Mrs Craig's room.

So she hadn't lost her mothers picture, no doubt she and Josh had rifled though her things! God she fucking hated this! She swore she was gonna stand in front of a fucking bus! Screw the whole fucking world! She kicked the table. Her injured leg throbbed with a unyielding intensity. She wanted, no needed to pace. Her leg hurt too much though. She tapped her hands on the table, nothing. She could feel something building in her chest. It needed to be released before she exploded from the force of it. She stood up picked up a chair and threw it across the room. That had helped - marginally. She heard a door open and someone walk down the corridor. She picked up the chair she had thrown.

Mr Lautret walked in. "Waz that you?" he asked in a voice thick with a French accent.

"Yes actually!" she said piling on her own Scottish accent. He looked confused like he didn't understand her. "You got a problem sir?"

"Er yez I do haz ze problem you see I am trying to teach ze class." he said.

"Ze class isn't bothad." Alice replied in a mock French accent.

"Wat iz your name?" he raged.

She looked him up and down. "Sorry I have standards."

Mrs Craig returned and saw Alice's folded arms and belligerent expression. Mr Lautret was a funny purple colour.

"Thiz girl iz a dezgrace!" he exclaimed. "She is very rude and disrespectful and was discrimatory about my accent!" he said.

"I will deal with her Mr Lautret, you can go back to your class, I'm sure Alice is very sorry!" Mrs Craig said.

"Am I hell!" she said.

"BE QUIET!" Mrs Craig fumed.

Mr Lautret left the room or more like stomped from the room.

"Sit down Alice, come on take the weight off your leg!"

Alice did as she was told.

"Why are you out of your lesson?"

"Well I've been getting my ass kicked off Sarah." she replied sarcastically.

"First thing first drop the swearing. Second you can drop the sarcasm too. It's not my fault this happened so don't act like it is!"

"Well it IS actually your fault, if you had requested my presence then Sarah wouldn't have been able to come near me!"Alice said fuming.

"Ohh that girl is in big trouble!" Mrs Craig said. "I never wanted to speak to you Alice!"

"Enough trouble to expel her?" Alice asked.

"No." Mrs Craig replied.

"Am I still walking a fine line?" She asked.

"Don't even think about it Alice!"

"It's me or her! I refuse to stay in this school while she's here. Coz I swear the next time I see her I'm gonna batter her then stamp on her head!" Alice said angrily. There that's should get her expelled threats against another pupil.

"Alice shut up I know what your trying to do!" Mrs Craig said.

She tried another tactic. "How about no teacher will be able to teach their class without disruptions!" she said.

"I'll isolate you then, which in turns solves problem 1 too."

"God just expel me!" Alice shouted and banged her hands off the table. "I can't stay here!" she shouted.

"What happened this time did she call you a nasty name or something?" Mrs Craig asked with scorn. She was sick of the trouble between these girls!

Alice pulled her mothers ripped picture from her pocket and slammed it down onto the desk.

"Is that enough for you? None of this was my fault ok. I came under the pretence that you wanted to talk to me. When I turned the corner she was stood at the wall and wouldn't let me pass. Someone ran behind me and took my crutches from me. She then ripped this picture right in my face and then booted me in my injured leg. As I went down she ripped it again. She hit me first, I defended myself. Personally after that I think she deserved everything she got!" she said. "Oh and don't ask me how she got the picture coz I sure as hell didn't give it to her! She was round visiting Josh while I was in hospital - they must have went in my room."

The bell rang for next lesson. Alice closed her eyes and winced as pain whistled through her head.

"There's a lesson in here next, we'll go in Mrs Hedley's room. I'll get in touch with your teachers and explain why your missing."

"No we won't!" Alice replied. "I'm going home, I hate this whole fu.." Alice had went to swear but seen Mrs Craig's expression and stopped herself. "I hate this whole place and everyone in it too and I swear to God I'm not coming back!"

Alice got up to leave the room but Mrs Craig blocked her.

"You are going to Mrs Hedley's room." Mrs Craig said calmly.

"NO I'M NOT!" she yelled, breathing heavily. "I'm getting out of here!"

Mrs Craig backed off until they reached Mrs Hedley's room and again won't allow Alice to pass her. Mrs Craig knocked and then entered.

"I understand it's empty in here next?" she said.

She must have nodded because Alice didn't hear a affirmative.

"In!" she said.

"NO!" Alice yelled at her. In a fit of anger she threw one of her crutches off the wall it fell to the floor with a clatter. At this point Alice was beyond angry , she was furious, enraged, irate!

Mrs Hedley appeared at the door. "Alice." she said softly.

The voice pierced her angry haze.

"Come in and sit for 5 minutes. Just 5 minutes to calm yourself down."

It was the tone which did it. Yelling Alice could deal with. It stroked her anger kept it burning but a soft soothing tone always melted her resolve. She picked the crutch which had been thrown and walked into the room.

(X)

The pupils had started entering the building for their lesson. Alice sat on a chair and closed her eyes. Her forehead rested on her hand. She breathed slowly and felt her anger begin to dissipate fully. Now she felt tired, weary even. Whenever she felt that bone deep anger all she wanted to do after was crawl into bed and sleep.

Mrs Hedley opened her mouth to speak when a knock at the door interrupted.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and a young man stepped in with a coat and a bag. It was Danny. Alice's anger returned 10 fold.

"You!" she snarled at him.

Danny was shocked.

She stood up and got her mothers picture from her pocket. She threw the pieces at him and snatched her coat.

"If I hadn't of met you this would never have happened and Sarah wouldn't of tried to use my head as a hammer against the concrete ground!"

She shrugged into her coat, not the easiest of tasks when holding 2 crutches.

"Alice get that coat off and sit down. Daniel go to your lesson." Mrs Craig ordered.

Alice had got her coat on and had picked her bag up. She looked at Mrs Craig.

"Go to hell, you don't tell me what to do!" she shouted.

"Alice what's wrong?" Danny asked softly and laid his hand on her arm.

Alice snatched her arm away. "Stay away from me Danny! Your psycho girlfriend had won!" she said and stormed from the room.

Danny looked at the floor and saw the photograph. It lay sadly on the floor. He picked it up and recognised Alice's mothers smiling face. She recognised the laughing eyes which Alice had inherited.

Oh no, Sarah! He thought.

Screw his next lesson, he walked after Alice. "Alice!" he shouted.

Mrs Craig had followed him. "Daniel get to your next lesson."

He ignored her and quickly caught up with Alice. He put his hand on her shoulder. She spun round surprisingly quickly for a person on crutches.

"What's wr…" he started but she cut him off.

"Oh he's going to ask me what's wrong. Well I'll tell you, I wish I'd never met you! I hate you!" she said and left him.

He stood there stunned. Ouch that had hurt!

"Go to your lesson Daniel." she repeated.

He walked mechanically towards IT. What the hell had happened in the last hour? he thought and the big question. Why did Alice hate him? He honestly never thought he would have heard those words uttered in her musical voice directed at him ever. Her tone had been so venomous. Her eyes had been flashing fire. Twin pricks of anger in their blue depths. He opened the IT block door and walked inside.

Alice was home, she went straight up to her room. She lay down on her bed to rest her aching head. She fell into a feverish dreamless sleep.

She awoke and looked around her room. She was disorientated. She always was went she had a sleep in the afternoon. She checked her clock. 15:20. Wow she had slept for a good 3 hours! The depth of her anger must have exhausted her more than she thought. She heard her phone going off. Pink save my life was her ringtone. She saw it was Danny. She let it ring off. She didn't want to speak to him, she didn't want to speak to anyone! Her dream had disturbed her, it had full of dark images and flashing lights. She'd felt she was suffocating under a black cloud. The phone rang again. While listening to the song she became resolved to do something. Nothing was stopping her this time!

She walked into the bathroom. She'd had enough of life, she was better off not being here anyway! She had emailed both Missy and Shauna last week and they hadn't replied so they obviously didn't miss her that much! Her dad hated her and the only thing Josh would miss was the occasional perve! She thought of Danny again. Her heart broke. She loved him so much and had been so mean, he was better off without her! He should be with someone who treats him right. Who isn't mean and judgemental. Who hasn't got a hair trigger temper. She grabbed the box of sleeping pills and a glass of water. She walked into her room and put the Pink song on called Save My Life. She thought it strangely fitting. She closed the door and opened the box.

**A/N okie dokie people. how was that? today i was supposed 2 b studyin jane eyre 4 my test 2moro but i decided 2 do sum typing instead. i no am daft but i h8 jane eyre with a passion! hpe u enjoyed my story review please u guys r gr8 :)**


	19. 2 sets of tears

Danny was going to Alice's. He needed to find out what was going on! He didn't bother with the front door. Her dad was an asshole! He grabbed the ladder and scrambled up it. Alice's window was open slightly. He slid his hand inside and unhooked the latch. Alice seen him and shrieked. He climbed through the window.

"I'm not leaving till…" he then saw her place a tablet in her mouth and take a gulp of water.

"Oh my god!" he shouted as he saw her go for another tablet. He walked over and whacked the box out of her hand. The contents scattered onto the floor. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked.

"It's none of your business Danny. Leave me alone." she said.

"It is my business when someone I love is doing something stupid!" he replied.

"Danny just leave me today was the last straw!" she said.

Alice stood up to collect the tablets off the floor, her legs felt rubber and she stumbled back onto the bed. She yawned deeply and blinked.

"Alice how many did you take?" he asked.

She yawned again and lay down. She then grinned at him.

"Tell me now! HOW MANY!" Danny shouted almost hysterical.

"Love you Danny." She lifted her hand to his face but her arm felt weak. "Bye bye." she fell into a deep sleep she wasn't moving.

"Alice stay awake. Don't go to sleep dammit!"

No No No No NO, he didn't know how many tablets she'd taken!

(X)

Alice was drifting. She saw her mum. Had it worked? She thought happily. She hadn't taken many. She tried to remember but couldn't.

"Mum?" she asked.

"Alice!" her mother replied angrily.

Alice frowned sadly. "What's the matter I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

Her mother laughed but the sound held no humour. "What? Happy to see my teenage daughter dead?" she paused. "God Alice you've done some stupid things in your time but this, this is the most idiotic, stupidest foolish thing you have ever done!" she said yelling.

Alice was in shock, her mother only yelled at her when she was angry.

"I needed to be with you mum - you don't understand!" she said tears welling.

"Alice I taught you to stand on your own two feet! I know you need me, there'll always be times you'll need me but Alice I'm gone! And killing yourself doesn't solve anything. What about the people you leave behind? Did you not think that you were on my mind everyday when I died?"

"No-one cares about me!" she said moodily. "Missy and Shauna…" she started.

"if you watched the news you would see that the internet has completely went down in Glasgow. They're hoping to get it up and running soon! And what about Danny? How is he going to feel when he finds out what you've done. God you've got a good lad there and you do this. If I had found someone like him when I was your age you wouldn't even be here!"

"Danny'll get over it - me quick enough! It's too hard mum."

"Life isn't easy Alice you've got to grow up and face the world head on." she said. "Danny is there to support you."

Her mother suddenly started fading.

"Mum!" she muttered. "No!" she said sharply. She then noticed she had a powdery taste in her mouth she was lain on something soft. She heard the strains of pink in the background. She listened to her. They reminded her of Danny.

_**And he's **__**a real good guy **__**and he **_

_**Wants to save her 'cause he's **_

_**More than been there all before **_

_**And she's so confused and **__**his heart is breaki**__**ng and he **_

_**Dreams she's knocking on his door **_

She opened her eyes and noticed Danny sat on the floor by her bed. His head on the mattress muttering. God was he praying?

"Please God let her be all right. She's got to be. I'll do anything! Just don't let her leave me!" he was saying over and over like a mantra.

"Danny." she said. It came out like a croak. Her mouth was so dry.

His head shot up off the bed. "Alice?" he said.

She was looking at the ceiling getting her bearings. "Alice." he said again and shook her, tears were in his eyes. "I knew I should of taken you to hospital but the box only had 2 tablets missing!" he said stroking her hair. "C'mon Alice, talk to me please." he pleaded. It was like she was frozen, her eyes glued to the ceiling. She turned her head and looked at him. She smiled a small grin. His face was suddenly relieved.

"Alice, for god's sake don't scare me like that. You took 10 years off my life! When I'm a old man I'm going to need those 10 years!" he said and laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry Danny. It was a foolish thing to do!" the next thing she was going to do was another foolish thing but it was needed to be done!

"How many tablets did you take Alice?" he asked.

"Only two." she replied. "They are the fast acting ones though. With my little frame I'm surprised they didn't knock me out for days. i thought they were the extra strenth ones to be honest."

"I'm glad you weren't asleep long. You were only out for an hour and a half. If you didn't wake up soon I was phoning a ambulance. Alice you scared me so bad!" he said and caressed her cheek. "You didn't move at all!" he was silent for a moment. "Tell me what happened at school."

Alice sat up on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath. She wasn't good enough for him. Let him find someone who is! Someone better than her. "I meant what I said at school!" she said.

"No you didn't!" he said. His voice sounded firm but trembled a bit. His eyes were wide and cloudy.

"I think we should break up!" she said and looked at her clasped hands which rested on her knee.

"Like hell! Tell me whose idea is this?" he asked angrily.

"Look Danny we're too intense!" she said. Her heart was breaking. God let him just take it and leave. This was hurting! Her whole body felt like it was folding in on itself!

"Look at me Alice!" he said.

"No!" she replied. Her voice wobbled full of emotion.

He raised her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes. He saw her blue eyes swimming with tears. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. If you can do that I will leave you alone. Promise!" he demanded fiercely.

"I…." she faltered. His green eyes just killed her. "I can't!" she said.

"Why then Alice. Just tell me why!" he asked.

"Your too good for me Danny! Your perfect and I treated you abysmally. I hurt you and don't say I didn't. there was no reason for it either! I've got a nasty temper which I struggle to control at the best of times. And I refuse to turn it on you!" she told him pleading with him to understand.

Danny smiled and pulled her into his arms. They were now kneeling on the floor in front of each other. "It's sweet of you to try and protect me but really Alice I can take anything you throw at me as long as I know you love me!"

"That's not the point Danny!" she said.

"No Alice the point is that I love you and I'm not giving you up. You're a fever in my blood which is untreatable. If your not with me the fever will just consume me and I'll cease to exist. If you push me away Alice, I'll cling on stronger your part of my heart Alice and it's pretty essential to life so your stuck with me!"

Danny had a stubborn set to his jaw. There was no budging him when he was like this. It would have deterred anyone else but not her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed them he pleaded with her with his eyes.

"Please Alice, don't do this to us," because she was doing it to both if them. She was hurting as much as he. "I'm not a better person than you. I'm a better person WITH you. Don't break my heart!"

Alice stuck to her guns. "It's for the best Danny." she said softly.

His face went like stone. He dropped her hands and stood up. He rubbed her face. He placed a 3 doors down cd in her hi-fi and put on track 7. Behind those eyes. He then said to her,

_**Behind those eyes you lie**_

_**And there's nothing I can say**_

_**Cause I'm never gonna change your mind**_

_**Behind those eyes you hide**_

He then pressed play on the cd and left her room.

There, it was done. Danny could find someone better than her, someone who could make him happier than she ever could. Inside her though she felt empty. Like a shell laying on a cold beach. Her heart a decimated crater in which Danny's love used to fill. She took off his eternity ring and looked at it as it lay in her hand. This didn't belong to her.

Danny left the house quickly. Everything she'd said to him all lies. All that time spent was all a deception. Was she testing him. Wondering whether boys in Bristol were more gullible than up in Scotland. She said she loved him. He scoffed. She didn't love him, couldn't love him. If she were willing to treat him like that! He was an idiot. A stupid blind idiot. He gave her his heart. How could she walk away from him like that. From what they had. Was he the only one who thought they had something special. Something built to last! God the stuff he'd said to her. He really didn't want to talk to her anymore. He didn't want to see her either. She'd shredded him enough. He'd put his heart on the line and she shot him down. He walked home and ignored his mum as he walked into the house. He walked into his room and looked around. God she was everywhere in here! The bed - the pillow fight. The night she had needed him and slept in his arms. One of her t-shirts she'd left after she'd stayed the night was folded on the back of his chair. She had a spare brush and a tin of deodorant on his drawers. The pictures on the wall, he tore them down. He couldn't bear to look at them. God even his floor held memories. The times they'd just sat talking, him playing with her hair. Or the times he'd nearly lost control when they kissed. His fists clenched. No more memories. He was gonna forget them. Try to forget she even existed! He put nickleback in his cd player and pressed play. He remembered their conversation and quickly removed it. He placed hi second hand serenade disc on. He listened to stay close don't go. He put this song on to prove that he didn't care about her. That he could listen to this sad song and it wouldn't affect him. He got the third stanza. The words he listened to broke his heart.

_**And don't you know,**_

_**My heart is pumping,**_

_**Oh, it's putting up the I've got this feeling,**_

_**That everything's not 't you see?**_

_**I'm not the only one for you,**_

_**But you're the only one for me.**_

_**If you leave me tonight,**_

_**I'll wake up alone,**_

_**Don't tell me I will make it on my own**_

_** Don't leave me tonight,**_

_**This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,**_

_**If you leave me **_

_**Don't leave me tonight.**_

He supposed it was best to get it out of his system tonight. Before school tomorrow. He refused to break down in front of everyone. He placed his head in his hands and let the tears fall freely. One thing was for sure no-one was ever getting the chance to hurt him again. And another thing, he was never crying over her again!


	20. falling in more ways than one!

Alice took the rest of the week off school. The school had wrote to her dad telling him she was expected to be at school on Monday morning. Just to be facetious she decided to go back on Tuesday. They'd threatened legal action if she didn't attend. Like she cared if he got sent down! To be honest she really didn't care much about anything. She wasn't eating. Barely sleeping. Why had she done that to Danny. She should have just asked him to leave her alone. Let her calm down. He's stayed away. She supposed she should be grateful for that, she just missed him desperately. She spent most of her time looking through the photo's of her birthday part a month ago. They'd been so happy. So in love. She was walking along to school by herself. Her form tutor greeted her.

"Mrs Craig wants to speak to you." Mrs Hedley told her.

"So." Alice replied.

"You can cut the attitude!" Mrs Hedley said annoyed.

"This attitude is me, and I'm passed caring whether you are anyone else in this stupid school thinks." she then looked at Sarah. "And you don't think I've forgot what you've done. I swear to God that I'm gonna get you you fucking bitch. Just watch."

Sarah paled. The threat in Alice's voice obvious - the tone venomous. Her eyes promised vengeance.

"My friend's want a little word too. Just so you know. They were very fond of my mum. And as for me nothing is stopping me now!" she took a step forward and Mrs Hedley grabbed her arm.

"Well c'mon Sarah you weren't bothered last week, or is no one here to take the crutches?" Alice dropped them. "There gone now I'd call this a fair fight!"

"Right Alice I'm removing you from PSE." Mrs Hedley said.

She looked at her and disregarded her. "I don't care!" she said.

She escorted her outside. "Wait here for Mrs Craig."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Where's the Alice from a few weeks ago. Who was happy. Who took everything which was thrown at her and ignored it. Who was getting along in school?" she asked.

Alice shrugged. "She wasn't real. This is the real Alice!" she said.

Mrs Hedley shook her head. "I don't believe you. You're a nice girl. This nasty violent person isn't you. And even though I don't know your mother I'll bet she'd be ashamed of the way you just acted."

Alice didn't answer. She just stood and waited. Why had she come in today? she wondered. She was gonna do her best to get herself expelled today. The only thing she could think of was to hit a teacher but she had her limits! The ones who were nasty to her she cheeked. Never the ones who treated her well. Except Mrs Hedley just there, she had to apologise for that! But she would never lay her hands on them she wasn't a violent person really unless badly provoked.

Mrs Craig walked towards her. "So you've returned." she pulled out a yellow report from a folder.

"Oh whoop de doo!" Alice said.

"I'm quickly losing patience with you! I want to restart the buddy system again." she said.

"NO!" Alice said sharply.

"Why?" Mrs Craig said and frowned. She spoke to Daniel earlier and he'd had the same reaction.

Alice didn't say a word. Well she couldn't force them to do it.

"Ok." she said. "I'm warning you no revenge on Sarah. She has had a severe punishment!"

"Oh really! Did you whack her head off some concrete a few times. Or maybe stamp on her broken keg numerous times?" she asked.

Mrs Craig frowned.

"Thought not let me guess she's on report and got some codes. Yeah big punishment. Well guess what that's not enough for me!" she said angrily.

"Well it will have to be!" she replied.

"I told you what I was going to do to her after she hit me. Just watch me!" she said.

Mrs Craig didn't know what to do. She didn't want to expel her but this was going too far!

"Alice please give me your word that you won't touch her!"

"No!"

"If you don't I will have you with me every minute of every day until your exams are over! That will be over a month!" she warned.

"Ok!" Alice relented. "I won't touch her."

"Promise me Alice. I know you're a honourable person." she said.

"Ok I promise." she said. She'd just have to get her revenge another way. God sometimes she wished her mother hadn't brought her up right.

Mrs Craig opened her tutors door and motioned for her to walk inside.

She walked over to Mrs Hedley. "Look Miss about before. I was out of order, my attitude was dis-respectful and I apologise. You're a great teacher. The best and you don't deserve my s.. crap. I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour." she said then quickly walked back over to her seat.

Mrs Hedley was touched. She looked at Mrs Craig and nodded. They were right about this girl. She wasn't a bad kid. She just didn't deal with her emotions or problems too well. Mrs Hedley walked over to Mrs Craig. Alice sat down in her usual chair by the door and pulled out her pencil case and started copying off the board.

"Keep an eye on her." Mrs Craig whispered. "I'm worried!"

"Me too! She's a good kid but her emotions get the better of her." Mrs Hedley replied.

"Would you mind speaking to both her and Daniel Trevanion at lunchtime break? He's the best chance we've got of keeping her calm."

Alice suddenly piped up. "I know your talking about me. It's bad manners to whisper about people while they are actually in the room." she then grinned a playful grin at them and got back to work.

Both teachers shook their heads and smiled. Mrs Craig left the room and Mrs Hedley went over to talk to Alice.

"Can you come up here at lunchtime. I want to talk to you."

Alice shrugged. "Yeah no problem."

"About your apology too."

"Don't worry about it. I am sorry for how I treated you. You're a nice person and I was brought up better than that. I blame my conscience on my mum."

"It's a good thing to have. Not many people in this day and age can admit when they are wrong Alice. I appreciate your apology." (**A/N this was actually said to me by Mrs Hedley. Aw she was so nice coz I did apologise for being a bitch to her one day.)**

Mrs Craig went to speak to Danny and told him he was wanted by Mrs Hedley at lunchtime.

"If this is about Alice." he started.

"Danny this is not a request." she replied.

"I suppose I've got no choice then." was his reply.

It was break time and she had grabbed a quick lunch. She was now sat in her tutors room. There was a knock on the door and Danny walked in.

"No way!" Alice said when she seen him. "I'm outta here!"

"Alice sit down - Daniel come in." she said.

Alice sat with her arms crossed and pretended disinterest. But she stole glances at him. She hadn't seen him in nearly a week. She'd missed his handsome face and endearing grin. It really was better this way she told herself. He deserved so much more. So much better than her. She still missed him though. Her heart still ached with the devastation of her loss. The gaping wound in her heart had not stopped gushing. She missed him like she would miss the air she needed to breath, he had been that important to her. Life sustaining. And she had just threw him away. Danny had the same stance, arms crossed. Not looking at her, they sat on practically opposite ends of the room.

"Ok you two, what's been going on?" she asked. "You were best friends. Inseparable. Ever since that little fiasco on Wednesday both of your attitudes have been appalling. And Daniel your teachers as well as Mrs Craig are worried about your sudden change in attitude, for a reasonable and level headed young man you have become surly, argumentative and aggressive.

Both Alice and Danny wore sullen and bored looks. They looked away from each other with arms tightly crossed, like protection.

The telephone rang. "I'll be right back, and I expect a answer!" she said and left the room.

The silence in the room was deafening. The monotonous tick of the clock grated on Alice's nerves. Neither person felt inclined to break the silence. She glanced over and saw Danny looking at her. Staring intently as if to figure her out. Her eyes were drawn involuntarily to his. God but she loved those soft green eyes. Those eyes were one of the reasons she'd fell for him

"What" she said softly.

"I was just wondering if I ever knew you." he replied in a equally soft tone.

"And what do you mean by that statement. Are you implying that everything I said and did was a lie?" she was angry.

"Well c'mon Alice - you SAY you love me but then dropped me pretty quickly. What happened. Did you find out that Josh and Sarah had broken up. Did you think you had a chance?" He asked viciously.

Alice's jaw dropped when she heard that her breath caught in her chest and her heart stopped. Yes literally stopped beating for a moment.

Danny realised what he said. "Look Alice I'm sorry I didn't…" Alice cut him off.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that. YOU of all people! You know what I went through with him! God I was right to break up with you because you went too far." she was shocked at what he said. "I can't even be in the same room as you Danny. You know at this minute I really really dislike you. What I said Danny was mean but that…." she didn't finish she just walked out of the room. He'd wanted to hurt her but that was too far.

Danny knew he was out of order with what he'd said. God he was a bastard! He heard her footsteps receding then coming back. Was she gonna let him explain? Something whizzed passed his head. He ducked just in time! She then stormed away.

Danny placed his head on the desk. Something glittered by his chair. Ah so that's what Alice had thrown at him. He bent over and picked it up. It was his eternity ring. It lay in his hand. The baby blue gems reminded him of Alice's blue eyes. They way they usually were bright, clear and an endless shade of blue. The only colour he could see now was flat and lifeless with hurt in depths. Hurt he'd put there. He should really learn to think about what he was going to say before he said it. But even so he should never have mentioned that about Josh I mean talk about out of order!

Mrs Hedley entered the room and saw Danny's head rested on the desk.

"Where's Alice?" she asked.

"Gone." was his reply. "Don't blame her either." he said. His head still rested on the desk. He stayed there till the bell rang for the next lesson. He didn't say a word just thought about how he could have handled it better. He had to make this right. He had to make Alice forgive him. He couldn't imagine a world where she didn't love him - that was unthinkable.

Danny waited for Alice at the school gates. She couldn't escape him here. He'd tried to talk to her throughout the lesson but she'd ignored him or stopped him with a look. Her work was suffering. He'd heard the teachers say that her work was not even half of the standard that she usually completed. She spotted him at the gates and walked away from him. He ran over to her.

"Alice please stop and talk to me!" he asked.

She carried on walking and he carried on asking. He saw the seat next to Gregg's they sat on a couple on months ago when they first met.

"Look come sit here with me." he said.

She looked at the seat then him. "You being funny or something?" she asked.

His expression looked so pained she relented and sat down.

"Say what you wanna say then - don't think I'm gonna listen though." she said and looked away.

"Alice I'm sorry." he grabbed her hand and looked at her face but she grabbed her hand away and looked at the passing cars. "I said the first thing that came into my head. I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I just needed to know that you were bothered that we broke up. I never meant…."

"You never meant what Danny? You never meant to say that I led him on."

"I never sai…" Danny tried to say but she carried on unhearing of him.

"Or maybe if I should let it happened next time BECAUSE I led him on? Or maybe even that I deserve to let it happen. I don't think so Danny. You know what I'm sorry I hurt you. I truly am. I never wanted to do that to you for the whole world. I honestly do love you. I don't know why I still do. I broke up with you because I didn't want you to end up hating me or my temper. But I suppose it was me who ended up hating you. I'm surprised you can feel 2 such strong emotions at the same time. I know you wanted to hurt me Danny but that…..God Danny why don't you just tear my heart out next time. It'll hurt less!" she said tears in her eyes. "You wanna know the saddest thing, I lost my boyfriend my heart and my best friend all at the same time! I don't know how I feel at the minute so please leave me alone!" she got up and he noticed a black mark on her cast where his Danny 4 Alice used to sit.

"What happened to our heart?" he asked pointing to her cast.

"It's gone Danny and I don't know whether we can get it back. She then walked away with purpose.

(X)

Alice was sat on her bed doodling on a pad. She heard a tap on her window. She ignored it until it became insistent. She got up and hopped over to her window and opened her blinds. She saw Danny balanced on a ladder.

"Go away!" she said.

"Not till you talk to me!" he replied.

"Climb down Danny please. I don't want you to fall and get hurt!" she said.

"Let me in then!" he said.

"No Danny I don't want to see you." she told him.

"Don't make me break your window!" he warned.

"You wouldn't!" she said incredulous.

He motioned to the rock on the edge of the window pane. She opened her window and grabbed his hand. Suddenly a gust of window blew and caught the ladder and caused it to shake. The ladder wobbled precariously then fell. His other arm grabbed onto her window sill. But with nothing holding his weight he half fell dragging her towards the window. His legs dangled above the ground. Alice tried to pull him towards her but he was too heavy. His hand was slipping. Her left leg was starting to hurt with the strain, the break was no where near healed but what she supposed to do let Danny fall? - like hell. She felt a renewed surge of energy and told Danny to pull as hard as he could. She heaved and he pulled and he tumbled through her window. The momentum made her topple backwards and Danny fell on top of her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this!" he said a little breathlessly. He laughed. Then she laughed. Soon they were both laughing like idiots on her bedroom floor for no reason. With both their faces so close both forgot to breath and they suddenly stopped laughing. Blue eyes looked into green. All thoughts were abandoned when he lowered his mouth to hers. It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever had. He removed his lips from hers and pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I miss you Alice." he said sadly.

"Me too." she admitted.

"I didn't mean what I said to you. It was stupid and I hit out at you the only way I knew."

"ssshhh!" she said. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to tell you it didn't hurt coz I'd be lying. It hurt like hell! I understand you were only trying to hurt me though. I don't agree with how you did it but I understand." she told him

"I love you so much Alice. Can we go back to how it was? Please let's just forget that last week happened and me and you can go back to being happy?" he asked.

"I dunno Danny." she started.

The words of one of Alice's favourite songs popped into his head and he started to sing softly.

_**But I know it now**_

_**I wish I would have known before**_

_**How good we were**_

_**Is it too late to come back**_

_**Or is it really over**_

_**If its really over**_

_**Oh this is not the way that it should end**_

_**It's the way it should begin**_

_**It's the way it should begin, again**_

_**No - I never wanna fall apart**_

_**Never wanna break your heart**_

_**Never wanna let you break my own**_

_**Yes - I know we said a lot of things**_

_**That we probably didn't mean**_

_**But it's not to late to take them back**_

_**So before you say you gonna go**_

_**I should probably let you know**_

_**I never knew what I had**_

Alice smiled. "You have no shame using my own songs against me!" she said and grinned. "look we can't just forget what happened last week. Coz if we try it could happen again! But I do want to give us another try! I've got one condition though!"

"What?" he asked worried. "I bet you want me to run naked down the town or something."

She laughed. "Well that is actually a good idea but I really need to get up. My leg is falling asleep!" she said.

"I quite like having you here. It means I can do this when I want." he leans in and gives her the hottest most blistering kiss she'd ever had. "You know if you didn't agree to give us another try I was going to kiss you into submission!""That has got some appeal like!" she mused out loud.

He got up and grabbed her hand.

"O and something else!" she added. "You use the door in future. Do you realise how close you were to breaking your neck."

"I don't care if I nearly broke my neck." he pulled her into his embrace. "The only thing I cared about was seeing you again."

They sat on the floor and she rested her head against his chest. He leaned down and put his face in her hair . He kissed her softly.

"I'm so happy we don't hate each other anymore." he said. He then pulled the ring was his pocket and slipped it on her finger. "I never want anything to come between us again! Your too important for me to lose! When we've got problems we've got to work through them and talk. Not yelling at each other but reaching out and using each other for support!" he said.

She nodded.

"And don't worry about Sarah. I know she's gonna leave you alone now. You've got her running scared. She's really worried that your gonna kill her or maybe do some lasting damage!"

"Good! I really should kill her!" he said angrily

"Yeah but you won't!" he said.

"But I am gonna knock her block off one day!" she said and grinned.

He put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close and chuckled. "Love you Alice." he said.

**A/N i decided to upload these 2day as a little celebration 4 the fact that i had my eng lit test and it was gud :) the only prob i had was i kept calling jane alice lol :) hope u enjoyed it and please review x**


	21. Never Again!

_**Mid July**_

_**(Alice is talking on the phone.)**_

"Ok Mrs Carr. Yeah I'm excited to see you too!" Alice said laughing. "You sure it's for me to stay at yours?" she asked for the fourth time.

Pause.

"Yeah I know I'm welcome anytime."

Pause

"You'll only have me for a few days anyway." she said.

Pause.

"I wish it was for longer too. I know that I don't see as much of you as I'd like too. I'll be down later on in August with Danny." she said. "On the 15th." she added quietly.

Pause

"Yeah I know you want to know everything about Danny!"

Pause.

"And no he hasn't tried to take advantage of me."

Pause.

"Yes he is treating me well."

GOD! So this is what would of happened if her mother had been here!

"We'll talk more when I arrive ok. See ya soon." she said and disconnected.

She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her holdall. Thankfully the cast had come off her leg over a week ago. She couldn't stand on it or a long period of time because it ached. But it had mostly healed. And she swore her leg tingled when it was gonna rain.

Well Alice was going up to Glasgow alone. Danny didn't know she was going even though it had been organised for over a week. They had made up but something was missing from their relationship. She couldn't explain it. She loved him but a tiny part of her hadn't forgiven him for what he'd said. That tiny part was eating away at her heart but she didn't know how to make it go away! She didn't want to talk to Danny about this so she was going to Glasgow to talk to her best friend Shauna. She always knew what to do. She knew Alice more than anyone! Yeah she could have spoke to her over the phone but Shauna's facial expressions were as important to her words. She knew it was weird but there it was! She heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"It's open!" she shouted.

Danny walked in.

"Hiya." he said and kissed her cheek. "How's your leg?" he asked.

She wobbled it then grinned, "Fine!" she said.

"What you doing today?" he asked.

"Well I'm actually heading off to Glasgow for a couple of days so I'm sorting my stuff."

"O," he replied. "Is this like a last minute thing?" he asked.

"No it's actually been planned for the last week or so." she admitted.

"What and you never bothered to tell me." he asked he had a angry tone to his voice.

"Well no, I didn't. I don't answer to you." she said.

He narrowed his eyes. "How long you away for?" he asked.

"Only 2 days." she said. Her tone was normal again.

He was sat on her bed. They were quiet for a while the only noise was the rustle of her bag as she placed more things inside.

"Are we ok Alice?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." she said and carried on packing.

If he'd asked that before the incident at school, she would have jumped over to the bed, kissed him many times until he was 100% sure they were ok and that nothing would ever come between them. As it was she just said yeah and carried on packing.

"can you stop packing for 5 minutes and talk to me?" he asked angrily.

She looked at him. "If I don't pack I'll miss my train." she said calmly.

Alice calm voice irritated Danny. "Oh yeah and that would be a disappointment!" he said sarcastically.

"Well actually it would be!" she replied in an equally sarcastic tone.

"And why is that can't wait to get away from me?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Got it in one!" she said meanly.

"Well tell you what I'll leave you to it and find another girl who actually wants to spend time with me!" he spat at her.

Ooooo that had hurt but 2 could play at that game. She checked her watch.

"Oh great I'll arrive at Glasgow in time to meet Terry after swimming. He looks so gorgeous after swimming with his hair wet and curling." she said and put on a dreamy voice.

Danny's face went thunderous and he stormed out of her room. The door slammed with a thud. If Terry touched her he'd kill him! Alice was his girlfriend!

See Alice thought. They'd never been like this before. It seemed all they did at the minute was rub wav other the wrong way and argue. Something was definitely missing. She just hoped whatever it was they could find it again coz she truly loved him. With every beat of her heart. She and Danny could work it out. They were strong - She hoped!

(X)

Stupid Danny just stupid! Now she's going to Glasgow angry with you. Maybe the time away would do them some good. Things hadn't been the same recently. He just them to be happy like they were before! He saw Sarah walking towards him and crossed the road. He REALLY didn't want to talk to her right now. She ran across and ambushed him.

Oh God not now! He thought.

"Hello Danny." she said cheerily.

"Hey." he said

"Well what did ya think of the maths test?" she asked.

"It was ok." he replied. His replies were short and sweet. He just wished she'd take the hint. Of course Sarah being Sarah didn't!

"it could have been better though." she said.

"You'll have done fine." he answered in a bored voice. They arrived at his house.

Danny had ran out of patience. "Look is there a point to this conversation?" he asked.

"No, I just missed talking to you, that's all. Look I know that me and Alice are never gonna be friends, we'll never get along if I'm telling the truth. To be honest I couldn't care a less. But I thought you and me were friends. I never anted us to fall out." Sarah's eyes had started glistening. She knew that Danny had never been able to handle tears.

Danny saw Sarah's eyes. Oh God don't let her cry. He hated tears he hated them they made him uncomfortable.

"Me and Alice are a couple Sarah. I love her and if you upset her then I stay away from you simple." he said.

Tears spilled, he patted her arm awkwardly. "Look I never wanted to upset you Sarah."

"I thought we were friends!" she wailed.

"We are." he said. God he had to stop her crying!

She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him. He disentangled himself from her embrace.

"Give me a hug Danny." she asked.

"No! I'm Alice's boyfriend!" he said.

Her wailing intensified.

"If I hug you will you please stop crying?" he asked.

He was willing to do anything to stop her crying.

She nodded.

She wrapped her arms around him and he patted her back awkwardly.

"There!" he said.

"One more minute!" she pleaded.

(X)

Alice walked over to Danny's house. She had to go and at least make sure they were on speaking terms before she left for Glasgow. She saw him talking to Sarah. She was crying. She then saw Sarah go into his embrace. He willingly hugged her! She was about to walk away when Sarah saw her. She winked at her and wiggled her eyebrows and before Alice could react she was kissing Danny. Alice watched in horror. Her fists clenched! Anger filled her chest. God that fucking bitch. And him he was no better. How could he do that to her? So this was the other girl who he was going to see! Well if he wanted Sarah, he could have her! They were a match made in heaven. Some other girl, she might have been able to forgive but Sarah - not a snowballs chance in hell!. She stomped upstairs and printed off the receipt from her tickets off the internet. Mrs Carr had ordered them with her rail card and Alice had sent the money up for them. Mrs Carr had said no but Alice had been adamant. when she got up to Scotland she and Shauna were gonna go and flirt with the best looking lads there! Screw Danny!

(X)

"One more minute." Sarah pleaded.

She saw Alice turn the corner. She had her chance. She pulled away slightly and then kissed Danny hard on the lips.

She held his face making it impossible for him to move!

He finally got away from her.

"What the hell are you doing!" he demanded.

"Kissing you, I thought it's what you wanted!" she said.

Oh my god Sarah. I never wanted to kiss you. God even if Alice hadn't turned up we would have broke up eventually. Your just not the type of girl I want. How could you do that? God I've got a girlfriend!" he said with disgust.

"Danny we were good together until SHE came along!" Sarah said nastily.

"She is Alice and she's my girlfriend and the most important thing is that I LOVE her!" he retorted.

"If your such a good couple then why aren't you together now?" she asked.

Danny was struck dumb for a moment. "She's going to Glasgow. I can't go!" he said. "My mum wouldn't let me go without a chaperone." he said simply.

Sarah didn't look convinced. "C'mon Danny don't lie to me. I always knew you better than you knew yourself." she said and grabbed his jacket.

"Don't delude yourself Sarah." he said removing her hands. "You know nothing about me! Leave me alone Sarah. Just go!" he said and walked into his house.

"I'll be waiting for your phone call saying you've broke up with Alice and that you want me back!" she shouted.

The bitch will be waiting for a long time, like he and Alice would break up over her! Guilt then hit Danny in the stomach. At least he hadn't kissed her back. Her lips had been so awful! They were uncomfortable! They were hard and brittle whereas Alice's were soft and pliable and moulded to his perfectly. She in no way shape or form compared to Alice!

He had to talk to Alice! He had to tell her what Sarah had tried to do. God help him if Sarah got in there first! He punched in her phone number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Daniel." she said coldly.

"Ooo." she called him Daniel, something was wrong.

"Alice?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I just wanted to tell you to have a good time in Glasgow and about something that just happened." he said.

"Yeah I will, I'm looking forward to meetings Shauna's boyfriend. Apparently he's got loads of cute friends!" she said interrupting them.

"Yeah and you've got a boyfriend remember that!" Danny retorted angrily.

"NO! Danny HAD a boyfriend. Because said boyfriend was seen kissing another girl by the name of Sarah. So said boyfriend is now EX boyfriend!""Look Alice." he started.

"I don't want to heart all the gory details Danny. I don't want to know the how's or whys ok. Just leave it. If you wanted her you should have just told me instead of going behind my back and humiliating me! You wanna know something else Danny. The sight of you kissing her didn't bother me. Didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I guess I don't love you as much as I thought I did! Huh?"

Alice disconnected that - last statement had been a lie. The sight of him kissing Sarah had killed her. It was like he'd ripped out her heart. Stomped on it and smashed it into billions of tiny miniscule shards and then poured acid on it. The metaphorical breaking of your heart is true. It felt like something in her chest had shifted then shattered.

"Well sod him! Sod him, Sarah and the whole world!"

She walked downstairs into the kitchen. She went in the fridge and grabbed a can of Fanta. The fridge was always well stocked now and the good thing was that she didn't have to do it! Josh saw her stomping around.

"Alice what's wr…." he asked.

"Not one word Josh. I'm not in the mood!"! she said angrily. She then grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.

(X)

Danny lay on his bed with his head in his hands. He should have known that she'd know. God that girl knew everything! That bitch Sarah had ruined everything!. Why had she kissed him. She couldn't of known Alice was gonna be there. HE didn't even know that Alice as gonna turn up! Then again Alice should know him better than that. She should know that he wouldn't never kiss anyone behind her back never mind Sarah! Just show's how much she did actually trust him. He started to wonder whether she wanted to start a fight so she COULD meet some good looking boys in Scotland. He felt guilty for thinking like that but what was he supposed to think. She starts a fight for next to no reason and then just dumps him. Fair enough she thought she had a reason for it but she should have at least gave him a chance to explain. Well he had to try and explain and if she wouldn't talk to him then he'd try something else. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. He also turned on his computer. He thought for a second then began to write.

**A/N i apologise 4 any mistakes coz i havent checked it yet review please x**


	22. confusion!

Alice arrived at Glasgow and waiting for feeling of belonging she was sure she'd feel. It never came. The feeling of being home never came either. She walked out of the train station feeling sad. This was her home wasn't it? She wondered. She saw Mrs Carr, Shauna and Missy stood by a car waving. She walked over and embraced them one by one.

"How you been DBC?" Missy asked Alice.

Alice grinned at the name. she hadn't heard it in years. She went through a stage of wanting a nickname. Missy had one and for a while Shauna had been shortened to Shay so Alice had decided that she wanted a nickname too. They of course had mentioned Ali but she said she wasn't a boxer and didn't really like it anyway. The names they'd thought of. Some were ok. Some were pretty bad. Of course the worst of them Alice had actually thought she liked. It was DBC. It stood for "double C" the C from Alice and the C from Collins. All three had thought they were so clever! But the name had grew old very quickly. Alice was VERY grateful that it hadn't stuck! Of course now any time they wanted to piss her off they called her DBC! For once though it was a nice reminder of happier times.

"God I wanted a nickname so much but that was just SO bad!" she said chuckling.

"Well I offered some good ones but you wouldn't even consider them!" Shauna said grinning.

Alice laughed. "Swear words and insults don't count Shaun's!" Alice replied.

The 3 girls climbed into the back of the car. Alice was in the middle.

"So Alice tell me all about this Danny then." she said looking at her in the rear view mirror.

Alice looked at the floor of the car. Shauna saw her face and put her arm around her. Alice was like Shauna's sister and they knew each other inside out.

"We'll talk about him later." Shauna whispered to Alice. Then to her mum she said. "Alice doesn't want to talk about the boy in Bristol. She knows there's plenty up here to talk about."

"Thanks." Alice murmured.

They arrived at Shauna's house quickly and they went straight up to Shauna's room. Shauna turned her computer on to listen to some music. Alice dropped her bag on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Spill!" Missy said. Alice sat on Shauna's bed and crossed her legs. She straightened the bed spread with her finger.

"Nothing to say. We broke up." Alice said. She'd tried - and failed to keep the sadness from her voice.

"Oh Alice!" Missy said. She was straddling a chair across the room. "What happened?"

"That bitch Sarah was the cause! She just couldn't leave us alone! Couldn't let us be happy! But then again I'm partly to blame too."

"You wanna tell us about it. We might be able to help. You know as impartial observers." Missy told her.

"Miss ya my best friends. I don't call that impartial!" Alice said and smiled.

"Well we're here." she said.

"Alice stayed silent for a moment wondering whether to unload on her friends. She didn't see them often and she didn't want to whinge every time she was up. She was here to have fun! Not depress her friends with her problems. She decided it might be good to have her friends opinions.

"Well I'll start at the beginning. Sarah starting seeing this boy Josh who was living at mine. Then during football in PE he snapped me and broke my leg."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she tapped her leg. "Got a pin in their now!" she said. Although when they say pin it's more like a metal rod! She showed them the scar on her leg.

"I don't think he did it deliberately but Josh is a bit of a sicko so who knows. Well when I was in hospital they must have went into my room. They took my favourite picture of my mum. I of course went back to school on crutches. I was told to keep as much weight off my leg as possible. Sarah ambushed me. She had to wait till I was injured the bitch couldn't take me healthy! Someone ran behind me and took my crutches so I was left balanced on my uninjured leg. She showed me my picture then ripped it in my face. By them I was irate so of course I took a step forward onto my injured leg and she kicked me full force. I went down like a sack of potato's! When I was on the floor she kept stamping on it. She ripped the picture into 4 pieces. And now that picture is gone forever. I've looked through all the old negatives but I can't find it!"

She stopped Missy looked sympathetic. Shauna was enraged.

"Anyway she ripped it and of course I blamed Danny. I told him to stay away from me and that I hated him. He wouldn't of course and we made up. It wasn't the same though. That spark. That easiness around each other was gone! I told him I was coming up here. He wanted to spend some time with me but I was too busy packing to even acknowledge what he was saying. He then said he was going to find a girl who appreciated him! I told him that I couldn't wait to get up here coz I though Terry was really handsome especially after swimming when his hair was wet and curling. He stormed out. 10 minutes later I decided to go and talk to him. Didn't want to leave on bad terms you know so I walked over to his house and who else do I find there except Sarah. And he was kissing her too!" Alice picked at a piece of lint on the bed spread.

Shauna was on facebook. She looked over. "Right here's the plan. Once you've had your little day trip up here. We'll try and swing it so we can go down there. That bitch Sarah has messed with you once too many times and I swear we're going make sure she leaves you alone from now on. And this Danny. Lets see what happens with 3 irate girls ready to murder him! How dare he mistreat you like that. He needs to know he's messed with the wrong girl. We're your family and we're closing ranks!" Shauna said heatedly. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it!"

Alice smiled and shook her head. "She does leave me alone Shaun's. And as far as I'm concerned she and Danny are made for each other. They can have each other. She thinks I'm gonna kill her. And I at least I saw him kissing someone else before I did something stupid like sleep with him!"

"Yeah I suppose your right." Missy said.

Alice saw Shauna was ferociously typing a reply to a message on facebook.

(X)

Alice and Shauna walked towards Shauna's dance group. It was also Alice's old drama group called Street's Ahead. Unfortunately Missy had been told she had to go to her dad's for 2 weeks. She had argued and pleaded saying that Alice was down and that they never saw each other but her father had planned a holiday to Spain and she was told that she had to go. They had all agreed that this was so shit but nothing could be done.

"Danny added me on Facebook." Shauna said.

"Really?" Alice replied in a bored voice.

"He messaged me - asked me to tell you that he loves you. He went into great detail about everything with Sarah." Shauna told her.

"What'd you reply?" Alice asked.

"That he's a fucking asshole for disrespecting you like that." Among other things Shauna wasn't going to mention right now! They walked through the double doors of the building and Shauna waved at her boyfriend. "Hey Chrissy - come and meet my best friend Alice."

He walked over and greeted her. He shook her hand and winked at her. Alice looked at him in disgust. Shauna hadn't noticed the slip. Asshole! She thought. Another young man was looking at Alice from across the room. He walked over. His jaw dropped when he got up close. He regained his composure.

"Hi, I'm Aidan." he said.

Alice smiled at him. "Alice." she replied.

"Can I just say before I say anything else, that your eyes are the most stunning colour I have ever seen!" Aidan said.

Alice just smiled. "Thanks."

"I've never seen you here before. Trust me I'd remember you!" he said.

"I used to come here 2 years ago. I moved to Bristol with my dad. I'm just visiting hoping to meet some new and exciting people." Alice told him.

"So has that happened yet?" he asked.

"Well, there's this one person who I just met. He just might have potential!" she said to him.

They went up onto the stage to practice. She sat and watched. She pondered Aidans looks. He was definitely a good looking boy. Nearly 6 foot with hazel eyes and blond tipped hair. He was very stockily built. He also had a nice golden brown tan. Shauna ran over and grabbed her. "C'mon we're a person short and you were always good at street dancing." she pushed her into Aidan's arms.

"Now I get to see you in action!" Aidan whispered in her ear. It didn't have the effect on her that Danny did.

She heard the teacher reciting steps. She danced it effortlessly . She enjoyed it more than she thought she would. Suddenly she was dancing against Aidan. There were a few more steps and then it was over.

"Wow your good." he said breathlessly. The lesson soon finished. Shauna and Chrissy were sat close head's together.

"They can get pretty sickly." Aidan told her.

Alice smiled. "I'll bet!" she replied.

"I'll be outside Shaun's!" Alice shouted.

She walked outside and stood in the warm sunlight. She lifted her face and let the warms rays fall on her face. The weather reminded her of her birthday part and Danny. God he was never far from her thoughts. When she'd danced with Aidan she'd wished he'd been Danny. That wasn't fair coz he was a nice lad he just wasn't what, or shall she who she wanted.

Aidan interrupted her thoughts. "I've got something I want to do."

She looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked. She was too lost in her thoughts of Danny to realise his intent.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. Alice got completely caught up in the moment and murmured Danny against Aidans lips. He pulled away and frowned at her. Alice was shocked.

"I'm sorry Aidan." was all she could say.

He nodded in understanding. "Is there any point me asking for your number?"

She shook her head sadly. "You're a lovely lad" she said and kissed his cheek. He nodded and gave her a small smile. He the walked away.

Shauna came out and saw Alice looking more dejected than ever.

"What happened out here?" Shauna asked.

"Aidan kissed me!" Alice told her sadly.

"Oooooo and." she replied.

They started walking home.

"And nothing." Alice finished for her.

"How can it be nothing he's cute and your single!" Shauna said incredulously.

"He is cute Shauna and he deserves to be with someone who can actually give him 100%. Shauns my heart doesn't feel single. I miss him Shauns and I really don't want to! Why can't you just turn off unwanted feelings! When he kissed me I called him Danny. I mean I felt so rotten. I just can't get Danny out of my mind Shauna! He's just so sweet and caring sometimes. Why won't my feelings just go away? He makes a fool of me, breaks my heart and yet he is still the only one I think about!"

"You love him because that's who you are and what you do. You don't do anything by half measures. This Danny lad. He seems canny to me. Just think about giving him another chance. He does love you. I could tell by his message!" Shauna told her,

"First of all Shauna. I don't love him not anymore. And second I will never give him another chance. He knows my hatred of Sarah. How deep it goes and what does he do. He goes and kisses her. That is unforgivable!" Alice said shortly.

"Maybe you should think of you and Danny as separate ends of a coin. You're the head. Beautiful and intelligent. And he's the tails. I'll leave the rest to your imagination!"

Alice laughed - that's what she loved about Shauna. She always had the ability to make her smile.

"I asked my mum about Bristol earlier on. We're on!" she said excitedly.

(X)

Right Danny's plan had worked. Alice's friend Shauna had taken pity on him. She knew what he wanted to do and ha agreed to help him. If this didn't work he intended to go to Scotland and camp out on her doorstep until she agreed to speak to him. He'd probably end up arrested for being a stalker but there it was! He hoped she didn't asked to stay up there over the summer. He had to get her home to him. Try to make her understand what she meant to him! He needed her close to him. That was the simple fact!

"Mum, I'm going out ok!" he shouted.

"Ok Dan, see ya later." she shouted.

He did what he needed to the went over to clarkie's park. He walked out onto the field and saw his friends. It was a nice day. He'd done all he could. All he could do now was wait.

(X)

Alice lay awake in bed. She looked at the clock. 3:04. She turned her ipod down and started listening to vanilla twilight. So many of the lines in this song reminded her of Danny.

_**The stars lean down to kiss you And I lie awake and miss you**_

_**'Cause I wish you were here**_

_**'Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly**_

_**When I think of you I don't feel so alone**_

_**As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight!**_

_**But I swear I won't forget you**_

_**I'd whisper in your ear Oh darling, I wish you were here**_

She text Danny. She ignored the voice in her head which said it was a bad idea.

_Do you think it's over between us 4 gud? Can we get it back? _she asked him.

She wasn't expecting a reply till morning but her phone buzzed. Luckily she had put her phone on silent or she'd have one seriously pissed off Shauna to deal with.

**I hope not!" **was his reply.

_It's not the same._ she sent.

**Things are always changing Alice. As long as we stay the same and our feelings are the same then the whole world could change and I wouldn't care!**

_You kissed Sarah Danny. How am I supposed to get over that?_

**Your supposed to let me support you. Be pissed. Be angry but listen when I try to tell you what went on. You stormed away when I tried to tell you my side. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. I would never do that to you. You should know that. I love you too much!**

_We'll talk when I get back. Was_ all Alice would say on the subject.

**I do love you Alice. More than you'll ever know. I miss you too x**

_We'll talk when I get back!_ she repeated and then turned her phone off.

The room was silent for a minute then Shauna said "Thank god for that! I thought you were gonna be texting him all night."

Alice smiled in the darkness. "Sorry Shauns."

"Did you and Danny work it out?" she asked and yawned.

"Aw I dunno Shauns. I care for him but…" she trailed off. The room was silent. Alice turned over and she willed herself to go to sleep.

**A/N confused Alice. telling herself that she doen't love danny wen it is blatant that she does. typin away at the moment lots and lots an lots of writing done. shud really stop writing or i'll be so far in front it'll be unreal. **

**hpe u enjoyed this. review please. my ace reviewers x**


	23. over

The next morning came quickly. Alice had slept fitfully. It was 6:00. She was fully awake. Shauna's soft snores alerted Alice to the fact she was still asleep. Alice was confused. She knew she had to let go of the resentment for what Danny said to her. She knew she was using it as a excuse to break up with him for some reason. She really was bad for self destructing the best things in her life. And of course the elephant in the room that had always been between them. Sarah! Fair enough she had kissed Aidan but as far as she was concerned she and Danny were over! Finito. Kaput! This had to get sorted today! She didn't want the stress anymore. I man she and Danny were enrolled on the same courses at college. A level biology and chemistry. She had started to wonder whether it would be worth her moving up here for good. Would it be better If she moved up here for good? Just get away from all the Bristol shit and come where she was loved and wanted. Mrs Carr had told her that she could live with them if she wanted. She did want to be an imposition though! If she moved up she'd be able to see her mum on a regular basis and she wouldn't be missing her friends anymore and she wouldn't have to face Danny too. It was definitely worth thing about. She needed something to take her mind off all the turmoil she was experiencing she smiled a evil smile. She knew exactly how too. She giggled at the thought. She crept over to Shauna's sock drawer and pulled out about 6 pairs of socks. she made sure a couple were pretty thick bed socks. She then hid them under her blanket and then climbed back into bed. The first couple of pairs of socks she threw only grazed her body. God her aim was shit! Alice threw this one hard expecting to miss but ending up hitting her right in the face. Shauna shot up off the bed and was looking round.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

Alice mean while had lay back down and was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. She was sure her shoulders were shaking.

"Alice you awake?" she asked suspiciously.

Alice tried to snore but a giggle escaped.

Shauna threw the socks back her. "God sock bombs. You are so dead Alice!" she warned.

Alice laughed softly. "Well it was fun." she said. "the last time I seen you move so fast there was a sale at the metrocentre!

"Aw but c'mon Alice it's 6:30! God I didn't even know 6:30 existed!" she flopped back down onto her bed. "Then again it's not like I need beauty sleep. You for another matter.." she started and grinned.

"Hey I have more in my arsenal than sock bombs. You my dear friend have been warned!" Alice retorted.

Alice was propped on one arm lying down.

"Shauns?" Alice asked.

"Mmmmm?" she replied.

"If you were me what would you do?" Alice asked.

"'Bout what?" she replied.

"Danny?"

"Well" Shauna said and propped herself up on her arm too. "Me I'd make him suffer. Grovel. Beg me to take him back." she then smiled a wicked smile. "Then I'd lock us in his room to have my evil way with him. But your not as sadistic as me so that is out of the window. But seriously though you need to decide whether you can over come all these things because obviously patching over the cracks hasn't worked!"

"What happens if the problems can't be overcome?" Alice asked.

Shauna shrugged. "You break up, and try to remain friends." she said.

"Breaking up doesn't work Shauns. We were miserable. When we argued I even did something stupid!" she said.

"What you do go on a rampage or something?" she asked.

"No, I took some of my dads sleeping pills. Ya know to…"

Shauna shot out of bed. "Why did you wanna do something like that for?" Shauna asked.

"That wasn't coz of Danny. It was a really bad time for me! I had told Danny I hated him. I couldn't get in touch with you or Missy to talk it through and I REALLY missed my mum. More than I usually do. I just needed to vent and that's what happened."

Shauna pulled her close for a hug. "God Alice don't do anything like that again! We need you here with us." Shauna said.

Alice hugged her back. "Luckily Danny stopped me. I'd only taken to by the time he found me. Of course he went ballistic and sat by my bed till I woke up. God he was distraught. He was ready to take me to hospital!" she said.

"Am I missing something? This lad sounds so perfect. Why the hell would he kiss someone else?" Shauna asked.

"It's a long story Shauns." Alice replied.

"We've got all the time in the world." Shauna told her

"After I took the tablets and said I hated him. I woke up. He looked so relieved that I was ok. I told him that we had to break up. I had convinced myself that I wasn't good enough for him. He tried to convince me that I was wrong but you know how stubborn I can be. I really hurt him Shauns! Anyway he left. Later on the next week I had to go back to school. My attempts to get myself expelled having failed. My tutor tricked us and we had to try to talk through our problems. They wanted to start up the buddy system. They liked that Danny could keep me calm you see. We were talking and he said something nasty. WAY nasty. Far worse than anything I have ever said to him! I could barely even look at him. I honestly hated him for a second for saying it. Then my heart broke. Well more than it already was. Then I was overwhelmed by anger! I told him to stay away. Later that day he climbed a ladder up to my bedroom and wouldn't leave. Said he'd go as far as to break my window. I let him in and we made up. It wasn't the same though Shauns. I couldn't forget what he'd said to me. It just kept going around and around in my head. I don't think my heart had fully forgiven him. To be honest I don't think it can!" she paused for a moment. "The rest you know, about him wanting to spend time with me but I was packing to come up here."

Shauna looked overwhelmed for a moment. "Wow. Not a dull moment with you my friend!" she said. "Your life's better than a soap opera!" Shauna said.

"You don't know the half of it Shaun's!" Alice said.

"What he say to you that was so bad?" Shauna asked.

Alice looked at her bed sheet. "I can't tell you Shauns. There's stuff down there that only me and Danny know and I think it's best if it stays that way. Coz I know you. You'll go mental!" Alice told her.

"Alice I'm worried now. Your not pregnant are you?" she asked.

"God NO! Me and Danny haven't even well you know." she said.

"Alice you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend you know I'll support you through anything!" Shauna told her.

Alice looked at her seriously. "Shauna if I tell you this you have to promise me 2 things. You have to promise you won't tell your mum and you have to promise you won't kick off and go mental!" Alice told her.

"Ok." said Shauna.

"Say you promise Shauna. And if you break this promise I swear I will never EVER speak to you again!" Alice told her seriously.

Shauna worries increased. Alice was never this serious. The last time she was this serious she'd told her that her mum was dying. Oh God Alice was dying! She thought. "Alice your not dying are you?" she asked quietly.

"No Shauna I'm not! You still haven't promised." she said.

"Ok Alice I promise you!" she said.

Alice exhaled slowly. "the night I returned to Bristol I returned to find my dad had moved his girlfriend and her son in."

"Oh yeah I remember that. The message you sent. You were foaming. John or something. You kicked his ass at football or something like that."

"Josh." Alice told her.

"Well Josh invited himself in my bedroom and…" Alice was silent waiting for Shauna to work it out.

"And what?" she asked.

"For gods sake Shauna. Work it out. He's 16 and in a girls room. Do you really think he wanted to talk?" she asked.

Realisation dawned. "Right I'll kill him!" she shouted.

"You promised you wouldn't go mental!" Alice said.

She took a deep breath. "He didn't actually do it did he?" Shauna asked her. Her face was the picture of concern.

"Thankfully my knee disabled him, I locked myself in the bathroom. I had to start locking my bedroom door too. God Danny nearly killed him on a few occasions too. For a second though I honestly thought I was trapped. For a second I thought I wasn't going to get away. I mean he's quite a big lad there's no way I could have fought him off. Well at school Danny asked me if the reason I had broke up with him was because I had found out that Josh was free and I wanted to be his girlfriend instead. In Danny's defence when he realised what he said he was disgusted with himself!" she said.

Shauna was absolutely furious. "You were right to break up with him!" Shauna got up and started pacing. "Was he outta his freaking mind when he said that to you? What a bastard! Just wait till I see him!"

"He's not like that really Shauna he's a nice guy. He just doesn't handle conflict well obviously! Don't call him that either Shauna I don't like it. So just don't! " Alice told her.

"God Alice you confuse me you really do! One minute you love him, then you hate him, then your protecting him. I've got a headache and I've only known 5 minutes! You must really love him!" she mused.

"I did love him Shauns. I Really loved him. I don't anymore." she said trying to convince herself as well.

Shauna looked at her. She didn't love Danny? Yeah right, Shauna was a space alien too!

(X)

Shauna and Alice were sat at the breakfast table. Shauna was fidgeting and kept looking at the front door.

"Shauns what's going on your making me nervous!" Alice whispered.

Shauna looked at Alice. Her face was the picture of innocence.

"Nothing Alice. This is how I normally act on a morning.

Alice looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "yeah right. Your acting like you did when you put that whoopee cushion under Mr Bamborough's chair." Alice giggled.

"Oh I'd forgot about that!" Shauna said that. She smiled widely. "That was hilarious."

"yes but who got the blame." Alice asked.

"Wasn't my fault!" Shauna defended.

Alice laughed softly. "Of course it was your the one who put it on his chair!"

"Well it wasn't my fault you laughed first. If you kept ya mouth shut someone else would have got the blame!"

"I hated that about him. He was constantly punishing me because I laughed first. I think you set me up half the time."

"Oooo you foiled my evil plan at last!" Shauna cackled. "Anyway I did your essay for you didn't I?" she asked.

"Oh yeah and if you remember correctly he knew you did it and it got doubled with a detention on top. God he was a first class asshole!"

"Your mum wasn't too happy like." Shauna said.

"Yeah well she wan angry that after Mr Bamborough called her daughter a liar she called him a prick and told him to fuck off! And I said I wasn't a rebel! I only told him to fuck off AFTER he gave me the detention not before like he said though!"

The postman dropped some letters onto the mat. Shauna ran over and grabbed them. She picked the one she wanted then ran to get Alice. She dropped the rest of the mail on the dining room table.

"C'mon upstairs!" she said and dragged Alice behind her.

"I knew you were up to something!" she said as she was pulled up the stairs.

Shauna closed the door of her bedroom and thrust the letter into Alice's hand.

"I wasn't going to give you this after what you told me about Danny but then I realised it wasn't my letter to withhold.

She left the room after she grabbed her phone. She popped her head back into the bathroom. "Giz a shout when ya finished yeah?" she asked and grinned. "I'll be on the phone to my prince charming."

Alice sat on the bed and looked at her name written in Danny's messy scrawl. So Shauna and Danny had conspired against her. She sat and looked at the envelope. She threw it in Shauna's bin.

"Shauna you can come in." she shouted.

Shauna burst into the room. "What it say?" she asked excitedly.

"Dunno, didn't read it!" Alice told her simply.

Shauna voice went high pitched. "You didn't read it? This lad writes you a letter. Probably a romantic love letter listing your many qualities and declaring undying devotion and you don't read it?" Shauna squeaked. "You need ya head checked my friend!"

"That's exactly why I'm not reading it. I need to think about him with a clear head. I don't want soppy words and empty platitudes clouding my head and making me make decisions which could be wrong. I also don't want any pressure and him writing me love letters does not HELP!"

Shauna was angry. "Alice you're a fucking idiot. This lad freaking adores you. He worships the ground you walk on and you keep him at arms length. God I wish the worst thing Chrissy done to me was say a few nasty words which he didn't even mean and actually not kiss someone else coz the way Danny tells it Sarah forced herself onto him and he pushed her away he didn't even respond! He even said that his head was so full of you, that she couldn't compare to you. Everything in her doesn't even measure to your little toe. For gods sake Alice do you realise what he's saying. What your throwing away?" Shauna shouted the last sentence.

"Yeah well he didn't push her away quick enough! He shouldn't have got himself in that situation!" Alice retorted. "And words are words. They're easy to say!"

Both girls were breathing hard. It seems Shauna had taken Danny's corner.

"I understand what he said and did hurt you deeply but just think about it. Is it all worth losing what conceivably could be the love of your life?"

"Shauna this isn't helping me ok! It's just making my head worse."

"No what your saying is someone is actually trying to convince you that Danny is good for you and you don't like that coz your convincing yourself he's bad for you. You forget all the time we spent talking when we were kids I know you better than you know yourself!"

Alice was pissed. "Fuck you Shauna. Just fuck off and leave me alone! You know nothing!"

"Well if you don't want him I'll have him! You can have Chrissy coz I tell you something. You'll be begging for Danny by the end of the week!" Shauna said sadly.

"Shauns what's up with you and Chrissy?" Alice asked.

"I dumped him!" she gave a shrug. "I really liked him but he slept with Jill behind my back. I couldn't let him disrespect me like that."

"Aw Shauns." Alice said. Both girls were calm now.

"Don't worry about it. Plenty of fish in the sea as my mum says." Shauna said.

"I'll introduce you to some nice boys down in Bristol. There are some canny ones. I met them when I played football on the field with Da - nobody."

"The only reason Alice gets hot and sweaty with a boy."

"Football !" they chorused together.

"Looks like neither one of us has any luck with the lads eh?" Alice asked.

"So you've made your decision with Danny then?" Shauna asked angrily.

Alice nodded "I can't forgive the Sarah kiss! I just can't!" she said.

"God Alice I could just slap you in the head I really could!" Shauna said and stormed from the room.

When Shauna had stormed from her room she'd actually gone to go in the bath Alice realised. Alice thought morning baths were weird but Shauna loved them. Right time to stop skirting the object! She turned her phone on and phoned Danny.

Hi Alice. he said. Did you get my letter" he asked.

"Yes Danny I did." she said.

"Did you read it?" he asked.

"No Danny I didn't. I didn't see the point. I can't forgive what's happened. I could have let it fly but the kiss with Sarah was unforgivable. I'm sorry but we're over for good. Don't bother phoning or texting coz I won't reply."

She put the phone down. She didn't want to hear his reply. He of course tried to phone her but she disconnected. She told herself over and over that she didn't care. That any lingering feelings would fade quick enough if she didn't see or talk to him for a while. She'd forget his deep rumbling laugh and his quicksilver grin.

Shauna walked in her hair glistening with water droplets. "Decided on a shower instead. I heard you talking were you on the phone?" she asked.

"Yeah I rang Danny - told him we were over." she said casually.

Shauna walked over and grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Think about what your giving up!" she said. "Actually screw it if you wanna be an idiot and ruin the best lad that's happened to you ever than do it!" Shauna said angrily.

"I'm going in the shower Shauna!" Alice replied. And left the room.

Shauna spotted her phone on the bed. She smiled and grabbed it. She copied Danny's number and rang it.

"Danny it's Shauna!" she whispered. "You want Alice back yeah?"

Silence for a second. "Your letter didn't work. Time to try my plan." she said and began to explain.

**A/N i know that my readers want them 2gether bt this is how it came out. sorry people :( plus at least shauna wants him an is on his side :)**


	24. Green Eyed Monster

Shauna and Alice were sat on the train on their way to Bristol.

"I'm actually quite excited to be coming with you. And mum said I could stay the night too!" Shauna said.

"Yeah it's a shame it's only for one night though. And that Missy couldn't come. If she could it would have been just like old times." Alice said.

"I'm really eager to meet Danny like!" Shauna said.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "I don't think we'll be seeing him."

"We will, I told him I was coming down and he said he wanted to meet me. We've been talking on facebook and since you not interested I decided to see if we have anything in common. You got a problem with that?" Shauna asked innocently.

Alice's head whipped round. Then she regained her composure. "Of course not, he's a free agent." Alice said through clenched teeth. "I don't care. You can have him! I don't love him anymore anyway!" she said firmly.

"Well you won't care if I go out on a date with him. He hasn't asked me yet but I think he will. He was really enthusiastic about my photos on facebook."

I hate you! Alice thought. She then smiled and said "Sure. Even though you came down here to spend time with me!"

"If me and Danny hit it off I could be down here a lot. He seems like a nice guy." Shauna mused.

"He is a nice guy Shauns. We just didn't get along. Do me a favour though Shauns. Don't mess him around yeah. He doesn't deserve to be hurt." Alice said.

"Thought you didn't care." Shauna asked.

"I don't. Doesn't mean I wanna see him hurt and you Shauna have left a trail of broken hearts a mile long!"

"If you have a problem with me going out with him just tell me and I won't!" Shauna said.

Alice shook her head. "Go. Flirt have a good time." she said. Inside though Alice was furious. How could Shauna do that to her?

They arrived at Alice's house and the first person they seen was Josh. Shauna looked at Alice and she nodded. She loved that they still had that silent communication. It had come in handy a lot as kids.

Josh smiled a huge grin and offered his hand to Shauna. "Hello I'm Josh and who are you?" he asked flirtingly.

Shauna looked at his hand and then crossed her arms. Josh's face fell. She took a step forward. "I know exactly who or should I say WHAT you are!" she told him. She looked at him with disgust and walked away with Alice.

They went into Alice's room and placed their bags in the corner.

"Unfortunately he has the spare bed!" Alice said in disgust.

"Hey don't worry bout it. It'll be like those sleepovers we had as kids." Shauna replied.

"What like the ones where I went home covered in bruises because you had a dream about having karate lessons!" Alice asked.

Shauna grinned. "I still remember those moves." and did a karate chop. "Where's your bathroom?" she asked.

"It's 2 doors down. Next to Josh's bedroom. You can't miss it. Watch out for him. He's left me alone these last few months but a leopard never changes their spots you know." Alice said worriedly.

Shauna grinned cockily. "I'll finally be able to use those kick boxing lessons my dad forced me to go to. Don't worry about me. It's him who'll need the help if he starts!"

"I knew there was a reason I was scared of you!" Alice said laughing.

Shauna left Alice's room and was about to walk into the bathroom when Josh came put of his room and placed his had on her arm.

"Get that hand off me before I break it off!" She said in false sweetness.

"You shouldn't believe HER - she came on to me and I knocked her back so she tells everyone I tried to rape her!" he said.

Shauna raised her eyebrows. "God your fucking stupid. Who do you think I believe? The friend I've known my whole life. Who's never lied to me. Helped me through tough times. Who's practically my sister or you? An insignificant, dirty plebeian rapist. Oh and if your wondering what plebeian mean it just means vulgar person! Oh and if you EVER go near my friend again I'll find you and make her knee to your family jewels look like child's play!" she told him in a deadly voice. "Have a nice day!" she added in a cheery voice. She then entered the bathroom.

That's it! Josh thought. Even if it took months he was gonna get Alice. That bitch wasn't getting away with this! He started planning.

_**Later That Day**_

"C'mon Alice. I wanna see some boys!" Shauna exclaimed. "I don't wanna sit and watch you brood in your bedroom!"

"Ok then!" Alice said. "But you've got to play some football then." There Shauna would say no. She got sweaty for no-one!

"What the hell. I'll just throw some trackies on. You haven't got a pair you could lend me have you? I didn't bring any." Shauna said.

Alice was in shock. What was going on. She didn't even walk on mud if she could help in and now she's saying she'll actually run around?

She went in her wardrobe and pulled our her baby blue tracksuit bottoms. Danny had said they complimented her eyes. "Biggest ones I've got. Should fit you. Your not that much taller than me." Shauna pulled them on. God they're better on her than are on me Alice thought. Then again Shauna had always been considered the gorgeous one in their group. She was gorgeous too. No wonder Danny was eager to meet her! Big brown eyes and long brown hair. She was also stick thin without even having to try and when she smiled her whole face lit up. As soon as Danny seen them together he'd forget all about her and become putty in Shauna's hands. She pulled on her white ¾ trousers and her white vest top. She looked at her arms. She'd picked up a nice brown tan recently. She pulled on her lacoste trainers.

"C'mon then." she said and forced a smile. "We're off to Clarkies park."

Alice and Shauna walked along. Alice had her football and was slowly dribbling it along the street. She passed it occasionally to Shauna who missed it both times. Both girls had laughed. They arrived at the park. There were some kids there already playing football. Alice scanned the crowd and saw Danny score a goal. He cheered and was smiling. Couldn't he have gotten ugly during the time she'd been away? He spotted her and his smile faded and he lowered his arms.

"Come on introduce me then!" Shauna said eagerly.

"Why wait for me - just jump in like you usually do!" she said gesturing wildly with her arms.

"Oh yeah - I'd better, you'll distract them with your gorgeous eyes and then I won't have a look in!" Shauna said.

Alice laughed. "Yeah right!" she exclaimed. "We both know that you're the gorgeous one Shauns."

They looked over at the boys and noticed that they had seen them and were walking towards them. Danny had stayed at the back.

Alice smiled. "Hi, me and my friend fancy a game of football. Can we join you?" she asked. "I'm Alice and can play pretty well. And Shauna well she can barely walk never mind kick a ball straight."

"Excuse me!" Shauna shrieked.

Alice smiled wider. She was proud of herself. She hadn't looked at Danny at all.

"You can both join Trevanion's team. Like my team need 2 girls you'll just get in the way!" A boys said.

"What's your name?" Alice asked.

"Jack." the boy replied.

"Well Jack by the end of this game you'll be eating your words coz I'll have kippered you at least twice!" she said cockily.

"And I bet you won't have!" he retorted.

"Let's make this interesting then!" she said.

"Ok I bet you a kiss that you don't kipper me!" Jack said.

"Your on!" Alice replied shaking his hand.

"Easiest kiss I've ever earned!" Jack said.

Alice then walked over to Shauna and introduced them to their team mates. "That is Steven. Liam, Luke Andrew and Danny." she said pointing to the individuals. Shauna went and shook everyone's hands. She then turned and smiled at Danny. Danny tried to tear his gaze from Alice as she laughed at something Luke said but he couldn't. God he loved her smile. And she looked so gorgeous in those white trousers and t-shirt. Loose tendrils of hair flowed around her face. Shauna elbowed him and then made a face as if to say, c'mon play along.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hi Shauna." he said and beamed her his best smile.

"Your as cute as your pictures." she said.

"Um thanks." he said a little lost as to what to say.

Shauna smacked her hand off her forehead. Alice wasn't looking over. She wasn't even bothered. Alice wasn't daft. She suspected they were up to something. It was time to play hard ball! She grinned wickedly. "Hey Danny, can you explain to me the offside rule." she asked.

"Yeah!" he said and stood behind her. "Now this he knew what he was doing. A player is offside when he is nearer to the other team's goal than both the ball and the second last other player. Just make sure that your behind the all at all times. And on that side of the other player." he pointed to a patch of grass behind Steven. "Hey Stevie don't move for a sec yeah!" he said.

She grabbed his hands and place them on her hips and placed hers on top so he couldn't remove them. "Move me to where I can go!" she purred.

Alice looked over and was furious.

"I don't like this Shauna!" he said softly.

"It's working!" she insisted. "Just play along!" she said.

"I haven't a clue what we're playing never mind playing along!" then he shook his head. "Why is this necessary?" he asked.

"Because she is trying to convince herself that she doesn't love you and if she does then your history! My flirting with you keeps her feelings close to the surface because I can tell she can't bear to see you with another girl never mind her best friend." she said as if he was stupid.

"Yeah like that was obvious!" he muttered.

"God boys know nothing!" she replied.

Danny struggled. "I will NEVER understand woman!" he said.

Shauna patted his face. "That's why flowers were invented!"

"Your team ready Trevanion?" he asked.

"Give us 5 yeah?" Danny replied.

"Right here everyone." Danny shouted. "Liam and Luke I want you in defence. Steven your in goal. Me Andrew and Shauna will be in midfield and Alice you can be our lone striker upfront. I know how much you like your lone position!" he said bitterly.

"Yeah and we both know why Shauna's in midfield with you don't we!" she retorted back quickly.

Their eyes narrowed as they looked at each other.

"Ok people here's how it is. I want lots of crosses and through balls. Quick pace, quick passing, Don't let them pressure you. They can't handle set pieces so high balls will frustrate them." Danny said.

Alice had walked off to talk to Jack. "Don't think your gonna win that kiss!" she said.

"I'm looking forward to it actually!" Jack said and winked.

They flipped a coin. "Tails." she called. She won.

"We get kick off." she shook his hand. "Good luck. With me on this team your gonna need it!"

"It's working Danny. See!" Shauna said.

"All I see is us arguing!" he replied and walked away.

They started playing but Alice's game was off. Every time it seemed that she had the ball Shauna would touch Danny and she'd either hit the ball too hard or too soft and she'd even fell over once. Like she had when Shauna had kissed his cheek. The ball had been at her feet about to score a goal and she'd kissed him. She'd promptly fell over the ball and the goalie gathered the ball and sniggered at her. She punched the grass in frustration. God Shauna could be a bitch! She had to know what she was doing to her and they didn't care! The game came to a end and Alice felt shit. Alice's team had won - barely.

"Well Alice." Jack said. "You didn't kipper me like you said you would. So I'm here to collect on my bet."

Right time to put Danny firmly in his place. She'd show him she was over him.

"Ok!" she said. Jack walked over and kissed her softly on her cheek.

She saw the relieved look on Danny's face.

"You call that a kiss?" She grabbed Jacks face. "This is a kiss" she said and pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply.

Danny went to walk over. He wasn't watching this No freaking way! Shauna grabbed Danny's arm. "She's testing you. Don't react!" she hissed.

"Don't react?" he asked incredulous. "I'm gonna kill him!" he replied.

"Look into my eyes pretend you haven't noticed." she said and held his hand in hers facing him.

Danny calmed his breathing this wasn't working! If they didn't separate in 5 seconds Danny wasn't being held accountable for his actions! 5,4,3,2.

Alice finished kissing Jack. His face was flushed. "Wow nice kiss!" he said.

Alice looked over and saw Danny staring at Shauna with a funny look on his face. He hadn't even noticed her kissing another boy. God she was steaming angry now and she didn't even know why!

She smiled a small smile at Jack. "Yeah. Bye." she said.

"C'mon Shauna we're going home now!" she shouted.

"I'll be a minute!" Shauna replied.

Before Danny could guess her intention she placed a quick kiss on his mouth. "You'll have her back tomorrow." she told him and winked.

God - girls! Was all he thought. When did everything get so hard?

**A/n ok how was that. green eyed monster with danny and alice. aw they r so cute lol**


	25. Nervousness

Alice was foaming! Absolutely irate! There wasn't an adjective strong enough to describe the feelings that were coursing through her whole body. She was angry at Shauna for manipulating her into playing football. Just so she could go and flirt with Danny. And she was angry at Danny for loving her so little that he actually flirted back! I mean come on they only broke up 5 minutes ago! She walked quicker carrying her football. Shauna skipped along happily beside her pretending to be in love.

Alice turned back. "Can you hurry up please?" Alice asked sharply.

"Hey don't have a go at me because you played crap today!" Shauna replied.

Alice ignored her and walked on.

"Danny's so nice isn't he." she said dreamily.

Alice eye's shot daggers but Shauna ignored them.

"And he's so cute too!" she said.

Alice pushed her front door open forcefully and threw he ball at the bottom of the stairs. She stomped over to the fridge and grabbed 2 juices. They then went upstairs and Shauna lay on the bed.

"Oh Alice, I think I'm in love!" she said breathlessly.

"That's it! NO! You are NOT in love. Not with Danny! Dammit" Alice demanded.

"I am Alice and I think he loves me too." she carried on.

Alice who had been in the process of taking her shoes off flung it across the room. "NO! Danny doesn't love you. He loves ME!" she yelled.

"But you don't want his love Alice. You don't love him back. Why shouldn't he give me his love. Why shouldn't I love him back?" she asked calmly.

"YES I do love him! Is that what you wanted to hear I do love him OK!" she shouted breathing heavily.

"But you can't forgive him!" Shauna added.

"I'd forgive him anything. God today was so hard seeing him move on like that! See him act like that with you when it should have been me! I'd give the moon and stars to have him back but now he has you I've got no chance!" she sat on her chair shoulders slumped emotionally exhausted.

All was silent in the room. Alice put her head in her hands and resisted the urge to bawl her eyes out.

Suddenly Shauna was giggling on the bed. She started stamping her feet on the bed in excitement.

Alice looked up. "I'm so glad you're happy."

"God it worked!" Shauna said gleefully. "You said you'd forgive him. I didn't know if it'd work but I actually pulled it off!" she said laughing.

"Shauna what the hell are you talking about?" Alice asked fists clenched.

Shauna looked at Alice. "There never was any me and Danny. I used him to make you admit that you love him. God Alice I wouldn't go out with your ex, especially if you still had feelings for him. I love you too much!" she said.

"You did what?" Alice asked incredulous.

"I think it worked out rather well don't you?" Shauna asked.

"Shauna I swear I'm gonna swing for you. I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Alice started shouting again.

"Alice, this is why I did it. The passionate Alice is back. Instead of the quiet heartbroken little wraith who came to Glasgow. Plus you love Danny yeah?" she asked.

Alice nodded.

"I just made you realise it. God Danny is lovely and he's perfect for you. Like he was made for you. Read his letter yeah?" she asked.

"I left it at yours." Alice replied.

"I stashed it in your bag." Shauna said quickly. "You don't have Steven's phone number do you?" Shauna asked.

"I really shouldn't give you this because of the way you've treated me. BUT since you had my best interests at heart I'll let you have it. I dunno if this is the right number. He mentioned he had a new phone. Let me give you one warning though. Try that again and I'll kick your ass!" Shauna grinned and took the number.

"You can stay in here Shauns. I'll go downstairs." Alice said.

"How about we both go downstairs and have opposite ends of the back garden?" Shauna suggested.

Alice smiled. "Ok."

Shauna text Danny. Come round in 5 minutes. And bring Steven! She smiled sneakily.

(X)

Alice was sat in her garden on a chair. Shauna was sat at the bottom with her back against a tree. She was smiling. Alice tore open Danny's letter.

_Alice,_

_I don't know what to say. There is loads of things rushing round my head. Like I never meant to hurt you. How I love you and only you forever. How my heart is yours and no-one else's. You OWN it. I'm sat listening to Avril Lavignes song Why over and over again and there's tears in my eyes coz I really believe that we're over and that song is just expressing exactly what I want to say. _

_**Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart? **_

_All of my feeling you already know and if I thought it would make a difference I'd tell you till the end of time but I know that it won't because you don't love me anymore._

The writing was smudged in that part like it had been wet.

_So this letter isn't going to cry or beg you to come back to me. You'll already have made up your mind and when you've made up your mind there's no budging you. I'm not going to guilt you into having a relationship with me or for you to feel sorry for me either. I just want to ask a few things of you. Take care of yourself please. And if you ever have problems or need a shoulder I'll be here as your friend. I just want you to be happy and if that means you finding a new boyfriend than so be it. If you do find a new boyfriend make sure he appreciates you and makes sure he knows how special you are! The last thing I want you to know is that you are FOREVER loved. No matter where you go or who your with remember a piece of my heart stays with you and remains with you forever._

_My love will never fade._

_Danny_

_X X_

_PS I've enclosed the lyrics to that song._

She opened the A4 paper and read the lyrics.

_**Why... Do you always do this to me**_

_**Why... Couldn't you just see it through me**_

_**How come**_

_**You act like this**_

_**Like you just don't care at all**_

_**Do you expect me to believe**_

_**I was the only one to fall**_

_**I can feel I can feel you near me**_

**_Even though you're far... a-way_**

**_I can feel I can feel you baby_**

**_Why..._**

**_It's not supposed to feel this way_**

_**I need you I need you**_

_**More and more each day...**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you I need you I need you**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Are you and me still together**_

_**Tell me**_

_**You think we could last forever**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Why**_

_**Hey... Listen to what we're not saying**_

_**Let's play... A different game than what we're playing**_

_**Try... To look at me and really see my heart**_

_**Do you expect me to be-lieve**_

_**I'm gonna let us fall apart**_

_**I can feel I can feel you near me**_

_**Even when you're far away**_

_**I can feel I can feel you baby**_

_**Why...**_

_**It's not supposed to feel this way**_

_**I need you I need you**_

_**More and more each day...**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you I need you I need you**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Are you and me still together**_

_**Tell me**_

_**You think we could last forever**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Why**_

_**So go on and think about**_

_**Whatever you need to think about**_

_**Go on and dream about**_

_**Whatever you need to dream about**_

_**And come back to me when you know just how you feel**_

_**You feel**_

_**I can feel I can feel you near me**_

_**Even though you're far away**_

_**I can feel I can feel you baby**_

_**Why...**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you I need you**_

_**More and more each day...**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you I need you I need you**_

_**Tell me**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you I need you**_

_**More and more each day**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you I need you I need you**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Are you and me still together**_

_**Tell me**_

_**You think we could last forever**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Why**_

"What do you think?" a voice asked.

Alice looked up and saw Danny leaning against a wall. He looked nervous. He was fidgeting which he never did!

"Danny" she asked.

"Bout my letter?" he asked. "Its all true by the way. I had started to write it wanting to persuade you that I loved you and to beg you to listen to i realised that if you truly want us to be apart thenlet her be happy! Coz I didn't kiss Sarah Alice I swear! SHE kissed me I pushed her away!" he said.

"God Danny it's.." she went quiet. Danny took the silence badly.

"I'm sorry that you don't like it…." he started.

"Heartbreaking." she finished.

Danny looked at the floor.

"I knew that I loved you that much and I knew that you loved me but the depth of emotion that was poured into that letter. That you love me enough to let me go! God that was one of the saddest things I have ever read!" Alice told him. She then looked for Shauna and realised that she was gone.

"Where's Shauna?" she asked.

"She's sat talking on the front step with Steven. He's a nice lad, he won't do her no harm, he's the one at risk probably. Trust me." he said and smiled a small smile.

"Look Danny about what happened with Sarah." Alice said.

Danny sat on the grass and started pulling strands out. "I understand you can't forgive me." he said and pulled a few strands out rather roughly.

She sat on the grass opposite him. His focus was riveted on the grass. He couldn't bare to look at her. "Look at me please Danny. I need you to hear this."

He looked up and his emerald green eyes were cloudy and didn't have their usual devilish sparkle. "Look I hated what you said to me about Josh and about the fact that you kissed Sarah but Shauna made me realise that losing you just wasn't worth it. Shauna's my best friend and knows me best, and my stubborn nature. She knows that the best way to tell me something is to pound it into my skull. And she decided to have a little fun with me too." she told him softly.

"Alice you needed to tell me you still had a problem with the Josh comment. I need you to confide in me not paper over the cracks!" he replied.

"I didn't want to upset you Danny. You thought we were ok. What was I supposed to say. O we've been back together a week but guess what I still hate you for what you said. It was so hard I'd look at you and feel so much love then a twinge of how could he say that to me?" she quieted then grabbed his hand. "The point is I never stopped loving you!"

"Alice if I upset you then we can split up. I'd rather have you happy then hating me more!" he said bitterly and pulled his hand away and crossed his arms.

"DANNY!" she exclaimed. "Everything I went through is sorted in my head. There is something I need to tell you though." she took a deep breath "I kissed someone while I was in Scotland."

"O" he said softly. "Do you like him?" Danny asked and looked at the grass again.

"Actually I said your name when he kissed me!" she said and smiled him her endearing grin.

Danny looked up and grinned a small smile. "Really?" he asked.

"And now his head inflates!" she muttered. She placed her hand on his cheek. "We've had problems but I know that I love you!" she looked into his eyes. "We're too important for anyone or anything to get in way of us again!" she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly.

She pulled away and smiled smally. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She pushed him so he was lying on the grass and she was leaning over him. She moved so she was straddling his waist.

"Go Alice!" a voice shouted.

She burst out laughing against his lips. She felt Danny smile too. They turned faces still close. They saw Shauna and Steven with bemused expressions.

"We were going to suggest a double date tonight but if you two wanna be alone!" Shauna said suggestively.

Alice looked at Danny. "Being alone sounds pretty good." she murmured.

He frowned then grinned thinking she was messing with him. He saw her wicked grin and then wondered if she was joking. He released a big exhale.

"If you two start again we're leaving!" Shauna said when she saw the heated looks between the two.

"No, a double date sounds great!" Danny said. "And so does a cold shower." he whispered to Alice who laughed.

Alice gave Danny one more lingering kiss and then climbed off him. "How bout you and Steven meet us here in an hour yeah?" she asked.

"Sure." both lads replied.

Shauna and Alice walked into the house. Shauna said something and both girls giggled.

Danny rolled over and rested his head on the grass for a moment. He then got up and walked out of the garden. "She'll be the death of me Steven. I swear to god she'll kill me one day!" Danny said laughing.

Alice and Shauna walked inside. Shauna grabbed the iron. "You and Danny seem to be getting on well." she said smugly.

"Ok Ok I'll give you were right I was wrong!" Alice laughed.

"I just wanted to see you happy Alice. I never wanted to hurt you! This Danny. He's abit dense and doesn't understand girls in the slightest but Alice - he loves you! Your so lucky to have found him." Shauna said.

"Yeah I know!" Alice said. "And nothing is coming between us again!" she said determinedly.

"Ya Bluetooth on?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah." Alice replied.

Shauna pulled out her phone and sent a picture over to Alice. When Alice saw it she laughed. It showed Danny and Alice on the grass. Alice leaned over kissing him.

"Thought I'd take one just for you as a reminder. Shauna said and "Now I can delete it. Like I wanna look at that! Yuck!" Shauna said loudly.

**A/N took me a while but i finally goit them back together. this was a quite a nice chappie. nearly at the end of this story abit of niceness, and daniceness bt after that :( :( :( ****review my lil friends thanx :)**


	26. Metrocentre

Danny and Alice were strolling hand in hand through the metrocentre. Steven and Shauna were walking ahead discussing movies they'd seen. Every so often Danny would stop and kiss her and she'd wanna melt. She was so glad they were together and happy again.

"Danny I'm gonna head to the bathroom." she said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her. "Ok, I'll just check a map to see if we are actually on the way to the bowling alley or if we are actually lost. Personally I think we're lost!" he said.

"You said you knew where you were going." she said.

"And you actually believed me. God Alice I could get lost on a straight street with no turns!" he said laughing.

"You could like!" she replied.

"Shauns I'll be 5 ok." she said and waved. As she walked away she saw Danny frowning at the map. She smiled at him. He was so cute when he concentrated. He was so cute all the time actually!

She was in the bathroom alone when Sarah and 2 of her friends walked in. Alice was stood washing her hands. One of the girls had blond hair and the other had brown. Alice wasn't sure of their names.

"Oh guess who it is!" Sarah said. Amusement laced her tone.

"Go to hell Sarah!" Alice replied. She realised Sarah had back up but she wasn't bothered. She tried to walk past but Sarah's friends blocked her. "I don't believe we've met." Alice said to the girls her voice held an angry edge.

"I see the casts off now!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, so tell tweedle dum and tweedle dee to move. You won't want to fight me when I'm unhurt!" she said. Alice stepped in front of Sarah as she said that. "Will you?" she said in her face.

Sarah pushed Alice and her back hit off the cubicle wall. There was a latter as she hit it. Alice recovered quickly and pushed her jerkily. The force cause Sarah to fall and slide across the floor.

"What's your fucking problem?" Alice asked.

Sarah jumped up off the floor. Her friends grabbed Alice's arms and held her against the wall. Alice kicked out and hit one of the girls who grunted in pain, Alice grinned. Unfortunately she missed Sarah who just laughed at her.

"Danny kissed me you know. It was great. He said he didn't love you and wanted me back." Sarah goaded.

"We'd broke up anyway you stupid bitch!" Alice lied. "I'm down here with a boy from Scotland."

"Danny's here at the metrocentre with me. Waiting. I'll do just do what I planned the go and meet him. We seen you walk I here alone. O and an hour ago me and Danny were in my room!"

Alice started laughing. She was laughing so hard. "God you're an idiot. You fell for it. Everything you say is lies! An hour ago me and Danny were lying on the grass in my back garden having a wonderful time. We're down here on a date with my best friend and Steven. " she saw one of the girls eyes darken with rage.

"And I'd like to see you take him off her coz she'd kill you!" Alice told the blond one. "You'll never break me and Danny up Sarah. Get that through your thick fucking head he loves ME!" she shouted and again laughed.

Sarah's face contorted with rage and she raised her fist.

A young girl walked into the bathroom. "Hey is one of you Ashley?" she asked. She didn't look surprised to see the girls holding Alice against a wall.

The blond girl looked at her and nodded. "The girl outside had a problem she said you were her twin."

"What's wrong with her?" Ashley asked.

"Well I broke her jaw for messing with me!" she said and grinned at Alice. Sarah and her friends paled. God no-one messes with Tammy! She could take care of herself. That's why they'd left her outside to make sure no-one came in.

Ashley released Alice's arm and ran from the bathroom to see to her sister.

"Now this is much fairer isn't it Alice!" Shauna told her.

Shauna looked at the brown haired girl holding Alice's other arm. "Now I don't know you so WE have no argument but if you don't let go of my friend in 5 seconds we are going to have a serious problem!" she said the threat evident in her low deadly tone.

The girl looked at Sarah and then at Shauna's face. The look on Shauna's face said it all! She let go of Alice's arm and practically ran from the bathroom.

Alice rubbed her arms and grinned at Shauna. The tables had now turned. "You ok?" Shauna asked.

While the girls had been looking at her Sarah had been backing away slowly.

Shauna rushed over and locked the door. Sarah looked at her and backed away slowly.

"But Sarah you wanted to fight Alice right. Don't worry I'll make sure it's fair!" Shauna said.

"Err." Sarah stuttered.

"Shaun's this is a little too fair for her! She likes me to either be hurt or outnumbered!" Alice said.

Shauna moved lightning fast and grabbed Sarah's jumper at the neck. "You leave my friend and her boyfriend alone or I swear I'll get you you jealous bitch! And that will be after she's finished with you!" Shauna warned. She pushed her away forcefully.

"Get out of here Sarah, I'm not going to waste my time on you. Danny's waiting for me!" Alice said.

Shauna and Alice then linked arms and exited the bathroom.

"Still the hardest girl in Glasgow I see." Alice said.

"Too right!" she replied. "Plus what about you. I saw 3 on one and you were still pushing their buttons. They could have killed you. Someone has a death wish me thinks!" Shauna said and giggled.

"Did you really break Tammy's jaw?" Alice asked.

"Na - told her Robert Pattinson had been seen in the yellow mall. She couldn't get away fast enough. And before you say a word he was the first one to jump into my head!" she said laughing.

"C'mon we've got a date to get back too." Alice said.

"Never a dull moment with you Alice." Shauna replied.

"Too right life would get far too boring!" Alice laughed.

They went back to their date and finally found the bowling alley. It was first Danny and Alice vs. Shauna and Steven. Danny and Alice won easily. Then it was girls vs. boys. Once it became clear that the boys were going to win the girls started cheating. They doctored the score card and distracted the boys. Once when Alice had whispered something extremely suggestive in Danny's ear as he bowled the ball had ended up 2 lanes over. He'd looked at her mouth agape. She'd simply walked over and hi-5'd Shauna. The girls edged a win. They squealed and jumped up and down.

"Never play against woman!" Danny muttered. Steven agreed whole heartedly.

It was 5 o'clock. They went to pizza hut. Shauna went up to get some ice cream and Danny followed her. "I never thanked you for convincing Alice to give me another chance." he said and grabbed two bowls.

"I didn't do it for you - if she didn't truly love you instead of pretending then you wouldn't of gotten near her. It's as good thing I know her so well!" she said and pulled the lever for the ice cream.

"Either way I appreciate it." he replied.

As they were carrying the ice cream back she stopped him.

"Don't hurt her Danny. She acts all tough and hard but inside she's as soft as butter. I swear I'll hunt you down if you hurt her. She's had enough loss in her life, and enough people who have used her and didn't love her. She's my best friend and surrogate sister. You've had fair warning!" she told him then plastered a smile on her face.

"You don't have to worry, the bad times are behind us now." he said simply.

They walked into their booth and Alice grinned at them.

"Anything we should know about. You two were gone a while." She asked.

"Na don't want your cast off's. Got the best looking lad right here!" Shauna said and kissed Stevens cheek.

(X)

The 4 kids sat in Alice's back garden while the warm weather slowly cooled and darkness fell. Danny and Alice sat with their back to a tree they were partially hidden by bushes. It was 9 o'clock. She was sat in-between his legs. One of her favourite spots. He had his head in her face.

"Today was a good day!" she said. "I got you back and we had the best day bowling." she mused.

"I liked the first part the best!" he said.

"Shauna blue toothed me this picture!" she said and showed it to him.

He laughed as he saw it. "Look at you pinning me to the floor like some sort of maniac!" he giggled boyishly. "I don't stand a chance!"

"Well, you are ever so handsome!" she said to him and tried to kiss him but couldn't reach. "Your going to have to go home soon!" she said sadly.

He pressed his lips to the hollow at her throat and her breath caught and tingles rushed down her spine.

"Ummm." she said. All intelligent thought had left her. All her mind was focused on was the feel of Danny's lips and tongue against her neck. He pressed his lips to the opposite side of her neck and she exhaled loudly. God she was quickly losing her sanity. The tingles were growing in intensity. His tongue and teeth grazed the sensitive skin. "Oh God!" she breathed slowly.

Danny grinned. "Not God - Danny although if you see me as your God they I don't mind!" he whispered seductively in her ear.

Alice laughed nervously and stood up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled him towards her when he was standing. She stood in his embrace. His arms were slung around her waist and he was looking into her eyes.

"You'd better be getting home Danny or I'll ravish you where we sat." Alice said to him.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked.

"Well yeah if you wanna be a daddy in 9 months time." she told him.

"Ahh!" he said. "Good point!"

This will have to do then. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately. He pushed her back against the tree and twined his fingers in her hair. His control was slowly disintegrating. He pulled his mouth away from hers. They were both breathing hard.

"We have got to stop doing that!" he muttered. Then said in a normal voice. "I love you my little DBC" he said.

Alice pulled back. "O that girl is so dead!" she said and laughed.

"You might wanna hide your neck." Danny said and touched the slight red mark. "Sorry I got abit carried away. Love you." he said and kissed her cheek.

"Night Danny, love you too!" he took her up to her bedroom and then left. She walked into her room and saw Shauna sat on the bed.

"DBC!" was all Alice said.

"Shit! I asked him to call you that AFTER I was gone!" she said and smiled. Her gaze lowered. "Oh God is that?" Shauna asked and pointed to her neck.

Alice looked in the mirror at the mark. It was very faint and would probably be gone by tomorrow. Alice thought that he had done that to sort of show the world that Alice was his. She smiled at the thought.

"Oooo you naughty girl!" Shauna said giggling.

"Shauna before you leave tomorrow will you come and do something with me?" Alice asked.

"What?" she replied.

"Well I need to go and get some protection. Coz one day me and Danny are going to get carried away and then we WILL be in trouble!" She said.

**A/N this was attached to the last chappie bt i seperated it. me likes little chappies :) hpe u enjoyed this chapter x**


	27. Danny and Alice in Glasgow

It was August the 14th. Danny and Alice were going up to Glasgow for a couple of days. They were staying at Shauna's. Alice had tried to say they were fine staying at a hotel, in separate rooms but once Mrs Carr heard that Danny was there she wouldn't hear of it. She even went as far as phoning Danny's mum who had of course agreed whole heartedly. They never got any time alone. Supervision was a bitch. They had a chaste kiss and were treated like they were going to rip each others clothes off! Danny's mother knew that he and Alice were above the legal age and could be considering sex so of course she never left them alone for a minute. It was frustrating. I mean she and Danny were practically adults and could control them selves. Well that hadn't actually been proven. But she was certain they could! The good thing was that Danny's parents were going away to Blackpool for 3 days on the day she and Danny returned. Danny was supposed to be going but they left before she and Danny got back. She and Danny had 3 whole days of just him and her, 3 whole days of peace and she couldn't wait! Just because they had those 3 days alone didn't mean anything would go on though. She and Danny were going fine and there was no rush. She loved him and he loved her and that was enough. They didn't need to show the physical side to prove they loved each other. They just did.

Danny was looking forward to meeting Mrs Carr. If she was anything like her daughter they would get along like a house on fire. He felt a deep affection for Shauna. Sort of like a sisterly love. Well she practically was Alice's sister so. The affection he felt stemmed from the fact that she was such a good influence on Alice. Alice with Shauna was different from Bristol Alice. She changed since Shauna had came for her visit. She was a lot happier and relaxed, and that made him love her even more if that was possible. She helped Alice with her problems and was loyal and supportive and would fight to the death for her. Alice had told him what Sarah had done at the metrocentre. God she was a bitch! But 3 on 1 that was low even for her. The fact that Shauna had walked in cool as ice and then had them running scared made him smile. All he wanted was for him and Alice to have a quiet and happy life. That wasn't too much to ask for was it? He also wished they were going to Glasgow for a happier reason, but they weren't!

They arrived at Glasgow at 3oclock. Mrs Carr unfortunately couldn't meet them so they had to make their own way to her house. This made Danny nervous.

"You sure you know where your going?" he asked for the fifth time.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Actually Danny no I don't. I'm afraid that we're lost!" she said seriously.

"Oh God we are aren't we!" he said.

"No!" Alice said laughing. "I lived here my whole life Danny. I don't know why your worrying."

"I just like knowing were I am!" he replied nervously.

They stood at the bus stop. "Can you believe we have to stay at Mrs Carr's!" Alice said indignantly. "Do they not trust us or something."

"No they don't." he said boarding the bus as it came to a stop. "With good reason too!"

"Hey I can control myself!" Alice replied.

"I can't!" he said and laughed. He looked and noticed the passengers looking at him funny. "Why is everyone looking at me like I have two heads?" he whispered.

"It's just ya dodgy accent, don't worry about it." she said and grinned.

"Dodgy accent. Mines better than yours!" he said insulted.

"Should you be saying something like that in Glasgow. You could get yourself lynched!" she told him calmly.

His face turned serious. "Your right!" he agreed.

"Here's our stop." she said and they climbed off the bus. They walked through a park. She took him to a tree. He saw AC+SC+ML. she traced the writing with her finger.

"We carved this 3 weeks before I left. They didn't know I was leaving. Neither did I actually. He just up and moved me one day. He told me the night before we were going. I rang up Shauna in tears asking her to kidnap me." she laughed smally. "He came up later for all the stuff from the house. I resented having to move down Bristol leaving all my friends. I suppose one good thing came form Bristol though. You." she said and kissed him.

"Alice Collins." A young man shouted. "Put him down you don't know where he's been!" he shouted and laughed. Alice and Danny looked over. 2 young men walked towards them. Alice ran over and hugged the tall one. He had dark hair, brown eyes and was very handsome. Danny was instantly jealous.

"Terry." she said and smiled and hugged him. He swung her around. "God we haven't spoke in at least 6 months!" she said. "And it's even longer since I last seen you. You look good!" she said.

The other young man was stood staring at Danny. "Hi." Danny said and extended his hand for him to shake it.

"Oooo, your accent is so cute!" he said to him. "I'm Graham." and shook his hand and winked. Danny resisted the urge to pull his hand away. He wasn't a homophobe but he just didn't feel comfortable with a gay man coming on to him!

"Danny, this is Terry and you've met Graham." she said.

Graham was stood beside Danny and kept trying to grab his hand. He wanted to put them in his pockets but he didn't want to seem like he was sending an invitation. God this was uncomfortable. He looked at Alice pleading.

"Graham Danny is my boyfriend. As you can see from our very heated kiss before." Alice said.

"Oh am I coming on too strong?" he asked in his singsong voice. "Your just so cute!"

"Ok, look I'm going over there." he said pointing to a picnic table. "Alone!" he told Graham, who followed him anyway.

"What a waste of a good looking lad." she heard Graham say. "Your wasted on woman!" Danny looked at Alice and mouthed save me! She grinned and turned to Terry.

"How ya been Terry?" she asked.

"I've been really good Alice, it's not been the same having my little honey bee with me though." he said and twirled her hair in his finger. She backed off. He went to grab her hand.

"My boyfriend is over there Terry." she said and he stopped. "Plus I'm sure you survived without me!"

Terry didn't mean any harm he just overloaded on flirtatious energy when a good looking young girl was near. She'd been so surprised when he'd decided he'd liked her. She been 15 and him 17 and she was like wow. She now knew that he was hollow inside, unlike another certain young man she knew.

"You like him a lot. You never looked at me like that!" he mentioned. "Anyway it was nice seeing you again, I must say your as gorgeous as ever!" Terry told her and kissed here cheek.

"Bye Terry." she said and walked over to save her beloved who was sat on the edge of the chair trying to escape from Graham.

"C'mon Danny, we'll head to Shauna's. Mrs Carr will be worried." Alice said.

He picked up the bag from the floor, ran to Alice and hugged her.

"Thank God! - he was trying to get me in the bushes and it wasn't to play hide and seek!" he shuddered dramatically.

"Bye Danny. Phone me!" Graham said and blew him a kiss.

"C'mon let's run!" he whispered.

Alice laughed and they walked along. "He wasn't that bad."

"I went to get my phone and he thrust his hand in my pocket and got it for me. I swear I nearly screamed like a girl when he did. I'm traumatised, I'll never go to a park again!" he hissed.

"Aw Danny, it's just Graham. He's harmless." she said.

"Harmless, HARMLESS!" he exclaimed. "He told me it was his mission in life to turn every good looking lad gay, starting with me!"

"Should I be worried Danny?" Alice asked.

"Well." Danny said ain a high pitched voice and smiled.

"I make it my mission to change you back then." she told him and pulled him into her arms.

"Won't take much persuasion." he said and lowered his lips to hers.

(X)

Danny and Alice were holding hands walking down a residential street. An old lady saw them and smiled. Danny was whispering in Alice's ear and she was smiling widely.

"Aw young love!" She said.

They both smiled at her.

"Hold on tight to each other - you'll never know what'll happen in the future!" she warned.

"I never intend on letting her go. She's one of a kind irreplaceable" he said and kissed the back of the hand he was holding. He then looked into her eyes and she smiled. It was like they were the only 2 people in the world.

The old lady smiled and left them to it. She walked on.

A few minutes later they heard a shout. They swivelled round. A young man had the old woman's bag and was tugging at it.

"Help me!" the lady shouted.

Danny got angry. "Hey!" he shouted.

The young man pushed the lady onto the floor and ripped her bag from her hands. Danny and Alice sprinted towards the old woman. Alice dropped to her knees as Danny took chase after the lad.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked. The old woman was lain on the ground. Alice bundled up her jacket and lain it under her head. She dialled 999.

Danny ran as fast as he could through the winding Glasgow streets. The lad had a definite advantage that he knew the area. But Danny had sped and endurance. The other boy was already starting to slow. They were in a dark alleyway. The old ladies bag swayed in the wind behind the thief. Danny gave one more burst of energy and stretched for the bag. Danny tugged and the handle snapped. Danny held it victorious then flung it behind a bin. Hidden from sight. The young man turned suddenly and pulled a small blade from his pocket. It gleamed in the sun.

"Whoa now!" Danny said and held his hands up in a back off gesture.

"Gimme the bag!" the young man demanded.

Danny backed off slowly. "No!" he said simply.

"Gimme the fucking bag!" the thief said and waved the knife menacingly.

"Calm down" Danny said in a soothing voice.

"Don't tell me to stay calm. I'm telling you give me the bag before I cut you up!"

Danny exhaled slowly. "Look mate, it's not worth it! Do you really wanna go to prison for a £10 bag?" he asked.

"No I'll go to prison for this though!" he yelled and lunged at Danny.

Danny panicked for a second. He saw the blade edging towards his chest. It was like slow motion. He turned and felt the slice of cold metal against his skin. He hissed in pain. A rush of warm sticky blood gushed from the wound in his chest. The blade had sliced through his shirt like butter. The boy smiled menacingly.

"I'm gonna make you squeal like a pig!" he said.

He lunged at Danny again.

(X)

Alice sat on the path with the old woman.

"C'mon stay with me Mrs? What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Florence Rawlings dear." she said weakly.

"O you ever had it shortened to Flo. My mum had a Auntie Flo once." Alice knew she was babbling. Where the hell was the ambulance. She was worried about Danny too. He didn't know where he was.

"What's your name?" Florence asked.

"Alice, I used to live around here a few years ago." she said.

"And your young man's name?"

Alice's favourite subject. Her face and eyes grew animated.

"His name is Daniel, Danny. We live in Bristol." Alice said.

"Ah I thought he didn't sound normal. Dodgy accent" she said.

Alice smiled. "I knew I wasn't the only one who thought that!"

"You obviously love your young man very much." Flo said to her.

"Yeah I do. No-one will ever know how much. Words can't describe how much!" Alice told her. "We've had our ups and downs but we love each other so much and worked through them together."

"I loved like that once." Flo said wistfully.

"Really, what happened?" Alice asked.

"Me and Edward couldn't be together. It was a different time then. My parents didn't approve and threatened to disown me. So I broke it off! If you and your Daniel are meant to be together then stay together. You are better off together than apart. Stronger together than apart." Flo told her passionately.

Alice heard a faint siren. "Tell me about Edward. What did he look like?"

Flo smiled and her eyes went cloudy as she remembered happy times. "He was so handsome. Tall about the size of your young man. He had the most amazing expressive brown eyes. When he gazed at me they would look like a soft liquid brown. He had long black hair and a smile that made my knees weak."

"There's still time to find him!" Alice said.

The ambulance came to a stop beside them.

"I don't know if my children would approve!" she said.

"Excuse me Miss." the ambulance technician said.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Alice said. "As soon as I find Danny we'll visit you in hospital."

The old lady smiled. "You spend your time with your young man. Don't waste your time with an old woman!"

"We'll see you later." Alice said with a wave.

They loaded the old woman into the back of the ambulance and shut the door.

Alice pulled her phone out and rang Danny. it went on to his voicemail.

"Shit!" she whispered. She started jogging in the direction he ran. "Danny!" she shouted.

**A/N gettin really close to the end of the story :) hope your enjoying it x**


	28. visiting people

Oh God I'm dead! Danny thought looking at the blade.

"Look this is stupid!" Danny said trying to reason with the thief. His white t-shirt was red with his blood. As he was backing away he stood a carrier bag. His foot caught on the handle and he fell backwards onto his back. His feet scrambled trying to gain some friction but he slipped on the bag again and landed on his bum. The young man stood above him the knife gripped so hard his knuckles were white. He had a mad glint in his eye. Danny looked around for something to use as a weapon. Only his feet. The lad raised the knife. I'm so sorry Alice Danny thought. Suddenly Danny heard a siren.

Alice ran into a alleyway and saw a young man standing above a figure. The person on the floor was trying desperately to move away but his feet get slipping on the oily ground. Alice been about to shout when a siren pieced the air. The young man looked around wildly. He then noticed her. He threw something in the direction of some bins and ran in the opposite direction to her. God has Glasgow gone mad. 2 people have been attacked in the space of half an hour. It never occurred to her that the person on the floor was Danny!

Alice ran over. She could see that the person on the floor was wearing a red and blue Henley's t-shirt. He had his hand over his face and was breathing hard. "You ok sir?" she asked. She then realised that the body was wearing similar clothes that Danny had been wearing. But Danny's t-shirt had been white!

"I'm ok." the voice replied. And removed his hand from his face.

Alice was suddenly looking at mossy green eyes she loved so much. "Oh God Danny!" Alice said and dropped to her knees by his side. "What happened?"

"He had a knife." he replied weakly.

"He stabbed you?" she asked tears in her eyes. Her voice broke.

She sat him up an pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"If you wanna see my body you should just ask!" he quipped.

She looked at the his chest. It was bleeding quite a lot. She felt sick. She wadded up the t-shirt and pressed it down. "God Danny if that had been any higher! IT could have your ne…" She didn't finish the sentence. The thought of losing Danny was abhorrent to her. It just didn't bear thinking about.

A few stray tears lid down her cheeks.

"You know if you want me to stay awake you should take your top off!" he said seriously and grinned his sexy half grin. Alice loved that grin. When he smiled at her like that she wasn't capable of coherent thought. She literally turned into a brain dead lump.

"Maybe I'll show you later, if you stay awake! She bargained.

"Now that is worth staying awake for!" he said and made his eyes wide.

She got her phone. "I can walk Alice." he said.

She offered her hand. He pulled himself up but his legs were like jelly. He stumbled for a bit. He swayed and she held him up and then lowered him to the floor.

"God I didn't realise you were so strong!" he told her.

"How long you been bleeding like this for?" she demanded.

"Not sure." he said.

Alice phoned for a ambulance. "What that scumbag do to you?" she asked when she got off the phone.

"I got her bag back. When I wouldn't give it back to him he pulled a knife. After that he definitely wasn't getting it. Little Freak wasn't threatening me!" he said.

"God Danny you should have given it to him. Especially if he had a knife. He could of killed you!" she said and caressed his face.

"Us Bristol lads don't back down!" he said and smiled.

"Yeah but your not indestructible!" she demanded angrily.

The ambulance turned the corner and Alice waved at them to show they were here. They came an put some gauze on his chest.

"Oh Alice run behind the bin and grab the old ladies bag yeah. I'd hate to think I'd gone through all that for nothing!" he said.

"That's not funny Danny!" she said.

She grabbed the bag and her and Danny's holdall and climbed in the ambulance with Danny.

(X)

Danny was sat in the hospital cubicle. Glaring at a reporter. He'd had some painkillers which hadn't worked. And he'd been stitched up. The police had come to talk to him and now he was left with the reporter. Alice had gone to phone Mrs Carr and his mother. God help him if she found out through other means. Like the media. She'd go wild.

"Will you go away please. I really don't want to talk to you." Danny said.

"How did you feel after helping the old woman?" the reporter asked.

Danny covered his face with his hands. "GO away!" Danny repeated.

"Was it a split second decision or did you have to think about it?" he asked.

He looked up and glared at the reporter. "I'm telling you leave me alone. I didn't do it for recognition. An old woman needed help and I helped her . Simple."

The reporter scribbled on his pad.

"Hey, don't write that down!" Danny said voice raised.

Alice walked in.

"Alice tell him to stop writing!" he demanded. His face was flushed and angry.

Alice looked at the reporter.

"Tell this…. person to get away from me please!" Danny said.

The reporter had been looking at Alice. He saw the reporter write words among beautiful and dainty.

"Will you stop writing!" he yelled.

"Right your going to have to leave coz your annoying Danny." Alice said.

"How do you feel about your boyfriend being a hero?" he asked.

Danny jaw was set and his eyes flashed fire.

"I do believe I asked you to leave." she said.

"Just a few questions." he insisted.

"If you aren't out of here in 5 seconds. I'm gonna call the nurse in to kick your ass!" she said.

The reporter reluctantly left the cubicle. They heard him shuffling about outside so they talked softly.

"Thank you!" he said gratefully.

"I phoned your mum first. She was beside herself. Wants you to phone her as soon as you can. Mrs Carr will be here in an hour to pick us up. I asked he to hold off so we could visit Mrs Rawlings and return her bag. So what's the damage?" she asked.

"15 stitches. And it stings like hell but apart from that I'm fine!" he said and kissed her tenderly.

Danny smiled at her and her eyes filled with tears.

He leaned over. "I'm sorry if I upset you!" he said. The tears spilled. He put his arm around her. "Alice I'm ok. Look at me."

She looked at his face. "I'm fine!" he said and kissed her again.

Alice wiped her eyes. "C'mon." she said and cleared her throat. "We've got an old lady to see." she said.

Danny picked up the ladies bag while she grabbed the holdall. They walked to reception.

She rifled through the bag and tossed the t-shirt at him. "Put that on!" she said. She had noticed a few girls looking at Danny as they passed. He wasn't really muscular but he was fit and toned and had a slight six pack. A young girl sighed as he'd passed.

Danny went red with embarrassment.

He held the door open as they went to the stairs. "Oh my, a gentlemen and a hero!" she said and grinned.

"Don't you start!" he replied.

(X)

They arrived at Mrs Rawling's room and knocked softly.

"Come in." a small voice said. A man, a young woman and a teenage girl were sat by the bed. The young girls jaw dropped when she saw Danny. He did look rather gorgeous in that black top! Alice thought. They were holding hands in the room.

"Alice!" Florence exclaimed. "And you brought your young man too!"

Danny smiled widely.

"I brought your bag back. Mrs Rawlings. I apologise about the strap. That was my fault. I'll be happy to replace it." he said and handed her the bag.

Florence was shocked. "You got my bag back?" she asked shocked.

"Danny grinned cockily. "Course I did, there wasn't any doubt. Was there Alice." he said and smiled at her.

"Mind the ego. It can get abit enlarged at times. Can't it Danny." she said and smiled back at him lovingly.

Danny was serious again. "I don't know if he went in it I don't think he did. I caught up to him pretty quickly.

Florence looked in her bag. It looks like it's all here. Oh thank you so much. It wasn't the bag I was worried about. It was the pictures and things inside it. My favourite pictures of my grandchildren are in there. Along with others." she said to Alice and winked. "Look Thomas it's all here son." she said and smiled at her son.

Thomas smiled at Danny. "Thank you." and asked his name in a silent request.

"Danny." Danny said.

"Thank you Danny for returning my mothers bag, not many people would have done that in this day and age. And also thank you to you Alice for staying with her."

"It's no bother at all." Thomas shook Danny's hand. He shook it abit forcefully and Danny winced as his stitches pulled. He put his free hand to his chest involuntarily.

"Are you ok Daniel?" Florence asked.

He smiled. "Call me Danny please. I feel like I'm in trouble if people call me Daniel. It's my mum's in trouble name for me. And Daniel Lawrence if I'm in deep trouble."

"Stop trying to divert me. Are you ok." she asked.

"I'm fine." he said and grabbed Alice's hand.

"What happened to you?" Florence asked.

"Nothing." Danny replied.

"I'm old not senile. So what happened."

Danny exhaled and shook his head. "The kid pulled a knife." he said and shrugged trying to downplay the situation.

The adults in the room went silent from shock and stared at him.

Thomas broke the silence. "You stood up for an absolute stranger for the sake of a £20 bag. And the kid had a knife?" Thomas asked incredulous.

Danny shrugged. "My mum told me to respect my elders. Plus no-one should do that to anyone, especially a defenceless old woman. It's disgraceful!" he said. "No disrespect intended by the old remark Mrs Rawlings." he said.

Florence smiled. "Flo dear." she said. "But Daniel you should have let him have my bag. I wouldn't have thought less of you."

"Don't worry about it Flo. As you can see I'm fine." his face turned mock serious. "Us Bristol lads. Strong stuff!" he said and grinned.

The young girl in the room smiled dreamily at him.

"Mrs Carr will be here in 5." Alice whispered in his ear.

"Our rides here soon." he said. He walked over and shook Thomas hand again. He shook Flo's hand gently. "Next time just give him a right hook yeah!" he said jokingly.

"I can't thank you enough!" she said.

"It was my pleasure. Well most of it was." he said and grinned a charming grin. "Take care."

He smiled at the young woman and the teenage girl who promptly blushed.

"Bye." Alice said. "Take care of each other."

"Don't forget what I said Alice." Flo said.

"Same to you, it's not too late." she replied.

They closed the door softly behind them.

"That boy is nice. And his girlfriend is lovely too." Florence mused.

"And he's so dreamy too!" the young girl said in a soft voice.

The 3 adults looked at her, she suddenly realised she said that out loud. They smiled at her and she hid her face in her hands.

(X)

Danny and Alice left the hospital. 3 reporters stared snapping pictures of them hand in hand. He covered Alice's face.

"God you'd think I saved someone's life. All I did was get her bag back. I didn't even do a very good job either!" he said.

"It's because you were injured if you'd been fine they would have left you alone." Alice told him.

The reporters flung questions at him as they walked to Mrs Carr's car. They climbed in and drove away.

Later on he rang his mum.

"I'm fine mum!" he said.

Pause.

"No mum Alice was wrong. I wasn't stabbed it's just a scratch." he replied.

Pause.

"I know you worry mum but she needed my help."

Pause.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I know I'm your only son mum. Aw don't cry mum I'm fine honestly." he said.

Pause.

"I know you love me mum. I love you too! I'll text you every hour to let you know I'm ok."

Pause.

"Oh mum I'm not a hero!" he said. "I just stopped a little twat getting away with a old woman's bag." he said.

Pause.

"Yeah mum - ok - love you too. Yeah millions off kisses off me too!"

He disconnected and relaxed onto the sofa.

"God she was worse than the reporter." he said grinning.

Alice and Shauna grinned back at him.

Mrs Carr walked into the living room. "Shauna I need you to run to the shop."

"Oh mum!" Shauna said.

"Shauna!" she warned.

"Ok!" Shauna huffed. "But Alice has to come too!"

"Ok then. Off you go." she handed her a small list and some money.

The girls left the room. He was left alone with Mrs Carr. She sat opposite him. He half expected her to start shining a light in his eyes. He fidgeted.

"So you're the famous Danny." Mrs Carr said dryly.

"Well I'm Danny!" he said and flashed her his endearing grin. He was trying to lighten the mood but her expression never changed. God he'd rather face the mad man with the knife again.

"So what are your intentions regarding Alice?" she asked suspiciously and leaned forward.

"Whatever she wants." he replied. "She handles the pace of the relationship."

"Good!" she replied. "She needs love and stability. Your only 16 so I'm not expecting a proposal but don't play with her and break her heart. She loves you!"

"And I love her too. I have no intentions of messing her around or anything. I know how lucky I am that she loves me. She has such a depth of emotion inside her and I'm ecstatic that she chose to share that emotion with me. I think the real danger is of her breaking my heart!" he said passionately.

Mrs Carr slowly smiled a wide smile. "I like you Danny." she said and went to walk away.

"You should be proud of your daughter. She told me the same thing when I first met her too!" he said.

She smiled and nodded. She left the room.

That had been far too easy! He thought. He was lost in thought until Alice arrived and smiled at him. That sexy I love you smile. God she was worth a million interrogations. He thought and smiled back.


	29. talks and visits

Danny stayed on the camping bed in the sitting room that night. It was supposed to be the sofa but at the last minute they'd found the double camping bed. He was grateful coz he need to stretch his arms out abit. He's slept fine actually. The painkillers he'd taken had made him drowsy anyway so when his head had hit the pillow he was away. He got up and yawned widely and rubbed his hair. Ach bed hair! He may as well have stuck his finger in a wall socket! He turned the coffee maker on. He didn't drink coffee but he'd bet the adults in the house did. He also collected the paper. It lay at the bottom of the stairs where the paper by had delivered it. He unfolded it and a picture of him and Alice looked at him from the front page. He had his arm around her reassuring her that he was ok. Her lips were pressed to his cheek. The headline read. "_A Hero's Kiss."_ the subheading said. "Young man saves woman from vicious attack."

"Oh God!" he muttered. All he did was return a freaking bag!

He walked into the living room and sat down. He opened the paper and looked inside. God there was more pictures inside. In one Alice was in tears. One of them clutching hands and looking deeply into each others eyes. The caption read. "So in love." he was sat in the cubicle without his shirt so the bandage on his chest was clear to see. How the hell had he got these pictures? Danny fumed. He read the whole story quickly. "God they'd painted him like a white knight or something. Flo had went into quite abit of detail. About how kind he was and modest. How Alice had been so calm and considerate also. She spoke at great length of how she was so grateful for the kindness they showed to a old woman. She spoke of her fear of the young, man turning the knife on her if Danny and Alice had turned up. How they were lovely well mannered kids and a credit to their parents and they should be proud, at the end it said. "_Both Daniel and Alice declined to comment but he can be quoted saying that he didn't do it for recognition - he did it because simply a old woman needed help."_

Danny shook his head. God now he sounded ike a prat! He heard footsteps coming downstairs. He hid the paper behind a cushion. It was Alice. She walked downstairs sadly. She appeared at the door looking dejected.

"Aw c'mere darling ." he said and walked over to her the newspaper forgotten. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tight.

"2 years Danny." she said sadly. "I can't believe it's been 2 years!" she repeated.

He walked her over to the sofa and sat her down. He looked at her. "It doesn't feel like 2 years because she hasn't been away that long. She'll never be away from you because she's everywhere Alice. In the rustling wind and the rays in the sun. Even in a child's laugh as you pass. But mostly she's in her." he tapped her heart. "And here." and tapped her head. "Your memories of happy times. Of love and laughter mean that she will never leave you. Ever! You're her legacy Alice!" he said softly.

"What happens if I forget?" she asked smally. "I'm already doing it. I have to think really hard to remember her voice and her laugh! It used to be instant."

God this was a hard one. He winged it though.

"You'll never forget. I never met your mum but I bet your musical voice sounds just like hers. I bet your twinkling bell laugh is identical to your mothers. You'll never forget that stuff coz that was her gift to you!"

They heard a small sniff and looked behind them. They saw Mrs Carr standing there wiping away a tear.

"That was beautiful!" she squeaked. "He's right though Alice. Sometimes when you talk especially when you laugh your exactly like your mum. It's eerie. it's like I'm transported to 20 years ago and we're giggling over some boy or doing something daft."

"Do you mind if I jump in the shower?" he asked.

"Go ahead. " Mrs Carr said. Danny was very intuitive. He knew Mrs Carr needed to talk to Alice alone. He picked up on the signals.

"You've got a lovely lad there Alice. If you were older I'd tell you to marry him. Because trust me there can be 100 times worse than him." she said.

"Like my dad." Alice said softly.

"He wasn't always like that you know. He adored your mother. Worshipped her. He knew she loved someone else though but she dated your father and then they got married. She never told me why. Then about 18 months later you came along. She threw herself into being your mother. She was so happy when you were born. Your father, well, I always got the feeling that he didn't want kids but he did seem to love you so…"

"Is he my dad!" Alice blurted suddenly.

"What?" Mrs Carr asked.

"Last year on mum's anniversary he was drunk. Well that was normal but sort of off his face drunk. I think he'd took some drugs too! He said he hated both me and mum because I wasn't his. I was Brian Crosling's child. Is it true" she asked and looked at Mrs Carr through lowered lashes.

"Alice - I have NO doubt that he IS your dad. Your mum would have told you. She wouldn't have broken her marriage vows either." she said.

Mrs Carr was angry. She got up and walked upstairs. She spoke to Shauna then came back down and grabbed her mobile phone. She walked outside.

Danny came down. Hair damp from his shower. He had some shorts on and was bare chested. He went over to their bag and grabbed a clean t-shirt. "You ok?" he asked as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

They heard Mrs Carr shouting in the back garden.

"I'm ok." she said and kissed his mouth softly. "I'll go up and get Shauna. Ok."

Alice went upstairs to se if Shauna was awake.

(X)

It was 12 o'clock. They waked up to Alice's mothers final resting place. Mrs Carr, Shauna Missy, she and Danny. Poor Missy was suffering through. Her hay fever was acting up due to the flowers. But she said she wanted to pay her respects to Alice's mother. Danny had said he would carry her flowers as well as his and Alice's. When he felt her distancing herself he squeezed her hand.

"I'm here, lean on me if you need to!" he whispered.

They reached the spot. Shaded beneath a big tree. The grass was a lush green. Nobody spoke for a long time just stood in silent remembrance. They laid there flowers down one by one. Each person stood with their own memories. While Danny stood at Alice's side offering support their hands clasped tightly.

Alice broke the silence. "Well 2 years now mum. Doesn't seem like 2 minutes you were scudding me for being daft with Shauna and Missy."

Everyone smiled.

"Danny gave me a little pep talk this morning." she looked up at him and smiled. "Our little talk up here last time helped. Like I said Shauna and Missy are useless. Still are to be honest!"

Everyone then laughed.

Everyone said a little something. A happy memory or a feeling they had. Mrs Carr's brought a tear to her eye. She spoke of them as kids full of happiness and laughter. How her eyes had sparkled and twinkled. How her daughter was a carbon copy of her and how proud she was of her.

"We'll give you 5 minutes." Mrs Carr said. "Shauna, Melissa, Daniel. C'mon." she said.

"Danny can stay if he wants." Alice said.

He nodded.

The 3 woman walked away. Danny and Alice stood at her mums grave. She sun shined down warm n their skin. "See mum didn't I say he was gorgeous!" Alice said.

"She's right - I am gorgeous!" he agreed.

Alice laughed. "His head tends to get abit inflated sometimes. You don't have to worry about me now mum. I have Danny and he'll never let anything happen to me. I know you'd approve of him. We love each other so much!"

"I love her more!" Danny piped up and grinned.

"No you don't!" Alice replied.

"Yes I do!" he said simply.

"No you don't!" Alice told him grinning.

"Excuse me Mrs Collins." he pulled her away from the grave and placed his hand son her cheeks and kissed her soundly. "Who loves who more?" he asked cockily.

Alice smiled. "I hate it when you kiss me like that!" she said breathlessly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Coz I'll agree to anything." she admitted.

"Ooooo have to remember that!" he said wickedly.

"God Danny my mother is just over there!" she said then covered her mouth.

"A you little blasphemer!" he said giggling.

They walked back over to the grave. "Sorry for the interruption." he said solemnly. "But I do love her more!" Alice burst out laughing.

"He always gets his way!" she said and he laughed.

"I'll try and come up again soon mum. I know I don't have to come up for me to know that I'm thinking about you but I need to come up sometimes. I love you." she said and grabbed Danny's hand.

They walked hand in hand out of the cemetery. Mrs Carr was talking to the florist. Missy looked like she was about to keel over from pollen inhalation. And Shauna was stood behind her mum mouthing gibberish and mimicking a mouth with her hand.

"Shauna I know what your doing!" Mrs Carr said.

"What?" Shauna asked innocently.

"You must think I'm stupid!" Mrs Carr said.

"Now this is normal." Alice told Danny.

"O - normal!" he said grinning.

"Everything sorted?" Mrs Carr asked.

"Yeah!"" Alice looked in the direction of her mothers grave and gave it one last look. See you later! She said mentally. "Let's go." Alice said.

"Thank God!" Missy said. "This pollen is killing me.

"You can't blaspheme next to a church Miss!" Shauna gasped. "That's it I want 10 hail Mary's on the spot!"

They all smiled. "Don't be daft Shaun's." she laughed.

"Ok make it 15 - do it!" she said seriously.

"Hey Shauna, Alice blasphemed too." Danny said.

"Tut tut Daniel you not supposed to grass on your beloved." Alice said.

"I got frightened to what she'd do if she found out that I didn't tell her!" he said in a scared voice.

"O I forgive you then." she said.

Shauna put on a stern high pitched voice. "Am I going to have to bang your heads together?" she asked shaking her head.

All the kids laughed. Mrs Carr shook her head. To be a kid again she thought.

**A/N this is really steaming towards the end. the next couple of chapters are complete danice cuteness :) x**


	30. Amanda

Alice and Danny were on their way home. It was 5:30.

"Your friends are insane!" Danny exclaimed.

"See told you. I'm the sane one!" she replied.

"Erm I don't remember saying that you were sane. " he retorted quickly.

"Yeah actually. We were all insane. You were too. Must be that Glasgow air!" she paused and looked at Danny.

"Do you ever wish you could turn back the clock to 5 years in the past?" she asked.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest." he said.

"I have. I think back on all the stupid things I did in the past and I'm like well I really shouldn't have done that. Or I really should have listened to my mum there. I used to think I'd tell my mum every day to go to the doctors and maybe they'd be able to save her you know. But who listens to a kid right." she said sadly.

"Aw Alice Hun, you can't think like that. The what if's will kill you. Think of it like this. What if we hadn't went to Glasgow and got knocked over by a bus while we were at home. What if we hadn't went to Glasgow and Mrs Rawlings got knifed by that lad and died because we weren't there to help her. Life is life darling. You make decisions and live with the consequences. But never question stuff that's out of your control!"

"Your right of course. You always seem to know the right thing to say." she told him and snuggled into his side. "Your mum's eager to see you" Alice said.

"Yeah she's probably expecting me to come home with a big hole in my chest or something!" he said.

"You shouldn't joke about stuff like that Danny. He could have really hurt you!" Alice said seriously.

"I know I'm sorry I try to lighten it coz I'm sick of people making a big deal of it." he told her.

"Like the newspaper." She asked him.

"Aw Alice I didn't want you to see that. Today is your mums day and I just hi-jacked it!" he in disgust. His face was pained.

"Yeah I know. My mum would not be amused!" Alice said seriously.

"I'm sorry." Danny said quietly.

"God Danny joke!" she said. "My mum would be chuffed to bits that I've found a boy who would put himself at risk for a stranger instead of walking away."

"Oooo so I'm a prize then!" he said cockily.

"And there goes the head again!" she muttered.

(X)

They arrived at Danny's mums. She was waiting at the door.

"God son your ok!" she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw puled him close and hugged him she rubbed his head like he was a small child again.

"Mu-um!" he said. "I'm fine, let go your messing my hair!" he said in disgust.

She released him and he felt his hair. "I spent hours this morning making myself presentable and it's messed up in 5 minutes!" he said playfully.

"You were BARELY presentable Hun!" Alice said and ruffled his hair.

"Go away. The two woman who are supposed to love me are conspiring against me!" Danny grinned.

"I hear you were in the papers." Amanda said.

"Yeah he was." Alice said. "I got you a copy." Alice said and reached in her bag.

Danny put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Mum if you read this you've got to promise you won't get upset. It wasn't that bad. It was just a scratch! Remember that."

The phone rang and Danny ran to get it as Alice got the paper for Amanda.

"Mum it's for you." Danny said.

"It's Mrs Rawling's!" Danny said to Alice. "How she got the number I don't know."

Amanda was very animated on the phone. "Yes I'm very proud of my son Mrs Rawling's. He's growing up to be a fine young man!"

"Oh God I think I'm gonna be sick!" Danny said dramatically.

"Yes Alice is a lovely young girl too." Amanda said.

"They're starting on you now." Danny exclaimed.

"Yes I will pass on your thanks to her family." Amanda said. "I appreciate the phone call. Danny and Alice were happy they were there to help!" She said.

She smiled as she put the phone down. "Lovely woman!" Amanda said. "You did a good thing son." she said her voice full of pride.

"How'd she get our number?" Danny asked.

"Some reporter gave it to her."

"God those people are vultures!" he said. "Stalking you till they get their story!"

Alice had the newspaper in her hand.

"I wish you wouldn't read it mum." Danny said as she went to take it.

"Why?" she asked.

"Coz Mrs Rawlings told them what happened and to be honest I don't want you to know coz you'll worry more and try to wrap me up in cotton wool!" he said.

"Actually there's something that's been bugging me, what was she talking about in hospital?" he asked.

"Sorry Danny, what's said in Glasgow stays in Glasgow!" Alice told him.

"I've got tea on." Amanda said.

"I take it Alice is staying tonight." she said playfully. She didn't want Alice to feel like she wasn't welcome. Danny had told her that Alice didn't have the best of time at home.

"I can go home." Alice said quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that Alice. You know your welcome here anytime. It keeps Danny out of my hair!" she said and smiled.

"Thought you were going to Blackpool!" Danny asked.

"I told your dad to cancel!" Amanda said.

"Oh no way! You and dad haven't had a night alone since…Ever! Your not using me as an excuse!" he told her.

"You might need me Daniel!" Amanda said to him.

"God mum I'm fine it was just a scratch." he said. "please I'll feel guilty if you don't." he then turned on his green eyes.

"Oh Brother!" Alice muttered.

"Plus Alice will play nursemaid if I need help." he said wickedly.

"That isn't helping Danny!" Amanda said.

"Please mum. Have a good time with dad." Danny said.

Ok, ok I'll tell your dad to try and get us another hotel!" she said.

He smiled. "Ok."

Alice read a look from Amanda asking her to leave them alone for a minute. "I'll just take this bag into the kitchen." Alice said.

"ok." Danny said.

"Right Daniel." Amanda said. She took a big breath and the words spilled out fast. "I realise that you and Alice are over 16 now and that you love each other."

"Oh God mum don't!" he pleaded.

"Look all I'm saying is I got you these!" she pulled a carrier bag from the drawer. He opened it and found a box of condoms. "Well your dad did after I convinced him. So for Gods sake be careful Danny yeah!" she asked. "Mind you this isn't me condoning it. I still say you should stay abstinent until your married." she told him and smiled.

"Go on and sort your stuff mum! Don't worry about us!" he said.

**A/N this was a little filler chapter that didn't really fit at the end of my last chappie or at the beginning of the next. am disgusted at how crap it is and how short grrr! i did consider making it longer but didn't really want to go back to writing this story when i'm actually writing the sequel now if that made sense lol**

**enjoy x**


	31. 3 Days alone

Danny's parents set off at 8 o'clock the next morning. His father had insisted on leaving pretty early. He understood what Danny was going through. His mother kept on dragging him in corners and warning him of the consequences of not using protection with Alice. Thank God his dad had taken pity on him. Although before he'd left he'd advised his son to take precautions too. They obviously thought he didn't have the brains God gave a gnat. I mean how hard could it be to stop and put a condom on? He wondered. Alice had stayed here last night. He was considering asking his mum to build a extension so she had her own room. He smiled. He didn't mind sleeping on the sofa actually. He knew his blue eyed angel was upstairs. The temptation was not sneaking upstairs and visiting her in the middle of the night. He tosses and turns all night. All he thought was it's a good thing it's a comfortable sofa! Well now that his parents had gone he had 3 days to just him and Alice. He couldn't wait. He was sat on the sofa waiting for her to wake up then he realised he could go in his room because his parents were gone. He smiled and walked upstairs. All he had on was a pair of boxers. Should he dress before he woke her up He wondered. Na give her a little thrill waking up! He opened the door to his room.

Alice was on her stomach. The pillow on the floor, she had bunched up most of the blanket using that as a pillow. She had one little scrap of blanket covering her waist and bum. Her back and legs were uncovered. She was lying diagonal across his bed her black hair splayed across his mattress. He smiled at her and his eyes rested on her softly. God he loved her. So much his chest hurt! He walked over and knelt by the bed.

"Alice." he whispered and caressed her cheek.

She didn't respond her breathing was still slow and deep.

"Alice." he said a little louder. He finger traced her cheek then trailed down her jaw. Her eyes fluttered, then she muttered "Sleep" and turned over away from him.

O she was being stubborn! He had a long day planned she could sleep later! He climbed over her and lay down in front of her. He faced her. "Alice honey wake up or I'll use other means." he said playfully.

She opened one eyes. "Like?" she asked sleepily.

He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mean!" she said and yawned loudly. She lay on her back and ran her hands through her hair. She then rubbed her face with them. "Do you realise I've had about three hours sleep?" she asked.

"How?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep, don't tell your mum but I snuck down stars for a goodnight kiss and there you were snoring up daisies. And you said you love me more!" Alice said in playful disgust!

"I do not snore!" Danny said indignant.

"Don't snore. Look t the baldy patches on my head. You snore so hard you pulled my hair out by the root!" she said and giggled.

"I'm in a huff now." he said.

"What you doing in here anyway. Your mum will kill you!" she said.

"They're gone." he said huff forgotten. "It's just me and you for 3 whole days!" he said voice low and seductive.

"I really should go home then. I know what your minds like!" she said and smiled.

"Go on then!" he said cockily. He knew she wouldn't. She wanted the time alone as much as he did.

"Nope, 3 whole days alone with you is going to be heaven!" she said.

"Yup and the first part of heaven will be my good morning kiss!" She was still lying down so he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly at first. Tentatively, teasingly. Then deepened it by degrees. He kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled away they were gasping.

"Note to self no kissing on the bed." he said and smiled.

"Or anywhere else coz it all leads to the same thing!" she replied.

"And just coz we've got time alone doesn't mean we're going to do that! We're mature. We can control ourselves." Danny said.

Alice didn't look convinced. "Danny darling it's not looking good. Your mums been gone what an hour?" she asked.

"Less." he replied.

"Exactly!" she said. "We can get ourselves in trouble and she's only been gone an hour. What we gonna be like with 3 whole days. 72 hours?" she asked.

He grinned seductively. "Well since it's been proven we CAN'T control ourselves we may as well stay in bed!"

Alice grinned widely and rose from the bed. "Nice try lover boy!" she said and leaned down and kissed him chastely. When he went to deepen it and pull her to the bed she pulled away. "I'm going in the shower!" she said.

Danny's eye's lit up.

"Alone!" she told him when she saw his eyes.

Danny put on a petulant face. "Go on ruin my day!" he said teasing.

"Maybe I'll make it up to you later!" she said. Danny was sat on the bed and watched her walk from the room. She winked at him and grinned evilly as he left the room. He flopped back onto the bed. "God help me!" he whispered. Abstinence was a bitch!

They were downstairs. It was 10 o'clock. After Alice had her shower he had taken a cold shower. Then he'd thought of Alice in here before him and turned it even colder. God these 3 days were gonna kill him. He was only joking with Alice. He didn't intend to sleep with her just because they had time alone. It all seemed too calculated then. He wanted it to happen naturally. He respected her too much to try and drag her to bed like that! They'd just have to stay out of the house as long as possible. Night times were going to be a problem he'd solve that one later though. He'd went downstairs with his 3 quarters black shorts on, he pulled on his black t-shirt Alice loved. She'd asked him how his shower was.

"Cold." he replied. She smiled that sexy grin of hers and he wanted to melt.

"Excuse me." he said.

"What?" she replied.

"Goin for another cold shower!" he retorted.

"Oh ok!" she told him laughing. "Your mum would be proud of your restraint." she said seriously.

"Restraint?" he asked. "I'm so restrained that kitchen table is looking pretty accommodating right now,"

"Go for it lover boy!" she said teasing him. She then went over and kissed him.

"Dammit Alice, I'm trying to be noble here!" he said.

"It's good that one of us is!" she said laughing. She saw his serious face. "Sorry Danny I'm not teasing you honestly. It's just your so uptight. Relax! We'll just do the same stuff we do when your mothers here." she told him.

She walked over to the fridge and tossed him a drink.

"Yeah well look who I'm looking at. Your gorgeous and to be honest if I was looking at me I wouldn't want to do anything either!" he said seriously.

"Is that what you think?" she asked shocked. She put her drink down forcibly on the bench. Stormed over grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

"Danny you are stupidly, insanely gorgeous to me and if you don't think that then your crazy."

He was shaking his head.

"Did that kiss feel like I don't want to do anything with you?" she asked. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. It was beating hard and fast. "Does that feel like I don't want to do anything with you?" she whispered.

He smiled at her serious tone. "I just don't want to rush you!" he said.

"If I decide not to you're the first I'll tell ok. Stop worrying over nothing!" she told him. She changed the subject. "What's the plan for today?" she asked.

"I'd tell you my original plan but you'll disagree." he said.

"Go on!" she said.

"Well it was bed followed by bed, then a little bit more bed!" he said playfully.

She pulled him to her. "Now that is a plan!" she told him. "But I think I'd get bored in bed all day!" she said.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "No you wouldn't!" he insisted.

Alice felt butterflies at his words and at the heat in his eyes. She was suddenly nervous.

"You ok Alice?" he asked. Concern in his eyes.

"Yeah." she said. "Just felt a bit overwhelmed for a moment!" she admitted.

He smiled and held her hands "Don't hide from me ok. If you need to talk I'm here. Don't bottle stuff up." he said softly and smiled.

"It was just the look on your face. It didn't scare me but you looked so, I dunno intense." she said.

"Alice you don't have to worry about stuff like that ok. We could be in the heat of the moment. Full of passion and you could tell me to stop. I'd probably want to die but I swear to you I'll stop. Then jump out of my bedroom window in frustration." he said to lighten the mood.

"Trust me Danny, I'll be too far gone to even think about stopping you!" she admitted.

"C'mon I need to get out of this house!" he said.

"Me too!" she replied.

He grabbed her hand and they walked outside to sit on the warm grass.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Hmmmm. We could go swimming or to the flicks." she suggested.

"How bout the beach. The weathers too nice to be sat in the pictures." he said.

"Fine but whatever we do over these 3 days is my treat. If I'm picking I'm paying!" she told him.

"No way Alice." Danny said stubbornly.

"Ok I'm going home." she said and got up. She walked into the house. Danny still sat on the grass she'd be back in 5 seconds giving in he thought confidently. After a minute he ran into the house and noticed she'd taken her overnight bag. He ran out of his front door and saw her sat on the wall.

"Ok I give in!" he said. "But if we go to the pics or something expensive we go halfers." he said.

"Nope." she said.

"Alice. C'mon," he said.

"I've got money if that's what your worried about. It was a present from my mum. She told me not to mess around with it and I haven't touched it yet. So I think it's about time we had a good time!" she said.

"That's it I'm putting my foot down. NO WAY are you spending money that was a present from your mum on me!" he said.

"Bye Danny." she got up.

"Dammit Alice this is blackmail!" he demanded.

"Is it working?" she asked.

"Yes - unfortunately!" he said. "Please Alice I want to spend these 3 days with you."

"So do I Danny but this is non-negotiable!" she said.

"There's no way I can win is there?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Woman!" he huffed. "So what you decided?"

"Beach!" she said victoriously.

**A/N had a bit of vunerable danny there he's so cute lol gonna b the beach up next :) i like wot happens at the beach. its cute :) review please :)**


	32. Best Days of Our Lives

They had quickly packed a bag and jumped on a metro to the coast. They were going to Severn beach. They had rock pools which Danny had loved exploring as a child. They had a backpack full of spare clothes and towels. They strolled along the promenade hand in hand. Watching the people on the sand.

"I love you so much you know." he said and nudged her with his shoulder as they walked.

She grinned. "Well I love you too!" she said and nudged him back. They stopped and gave each other a light kiss.

"Oooo an arcade!" she said and dragged him across. "I bet I win something before you!" she said playfully.

"Ok I take the bet but I'm using my own money. What sort of boyfriend would I be if I took money off my girlfriend for a bet!" he said in disgust. He saw her eyeing a brown dog with soulful brown eyes. It had a smaller dog on it's back. It was looking up at the pup and the pup had a happy puppy look on its face. It was really cute he thought. He played many games and finally won enough tickets . He then swapped them in while she went to the bathroom. He waited for her outside and said I got something. He then presented it to her with a flourish. "Will you adopt me Alice?" he asked in a Scooby Doo dog voice.

"You won it for me?" she squealed and jumped up and down and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at her.

"I was going to christen the dogs Danny and Alice but no." she said laughter in her voice.

They then went on the shows. They raced the go karts numerous times and finally settled on a draw. They'd went on the waltzer. And then the rollercoaster Alice hadn't screamed until the big drop she grabbed his arm and hung on for deal life. She screamed at the top of lungs as they fell. As they got off she said something and he'd joked.

"Say it my other ear you deafened this one."

"Hey!" she said.

She'd grinned and pulled him on the dodgems and ended up getting a car which went backwards. He of course hit her at every opportunity.

"Mean!" she shouted. "I'm helpless here!"

He laughed so hard as she spun in a circle. "Just trying to help you move Hun!"

They climbed off.

"Thank you Daniel for my whiplash!" she told him.

"No bother darling." he said and kissed her.

"I'm hungry!" she declared.

"Grab a pew, I'll get us something to eat!" he said. "What do you want?"

"Whale and chips with plenty of salt and vinegar." she replied.

"Dinners on me!" he giggled as he ran away so she couldn't give him any money. His mum had left him plenty of money so he didn't know why she insisted on paying for stuff.

(X)

Alice sat on a bench on the promenade. Her back to the sea. Her face was back towards the sky and her eyes were closed. Her thoughts wandered to her mum. She had loved days like this, she used to say sunny days in the UK should be classed national holidays because they happened so infrequently.

"Hey gorgeous you got the time?" a boy asked.

She checked her phone.

"10 past 3." she said.

"Didn't really want to know the time. Just wanted to strike up a conversation with a stunning young girl. You shouldn't be alone it's a crime!" he said.

Alice looked around and then said. "Where's the stunning young girl?" she asked.

"Modest too - I like that in my girlfriends." he told her.

"Sorry taken. Got a handsome boyfriend already." she said.

"O well my loss!" he said and walked away.

Danny walked towards her. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Some Romeo trying to chat me up." she said.

"You tell him you had a boyfriend." he asked.

"No, got a date next week." she said seriously.

Danny's face looked shocked. "Joke!" she laughed. "All my time is devoted to my thoughts of you!" she said.

"God save!" he replied.

"I though so too!" she said and giggled.

"Here is your whale madam." and handed her a box.

"Christ your not joking either. Where the hell am I supposed to put that." she asked looking at the box.

"I have a few suggestions!" he said snidely.

"Not one more word!" she said and dug in. He sat and put his arm around her waist and rested his box on his knee. He picked up a piece of her fish.

"Hey!" she said and pinched a bigger piece of his back.

That was how they ate their meal.

Alice looked at her empty fish and chip box and smiled contentedly. Danny was awe struck. "God you were hungry!" he said shocked.

"Yeah, and I have a weakness for fish and chips. Lets get an ice cream!" she said and smiled.

He went and got 2 ice creams. "I don't know why but your trying to fatten me up!" he said.

She wiggled her eyes evilly. "Your on to my dastardly plan!" she said and laughed.

"How bout we go on the sand?" he asked when they finished their ice creams.

"Oooo we can build sand castles!" she said sarcastically.

"I dunno bout you but I'm building a fort with a moat!" he said and grinned.

"Oh we didn't bring our buckets." Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Shame!"

Danny pretended to have a tantrum and stamped his foot. "I wanna bucket!" he said and smiled.

They got funny looks from passers by. "He's a little crazy!" she said with a serious face and wiggled her finger next to her head with nodding. She grinned widely.

"Yeah about you!" he said and pulled her in his arms for a kiss.

"Let's get on the sand before we get in trouble!" she laughed.

They walked down the stairs and onto the sand.

"Tides coming in if you wanna look in the rock pools we'd better have a look in them now!" he said.

"Na am not bothered!" she said playing she knew he was dying to get in them. They walked over the bits of rock and stone to get into the rockpools. Her foot slipped into a little pool of water and shrieked. She pulled her foot out and shouted. "Ew seaweed between my toes!" and shook her foot.

Danny was laughing. "Careful where you put ya feet. Crabs live in here!" he said and she stopped.

"Ya mean they could snap my toes if I go near them?" she asked.

"Yeah an it hurts like a bitch if they get ya!" he said.

"Oh great seaweed AND crabs!" she said and smiled.

They explored the rock pools. Danny was like an excited child jumping from one to the other. They found plenty of shells, willicks and of course seaweed. He even found a pretty multicoloured stone which he gave to her. "Look Alice." he whispered and pointed. A little black crab came out from it's hiding place. They watched it scuttle across the sand.

"That was the crab what was gonna snap my toes?" she asked in disgust.

"Hey they hurt!" he said.

They walked across the rocks to the sand. "I'm not enjoying this seaweed like! It's just too slimy!" she exclaimed. They were walking over the sand when Danny suddenly hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Danny what are you doing?" she shrieked. "Watch your stitches!" she yelled.

"I'm having fun and my stitches are fine!" he ran towards the sea.

"Danny don't you dare!" she yelled kicking her legs and wiggling trying to get free. "No Danny it's…"

He suddenly dropped her into some deep water her head submerged. She regained her footing and she emerged coughing and spluttering

"O Trevanion you are so dead!" she said and dived on him. Danny not anticipating the jump fell backwards into the water when she landed on him. They rose out of the water and started splashing each other. They were laughing and panting when suddenly Danny went serious.

"Alice, there's something in your hair!" he said. "Don't move!" he whispered.

Danny tried to suppress his smile he knew what was in here hair. She was frozen in place "It's a jellyfish or a crab or something isn't it?" she asked worriedly.

He pulled it off her hair and threw it at her.

"AH!" she screamed and ran a few feet. She saw seaweed lying in the water.

"It was seaweed!" he told her laughing. "Aw Alice ya too easy!" he said.

She ran after him in the water laughing as they went.

It was 6:00. They visited the arcade again before the went home. They had this drawing machine. You get a picture taken and they drew it. They chose to have the one drawn where Danny's eyes were twinkling and Alice's smile was wide. He pressed the button for 2 copies then Alice put the money in the machine. The pictures popped out 2 minutes later. Alice studied them.

"I'll have this one!" she said as they were walking out.

"Alice they're identical!" he said.

"Yeah I know!" she replied.

"So does it matter which one is yours?" he asked.

"Of course it does!" she said in amazement.

Danny lifted his arms to the heavens in a give me strength gesture.

"We definitely should have brought carrier bags for our wet stuff. Which wouldn't be wet if it wasn't for you!" she said snidely.

"Your right we should have brought carrier bags. Now the wet clothes which YOU caused to be wet are wrapped in wet towels. This bag is going to be ruined." he exclaimed. "Good thing it's an old one of my dad's!" he said.

Alice was looking at him mouth agape. "How is MY fault the clothes are wet?" she asked.

"You jumped on me and I fell in the water." he said simply.

"And what happened before that?" she asked.

"O dunno that's hazy!" he said laughing.

"I'll bet it is!" she replied and grinned.

(X)

They went home and saw it was 8:30. You mind if I jump in the shower. I have sand everywhere - because of you!" she said smiling.

"Go-on." he said and kissed her. She went to walk away. "What no invitation to join you?" he asked playfully.

"You wish!" she said.

"I do actually!" he retorted quickly.

A few minutes later he heard the pipes rattle and the spray start. Ok they were alone in the house. Although he had the banter with her he was only carrying on. He wasn't serious. He was going to be a gentlemen over the next couple of days if it killed him! He tried to mentally distance himself from the fact that she was in the shower upstairs. With no clothes on! Oh God this wasn't working. He went I the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice and sipped. Ok different tactic. He thought of big fat hairy sweaty men playing football. That had cooled him off alright.

"Danny?" Alice asked.

He turned around and dropped his glass to the floor. Alice was stood in front of him in a towel. Oh Jesus he was in trouble here!

"Um yes Alice." he tried to say calmly but his voice shook. His eyes were heavenward.

"I couldn't find my shorts and vest top I usually wear for bed." she said.

"I'll get them!" he said quickly and ran from the room.

"I'll come with you." she replied.

"NO!" he shouted then calmed himself. "No, it's ok I'll get them!"

Her clothes were in his room. Him, a half naked Alice and a bed. Definitely not a good combination. He was a gentlemen but there was only so much temptation he could take! He grabbed the clothes from the bottom drawer and opened his door. And again Alice stood in front of him wearing only a towel and a smile. He felt like pulling his hair out. He thrust the clothes at her and edged passed her being careful not to touch her. He then went and stood in the back garden looking at the stars twinkling.

That was were Alice found him 15 minutes later. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head was at the side. "That one there is my mum!" Alice said and pointed up. "She flashes it's like she's blinking at us."

They stood in silence for a moment. Alice with her arms firmly around Danny's waist.

He turned to face her and rested his forehead on hers. "Alice this is so hard!" he admitted.

"I know!" she replied.

"I'm trying to act like an adult. Capable of handling stuff but all I can think about is that you and me are alone and the bag of condoms my mum gave me and your gorgeous and that smile makes me melt and how I'm physically dying right now!" he said quickly.

"Your mum gave you condoms?" Alice asked laughing.

"Yeah it was so uncomfortable. I wanted the ground to swallow me up!" he said seriously.

"Do you want me to go home Danny?" she asked softly. "I don't mind if you do. I understand - honestly."

"No Alice it's just…. I dunno. It's just hard! I look at you and love you so much. But I'm not with you just to sleep with you so I'm trying to cool off but Alice you were wearing a towel. JUST a towel. And it didn't leave much to the imagination. I should be nominated for a sainthood!" he said in a strangled voice.

"I'll go home!" she said firmly. "You should be comfortable in your own home" she said and walked inside. "I'm SO sorry Danny. It HONESTLY didn't occur to me about the towel and how it would affect you!" she said.

He'd stood still as she walked inside. But he followed her.

"Alice please don't go. I'll stay on the sofa or in my mums room tonight. It's ok. Don't go home please I like having you here with me!" he said softly.

"Are you sure Danny?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

They walked into the living room and grabbed a box set of DVD's. He placed the DVD in the tray and pressed play. Alice smiled. "You watch Wild At Heart?" she asked.

"Never miss it. One day I'm going to work in Africa as a exotic animals vet. I love the characters. Stephen, Dawn and Deon. Deon is hilarious. And Dawn is great." he said.

"And Stephen is cute!" she said. "Thank god they got rid of the actress who played Amanda. She was so wooden. But the actress who plays Dawn is so good and her chemistry with the actor who plays Stephen is so lovely. They just play off each other brilliantly!"

"Apparently Leopards Den is a real place, Game Reserve." Danny said.

"Really? Maybe we'll work there one day." she said in jest.

"Yeah right!" he said laughing.

They both settled down and watched the episode where Stephen shot himself with the tranquilizer gun. Even though Alice had seen the episode before she still squealed when he started fitting. "God Amanda the love of your life might die and you can't muster up any decent acting!" Alice said in disgust.

The episode finished and Alice yawned. "C'mon lets get you to bed, you only a few hours last night." he said and kissed her forehead. After they had checked the windows and doors were locked they walked upstairs. Alice's eyes were getting heavier by the second.

"I need to brush my hair." she said after yawning widely. It was a nightly ritual. Her mum and she used to do it before she went to sleep. She used to tell her mum about her day.

"Here let me!" he said and grabbed the brush. He pulled it through her hair softly. "I'll never shoot myself in the leg with a tranq gun." he said and laughed softly. "Alice?" he asked and paused brushing.

Her head was resting forward. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. He quickly put her bobble in her hair and eased her back so she lay down on the bed. As he did she flung her arm around his neck and damn near strangled him. He fell on the bed. She then moulded herself around his body and sighed deeply. He held his breath for a moment then realised she's asleep, what could possibly happen? He removed himself from the bed and turned his light off. He then climbed back into bed and gathered her into his arms. He soon fell into a deep content slumber

(X)

Alice came awake slowly and realised soft fine hair was tickling her nose. She opened her eyes and found her head pillowed on Danny's chest. One of her legs was flung over his and her arm was rested across his waist. She smiled and squeezed him. She dozed half asleep, then Danny tried to disengage himself from her arms.

"Where you goin?" she asked sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep." Danny replied.

"I was half asleep, dozing. You a really comfy pillow." she smiled at him.

"I was just going downstairs." he told her.

"Why, it's still early." she said.

He was silent. Alice knew why. God she was sick of this being noble shit. Time to put it to bed once and for all! She lifted her head and looked at him. "How you feeling?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I'll be fine once I'm downstairs. And don't look at me like that!" he asked.

"What like this?" she smiled seductively and placed a hand on his chest to stop him from moving. She edged up his body and pressed her lips to his. "Still wanna go downstairs?" she asked.

"Alice don't do this!" he warned.

"What this?" she asked innocently and then climbed over so she straddled his waist. She leaned in close and kissed him.

"Don't fight it Danny." she whispered and kissed him again.

"Alice c'mon quite messing on and let me up yeah!" he said his voice hoarse.

"Whose messing on?" she asked. "Tell me you don't want to do this and I'll let you up." and nibbled his neck. "This isn't ruining anymore of our time alone. It's going to happen eventually over the next couple of days. I'm just speeding it up a bit. I love you for trying to be noble and trying not to rush me but if this sexual tension isn't resolved soon it's going to consume us and we're going to explode!" she whispered seductively in his ear.

Danny lay on his back and closed his eyes breathing heavily. He moved quickly and grabbed her face, quickly but tenderly he kissed her with a feverant passion. She matched it. Slow down Danny! A voice told him. He obeyed and kissed her softly. So softly and lovingly it nearly brought a tear to Alice's eyes.

His hands moved down from her face and traced her neck down her sides until they rested on her hips. He rolled so she was no longer on top of him but lying on her side. He continued kissing her.

"Are you sure Alice?" he asked for the final time.

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I love you Danny, this feels right." she said.

He caressed her face and kissed her again.

(-)

They lay in each others arms in the aftermath of the love they'd shared.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His voice was shaky.

"Yeah!" she said breathlessly. "The world didn't come to an end." she laughed.

"But it did stand still for a second." he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I thought lads were only sweet when they wanted to get a girl into bed!" she asked him.

"Got lines for all occasions." he told her playfully.

"Thank God you remembered your head and reached into your nightstand. We could have been in trouble there!" she said.

"I nearly forgot. God could you imagine my mum. She go wild!" he said. "A kid will be nice one day though." he said out loud.

Time for a little honesty with himself here! He'd thought about not putting a condom on. It had freaked him out abit. He was still freaked out NOW! It hadn't bothered him if he got her pregnant. A tiny part of him wanted to get her pregnant. Show everyone that she's his! He thought possessively. To see her grow big with his child. Give birth to it. God this was too intense. He was only 16 for God's sake and he was thinking like that!

"One day." she told him. "We're too young Danny. We're still kids ourselves!" she said.

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm happy I did remember. Maybe in about 10 years when we're both qualified and have some money in the bank and secure jobs." he said.

She smiled and nodded. "Now that's a plan!" she said.

"Love you Alice."

"Love you too Danny."

(X)

The next 2 days passed far too quickly. Danny's mum was back tonight. It was 3:00.

"I'll have to go home today Danny." Alice said. "I haven't been home in over a week. I'll just get some fresh clothes sorted and stuff."

"I wish we could live together forever. I hate this separate houses bit! These 3 days have been great. Just the 2 of us. No parents watching our every move making sure we're behaving ourselves. Just me and you." He kissed her then. It quickly escalated as it always did. They thought if they slept together once it would get it out of their systems but in some ways it had made them worse! He pulled her upstairs and they barely made it to his room before the passion consumed them. They lay panting in the aftermath.

"Oh God!" he said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I can't believe it!" he groaned.

"Danny?" she asked worriedly.

"We didn't use anything. God I don't believe I didn't protect you!" he said.

Alice went pale and suddenly felt sick in the pit of her stomach. "Look the damage is done now. Tomorrow we'll go to the Sexual health clinic tomorrow and get the morning after pill yeah?" she said.

He nodded and held her hand.

"Don't worry Danny. We'll get his sorted. It's actually a good lesson to learn early on!" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd better be getting home anyway. Your mum and dad will be home in an hour or two. Spend some time with them and tell them I said hi. I'll phone you tonight before I go to bed. Sort out the detail for tomorrow." She kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Bye Hun. Love you" she said.

She grabbed her bag and left Danny's she walked slowly towards her house. To her dad Tina and Josh. God she missed Danny already.

**A/N right i loved this chapter i just let my imagination go :)**

**the shows were inspired by the fact that the town moor/hoppings is where i live :) i love the hoppings!**


	33. Repurcussions

**A/N This chapter is quite a nasty chapter. i advise anyone who doesn't want to be upset not to read this as it is horrible in places. it's not graphic but suggests violence. PG 15. **

**p.s sorry in advance!**

Alice walked into her house. God the place was a state! She dropped her bag at the front door. The living room was minging! Broken glass, empty bottles, dirty plates. Cigarette butts and ash littered the floor. Takeaway boxes littered the floor and she didn't even want to think about what the stains were on the walls. Being careful not to touch anything she walked into the kitchen. The stench of mould and foistyness assaulted her nose. She leaned over and opened the window at the sink. She also decided to do the dishes. She'd need clean plates for her tea tonight anyway so she may as well.

This place was fucking disgusting. Her dad was a fucking slob!

She ran up to her room and thankfully her sanctuary was the same as always. She grabbed the washing basket from the bathroom and took it downstairs so it stood in front of the washing machine. She put all her dirty stuff in and some of her dads. She was only putting them in coz there was room and she hated waste!

After she had turned the washer on and walked into the kitchen she heard someone stumble through the front door. She was about to go into the living room for the dishes that weren't broken when he father walked in and saw her. His face turned venomous.

"Oh the bastard child has returned!" he said heavily slurred.

She ignored him and turned the tap off and tested the water in the sink. Nice and warm.

"This place is a state dad. It's disgusting!" Alice said and looked at him in distaste.

"You see your dad in Scotland then?"

Alice was pissed now. "No dad unfortunately I'm looking at him. Mrs Carr told me the truth. Your just a jealous drunken man coz mum loved me more than you!" she spat at him. Her eyes flashed fire.

"You shouldn't have told her anything. Your mum would be angry that you spilled our family problems onto other people! It's got nothing to do with her Alice." her father said angrily.

Alice laughed though it held no humour. "She supports me. She loves me which is more than what you've done in the last 2 years. And as for my mum, you've got no right even mentioning her. The way you've treated me! Would she be happy with the verbal abuse you spew at me. Or the way you push me about and threaten me? I told Mrs Carr that too by the way how you push me and how you even split my head open on the corner on the bench. God I don't even know why I stay where I'm not wanted. Mrs Carr knows what a bastard you really are now though!" Alice said and felt great after finally telling her dad what she thought of him.

He stormed over and grabbed her by the t-shirt. "Get off me!" she shouted .

"I'll teach you to involve other people in family disputes!" he said. He backhanded her. Her head snapped back. She pushed him with all her might, his grip slipped and she fell on the floor with a thud. He took a step towards her.

"Don't you dare come near me!" she said. Although her voice was firm he detected a trace of fear in her voice. He felt a surge of power at the fear and smiled. His fists clenched and unclenched. He walked over and picked her up by her hair and put her in a head lock. She struggled. "Get off me!" she yelled and pushed her shoulders trying to remover her head. He had a strangle hold on her neck though.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson for involving outsiders. When it has nothing to do with them."

He looked at the sink full of water. He dragged her over to it. He thrust her head into the water. He pulled her out after a minute. She coughed and spluttered. He pulled her face up to his.

"Has she learned her lesson? No I don't thinks she has!" he said quickly. He pushed her head under again and held her longer. He pulled her out again. Water streamed from her head onto the floor. She coughed and gulped in deep breaths of air.

"No still needs more!" he was enjoying this. Putting the little bitch in her place.

She braced her arms against the sink. He laughed at her efforts.

"Tell me your sorry and I might not do it this time." he said.

Alice knew he wouldn't do that. She wasn't giving the bastard the satisfaction. She turned her head. "Go to hell!"

She again braced her arms.

"You little bitch! Your not strong enough to fight me Alice!" and he pushed her head down hard. The force caused her head to hit off the plug and her face to hit the bottom of the sink. He held her under so long her body started to go limp and darkness started to descend. He released her and her body slid to the floor. Her back was against the cupboard door. She sat in the puddle. Water streamed into her eyes. She was gulping in air.

"You deserved that you little bitch!" he said to her nastily.

"Fuck you!" she breathed. He had been in the process of walking away but hearing that he turned back. It wasn't the first time her mouth had got her in trouble. She was breathing deeply and her legs felt weak. God Alice keep your mouth shut yeah stop provoking him! It was like she couldn't control her mouth! She thought.

He came over and picked her up by her jumper. Water slid down his hand as he squeezed it. She was in his face. Her feet dangled slightly off the floor. "You think this is the time to back chat me?" he asked.

"Fuck you!" she repeated. "I fucking hate you!" and she spat in his face.

He put her down and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over. He then punched her in the head. The ring he wore grazed her eyebrow and she felt a trickle of blood. She fell to the floor winded. Her father stood above her an angry look in his eyes and his fists clenched.

(X)

Alice sat at the kitchen table. There wasn't a part of her that didn't hurt. Eventually she'd realised to keep her mouth shut. Not before her dad had slapped her around a bit. Her jaw ached from the punch he'd gave her. Her eye had felt like it had exploded when he'd did it. That'll make it easier not to cheek him. With her jaw wired shut! Something weird had happened after he'd stopped hitting her. He'd left the room then 5 minutes later walked back in, She'd been sat at the kitchen table holding her ribs. He'd saw the blood streaming from the cut above her eye. Her lip split and puffy. The small of trickle of blood which flowed down her nose. He'd then looked at his hands and saw his daughters blood smeared over them.

"God!" he'd whispered. "What have I done?" he'd suddenly felt sick.

Alice had looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed. Her face full of hate. "Don't go asking for his help coz there's no way your going to heaven! Not after what you've done." he recognised the hate in her eyes and felt the venom in her voice. "And don't bother going to sleep tonight coz the second you close your eyes I will kill you! You can't stay awake forever!" she warned. Her eyes were cold and hard.

Her dad had left the kitchen at that point. He climbed into his car and drove away. She'd looked so much like her mother sat at the table but when she'd threatened him her face had changed and he'd seen himself. In the look in her eyes, in the determined tone of voice. He had to get out of there because if she was anything like him she would do it!

(X)

Alice was sat at the table and jumped when she heard the door slam. She lifted her shaking hand to her mouth. God she can't believe she'd just said that to him. She rubbed her hand to stop it form shaking. Honestly she thought she was dead there. After saying that she had expected her dad to kill her! She got up from her chair and got a mirror and the first aid box. She also got a clean tea towel and some ice. She laid them on the table and sat down. She looked at her reflection and winced. That bastard had did a number on her face. She grabbed the antiseptic wipes and dabbed the cut above her eye. She hissed at the sting. When her face was all cleaned up. She wrapped the towel around the ice and laid it on the table. She'd then rested her face on it. She held her ribs with one hand the other dangled lifelessly. She was sure she had the imprint of her dads shoes across her ribs and back. She was going up to bed in 5. She just needed to rest here for a minute. Josh walked into the kitchen. He looked at the water on the floor and across Alice shoulders. He looked at the first aid kit standing open.

"Alice you ok?" he asked acting concerned.

"I'm ok Josh!" she said wearily. "Just leave me alone yeah!"

"What happened in here?" he asked.

"Me and dad had a…. dis-agreement!" she told him muffled.

"Disagreement?" he questioned.

She didn't answer him. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped up.

He winced when he saw her face.

"Christ Alice what he do to you?"

Alice shrugged. "Don't worry about me Josh. I'll be ok."

Josh suddenly had an idea and resisted the urge to smile.

"You wanna drink?" he asked.

"It's ok, I'll get my own." she said and rested her face back on her ice.

"I'm getting myself one I might as well get you one too! Just sit back and relax - well as much as you can."

"Whatever." she mumbled.

He grabbed two cans from the fridge and snuck from the room. He ran to his room and grabbed a little packet of powder. He shook it and then went back down into the kitchen. Her head still rested on the table. She hadn't even known he was gone. He opened her pop and poured the powder inside the can. He shook the can mixing it in.

"Here you go." he said softly.

She raised her head. "Thanks." she said and took a long drink. She debated sips but that would hurt more in the long run. One big drink and It'd be over. She closed her eyes after her drink. "Aw yuck!" she said and stuck her tongue out. "That was disgusting!" she said.

He took a drink of his own. "This is ok." he said innocently. "You need me to get you anything or do something?" he asked.

"Josh it's ok." she looked at him. "I believe I could have been wrong about you. Since you said you wouldn't go near me you've left me alone. When your not like that you seem like a nice lad." she said.

She took another drink and shook her head. "Something has died in there I think!" she said. He smiled.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Alice head was rested on her hand. She was blinking a lot, literally falling asleep on her hand. Her eyes felt heavy. She needed to sleep. She looked at Josh and her vision blurred. She stood up on wobbly legs and walked over to the sink. She poured the remainder of her drink down the drain and felt a wave of dizziness hit her. She grabbed the sink which stopped her from falling on the floor. It was then she looked at the bottom of the sink and saw a powdery residue. She looked at Josh and saw him smirking.

"Josh what have you done?" she demanded slurred. She was struggling to stay awake. She tried to walk to the phone but as soon as she let go of the sink she slid to the floor onto her knees. She had to get up but her brain wasn't working. It was cloudy. Unfocused. She couldn't see she rested her forehead on the cold ground. She vaguely remembered someone picking her up and carrying her, she was then lain on something soft. The blackness surrounded her.

**A/N ok people that was so horrible i know i tried not to be too graphic and actually cut alot of the nastier stuff out. this IS imporatant to the story. there is one more chapter after this one. then i''ll start typin my sequel as i've got loads of it wrote already!**

**i'm sorry :(**


	34. Loss

Alice awoke on her bed. Her head hurt. Her whole body hurt. She wrapped her arms around her head and pressed trying to push away the pain. She rolled and realised she was in her room on her bed. She didn't remember coming in here! Her clothing was all bunched up too. This is so weird. She closed her eyes. She remembered her dad dunking her head in the water and then him hitting her. She remembered Josh getting her a drink and being considerate to her. She remembered the drink being disgusting. She placed her hand over her mouth as she remembered something else. She felt sick to her stomach. She was dizzy, disorientated. She had poured the drink down the drain and there was powder on the bottom of the sink. She'd fell and felt herself being lifted and carried her to her room. Visions filled her mind Josh over her. Josh kissing her. She rolled off her bed and bolted to the bathroom and was violently sick. Oh God she'd trusted him! She was so fucking stupid! She turned the shower on full heat and jumped in fully clothed. Her clothes were soon soaked and she peeled them off her and flung them at the bottom of the bath. The hot spray cascaded over her body. She used the wire brush and scrubbed her skin till it was raw. A fresh image of him filled her mind. Him smiling, happy, touching her. She was sick again. She barely made it to the toilet. She lay on the bathroom floor for a moment. The shower still flowed. She curled into the foetal position on the floor. Quiet tears slid down her face. This was her fault! She should have protected herself more. God she was disgusting. She dived back into the scalding water and scrubbed harder with the wire brush as her tears mingled with the water from the shower.

After 45 minutes in the shower and she still hadn't been cleansed. She walked into her room. And pulled on a grey baggy jumper and sweatpants. The house was quiet. She peaked from her room and listened for noise. All was still silent so she crept downstairs and crept to kitchen door. She hated this room. She looked at the sink and remembered her father and Josh! She forced down the bile that rose from her stomach. She looked around sheepishly. When she was sure no-one was there she ran in and grabbed the box of paracetamols and a glass of water. Josh snuck up and grabbed her from behind. He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Josh!" she said voice shaking. "What you doing?" she asked. Tears threatened to fall.

"Having my fun - again!" he said menacingly.

"No!" she tried to struggle.

He bit her neck.

"Josh don't!" she pleaded a few stray tears fell.

One arm snaked around her waist and moved down her stomach and reached the waistline of her trousers. "It'll be more fun now your awake!" he said evilly. Both her hands were held in one of his.

"NO!" she said firmly and pulled one arm strongly. Everything happened to quickly after that. Her arm came free, she saw a knife on the draining board. She spun, grabbed the knife and then plunged it into his arm.

Josh released her and yelled in pain. He ran from the kitchen.

Alice just stood there. Holding the knife as it dripped on the floor. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were vacant. She was just looking ahead. Time passed slowly but she still didn't move.

(X)

Danny knocked and received no answer so he let himself in with the spare key Alice had gave him. He walked into the kitchen and saw her. Her face was a state all bruised. Her eye was black and her lip was split and swollen.

"Oh my God Alice darling what's happened to you?" he asked. He caressed her face but she didn't respond. She just stood there. He noticed the knife with blood on it in her hand. He took it from her and threw it in the sink.

"Alice baby." he said softly. She turned her head and then frowned at him.

"Danny?" she murmured softly. Then fainted dead away.

For the second time that day she woke up on her bed. She had a cold cloth on her head. She rolled from the bed. She couldn't stand to stay on there not after what Josh had done! She bolted from the room and dry heaved into the toilet. Danny followed her and moved her hair so it didn't fall in the toilet. She sat and rested her head on the side of the bath. He went to touch her and she shyed away from his hand. She didn't want him to dirty himself by touching her. He frowned

"Alice baby what's happened to you darling?" he asked softly. She'd been fine a few hours ago and now God she looked terrible all puffy and bruised.

She shook her head and raised herself off the floor. As she'd got up her jumper had rose and he'd got a look at her ribs. God they were literally black and blue. She was coming home with him! Even if he had to drag her there! She walked back into her room and sat in the far corner pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and rested her forehead on them.

Danny followed her and lain his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she said too sharply.

"Alice tell me what's wrong please." he asked.

"My dad he…" her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't tell him what happened to her, how her dad shoved her head in a sink then hit her. How he'd kicked her while she'd lain on the floor. She closed her eyes expecting to remember every pain filled second but the only thing she could see behind her eyes was Josh's hungry eyes. His hand running down her body. His breath on her face and his body above hers. God she felt sick again.

"Look Danny leave me alone please." she asked. "I can't see anyone right now!"

"No way, not if that bastard of a father has lain his hands on you. I'll kill him!" he said fists clenched.

"He's gone Danny. For good. I told him if he came back I'd kill him!" she said. "So please just leave me alone!"

"NO!" he said forcefully.

"For Gods sake Danny LEAVE!" she yelled. "I DON'T want you here!"

He didn't want to leave but obviously he was making her worse. "Lock your door!" he said. "I'll be back tomorrow." he said and touched her face lightly. She flinched.

"Danny." she said softly as he reached her bedroom door. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always!" he replied.

Not if you knew what happened to me. She thought. I'd disgust you just as much as I disgust myself!

Danny left the room and she stayed where she was sat. she couldn't bear to look at her bed. She didn't know what to do. She had to stay here coz her dad was her guardian and there was no way he'd allow her to stay anywhere else. He was gonna stay here and probably slap her round abit to get his jollies! If he went for her again though she'd have him! She thought. She could just run away. Tell no-one where she was, all she knew was that she couldn't stay here! There was a knock at her front door she ignored it. It became more insistent. She slowly walked downstairs. Any sudden movements jarred her ribs and she was sure they were badly bruised if not cracked! She opened the door a crack.

2 policemen stood at the door. "Is Alice Collins in?" one asked.

"That's me." she said. Josh was getting her arrested what a bastard! "You need me to come down the station?" she asked belligerently.

The policemen frowned. "Can we come in Miss?" he asked.

"I don't believe you've shown me any identification - you could be Jack the Ripper for all I know!" she told them.

The policemen smiled. "That was smart!" he said and pulled out his badge. She pulled the door wider and the policemen got a better look at her face. "You ok Miss?" he asked.

"Yeah I am." she said sharply and walked into the minging living room.

"It's about your father." he said as they sat down.

"Ok." she said. So the bastard Josh hadn't called the police - yet! She wrapped her arms around her self in protection. She realised she was alone with 2 men although they wouldn't want her. God she was encrusted with filth!

"Your father is Joseph Collins?" one asked.

"Yeah." she replied. "Is he in your cells or something?"

"Look Miss Collins your father is dead."

Alice's jaw dropped.

"He was involved with a head on collision. He was pinned inside his car. They cut him out but he didn't make it to hospital. He died in the ambulance.

Alice had had enough shocks today. God she'd threatened her dad but she hadn't meant it. Now he WAS dead and she was alone in the world.

"Um thanks for letting me know!" she said calmly.

"Miss is there anyone we can get in touch with so your not alone tonight?" the policemen with kind eyes asked.

"Um no - there isn't. I'll be ok. I'll go over to my friends." she lied.

"I'm sorry for your loss Miss." the policemen said, then got up and left the house.

God she was alone. The word echoed in her head. Alone. "Oh God Josh!" she whispered. And she was alone! She ran up to her room and grabbed her suitcase. She threw all her clothes and photographs in along with her mementos from her mum. She wasn't staying her, she rather die first! She had an idea and smiled evilly. She went downstairs and grabbed the money her father kept in his safe and all his paperwork for the house and other things. She also ensured she had her fathers solicitors number. She was selling the house and leaving these bastards on the street!

She ran back upstairs and popped a cap on her head. She saw Danny's t-shirt on the back of a chair. She grabbed it and inhaled his scent, she then stuffed it inside her case. She pulled the case downstairs although her aching muscle protested. She rang a number on her phone.

"Shauns - I'm coming home!" she said.

**The End.**

**A/N ok chapter one of the sequel will be up soon. god this was a long one 4 me. 34 chapters! :O ususally i try to have them finished early like 15 chapters in.**

**hope u enjoyed and please read story 2 :) x**


End file.
